Somnium
by Kallen Mason
Summary: Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée. Rating T.
1. Chapter 1

_**Somnium**_

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée.

**Crédit**: L'épopée Star Wars est la propriété de George Lucas, rien n'est à moi.

* * *

**Lereniel est ma superbe beta pour cette histoire. Grâce à elle, vous pouvez lire cette histoire sans risquer de faire une crise cardiaque à cause des fautes d'orthographe. **

* * *

**PARTIE 1. TERRA**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

**Terre**  
**Etats-Unis**

**New-York**

* * *

La vie de Padmé Naberrie était, à bien des égards, une vie simple et heureuse.

C'était du moins ce qu'avait affirmé son psy dès qu'il avait commencé à la suivre, quelques années auparavant. Quand elle avait dix ans. Et qu'il lui avait tendu une sucette dans une piètre tentative de nouer un lien avec sa plus jeune patiente.

Avec le recul, et ses connaissances, il lui paraissait aujourd'hui évident que c'était lui qui avait besoin de consulter plutôt qu'elle. Franchement, quel homme saint d'esprit pouvait tendre une sucette à une petite fille inconnue et sans défense, et lui sourire d'un air conspirateur ?

_Assurément un malade mental !_

Non pas qu'il sache ce que Padmé voyait en lui! Il aurait été bien trop heureux de voir qu'elle lui accordait un semblant d'intérêt ! Elle avait découvert très tôt qu'il valait mieux éviter toute conversation avec cet ahuri qui pouvait lui demander pendant des heures ce qu'_elle voyait _dans ses _lunettes_ !

Et quand elle répondait que c'était lui qui devait voir avec et non pas elle –non pas que cela lui semblait possible au regard de la saleté incroyable qui recouvrait les verres- il affirmait que c'était là son problème ! Qu'elle ne voyait pas à travers les choses !

_Franchement !_

Pourquoi elle continuait à le voir après autant d'années la mystifiait elle-même.

Padmé supposait que c'était un peu comme une habitude, un grain de normalité dans une vie qui n'avait clairement rien d'assez extraordinaire pour justifier les caprices de son cerveau. Ou alors c'était simplement pour que ses parents lui fichent la paix et qu'ils la laissent à ses vrais problèmes !

Pas ceux qui venaient de son imagination ! Non ! Ceux du monde réel ! Et non de cet homme aux cheveux blonds qui avait partagé ses rêves aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne ! _Anakin !_

Non, les vrais problèmes de la vie de Padmé étaient bien plus intéressants qu'un jeune homme devenant un assassin et un des hommes les plus importants d'un _Empire Galactique_ ! Elle avait une thèse de science-politique sur le feu, quelques cours à prodiguer, des élections à préparer…

Et un foutu psychologue qui en plus de dix ans, n'avait pas trouvé quoi que ce soit pour calmer son subconscient !

Avec le temps, elle avait fini par comprendre que « _son cerveau profitait de son sommeil pour calmer son stress _», comme l'affirmait le bon docteur. Ainsi, quand petite, elle rêvait d'un jeune esclave c'était car elle se sentait entravée. Adolescente, l'esclave s'était émancipé pour devenir une sorte de chevalier, au moment où elle-même elle s'éloignait de ses parents. La guerre qui avait suivi était liée à son entrée dans la vie d'adulte.

_Alors pourquoi, actuellement, était-il devenu un assassin et avait-il tué son propre maitre pour en prendre un autre ?_

Et pourquoi avait-elle été assez stupide pour le dire à Monsieur-Psy ?!

« Il a tué son maitre ? demanda-t-il tout en réajustant ses lunettes avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants. Padmé en profita pour se redresser sur le divan en cuire dont les manches étaient striées de griffures.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le lui dire. C'était évident. Dieu seul savait quel genre de déduction stupide il pourrait en faire. Qu'elle allait bientôt se transformer en tueur, peut-être ?

A chaque fois qu'elle disait quelque chose à propos de ses rêves, elle avait toujours cette horrible impression qu'elle venait de faire quelque chose de mal. Comme si ces derniers n'étaient que pour elle, Padmé Naberrie, et surement pas pour les autres. Qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de partager ce qu'elle voyait avec quelqu'un.

Elle imaginait que si Anakin avait vraiment existé, il n'aurait pas non plus été enchanté de découvrir qu'elle avait été témoin de ses meurtres. Et qu'il l'aurait frappé avec cette étrange arme luisante dont il ne se séparait jamais. Mais _Ani_ n'était que le résultat de son cerveau dérangé, qui au lieu de la laisser en paix, avait imaginé assez de chose pour en faire une _trilogie-télévisée_ !

-Et un tas d'autres personnes, oui, répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

C'était un faux-plafond, dont les plaques n'étaient jamais bien mises, ce qui se permettait de voir les câbles électriques cachés au-dessus. Elle imaginait que c'était délibéré, un geste de M-P (Monsieur-Psy) pour voir à quel point ses patients étaient névrosés.

Elle était surement la pire, un cas unique. La-fille-qui-vivait-sa-vie-et-voyait-celle-d'un-autre-à-la-fois ! Elle savait que son cas était étrange, merci _Google_. Mais pas plus que ceux qui étaient persuadés que le gouvernement avait caché des micros chez eux, non ? Ou que les petits-hommes-verts les avaient enlevés ?

Elle, au moins, elle vivait encore dans le monde réel, se réconfortait-elle. Même si parfois, elle avait l'impression que Padmé Naberrie n'aurait pas dû naitre sur terre, mais autre part. Dans une planète verdoyante, bordée de lacs et de montagnes, et non pleine de pollution !

-Et as-tu une idée de ce qui l'a poussé à faire cela ? Je veux dire, il n'avait jamais tué personne, pas vrai ? reprit son psychologue en fronçant les sourcils.

Comment ne pas être perturbé quand M-P parlait d'Anakin comme s'il vivait vraiment ? Et qu'elle partageait ses sentiments ?

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire depuis des années sur ses rêves à M-P, celui-ci n'avait jamais compris à quel point Ani était une entité totalement autonome de son contrôle. Il n'avait jamais saisi à quel point ses actions étaient toujours insaisissables. Elle aurait voulu _savoir_ ce qu'il ressentait, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'était pas en contrôle ! Elle _voyait_, simplement !

M-P semblait considérer que le jour où elle serait capable de prendre le pouvoir sur les actions d'Ani, quand elle ne serait plus spectateur mais acteur, alors elle serait délivrer de ses rêves. Et pour cela, elle devait comprendre qu'Anakin n'existait pas, car il n'était pas « _lui_ », mais « elle ».

C'était bien beau en théorie, mais la pratique ne fonctionnait absolument pas ! Elle avait beau forcer, elle _savait_ qu'il n'était pas elle.

Elle n'était pas un assassin, par exemple.

-Je crois qu'il se sentait trahi, dupé.

C'était tout à fait volontaire de sa part de ne pas mentionner le fait qu'il avait déjà tué avant. Ça ne lui semblait pas pertinent. Car les vies qu'il avait alors ôtées n'étaient pas innocentes.

_Celles des enfants, si._

Elle prit une gorgée du verre d'eau qu'elle tenait en main, se demandant encore pourquoi elle en avait parlé à M-P. Certes, le fait que son « _ami-imaginaire _» était devenu un fou-sanguinaire-tueur-d-enfants pourrait surement être considéré comme une raison suffisante pour qu'elle ait envie d'en parler à son psy.

Mais ce n'était pas cela la vraie raison !

Le problème, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à se réveiller !

Elle avait dormi près de deux jours ! Pendant deux jours, elle avait pu assister à la décente aux enfers d'Ani. Elle l'avait vu à genoux, en pleure. Puis avec son arme déchiquetant les corps d'une centaine de personnes. Puis entouré de lave, tenant au respect celui qui avait été comme son frère. Et enfin, elle l'avait vu acclamé par cette « _chose_ » qu'il avait appelée « _maitre _», avant de recevoir sa nouvelle arme…

Une arme rouge comme le sang…

Et pour la première fois, elle avait ressenti quelque chose. Quelque chose de sombre.

Une promesse.

La promesse que bientôt, l'obscurité qui avait recouvert son monde illusoire allait envahir le monde réel. La promesse que bientôt, son âme elle-même serait en danger. Et elle s'était réveillée, partagée entre un sentiment d'horreur et de joie.

Ce n'était absolument pas normal.

-Mes rêves deviennent plus forts, plus réalistes.

M-P jeta un regard qu'il essaya discret à sa montre et, à sa grande consternation, elle comprit qu'il se sentait lasse de ses histoires. C'était un comble ! Son psy la trouvait ennuyeuse ! Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle le serait aussi, si elle se trouvait face à un cas qu'elle devait suivre pendant des années ! N'empêche, son histoire était à tout du moins originale, pas comme celles de ces ménagères en dépression suite à un divorce !

Elle s'attendait donc fort logiquement à ce qu'il la mette dehors mais sa réponse inattendue la surpris :

-Franchement, Padmé, pourquoi continues-tu à revenir ici ? Tu ne cherches pas –ne veux pas- que tes rêves s'arrêtent, n'est-ce pas ?

Interloquée par la question, elle lui lança un regard noir tout en posant le verre qu'elle avait encore dans les mains. Elle prit son allure la plus assurée–et elle était la reine des faux semblant - avant de lever son menton d'un air de défit.

Il n'avait pas le droit de présumer connaitre ses pensées –même s'il était celui qui en savait le plus sur elle. Certes, elle s'était accoutumée à ses rêves, et ils ne la dérangeaient plus autant qu'avant, mais elle aurait largement préféré rêver d'un amant plutôt que de meurtres !

D'un autre côté, elle devait bien avouer qu'Anakin avait été une constante dans sa vie. Il était toujours là, dans l'ombre, et elle s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il ferait à sa place. L'homme de ses rêves était courageux, intrépide, un « héros sans peur » et elle avait souvent trouvé la foi en pensant à lui.

Mais elle ne laisserait pas à M-P la chance de le savoir !

Elle détestait cet homme et ses stupides, stupides, bonbons !

-Je veux une vie normale ! répliqua-t-elle donc, sévère.

M-P ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses gros doigts tachés d'encre s'agitant afin de fermer son dossier. Et une soudaine envie de brûler ces feuilles, et ce bureau, se rependit en elle comme une trainée de poudre tandis qu'une douce colère s'insinuée en elle.

Une colère qui n'était pas sienne et qu'elle fit disparaitre rapidement, ensevelie sous un monceau de culpabilité.

Même s'il était un idiot, il essayait quand même de l'aider.

-Alors vie ta vie, oublies tes rêves ! Si tu ne peux pas les arrêter, alors ne les laissent pas prendre le dessus. Je pense que ce sera notre dernière séance.

Padmé optima du chef, trouvant ses paroles sages bien qu'elles ne lui apportaient aucune solution miracle. De toute façon, s'il y en avait eu une, elle l'aurait trouvé depuis longtemps.

Après s'être levée de son canapé, elle lui tendit la main dans un geste de paix calculé. Main qu'il accepta avec un petit sourire. Une page de son histoire se tournait aujourd'hui. Et elle se sentait étrange : elle avait le sentiment qu'elle arrivait au bout du premier roman de sa vie, et qu'elle allait en entamer un autre.

**o**

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour quitter la pièce et retrouver le bruit au combien séduisant de la civilisation.

Padmé était une New-yorkaise dans l'âme, totalement habituée aux rugissements des moteurs et à la circulation bondée. Fervente partisante des métros et amoureuse transit des concerts gratuits de Central-Parck. Parfois, quand le soleil était là, elle allait louer une des nombreuses chaises-longues du parc, et elle s'abandonnait pendant des heures dans un état de semi-éveille. Elle pouvait alors sentir les émotions d'Anakin et -s'il était en état de méditation- sa douce lumière la faisait frémir de bien-être.

Mais elle avait aussi une vie bien remplie de New-yorkaise. Ainsi, au fil des années, elle avait fini par ne plus avoir le temps pour ces moments de paix intérieure. Au fur et à mesure que le temps avait passé, elle avait décidée de se consacrer entièrement à la politique.

Padmé était l'une des de ces personnes qui trouvaient que la promulgation en 1935 de la _National Labor Relations Act _–fondatrice du régime social aux Etats-Unis- était une bénédiction. A l'instar, elle voyait la loi _Taft-Hartley _comme l'illustration même de la débâcle de son pays.

Autant dire que beaucoup la qualifiaient de rêveuse, d'idéaliste, d'utopiste, d'irréaliste et se moquaient d'elle avec ferveur. Après tout, il n'y avait bien que la fille d'un riche industriel pour avoir des idées aussi opposées à tout ce qui faisait la grandeur des Etats-Unis.

Comme si ses idées politiques avaient quelque chose à voir avec une crise d'adolescence qui perdurerait…

Il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était clairement démocrate et que sa « _naïveté touchante_ » avait très vite séduit quelques tenants du parti qui s'étaient empressés de s'en servir à des fins électoralistes. Et ils avaient raison, car son beau sourire, ses beaux discours, et ce feu qui brulait à l'intérieur d'elle avait cette capacité de fédérer autour.

Padmé savait qu'elle était belle. Ses cheveux longs châtains auraient pu paraitre banals, mais ils semblaient aspirer la lumière pour la rendre ensuite plus scintillante. Elle était plutôt petite et fine. Elle avait le visage bien fait, les traits doux, des fins sourcils, un nez droit, des lèvres pulpeuses, mais surtout elle avait le regard pétillant de ceux qui profitaient de la vie.

Déjà, à seulement vingt-cinq ans, Padmé était une étoile montante de la politique. Les new-yorkais connaissaient son visage et certains disaient même qu'elle serait rapidement sénatrice.

Mais il y avait encore du chemin à faire avant cela. Et aujourd'hui, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'inquiéter pour son avenir. Aujourd'hui était un jour de victoire : son psy l'avait enfin estimé prête à vivre outre ses rêves. Et une telle victoire méritait bien une petite récompense !

Ce fut donc d'un pas décidé qu'elle prit non pas la direction du QG de campagne où elle militait, mais celle d'un pub qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Le « _Sweet_ ».

Elle n'était pas une fervente admiratrice des noms « colorés », ni des bars. Mais le « Sweet » était l'un de ces endroits tranquilles où se réunissaient la jeunesse branchée le soir. Et si elle n'y allait pas maintenant, le pub serait rempli. Or, elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire la fête.

Elle allait voir Pablo, l'un de ses amis de lycée, qui avait rapidement arrêté ses études pour devenir peintre… avant de comprendre une évidence commune : on ne vivait pas de la peinture, il fallait travailler à côté.

Pablo était un jeune homme pétillant, plein d'entrain, qui avait monté son propre bar en empruntant de l'argent ici et là. Surtout son argent, d'ailleurs, les banques n'étant pas très friande à prêter de l'argent à un jeune hispanique sans diplôme. Ce qui lui avait assuré des consommations gratuites jusqu'à sa mort.

Pablo et elle avaient eu une sorte de liaison à l'époque du lycée. Par curiosité sans doute. La réponse à cette « relation» avant été instructive. Elle n'était clairement pas intéressée par l'amour, et Pablo ne l'était pas par les femmes. Et leur histoire avait fini de la même manière qu'elle avait commencé : dans une humeur bonne-enfant.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva enfin devant le « Sweet ».

A peine poussa-t-elle la porte que l'odeur particulière du lieu –entre le tabac-menthol et l'odeur des pintes de bière- lui fit froncer le nez. Elle ne s'y habituerait jamais. Il n'y avait encore personne à cette heure. Pablo était derrière le bar, nettoyant méthodiquement les verres avec une minutie que l'on ne trouvait que chez les artistes.

C'était un bel homme, la peau bronzée, des cheveux d'or, des yeux verts, et un sourire à en faire chavirer le cœur de n'importe quelle femme. S'il n'avait pas une carrure impressionnante –comme son Anakin- il compensait par sa gaieté et ses traits presque féminins. Levant les yeux vers elle, il fit un grand sourire en la reconnaissant.

-Hé ! Mademoiselle Naberrie ! Quel honneur de vous accueillir en mon humble brasserie ! Il est particulièrement rare de vous voir autre part que dans votre bureau de tractation ces derniers temps ! beugla-t-il, moqueur.

Elle rit de bon cœur.

-J'imagine que sera plus le cas désormais, mon cher MP ayant décidé de ne plus jamais me voir !

Pablo était l'une des rares personnes à savoir qu'elle consultait un psychologue. Bien qu'il ne sache rien à propos de ses rêves, il savait qu'elle n'était pas « normale» depuis des années. Depuis qu'elle avait refusé d'aller à un cours de peinture avec lui car elle avait rendez-vous avec M-P. Et il ne l'avait absolument pas mal pris. Au contraire. Pablo était l'une de ces personnes qui donnait sans jamais vouloir en échange.

Il était un modèle de vertu qu'elle admirait avec ferveur. Trop bon pour faire de la politique.

-Wow ! J'imagine que cela vaut bien un petit verre ! Comme d'habitude ?

Elle n'avait jamais découvert ce qu'était son cocktail habituel, Pablo l'ayant inventé spécialement pour elle. C'était sa « spécialité » qu'il avait appelé le « Padmé ». Sa mère l'aurait tué si elle avait appris qu'il avait nommé une boisson alcoolisée selon le prénom de sa fille cadette. Prénom qui était d'ailleurs peu commun et sujet aux moqueries, comme elle l'avait découvert très jeune.

Pablo n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde pour commencer à remplir un de ses nombreux verres, et elle prit place juste en face de lui en soupirant de fatigue.

Depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours été fatiguée. Ses rêves n'étaient pas vraiment reposant et elle dormait peu –enfin, si l'on retirait les deux jours de sommeille de cette semaine. Par moment, elle était prise d'une grande lassitude, souvent quand elle se détendait.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant courant. Elle avait toujours été quelqu'un de très active et travailleur. Ce qui ne laissait que peu de temps pour se détendre. Mais quand cela arrivait –comme quand elle allait s'allonger dans un parc- c'était presque comme si son corps réclamait qu'elle aille voir Anakin.

Pablo du remarquer son épuisement car il lui demanda :

-Tu n'as pas un meeting aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, pas aujourd'hui. Je compte vite rentrer me coucher, le renseigna-t-elle en prenant le verre qu'il lui tendait et en l'avalant quasiment d'une traite.

Elle se sentait bien au Sweet. Il y régnait une impression de chaleur, de familiarité, qui pouvait presque en être perturbant. C'était peut-être car c'était le pub de son meilleur –et seul- ami, ou peut-être car les paysages peint par Pablo lui rappelaient quelque chose. Les lumières tamisées, l'ambiance entre le « trop girly » et le « trop-bar-pour-motard », l'odeur particulière, lui évoquaient une impression de sécurité qu'elle ne retrouvait jamais chez elle.

-Si tu veux, tu peux aller te reposer en haut, proposa Pablo.

« En haut » était l'appartement de Pablo, un appartement à son image. Chaque mur était une œuvre d'art, chaque bibelot était une de ses créations, et il lui semblait qu'il vivait dans une sorte de Marshmallow géant. Rien chez lui n'était neutre, et chaque chose y avait un sens caché. C'était le lieu le plus chouette au monde.

Parfois, Padmé se sentait jalouse. Quand elle avait toujours tout eu sur un plateau d'argent, Pablo avait dû travailler. Quand elle passait ses vacances en Europe, Pablo travaillait à McDonalds. Quand elle avait commencé ses brillantes études, il avait dû se battre pour faire exposer une toile. Et pourtant, il avait toujours eu le sourire et elle de la mélancolie.

Si elle avait dû affronter un tiers de ce qu'il avait vécu, elle était certaine qu'elle se serait effondrée. Pablo, lui, avait tout supporté sans jamais se plaindre. La seule personne qui avait eu une vie encore plus compliquée était Anakin.

S'il avait vraiment existé, le jeune homme aurait eu bien des raisons de devenir fou. La liste était grande : être un esclave, puis être séparé de sa mère, se former jour et nuit jusqu'au commencement d'une guerre où il avait perdu un bras, failli perdre un œil, ne pas avoir le droit d'aimer… Et recevoir toujours le regard presque méprisant de ses supérieurs…

Mais Ani n'existait pas, se rappela-t-elle. Et Pablo était donc l'homme le plus courageux qu'elle connaissait.

Elle allait refuser son offre quand un sentiment de lassitude la traversa de nouveau, balayant ses réticences. L'attrait d'un lit douillet, dans une chambre au chaud, était une promesse bien trop tentante pour qu'elle la refuse.

Elle accepta donc sa proposition avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Pablo sorti les clefs de sa poche –avec un porte-clefs dessus en forme de P- et lui jeta ces derniers. Padmé les attrapa.

-Il risque d'y avoir un peu de bruit ce soir, un groupe devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre avec leur matériel, lui apprit-il.

Pablo aimait la musique, et permettait toujours à des petits groupes locaux de venir faire leur preuve dans son bar. Parfois, le groupe était vraiment bon et les clients étaient ravis. A d'autre moment, Pablo était le seul à applaudir. Mais il les soutenait toujours.

Un homme comme lui n'aurait pas dû exister. Il était bien trop gentil.

-Quel genre de groupe, demanda-t-elle en lui tendant son verre vide qu'il prit directement.

-Du genre dont les membres ont été nourris petits avec _ACDC_ et _Metallica_.

Vraiment bruyant, donc, conclue-t-elle.

Heureusement, elle s'endormait toujours très rapidement. Il lui suffisait de penser à Anakin, de fermer les yeux et de se détendre pour que presque aussitôt, son « ami » vienne la retrouver. Ou plutôt qu'elle aille le retrouver. Car Anakin, lui, ne la voyait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais vue et ne la verrait jamais.

-Tout ce que tu aimes, fit-elle remarquer, se souvenant d'une des nombreuses tentatives de son ami au lycée pour créer un groupe de rock dans son garage… tentatives qui aboutissaient toujours sur un désastre.

Comprenant sans le moindre doute la moquerie sous-jacente, Pablo lui lança un sourire espiègle.

-Tu n'as jamais rien compris à l'art. Politique et art sont incompatibles, miss Naberrie. Tu en es la preuve vivante. Maintenant file dormir, avant de finir par baver sur mon comptoir !

De façon enfantine, elle lui tira la langue.

-Très bien, mais tu n'as pas peur que l'on trouve une fille chez toi? Ça pourrait nuire à ton image !

Il leva les yeux au plafond et lui dit « oust ! » tandis qu'elle descendait du tabouret où elle était assise, rieuse. Elle ouvrit la porte sur sa droite où était écrit « _Interdiction d'entrer_ », et fit un signe de la main à son ami avant de monter les escaliers jusqu'à un petit palier. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte, celle de l'appartement de Pablo, qu'elle déverrouilla avant de rentrer.

Elle fut éblouie par toutes les couleurs du lieu et sourit. Il n'avait vraiment aucune mesure. D'un pas décidé, elle alla jusqu'au canapé, où elle s'installa à son aise.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour tomber endormie.

**o**

_Elle rêvait, elle le savait parfaitement._

_Elle savait toujours différencier ses rêves de la réalité._

_Premièrement, les couleurs étaient différentes, plus vives parfois. C'était peut-être le plus dérangeant. Il y avait simplement des couleurs qui n'existaient pas dans sa réalité qui étaient ici ! Et elle n'y trouvait aucune explication logique._

_Deuxièmement, il y avait cette sensation de bien-être, d'être à sa place, qu'elle ne trouvait que dans son monde fantasque. C'était ridicule, mais elle se sentait enfin en paix avec elle-même quand elle était ici. C'était son lieu de repos._

_Troisièmement, et non des moindres, Anakin était présent. Et il ne méditait pas en ce moment. Au contraire. Il donnait ordres sur ordres à de pauvres soldats, qui le regardaient avec craintes et respects, essayant désespérément de ne pas lui déplaire._

_Padmé ne savait pas si elle appréciait le voir ainsi, froid, presque dictatorial. Elle avait appris à aimer ce jeune homme plein d'esprit, de fougue, empli d'amour. Malheureusement, il semblait avoir disparu au profit de cet être opprimant, de ce meurtrier. En quelques jours, son Anakin était parti…_

_Cet homme n'était pas Ani, c'était Darth Vader… Mais avec le beau visage d'Anakin_

_C'était déroutant._

_Padmé détailla le lieu où elle était. C'était un vaisseau-spatial, elle en était certaine. Elle pouvait voir les étoiles défiler comme si de rien n'était. Si elle avait bien appris de ces expériences passées, elle était sur le pont du navire. Là où se prenaient les décisions._

_-Combien de temps avant de sortir de l'hyper-espace ? demanda Vader, autoritaire._

_Un officier, habillé en gris, portant une sorte de béret noir, répondit :_

_-Encore quelques minutes, seigneur Vader._

_Il croisa les bras, dardant son regard sur l'homme plus petit et effrayé._

_-Préparez ma navette, je vais me charger personnellement de ce Jedi._

_Padmé hoqueta, mortifiée. Non, il n'allait pas encore tuer un de ses anciens amis, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Un homme plus âgé, qui se tenait à sa droite, demanda :_

_-Monsieur, n'est-il pas plus prudent d'envoyer un escadron avec vous ?_

_Si un regard pouvait tuer (et un regard d'Anakin le pouvait, elle en était certaine), l'homme serait mort sur le coup._

_-Douteriez-vous de mes chances de victoire, commandant ? avança-t-il, mortel._

_Tout le monde frissonna, sachant pertinemment ce que voulait dire contrarier leur supérieur._

_-Non, mon seigneur, je… tenta de reprendre le commandant._

_Peine perdue._

_-Taisez-vous. Je serai le seul à tuer ce sale traitre, et ce n'est pas soumis à la discussion ! Allez plutôt vérifier que l'hyper-drive…._

_Vader s'arrêta soudain de parler._

_Intriguée, Padmé regarda autour d'elle, cherchant ce qui avait pu le couper dans sa colère. Les soldats firent de mêmes, curieux et terrorisés par ce silence. Il n'y avait rien, rien qui justifiait ce calme soudain. Elle se retourna de nouveau vers Vader._

_Et elle hoqueta._

_Vader la regardait elle !_

_Ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur son visage et c'était comme s'il pouvait tout voir à travers elle. Elle frissonna. C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Vader ne pouvait pas la voir ? Anakin ne l'avait jamais vue en plus de dix ans ? Pourquoi ses rêves changeraient-ils maintenant ?_

_Soudain, elle se sentait pleine et entière. Visible. Visible là où elle devait être. Mais elle était aussi terrorisée. S'il pouvait la voir, lui ferai-t-il du mal ?_

_Il n'y avait plus rien d'un seul coup. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Elle allait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, quand elle entendit :_

_-Mon… Monsieur ? osa le commandant._

_Vader retourna son attention vers son subalterne, et Padmé posa une main sur son cœur, tremblante._

_-J'ai cru que…_

_-BOUM !_

**o**

Padmé se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à un rythme fou, la respiration irrégulière, tandis qu'un bruit fracassant se faisait de nouveau entendre.

Le groupe de musique venait d'arriver.

Elle se redressa à la hâte et regarda ses mains tremblantes, essayant de se calmer.

Ce n'était rien, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer. C'était juste un de ses rêves, elle en avait l'habitude. Il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer comme ça ! Franchement aucune !

Elle devait oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Oublier ce regard bleu glacé.

Oublier les frissons qui l'avaient parcouru.

Oublier cette sensation d'entièreté.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Juste un rêve.

_Un rêve fichtrement réaliste._

* * *

**Note de l'auteur.**

Coucou. D'abord, merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Ce n'est jamais facile d'écrire un premier chapitre car il doit lancer le ton, montrer ce que l'histoire vaut, essayer de ne pas noyer le lecteur dans des informations dont il n'a rien à faire, et présenter les personnages principaux. Le tout avec quand même un peu d'actions. Bref, tout un tas de choses que je _ne sais pas faire_. Soit.

J'espère vous avoir a tout du moins fait un peu voyager aux USA, que Padmé ne vous semble pas trop OC (elle l'est forcément un peu, main bon) et que vous avez envie de découvrir la suite des événements.

Encore merci d'avoir lu.

N'hésitez pas si l'envie vous en prend de laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.

A bientôt pour la suite.

Kallen Mason


	2. Chapter 2

**_Somnium_**

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée.

**Crédit**: L'épopée Star Wars est la propriété de George Lucas, rien n'est à moi.

Cette histoire est corrigée par la merveilleuse Lereniel.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**҉**

* * *

**Terre**

**New-York**

**Appartement de Padmé Naberrie**

* * *

Trouver un appartement vide à Upper West Side relevait du parcours du combattant, comme le savait chaque bon New-yorkais. La proximité avec Central Park y était pour beaucoup. Ainsi, quand un logement était libéré, ce n'était généralement pas pour qu'une jeune femme à peine étudiante y pose bagage.

C'était pourtant ce qu'avait fait Padme, alors qu'elle avait à peine dix-huit ans.

_Être la fille d'un riche industriel avait ses avantages._

L'appartement était beau, luxueux. Il était situé au dernier étage d'un immeuble à la façade bourgeoise et au sol entièrement parqueté.

Le salon avait tout pour plaire. Les grandes fenêtres avaient une vue imprenable sur le célèbre parc. Les murs étaient gris clair, comme à la mode du moment. La pièce était grande, trop grande en comparaison du peu de mobilier présent. Il y avait un canapé beige, recouvert d'un plaide rose pâle. Une table basse blanche se trouvait juste en face. Dessus, trois bougies purement décoratives avaient été déposées, mais elles n'avaient jamais été allumées. Une télévision écran-plat était accrochée au mur, tandis qu'un meuble avait été posé contre ce dernier.

La salle à manger se composait uniquement d'une table ronde, de quatre chaises, et d'un buffet où devait être mise la vaisselle. Encore une fois, le peu d'affaires donnaient à la pièce une apparence stérile. L'immense espace aurait pu être un avantage, mais le peu d'utilisation qui en était faite le rendait plus austère qu'attrayant.

La cuisine était une copie conforme de celles que l'on pouvait voir dans les magazines. Grand plan de travail, réfrigérateur immense, plaques de cuisson électriques, crédence en inox, tout y était. Mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'un robot, ou même d'un simple ustensile de cuisine.

Oui, l'appartement avait du charme. Mais il n'avait aucun caractère. Tout y était trop impersonnel, rigide. Comme si personne n'habitait vraiment dedans et qu'il s'agissait juste d'un modèle d'exposition.

_Et Padme le détestait._

Elle le haïssait tellement qu'elle évitait même d'y rester le plus souvent possible. Bien sûr, elle était consciente de la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir y vivre, mais il lui ressemblait tellement peu qu'elle se demandait parfois pourquoi elle ne déménageait simplement pas. Surement par manque de courage.

Non pas que Padme se sentait effrayée par la perspective de devoir faire des cartons ou de devoir faire face aux nombreux papiers qui étaient synonymes de déménagements. Si ce n'était que ça, elle aurait quitté la soixante-dix-neuvième avenue depuis longtemps. Le vrai problème était qu'elle ne savait pas comment dire à ses parents qu'elle voulait partir de l'appartement qu'ils lui avaient offert à l'obtention de son baccalauréat.

Pablo se moquait souvent d'elle à cause de cela. Il ne cessait de lui répéter qu'à vingt-cinq ans, elle était largement assez grande pour enfin dire à ses parents ce qu'elle pensait d'eux. Notamment de dire à son père qu'elle ne voulait pas de l'argent qu'il lui versait tous les mois et qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Mais Padme n'avait pas le courage de Pablo. Certes, elle ne craignait pas de se battre dans l'arène politique. Mais il y avait une large différence entre « envoyer balader » ses adversaires politiques et le faire avec ses parents. Des personnes qui ne voulaient que le bien de leur fille…

Elle se taisait donc, et évitait de rester trop longtemps chez elle.

De toute façon, elle n'était même pas certaine qu'elle puisse se sentir chez elle quelque part. Le seul endroit où elle se sentait à sa place, c'était dans ses rêves. Auprès d'Anakin. Malheureusement, depuis que son compagnon était passé du côté des méchants, même dans son sommeil elle ne se sentait plus à l'aise.

Vader l'effrayait autant qu'il l'attirait.

Sa chambre ressemblait énormément au reste de son appartement. Tout y était moderne, neutre. Cependant, comme c'était le lieu où elle passait le plus clair de son temps quand elle était chez elle, c'était aussi la pièce qu'elle avait le plus personnalisée. Il y avait des photos, ci et là. Sa sœur Sola et elle petites, Pablo et elle autour d'une bière, la remise des diplômes, …

Sur le bureau étaient étalées tout un tas de feuilles, éparpillées et en désordre. Padmé était pourtant quelqu'un de très méthodique, mais ces derniers temps, elle se sentait parfois débordée.

Assise devant son ordinateur, la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir frustrée.

Depuis « l'accident », comme elle avait surnommé son réveil dans le canapé de Pablo un mois avant, son sommeil n'avait plus été réparateur. Au contraire. Et un mal de tête lancinant ne voulait plus la quitter.

Sa vie quotidienne semblait en pâtir. Militer avait toujours été un plaisir mais aujourd'hui, c'était plus une corvée qu'autre chose. Et sa thèse –sa fichue thèse ! - n'avançait pas. Et elle était facilement de mauvaise humeur.

S'il y avait eu une possibilité, elle aurait pu croire qu'elle était enceinte.

Mais elle ne l'était pas, Dieu merci.

Elle était simplement épuisée. Totalement épuisée. Peut-être qu'elle en faisait trop. Mais Padme n'avait jamais été du genre à rester inactive. Elle ne le supportait pas. Et pourtant, son corps réclamait ces heures de repos qu'elle ne lui accordait jamais. Qu'elle ne voulait pas lui accorder.

Se reposer était synonyme de dormir, et de rêver. Or, elle n'avait aucune envie de voir celui qu'elle avait admiré pendant toute sa vie tuer innocents après innocents.

Elle avait pensé à reprendre contact avec M-P, mais elle était bien trop fière. De plus, ses parents avaient été tellement heureux d'apprendre que son psy considérait qu'elle était guérie qu'elle préférait –et de loin- ne rien dire. Et elle se complaisait donc dans sa souffrance solitaire.

Padmé soupira.

Elle n'arrivait pas à avancer dans sa thèse. Elle n'y avait rien écrit depuis deux semaines. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était là, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à écrire, et que rien ne venait. Au contraire. Dès que ses doigts touchés le clavier, elle effaçait prestement ce qu'elle venait d'écrire, insatisfaite.

Elle avait toujours été une éternelle insatisfaite, elle le savait bien. Elle avait tout pour être heureuse, mais elle ne l'était jamais. Adolescente, elle savait qu'un tel sentiment d'inadéquation avec le reste du monde était normal. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était adulte. Et toujours pas à sa place…

Sa rigueur était aussi sa force. Enfant, elle s'astreignait déjà des heures de travail supplémentaires afin d'avoir la meilleure note de la classe. Rien de moins. Son exigence lui avait permis d'être toujours parmi les meilleurs.

Mais il était difficile de se motiver quand son esprit était engourdi, et que sa motivation était presque à néant. Elle ferma donc le logiciel de traitement de texte et ouvrit internet.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui la poussait à faire cela, mais elle tapa sur Google le mot-clef « Jedi ».

Elle se moqua d'elle-même quand le moteur de recherche répondit à sa demande :

« Résultats pour Jedi

Essayez avec l'orthographe jeudi »

Franchement, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? À tomber sur une page Wikipédia totalement consacrée à son monde imaginaire peut-être . Elle était une idiote. Une idiote amusée cependant, car elle retenta sa chance avec cette fois le mot « sith ». Google-lui proposa une nouvelle fois de corriger l'orthographe.

Elle sourit, amusée.

Elle allait éteindre l'ordinateur quand elle s'arrêta soudain. Elle inspira profondément, et tapa : « Jedi Sith ».

Il n'y avait qu'un seul site répondant à ses attentes.

Et son cœur rata quelques battements en découvrant le titre.

**« Jedi vs. Sith : la Guerre intergalactique »**

C'était impossible. Simplement, totalement, impossible.

Elle devait être de nouveau endormie, elle rêvait !

Non, elle hallucinait carrément !

Elle était devenue folle ! Le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait l'avait abandonné ! Elle était cinglée, juste bonne à être enfermée !

Sa mère allait être dévastée…

Le curseur de la souris tremblait, à l'instar de sa main. Et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle plonger totalement dans la folie ? Devait-elle ouvrir le site et regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans ? Est-ce que la réponse à tous ses rêves était là ?

Elle cliqua.

En soi, le site n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Le fond était noir, et une photo de la Terre prenait la majorité de l'espace. Elle fit glisser la molette, afin d'en dévoiler le contenu.

**O**

**A des kilomètres de là**

**Deux jours plus tard**

Obi-Wan Kenobi ne croyait pas au destin.

Et pourtant, il savait que tous ses choix l'avaient amené ici, sur cette planète primaire, face à des hommes qui le craignaient. Car il était différent. Car il était, d'après eux, un « extraterrestre ». Face à des hommes tellement narcissiques qu'ils avaient appelés leur monde « Terre ».

Le destin, ou la force –cette entité mystérieuse qui reliait chaque personne, comme une sorte de toile d'araignée géante- l'avait bel et bien amené ici. Et certainement pas pour faire du tourisme interstellaire. Bien au contraire.

Obi-Wan Kenobi venait de perdre celui qu'il considérait comme son fils.

Non seulement il l'avait perdu lui, mais ce dernier l'avait presque assassiné. Sans le moindre remords. Sans détourner les yeux. Sans même un tremblement.

Autant dire qu'il n'était pas très heureux. Vraiment.

Tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu, tout ce qui faisait de lui celui qu'il était, venait d'être réduit à néant. La république qu'il avait tant chérie était morte. Morte par les mains de celui qui avait juré la protéger. Morte par les mains de son propre apprenti : Anakin.

Il n'avait d'abord pas voulu y croire. C'était impossible. Anakin, son ami, son frère, son fils, n'avait pas pu faire ça. Il n'avait pas pu assassiner de sang-froid toutes les personnes avec qui il avait grandi. Il n'avait pas pu assassiner des enfants, certain tout juste né !

Il avait voulu nier, hurler que les images holographiques devant lui étaient fausses, truquées.

Hurler que l'élu n'était pas l'homme de la vidéo.

Il avait tort, comme il avait eu tort de lui enseigner tout ce qu'il savait. Obi-Wan avait cru le connaitre, mais il ne le connaissait pas. Il avait cru qu'il ne lui cachait rien.

Oh, il ne lui cachait quasiment rien, juste le fait qu'il était un seigneur sith…

Il s'était trompé. Sur beaucoup de choses. Et même –un comble pour un maitre Jedi- sur la force de son apprenti. S'il avait un jour espéré rester à sa hauteur, c'était encore là une grave erreur.

Anakin n'était pas simplement doué. À bien des égards, il était le meilleur. Et même sa jeunesse, sa confiance démesurée, n'était pas assez pour combler le fossé qu'il avait creusé entre lui et le reste du monde.

Anakin était brillant. Le plus fort Jedi qu'il avait pu voir –comme dans ses souvenirs de la bataille de Grievous- mais aussi le plus puissant des sith.

Palpatine allait avoir du fil à retordre, pensa-t-il avec ironie. Anakin n'était pas malléable, et savait comment trahir ses maitres. Et, à n'en pas douter, l'Empire aurait très vite un nouvel empereur. Plus fort, plus terrible, plus séduisant.

Quand maitre Yoda lui avait ordonné de rejoindre Anakin à Mustafar, il n'avait pas voulu y aller. Il n'avait pas voulu tuer celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Mais il était allé se battre contre Vader.

Et il avait perdu.

Il n'avait fallu au sith que les quelques secondes où il avait hésité pour plonger son sabre laser dans sa poitrine. Puis il l'avait laissé là, saignant à mort, au milieu de la lave, lui hurlant qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Le Jedi n'avait pas compris, l'esprit engourdi par sa blessure.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il le détestait autant. Mais c'était un fait. Il était prêt à le laisser mourir bruler, ou étouffé par la cendre.

Il avait survécu. La Force l'avait fait survivre. Et il ne savait pas la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait fait.

Il avait réussi, malgré la douleur, à se remettre debout et à avancer, titubant, jusqu'à son vaisseau. Anakin était déjà parti. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de capsule de soin. Rien. Et un autre Jedi se serait résigné à ce que le vaisseau soit son tombeau. Mais Obi-Wan n'était pas du genre à se résigner.

Il avait difficilement avancé jusqu'au tableau de bord, avait tapé un code au hasard, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Les chances pour que son vaisseau tienne le coup jusqu'à une autre planète, sans avoir besoin de révisions, étaient minces. Mais la chance, ou plutôt la Force, avait été avec lui. Le code qu'il avait tapé l'avait amené jusqu'à une planète dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

Une magnifique planète, gorgée d'eau –Anakin aurait adoré- et de vastes forêts. Une planète habitée par des humains qui ne savaient absolument rien de l'univers dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Quand le vaisseau s'était posé au milieu d'un désert, il était faible, quasiment agonisant. Il fallait absolument qu'il prenne un bain de bacta. Mais le monde primaire où il s'était retrouvé n'en avait absolument pas.

À peine avait-il atterri que leur armée était arrivée avec des armes primitives. Et, comme il allait l'apprendre les jours suivants, une médecine rudimentaire mais efficace.

On l'avait soigné, mais on l'avait gardé enfermé. Le négociateur n'avait pas eu le temps de négocier, pensa-t-il amusé. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Pour eux, c'était une mesure nécessaire. Eux qui pensaient être seuls dans l'univers venaient de découvrir qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Et il aurait très bien pu être là pour préparer l'annexion de leur planète.

C'était assez ennuyant de se retrouver enfermer ici, sans sabre laser, questionné pendant des heures pour connaitre ses intentions alors que normalement, tout le monde le connaissait. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver ses frères d'armes et sauver le plus de Jedi possible.

-Dites-nous ce que vous venez faire ici !

L'endroit où ils l'avaient amené était assez médiocre, inquiétante. Il savait que c'était leur but. Il était dans une pièce sombre, sans fenêtre, où la seule lumière provenait du néon au-dessus de lui, qui clignotait tout en faisant un bruit agaçant.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre meuble, juste la table où il était affalé- il était encore blessé et épuisé- , la chaise où il se trouvait et celle de son interlocuteur.

Il savait exactement pourquoi ils avaient choisi cet endroit pour lui : oppresser l'ennemi, le faire se sentir misérable, éloigné du reste du monde. Il connaissait bien cette tactique, mais elle n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Leur piètre tentative de m'intimider se solderait par un échec.

Il était un Jedi, il était formé depuis sa naissance à résister à un tel interrogatoire.

Ils ne le savaient pas.

Ils ne savaient rien du tout.

Leur monde n'avait pas vécu les horreurs de la guerre des clones. Leur peuple n'avait pas subi la perte de leurs frères. Ils avaient vécu dans une douce ignorance. Et il venait de leur faire prendre conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Et pire, que la galaxie était en guerre. Et qu'elle venait de se changer en dictature…

Mais s'il était surpris de leur ignorance, il l'était encore plus par la sienne. Et celle de la galaxie. Comment avaient-ils pu passer à côté d'une telle planète ? Ou plutôt, l'oublier.

Ils l'avaient clairement colonisé à une époque, c'était évident puisqu'il y avait des humains. Et pourtant, elle avait été perdue. Comment était-ce possible ?

Il plaignait ces gens. Il connaissait Palpatine –ou plutôt Sidious, comme il fallait désormais l'appeler- et il savait que s'il venait à découvrir ce joli monde, il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Pour le moment, il devait simplement être patient. La patience était synonyme de réussite, comme il n'avait cessé de le répéter à son padawan. Et il devait ici en faire bon usage et attendre que ses blessures guérissent. Et que la Force lui revienne.

La force était très étrange ici. Il pouvait la sentir, mais elle était faible. Faible partout, sauf a un seul endroit, où elle semblait converger. Comme si une seule chose sur la planète méritait son attention.

Oh, ce n'était pas un utilisateur de la Force, non. C'était plus comme si quelque chose en était le récepteur. Comme l'était le temple Jedi.

Penser au temple lui faisait mal, et lui rappelait tout ce qui venait d'arriver.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire.

Il devait retrouver ses frères Jedi, certes, mais il devait faire quelque chose d'autre, il en était certain. Mais il ne savait pas quoi.

C'était lié à cette Terre, il en était sûr. Et à cette convergence dans la Force.

Il fallait qu'il la trouve ?

Mais après ?

Que pouvait-il faire ?

Affronter Vader était du suicide, tout comme attaquer l'empereur. Retrouver les Jedi dans la galaxie lui prendrait des années, et risquait d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Pour le moment, Il était présumé mort, et il comptait bien le rester.

Il devait trouver cette convergence, trouver un moyen de partir de cette planète, et trouver le point faible de Vader. S'il existait.

Bien sûr, il savait déjà qu'il était trop têtu, impatient, en colère. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

L'empire ne tomberait pas tant que Vader serait en vie.

Il faudrait aussi se débarrasser de Sidious. Si Vader ne s'en était pas chargé avant. Ce serait compliqué de le vaincre, mais pas impossible.

Mais pour le moment, il devait surtout convaincre les Terriens qui le retenaient de le laisser partir. Et aussi, de lui rendre son vaisseau pour qu'il puisse analyser les dégâts et, si c'était possible, les réparer.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Mon vaisseau s'est écrasé !

L'homme qui l'interrogeait était assez âgé. Il était habillé étrangement, tout en noir. Mais Obi-Wan savait bien que chaque monde avait ses spécificités culturelles. Il n'était donc peut-être pas grotesque aux yeux des Terriens, comme il l'était au sien.

Peut-être même qu'il pensait être intimidant.

-Et vous voulez nous faire croire que c'est un pur hasard ? demanda l'homme, en tapant des doigts sur la table.

Le Jedi soupira de lassitude.

-Oui ! J'étais gravement blessé, j'ai tapé un code d'activation sans même savoir où cela menait !

L'homme ne cessait de lui poser toujours les mêmes questions. Depuis qu'il avait été soigné –de façon grossière, avec du fil ! - cet homme ne cessait de lui demander de se répéter. Et Obi-Wan se demandait bien à quoi pouvait servir ce qu'il écrivait dans le dossier étrangement épais qu'il avait.

-Et comment avez-vous été blessé ?

-Un Seigneur noir des sith m'a attaqué !

Même le négociateur avait ses limites. Et si ce stupide bonhomme continuait de lui demander toujours la même chose, il allait l'étriper. Blessé ou pas.

-Corrigez-moi si je me trompe. Vous êtes un Jedi –une sorte de police de l'espace- et un sith –un terroriste- vous avez attaqué. Vous avez donc pris la fuite et vous êtes arrivé ici .

-Oui ! Répondit-il.

Son interlocuteur se pencha vers lui, l'air presque conspirateur.

-Dites-moi, connaissez-vous mademoiselle Padmé Naberrie ?

Obi-Wan cligna des paupières, hébété.

_Qui ?_

**_O_**

**Au même moment**

**À des années-lumière**

Obi-Wan Kenobi était en vie.

Darth Vader le savait parfaitement.

Il n'avait pas eu le cran de tuer son ancien maitre, et il l'avait laissé pour mort sur une planète volcanique. Planète où il aurait dû trouver la mort. Mais Obi-Wan était plus fort que ça. Il avait survécu. La force le murmurait à Vader, sans cesse. Et le lien qu'il avait avec le Jedi était encore ouvert.

Malheureusement, l'ancien maitre était trop faible pour s'en apercevoir.

Et Vader allait corriger son erreur. L'ancien élève allait abréger les souffrances de son ancien ami.

Après tout, il savait exactement où aller pour cela.

* * *

Voilou, voilou.

Mon deuxième chapitre (plus court, toujours descriptif, et dont je suis totalement _insatisfaite_).  
J'espère que vous l'aimerez malgré tout.  
Merci à tous pour lire cette histoire, et un merci particulier à **Lou Celestial, Lereniel, Mimikiwi, Ambre, -Noisette, Amelie et Aangle-21** pour leurs commentaires.  
Sans lecteur, un auteur n'est rien (non pas que je me qualifie d'auteur, à bon entendeur).

Bises à vous tous.  
Et que la Force soit avec vous, surtout si vous êtes en période d'examens.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Somnium**_

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée.

**Crédit**: L'épopée Star Wars est la propriété de George Lucas, rien n'est à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

**҉**

**Lexington**

**Michigan**

* * *

Padmé pensait qu'elle était folle.

Totalement, sans le moindre doute, folle à lier.

Et stupide.

Elle avait l'habitude de se sentir cinglée. Elle n'aurait pas consulté un psy pendant des années si elle n'avait eu aucune raison de le faire. Ses parents auraient été bien trop heureux de faire des économies, histoire de crouler encore plus sous l'argent, ou bien de faire un centième voyage en Europe.

Bref. Elle savait qu'elle était dingue. Mais pas stupide, non. _Elle ne pouvait pas avoir toutes les tares du monde._

Pourtant, en ce moment, elle avait carrément des doutes en ce qui concernait ses capacités intellectuelles. Pour ne pas dire crûment qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir un cerveau. Ou encore que celui-ci était parti en vacances sur une île tropicale, où il racontait à un autre de ses _copains-encéphales_ comment il s'était amusé à la rendre dingue. Le tout autour d'un cocktail. Au bord de la plage. En évitant les _insolations_.

C'était presque une théorie valable. Presque.

Plus valable en tout cas, que toutes celles que Padmé avait tenté d'élaborer concernant cet étrange site internet et sa ressemblance avec les rêves que son subconscient lui avait _gentiment_ fournis depuis des années. Pourtant elle était la reine des hypothèses. Merci M-P.

Padmé ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cette recherche sur internet, il y a deux jours. Elle n'en avait vraiment aucune idée. Mais elle l'avait fait. Et elle devait vivre maintenant avec le résultat. Avec cette dérangeante impression que peut-être, juste peut-être, il y avait plus dans ses rêves que ce qu'elle avait toujours imaginé.

Et elle ne le voulait pas.

Surtout qu'elle avait poussé le vice jusqu'au bout.

Padmé avait contacté la créatrice du site, Sabé Stewart.

Oh, elle n'avait pas dit grand-chose. Seulement qu'elle était intéressée par son histoire. Car elle faisait des recherches universitaires sur « _La vision des internautes de l'univers »_. Franchement. Comme si une quelconque université allait soutenir une thèse aussi grotesque. Elle-même, elle n'avait pas cru en son mensonge.

Mais Sabé si.

Et elle lui avait proposé de la rejoindre. Dans le Michigan.

A sept-cent kilomètres de là où elle vivait.

Et Padmé avait accepté. Alors que les élections pour élire le maire de New-York étaient dans deux semaines. Qu'elle était candidate. Et qu'elle n'avait absolument pas le temps pour une escapade dans un autre Etat.

_Elle avait donc bien des raisons de douter de sa santé mentale._

Il faisait très chaud ces derniers temps sur New-York, le réchauffement climatique y étant certainement pour beaucoup. Et la voiture qu'elle conduisait –qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé depuis six mois au moins- n'avait pas la climatisation. Pablo en était le propriétaire. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à acheter sa propre voiture, ce qu'elle regrettait amèrement en ce moment.

C'était une de ces vieilles voitures des années 80'. Elle était grise, et le moteur grondait violemment dès qu'elle passait une vitesse. Le pot d'échappement était tellement encrassé que l'on aurait dit qu'elle conduisait une voiture de course, alors qu'elle ne roulait pas à plus de cent kilomètres-heure.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'était approchée du Michigan la chaleur était devenue moins étouffante, plus respirable. L'état des grands lacs n'était pas autant pollué que New-York, et l'air y était plus vivable.

Padmé se sentait fatiguée. Fatiguée par la route : elle avait mis plus de sept heures pour arriver ici, dans ce vieux taco sans climatisation et qui sentait une étrange odeur entre le renfermé et les chips. Fatiguée aussi par ses rêves : Vader était étrangement calme, posé, comme s'il se préparait pour quelque chose d'énorme, mais ses émotions étaient étouffantes.

Elle soupira.

La prochaine fois elle prendrait un avion.

Malgré le fait qu'elle venait dans le Michigan pour des raisons qu'elle ne connaissait pas elle-même, Padmé était heureuse d'y être. Le paysage était magnifique. Il y avait de grands lacs, et de grandes forêts verdoyantes. Elle se sentait bien, à l'aise, dans un endroit qui lui ressemblait tellement. Padmé aurait aimé vivre ici, au bord de l'eau.

Sabé Stewart habitait à Lexington, une petite ville à une heure de Détroit, à la bordure du lac Huron. C'était une petite ville charmante, aux maisons typiquement américaines et aux allées bien carrées. Une petite ville tranquille qui profitait du tourisme saisonnier en été pour s'animer, mais qui le reste de l'année était d'un calme olympien.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps une fois à Lexington pour arriver jusque chez Sabé, grâce au GPS –de Pablo également. Elle habitait une maison tout en bois, avec un petit jardin devant parfaitement entretenu, assez éloignée du centre-ville. C'était une maison que l'on aurait pu prendre comme modèle dans une série américaine telle que _Desperate Housewives__._

Sabé devait prendre beaucoup de son temps à l'entretenir.

Tout était à sa place. La couleur de la façade de la maison, crème, était jolie. La porte, ainsi que les fenêtres, étaient peints en noir, faisant ressortir le caractère de la demeure. C'était une jolie maison, bien qu'un peu vieillotte.

Le lac Hulton n'était pas loin. Elle était persuadée que d'en haut, elle devait avoir une vue imprenable sur ce lac qui ressemblait plus à une mer qu'autre chose. Un lac que l'on avait appelé « mer douce », tant il était grand. Sabé Stewart avait certainement le plus beau vis à vis de la région.

À peine fut-elle garée que Sabé sortit pour l'accueillir.

C'était une jeune femme assez belle. Elle devait avoir environ le même âge que Padmé. Elle avait des cheveux châtains et de jolis petits yeux noirs. Elle n'était pas grande. Et étrangement, Padmé et elle se ressemblaient un peu.

Sabé se précipita vers Padmé tandis qu'elle fermait la porte de sa voiture, inquiète quant à la route du retour. Elle n'était pas certaine que le véhicule puisse faire dix kilomètres de plus. Peut-être devrait-elle reprendre l'avion à la place ?

-Bonjour. Vous devez-être Padmé Naberrie. Je veux que vous sachiez que je suis totalement avec vous pour les élections. Vous allez être un maire formidable. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, dit-elle avec un accent fort prononcé. Et étonnamment chique, peut-être même légèrement étranger.

Ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'impression qu'elle donnait. Sabé Stewart avait tout d'une femme simple : de la coupe de cheveux à son style vestimentaire. Ce que Padmé préférait largement à la mode « fille de bonne famille ». Elle avait donné, merci.

La politicienne était surprise que la créatrice du site la reconnaisse. Bien sûr à New York elle était « célèbre ». Elle était la plus jeune candidate de toute l'histoire des États-Unis à se présenter au poste de maire. Et elle comptait bien être élue. Les New-yorkais la connaissaient, mais elle devait avouer être agréablement surprise de voir que sa notoriété dépassait son état.

-Je vous remercie, répondit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Sabé la saisie aussitôt avec vigueur, presque comme on saisit la main de son idole. Padmé plissa les yeux. Peut-être était-elle également membre du parti ?

Puis elle me rendit compte de sa bêtise. Elle s'était présentée à elle comme étant une étudiante à la recherche d'informations pour des travaux scolaires. Or, Sabé savait qui elle était et donc qu'elle avait menti. Ce qui, de son point de vue, la rendait bien ridicule et stupide. Aussi s'excusa-t-elle :

-Je suppose que vous avez deviné que je n'étais pas là pour des études universitaires, alors ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elles entraient dans la maison.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire rayonnant. Padmé la suivit docilement tandis qu'elle lui répondait :

-Bien sûr que non. Je sais exactement pourquoi vous êtes ici. Mais allez-y, rentrez donc.

Dubitative, Padmé ne répondit pas. Il était très peu probable qu'elle sache exactement pourquoi elle était ici. Elle ne le savait même pas elle-même. Encore une fois, son idiotie lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

_Sa mère n'aurait carrément pas toléré ça._

Si l'appartement de Padmé détonnait de par sa modernité et son impersonnalité, la demeure de Sabé en était l'exact opposé. Chaque détail avait été soigné.

Les meubles étaient en bois –si elle devait parier, elle miserait sur le chêne- et cirés. Chaleureux. Cher. Tout était propre, bien rangé. Mais ce qui l'interpella le plus fut le manque de jeunesse de la demeure.

Tout lui paraissait certes propre, mais vieux. Horriblement vieux. Ce n'était pas là où devrait vivre une jeune femme comme Sabé. Surtout qu'elle habitait à Lexington, et non à New York.

Être une femme seule dans la _Grande Pomme _était anodin. C'était légion, et synonyme de liberté. Padmé habitait dans la ville la plus animée des États-Unis. Une ville qui ne dort jamais. Où il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Personne ne connaissait personne. Et donc personne ne jugeait personne.

Dans les petites villes, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour juger l'autre. Une vieille mamie commère. Ou pire encore, un groupe de mamies commères. Et Padmé savait que la réputation des jeunes femmes célibataires n'était pas des plus agréables. Épiées, si elles avaient le malheur de faire rentrer un homme chez elles, elles étaient tout de suite considérées comme des « filles faciles ».

Padmé détestait ce genre de chose.

Sa mère venait d'une petite ville de la côte ouest, et elle lui racontait souvent comment elle avait souffert durant ses années de jeunesse. Mise dans une école privée, où elle avait été brillante, elle avait pourtant été écartée et considérée comme impopulaire.

Aujourd'hui, sa mère était tout sauf impopulaire. Elle avait pris sa revanche sur toutes les idiotes qui avaient fait de son adolescence un terrible moment. Avec un compte en banque à en faire pâlir ses anciens « camarades ».

Mais Sabé était encore à Lexington

Et une soudaine impulsion –celle qui avait fait que Padmé avait parlé pour la première fois à Pablo, alors qu'il était mis à l'écart par les autres- lui donna envie de lui proposer de venir vivre avec elle à New York. Et de mettre le feu à ses meubles chers d'une autre époque.

Padmé estimait qu'elle était vraiment un cas désespéré.

On ne la changerait pas. Si petite, elle avait supplié ses parents pour qu'ils gardent tous les chatons qu'elle croisait dans la rue, voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle voulait adopter les jeunes femmes solitaires qu'elle voyait pour la première fois…

_Incorrigible._

Elles entrèrent dans une grande pièce, qui devait être le salon. Sabé l'invita à s'asseoir. Ce qu'elle fit, heureuse de constater que son fauteuil était très confortable. Elle venait de passer sept heures sur un siège rigide, les genoux presque collés au volant, et elle avait des fourmilles dans les jambes.

Même les meilleures avaient besoin de confort.

Il y avait une grande baie vitrée devant elle, d'où Padmé pouvait voir le magnifique paysage de Lexington. L'herbe verdoyante, le lac, les fleurs –dont elle ne connaissait pas absolument le nom, en bonne New-yorkaise- lui offrait une vision d'un monde idyllique. Et si elle plaignait Sabé pour vivre seule ici, elle jalousait franchement la vue qu'elle avait. Elle s'exclama :

-C'est magnifique.

Sa réaction fit sourire Sabé. D'un sourire magnifique, vrai. Pas de ceux que la politicienne avait l'habitude de croiser lors de mes meetings. Sabé Stewart était quelqu'un de franc, et de joyeux. Et elle savait qu'elles auraient pu être de merveilleuses amies, si elles avaient grandies ensemble. Pablo, dans tous les cas, l'aurait adoré.

Elle était jolie et gentille. Et elle semblait un peu fragile, pas à sa place. Peut-être même un peu trop pour _The Big Apple._

-Merci. Voulez-vous un café ?

Sa proposition mis aussitôt Padmé de meilleure humeur. Oh oui, elle avait bien besoin d'un café. Elle venait de faire sept heures de route sans s'arrêter une fois. Elle pouvait même y glisser un peu de cognac, elle n'aurait pas dit non.

Surtout que la conversation qu'elles allaient avoir n'allait pas être facile.

-Je veux bien, merci beaucoup.

Sabé partit aussitôt, la laissant quelques-instants seule avec ses pensées.

Qui se dirigèrent évidemment vers sa raison d'être ici.

Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait lancer la conversation, ni ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Si elle commençait directement par lui dire qu'elle avait consulté un psychiatre pendant des années car elle rêvait de ce que Sabé avait écrit dans son blog, la jeune propriétaire la mettrait sûrement tout de suite à la porte. Pire, elle pourrait avoir envie d'en parler à un journaliste et ruiner sa carrière politique par là même.

Elle n'avait rien à craindre avec M-P. Malgré ses défauts, il connaissait le secret professionnel. Et il le respectait. Il n'avait rien dit en dix ans. Même quand sa mère avait essayé de l'acheter pour qu'il lui dise là où elle en était dans sa « guérison ». Elle avait presque confiance en lui. Presque.

Mais elle ne connaissait pas Sabé Stewart. Et même si elle avait envie de lui faire confiance, elle savait qu'elle devait être prudente. Après tout, un tigre aussi avait l'air mignon, avant de nous sauter dessus et de nous arracher la tête à coup de dents.

L'image était assez édifiante pour la faire frissonner.

Non, elle devait être prudente. Padmé allait attendre qu'elle entre dans le vif du sujet. Ensuite, elle aviserait. Elle était une femme politique, elle savait mener une conversation. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Sabé arriva rapidement avec une seule tasse fumante, et des gâteaux tout préparés. Padmé ne savait quasiment rien d'elle, mais elle savait qu'elle était une hôte respectable. Avec du savoir-vivre, de l'éducation et une certaine forme d'élégance. Sabé lui tendit la tasse et déclara :

-J'espère que le café n'est pas trop mauvais, je n'en fais jamais.

À la couleur bien noire du café, Padmé pouvait dire que ce n'était clairement pas que de l'eau. Elle avait droit à un café corsé alors. Tant mieux.

Elle en prit une gorgée.

Et elle faillit s'étouffer.

C'était horrible.

Le goût amer la prit au nez. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de rater un café, mais Sabé venait de lui prouver le contraire. On pouvait non seulement le rater, mais aussi dégoûter à vie la personne qui venait d'en boire…

Elle reposa donc la tasse, essayant de cacher son dégoût en ajoutant un sucre et en tournant la cuillère. Sabé ne remarqua rien.

-J'imagine que vous ne venez pas souvent dans le Michigan ? lui demanda la créatrice du site.

Heureuse de trouver une raison pour faire oublier son café, elle répondit :

-A tort. J'adore les grands lacs. Je pourrais y rester pendant des heures à regarder l'eau couler. Et c'est une terre tellement progressiste. Je veux dire, c'est quand même le premier État à avoir aboli la peine de mort.

Sabé rit de bon cœur. Padmé la regarda, étonnée.

Qu'avait-elle dit de drôle ?

\- Vous êtes très enthousiaste, constata Sabé.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues en constatant qu'elle venait de s'emporter. Cela lui arrivait souvent. Padmé avait toujours été quelqu'un d'énergique, se battant jusqu'au bout pour ses idées. Comme quand elle avait affirmé devant sa classe entière, que l'arme nucléaire était la pire chose qu'ils avaient inventée et que la dissuasion nucléaire n'existait pas. Et ce contre l'avis de son professeur. Elle avait récolté deux heures de retenues, mais elle n'avait pas bougé sa position d'un iota.

Encore aujourd'hui, Pablo reparlait de cet épisode avec la main sur le cœur, affirmant que c'était là toute la beauté de Padmé.

Il affirmait qu'elle était spectaculairement belle quand elle se levait devant tout le monde pour « défendre la veuve et l'orphelin ». Qu'alors, plus personne ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Il trouvait qu'elle avait une façon particulière de résumer en quelques mots ce que tout le monde pensait, avec la précision d'un scalpel de chirurgien.

Padmé estimait que la métaphore était un peu exagérée, même si elle était très agréable à entendre.

-Excusez-moi. Comme on dit, chassez le naturel, et il revient au galop.

Sabé balaya son excuse –qui n'en était pas vraiment une d'ailleurs- d'un revers de la main.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. J'aurais été déçue si la personne que la Force avait envoyée n'était pas quelqu'un d'engagé.

Padmé se sentit frissonner à ces mots.

En une seule phrase, Sabé venait de lancer la conversation dans la direction qu'elle souhaitait. Car le vocabulaire qu'elle avait utilisé était on ne peut plus explicite. Elle avait dit la Force. Et Padmé était affirmative qu'elle n'en avait pas parlé dans son blog.

Elle l'avait lu des dizaines de fois avant d'envoyer un e-mail, elle s'en serait souvenue.

-Vous avez dit « la Force ».

La politicienne se sentit malgré elle quelque peu excitée. Et nerveuse. Une combinaison choque. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un d'autre de ses rêves, hormis mon psy. Même Pablo n'en savait rien. Or, il savait presque tout d'elle.

En quelques phrases, Sabé allait devenir ce qu'elle avait de plus proche d'une confidente.

M-P ne pouvait pas être qualifié de confident, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous savez de quoi je parle, non ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Dans ses souvenirs, Padmé essaya de trouver la meilleure définition qu'elle pouvait trouver de la Force. Elle pouvait presque voir Obi-Wan, assis près d'une fontaine, conter à Anakin un des nombreux récits Jedi. Mais aucune définition claire ne lui revint. Aussi tenta-t-elle :

-Des midichloriens ?

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire.

Et au regard qu'elle lui lança, Sabé ne s'attendait clairement pas à cette réponse. Ses fins sourcils se soulevèrent, et Padmé pouvait voir combien son hôte était soudain méfiante. Car elle savait quelque chose qu'elle ne s'attendait clairement pas qu'elle sache.

-Vous connaissez les midichloriens ? Comment ?

Malgré sa réticence initiale, Padmé comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de Sabé si elle ne lui en confiait pas un peu plus sur elle-même. Et sur ce qu'elle savait des Jedi.

-Je sais que cela peut vous paraître fou, mais j'en rêve depuis ma naissance. Je rêve de Jedi, de Sith, de la force, de combats. Et même d'autres planètes comme le Coruscant et Tatooine. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je croyais que j'étais dingue. En réalité, je le crois toujours. Mais je ne savais pas que ma folie était partagée, s'exclama-t-elle.

L'air presque inquisiteur de Sabé disparut au fur et à mesure que Padmé lui parlait de ses rêves. Et elle recommença à sourire, comme si elle savait quelque chose que Padmé ignorait. Et elle détestait être dans l'ignorance.

-Vous n'êtes pas folle. La Force vous a simplement préparée, affirma-t-elle.

Peut-être que c'était Sabé qui était folle ?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Padmé commença à tourner la cuillère dans la tasse, nerveusement.

-Préparée pour quoi ?

Mais elle n'était pas destinée à le savoir tout de suite. Sabé se pencha vers elle, comme si elle allait lui partager le plus grand secret de l'univers.

-Que savez-vous de l'apparition de l'Homme sur Terre ?

La question la prit totalement au dépourvu.

Elle n'était pas une très bonne scientifique. Au contraire même. Elle était certes familière avec la théorie Darwinienne, avec la loi du plus fort, et elle comprenait a tout du moins le terme mutation, mais pas plus. Ses connaissances se limitaient à celles acquises lors de sa scolarité. Comment s'appelait le plus vieux squelette que l'on avait retrouvé, déjà ? _Lucie ?_

-Ce que tout le monde sait. Il y a trois millions d'années, les singes sont devenus bipèdes et est né le genre « homo », répondit-elle.

Elle était presque certaine que c'était il y avait trois millions d'années. C'était bien là le début de la préhistoire, non ? À moins qu'elle ne se soit trompée.

Elle s'en fichait de toute façon. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses rêves.

-C'est une jolie théorie, je n'en disconviens pas. Puis-je vous raconter ma version des faits ? proposa Sabé.

Padmé n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais elle se fit violence et répondit.

-Bien sûr.

Elle espérait qu'au moins, son histoire ne serait pas ennuyante. Elle n'était cependant pas préparée à ce qui allait suivre.

-L'apparition de l'Homme sur Terre est bien plus récente que la croyance populaire. Il y avait bien des singes il y a trois millions d'années, mais ils n'ont pas étrangement muté pour devenir des êtres humains. Au mieux, ils seraient devenus des sortes de Wookies. Rien de plus. En réalité, les humains ont colonisé la Terre.

Il faut bien comprendre que la Galaxie n'a jamais été totalement en paix. Les sith et les Jedi ont toujours été en conflit. Il y a environ cinq-mille ans, la galaxie s'est retrouvée dans une terrible guerre. Les mandoriens –des hommes élevés dans l'ambition de conquérir la galaxie- ont annexés des dizaines de planètes. Un Jedi du nom de Revan a décidé de les reprendre. Et il a réussi. Durant sa quête, il a visité bien plus de la galaxie que personne avant lui. Et il a découvert la Terre, une planète primitive que personne ne connaissait et où aucune vie intelligente n'existait. Il n'a jamais rapporté l'existence de cette planète aux Conseil Jedi, puisqu'il est devenu un Sith. Mais quand il est revenu du côté de la lumière…

-Vous voulez dire qu'il est redevenu un Jedi ? l'interrompit Padmé, captivée malgré elle par ce que racontait Sabé. Et aussi stupéfaite : tout ce qu'elle racontait ressemblait incroyablement à des choses qu'elle avait entendues dans ses rêves.

Elle était certaine qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi en avait parlé une fois avec Anakin. Et dire qu'il était impossible de revenir consciemment du côté obscur. Elle espérait vraiment avoir tort. Elle aimait Anakin. Il était un peu le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Son ami. Et même son idéal masculin.

Mais elle haïssait Vader. Elle le haïssait lui, ses yeux jaunes, et ses mains ensanglantées.

Elle voulait retrouver Anakin.

Et peut-être qu'en entendant cette version des faits, son cerveau allait changer sa vision d'Anakin.

-Oui. Il a été reformaté.

Reformaté ? pensa Padmé, horrifiée.

-Comme une machine ?, demanda-t-elle.

Elle devait se tromper. Mal interpréter ce que Sabé disait. Peut-être à cause de son accent. Un accent d'où, d'ailleurs ?

-On ne revient pas consciemment du côté Obscur. C'est impossible, affirma-t-elle, faisant écho à ses souvenirs.

Padmé déglutit. Elle voulait retrouver Anakin. C'était ses rêves. Elle avait bien le droit de choisir.

Sabé reprit :

-Quand Revan est redevenu un Jedi, il était en proie à de nombreuses visions. Après qu'il ait battu son ancien apprenti sith, Malak, la force lui a montré un avenir apocalyptique. Dans ses visions il apprit que l'Empire sith qui avait prétendument disparu il y a mille ans de ça n'avait pas été complètement détruit et que ce dernier était derrière la guerre mandalorienne. Ses visions lui montrèrent que dans un avenir lointain, ils reprendraient le pouvoir dans la Galaxie. Il a alors décidé de consacrer le reste de sa vie à prémunir un tel événement, et de faire de la Terre un bastion inconnu des sith. Il a promis à de pauvres habitants de certaines planètes une vie de paix, loin des guerres intergalactiques, en échange d'un isolement total, et il a fourni comme mission à ma famille de toujours transmettre son héritage jusqu'au jour où la force enverrait une personne capable de mettre définitivement fin à la guerre et au règne des sith. Un Terrien.

La politicienne cligna des paupières. Toute l'histoire de Sabé avait au moins le mérite d'être originale. Et était intéressante. Non pas que Padmé la croyait. M-P aurait été terriblement fier de voir qu'elle ne flanchait pas.

Bon, il l'aurait été un peu moins qu'elle soit venue ici…

-Si je comprends bien, vous voulez dire que nous avons été colonisés pour préparer une guerre ? tenta-t-elle de résumer.

-Non, pour élever la personne qui y mettra fin : vous, rectifia Sabé.

Le sang de Padmé se glaça, alors que le sourire de Sabé disparaissait, son visage de devant d'un seul coup étonnamment sérieux. La politicienne prit peur, se demandant soudain si elle n'était pas tombé chez une psychopathe.

La maison de Sabé était assez éloigné des autres demeures pour que personne ne puisse entendre ses cries. Et le lac assez grand pour que l'on ne retrouve jamais ni sa voiture, ni son corps.

L'idée n'était pas très attrayante.

-Je suis désolée, mais vous faites une grave erreur. Je ne suis pas cette personne. Je ne suis même pas capable de dire à mes parents de me laisser tranquille. Je ne peux pas mettre fin à une guerre. Et d'ailleurs, les sith et les Jedi n'existent pas, raya-t-elle en se redressant du fauteuil.

Dans sa hâte, elle renversa les restes de son café sur le tapis en moquette blanche.

Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, préférant largement que ce soit le café plutôt que son sang.

Et Sabé aussi semblait ne pas en faire grand cas, car elle se releva également sans même un coup d'œil pour son tapis. Qui était pourtant bien entretenu, comme le reste de sa maison.

-La Force vous a fait venir ici, répliqua Sabé.

Padmé résista à lui envoyer « _la Force de son poing » _dans la figure. Juste histoire de se sentir un peu plus en sécurité.

-J'en ai assez entendu. Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je retourne chez moi.

Rapidement, elle sortit, avant de s'arrêter net.

Qu'est-ce que les hommes de «_Men in black »_ faisaient ici ?

Et pourquoi prenaient-ils _sa voiture ?_

-Vous pouvez croire ce que vous voulez, mais votre destin est lié à celui de la galaxie, cria Sabé en la rejoignant.

Elle ne l'entendit même pas, trop atterrée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Il y avait au moins vingt _Men in Black__._

-Mademoiselle Naberrie, Mademoiselle Stewart ? C'est bien ça ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

Merde. Il connaissait son nom.

Et il avait une oreillette, comme dans les films.

C'était quoi ce bordel ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda courageusement Sabé.

Padmé n'était pas certaine de vouloir le savoir. Et elle avait raison. Car le sosie de _Will Smith_lui répondit :

-Nous sommes de la CIA. Et vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Pendant quelques instants, Padmé pensa à signaler à cet homme que se faire menotter ne faisait pas vraiment dans ses fantasmes.

Avant de se rétracter.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

_Quelle journée de merde !_

* * *

Je crois que je préfère ce chapitre au précédent. Allez savoir pourquoi. Peut-être car il permet mieux de renouer avec la psychologie de Padmé ? Et voilàn un nouveau personnage d'introduit: Sabé. Un personnage qui n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on croit et qui pourrait se révéler très utile pour la Terre dans la suite des événements. Je n'en dis pas plus.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Un grand merci à vous tous, et particulièrement à : **Ambre, A Casse-Noisette, Lou Celestial, Neunonska, Elisa, Lereniel, aangel-21, Owl The Siriuss et à Siktte-chin** pour leurs commentaires. Vous me donnez envie de faire toujours mieux.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça me comble de bonheur.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Somnium_**

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée.

**Crédit**: L'épopée Star Wars est la propriété de George Lucas, rien n'est à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

**҉**

**Lieu inconnu**

**Terre**

D'aussi loin que Padmé s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours été éprise de liberté.

C'était peut-être ce qui l'avait amené à partir si vite de chez ses parents et conduite à fréquenter un milieu social qu'ils estimaient « dangereux ». Et à renier une grande partie de leur éducation, notamment de leur éducation politique. Padmé avait rapidement voulu voler de ses propres ailes et faire ce qui lui semblait juste. Et non ce que l'on _lui disait_ être juste.

Elle était une révoltée, une frondeuse. Et elle en était fière.

De mémoire, c'était Pablo qui lui avait le premier ouvert les yeux sur le monde tel qu'il était. C'était lui qui lui avait appris à le regarder d'un œil critique, et non comme une simple spectatrice. Il lui avait expliqué très jeune que « différent » n'était pas « anormal », comme on lui l'avait toujours dit, mais le contraire. La différence pouvait être belle, comme une fleur jaune au milieu d'un tas de rouges. La première que l'on voyait, celle qui attirait tous les regards, mais qui n'en était pas moins magnifique.

Et Padmé Naberrie était différente. Elle le savait. Tout le monde ne rêvait pas d'une autre galaxie. Et Pablo, âgé de seulement dix ans, lui avait fait comprendre que cette particularité ne faisait pas d'elle un monstre. Mais au contraire quelqu'un d'unique. Une personne qui devait puiser sa force dans sa singularité, et non essayer de l'étouffer. Elle était la fleur jaune au milieu des rouges, et elle aurait dû briller.

Mais Padmé avait fait le contraire. Et si Pablo avait fait de son homosexualité sa force, son combat, elle avait caché ses rêves sous un monceau de normalité. Elle en avait fait un secret, une honte. Quelque chose de négatif. Quelque chose qui lui donnait le courage d'avancer, mais que personne ne devait savoir.

Au final, Padmé avait été la seule à entraver sa propre liberté, là où les autres ne le pouvaient pas. Et parfois, il lui arrivait de se révolter contre elle-même. De se mépriser pour son manque de courage. Elle aurait dû hurler au monde entier qu'elle était différente, et qu'elle était libre de l'être.

Mais elle ne le faisait pas. Tout comme elle était calme, enfermée dans une pièce sombre, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un vienne la voir. Alors qu'elle était _prisonnière_. Trop calme, alors que pour la première fois depuis des années, quelqu'un d'autre avait les règles du jeu dans ses mains. Un jeu où elle était une pièce maitresse.

Padmé était certes une révoltée, mais une révoltée muette.

Pablo aurait eu honte d'elle, elle le savait. Là où son courage s'arrêtait, le sien était d'autant plus visible, une lumière capable d'éclairer un monde d'obscurité. Elle aurait aimé que cette lumière soit là, à ses côtés, maintenant. Pour la guider, lui redonner foi.

Padmé trouvait la force de ne pas craquer en l'imaginant en face d'elle, tambourinant obstinément contre la porte de sa cellule, les mains ensanglantées par la puissance de ses coups. Il lui dirait surement quelque chose de drôle pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et elle aurait explosé de rire, malgré leur enfermement. Egoïstement, Padmé aurait vraiment aimé qu'il soit là. Pour qu'elle se sente soutenue. Et peut-être alors serait-elle sortie de son aphasie pour hurler avec lui contre ses ravisseurs.

Mais il ne l'était pas, et elle restait assise bêtement sur l'une des deux chaises disponibles.

Padmé n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps avait passé depuis qu'on l'avait amené ici. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas où se situait « ici ». C'était assez loin de chez Sabé, si elle pouvait se fier au temps que le convoi avait pris pour arriver. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine, ils auraient très bien pu faire des détours justes pour les perturber davantage.

Sabé et elle avaient été séparées presque tout de suite.

Padmé estimait que deux jours avaient dû passer, si le nombre de repas était une indication sur laquelle elle pouvait se fier. Et si la CIA –si c'était bien eux- respectait assez ses prisonniers pour s'inquiéter du « trois repas par jour ». Mais Padmé était sceptique.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle on l'avait enfermé. Elle avait toujours respecté la loi. Merde, elle était même de ceux qui la vénéraient. Padmé aimait l'Etat de Droit comme seule une politicienne pouvait l'aimer. Et elle n'aurait même pas osé frauder pour prendre le métro, question de principes. Il n'y avait rien que l'on pouvait lui reprocher.

C'était peut-être Sabé, alors, qui avait commis un crime. Et elle avait été l'idiote au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Mais sa théorie ne tenait pas. Non seulement, Sabé n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de mauvais, mais en plus _l'agent J _–comme elle l'avait surnommé- avait clairement prononcé son nom. Il savait qui elle était.

Et cela n'avait aucun sens. Car Sabé et elle n'avaient rien en commun. C'était une fille sympathique, mais clairement dérangée. Et si Padmé ne s'expliquait toujours pas comment elle avait pu connaitre aussi bien ses rêves, elle savait qu'elle confondait cruellement ses rêves et la réalité.

Seule une folle pourrait dire qu'elle devait sauver la Terre, là où elle ne pouvait même pas trouver le courage de demander des comptes à ceux qui la retenaient prisonnière.

Pendant le trajet, elle avait bien essayé de faire comprendre aux _Men in black_ qu'elle était innocente. Mais, imperturbables, ils ne l'avaient même pas regardé. Ils lui avaient bandé les yeux, avant de sortir de la camionnette. De sorte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'apparence de l'immeuble où elle se trouvait. Mais elle savait une chose : il était grand. Car le nombre de couloirs qu'elle avait dû traverser était édifiant.

Personne ne l'avait encore interrogé, ou même n'était venu lui rendre visite. Padmé supposait que c'était une façon de la déstabiliser. Et c'était réussi. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un contact humain. Pour être distraite de ses pensées et du bruit de la ventilation.

A défaut, elle avait analysé chaque recoin de la pièce. Elle avait tout regardé avec un œil de faucon : du faux plafond –totalement différent de chez M-P- aux plaintes. Elle avait même cherché sur les murs des traces du passage de qui que ce soit dans la pièce.

Evidemment, il n'y en avait pas. C'était un bâtiment moderne, et non Alcatraz. D'ailleurs, la sécurité n'était pas négligeable. Padmé pouvait voir au moins une dizaine de caméras, qui ne laissaient aucun angle mort. _Frank Norris_ ne se serait certainement pas échappé d'ici. Encore moins Padmé Naberrie.

Anakin Skywalker, lui, aurait réussi. Il réussissait toujours.

Padmé savait que si Pablo aurait hurlé après ses ravisseurs, Anakin lui serait surement resté assis, comme elle. Mais il n'aurait pas paniqué, lui. Au contraire. Il aurait tant bien que mal essayé de garder les conseils de son maitre, Obi-Wan, en mémoire. Il aurait été patient, méditant, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un entre dans la pièce. Et alors il aurait foncé, si vite que personne ne l'aurait vu agir.

Ou bien il aurait simplement créé une porte avec son sabre-laser…

Penser à la réaction d'Anakin lui fit étrangement de la peine. Et elle eut pendant quelques instants l'effroyable impression de se sentir étouffer. Instinctivement, Padmé posa sa main contre son cou, comme pour empêcher un agresseur de l'étrangler. Mais évidemment, il n'y avait personne. Et elle savait que si elle restait enfermée ici plus longtemps, elle allait devenir folle.

Plus que d'habitude, s'entend.

Être seule ici la rapprochait encore plus de ses rêves. Padmé n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux quelques instants pour pouvoir voir Vader, regarder fixement les étoiles, l'air impatient. Et son calme étrange –Anakin n'était jamais calme- la mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Qu'avait-elle ressentie dans le bureau de M-P, la dernière fois ? La promesse d'un changement draconien ?

Être enfermée par les services secrets de son pays en était bien un, de changement draconien. Un qu'elle aurait largement préféré éviter.

Padmé en était là de ses pensées, sa main droite essayant de soulager la douleur qu'elle ressentait au cou, quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin dans un crissement salvateur. Sa main retomba aussitôt sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle se redressait fièrement. Padmé Naberrie allait obtenir des réponses à ses questions maintenant, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

L'homme qui entra n'avait rien à voir avec _l'agent J_. Il ressemblait bien plus à _l'agent K_, au niveau de l'âge. Encore que l'acteur –_quel était son nom déjà ? Tommy Lee Jones ?_\- ressemblait à un ange en comparaison. L'homme qui avançait, costume noir et lunette de soleil, lui faisait plus penser aux méchants de _Matrix_ prêt à torturer leurs ennemis. En lui injectant une sorte de mouchard vivant dans la peau, par exemple.

L'image la fit frémir, et Padmé espérait sincèrement que l'homme n'avait rien vu. Si elle commençait dès le début à lui montrer à quel point il l'intimidait, elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle prit sa posture la plus autoritaire possible –celle qu'elle prenait lors des débats publics face à ses adversaires- et elle leva la tête d'un air méprisant.

Son jeu d'actrice commençait.

L'homme s'assit juste en face, et posa un dossier étrangement épais sur la table. Padmé essaya d'y jeter un coup d'œil, mais l'écriture était trop petite pour qu'elle puisse lire quoi que ce soit. Mais elle savait qu'il la concernait, ce qui était assez effrayant. Elle était consciente que tout le monde était surveillé, mais le voir pour de vrai était une chose totalement différente. Et son estomac se noua encore davantage.

Heureusement, son visage de poker ne laissa rien transparaitre.

L'homme retira ses lunettes –il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de soleil ici de toute façon- avec une lenteur exagérée. Puis enfin, il darda son regard sur le sien. Il avait des yeux noirs, aussi froid que le pôle Nord. Voire même plus encore. Et elle était tentée de lui dire de les remettre. Mais Padmé imaginait que cela aurait vraiment paru bizarre.

L'homme lui fit un sourire effrayant, laissant voir ses dents jaunes de nicotine, et prit enfin la parole :

-Ah ! Mademoiselle Naberrie ! Excusez-nous d'avoir mis aussi longtemps avant de venir vous voir. J'espère que notre accueil n'est pas trop désagréable ?

Si quelques instants plus tôt, Padmé était tétanisée, ces quelques paroles eurent l'effet inverse. Elle avait soudain envie de se lever de sa chaise, et de la lui jeter dans la figure. Pour qui il se prenait, cet idiot ! Comment osait-il lui poser une question aussi stupide !

Comment pouvait-il comparer son emprisonnement –car c'était un emprisonnement- à un accueil ?

-Accueil ? Vous vous fichez de moi ! Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des Droits de l'Homme ?! rétorqua-t-elle, acide.

Sa voix était forte, mais quelque peu cassée. C'était à prévoir, elle n'avait pas parlé depuis deux jours –ou plus. Mais son ton était tranchant comme la lame d'un couteau. Et elle était fière, car rien dans cette dernière ne montrait une quelconque peur. Mais plutôt une détermination sans bornes.

-Voyons, mademoiselle, ne soyez pas déraisonnable, répondit-il en souriant désagréablement.

Ca ne ressemblait d'ailleurs pas à un sourire, mais plus à une grimace. Mais Padmé n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Puisant sa force dans le dégout qu'il lui inspirait, elle dit :

-Déraisonnable ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici !

Autant aller droit au but. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait été trainée ici comme un assassin, alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Le reste ne l'intéressait pas.

-Vous avez raison, quel manque d'attention de ma part.

Ce n'était absolument pas des excuses, et Padmé en était bien consciente. Son ton était sarcastique, froid. Et il la regardait sans ciller. Avec un regard calculateur effrayant.

Mais pas aussi effrayant que Vader. Et si elle supportait le pire des despotes dans ses rêves, elle pouvait bien tenir face à MIB. Même s'il était réel. Et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à sortir de son esprit une de ces répliques de films qui la hantait : « _j'ai les moyens de vous faire parler _».

Elle se ressaisit. Son interlocuteur était membre de la CIA, et non un nazi. Les Etats-Unis avaient des lois qui interdisaient la torture.

Et elle comptait bien garder ses ongles.

-Voulez-vous un verre d'eau ? demanda le MIB, d'un air faussement sympathique.

Padmé le lui aurait bien envoyé en pleine figure, son verre d'eau. Juste pour voir son sale sourire disparaitre de son visage. Au lieu de ça, elle répondit poliment :

-Non, merci.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aggraver son cas, non plus. Même si c'était vachement tentant.

-Une cigarette peut-être ?

Padmé lui lança un regard noir. Si l'épaisseur du dossier en face d'elle était un indice, il savait très bien qu'elle n'avait jamais touché à une cigarette de sa vie qu'elle n'en supportait pas l'odeur. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de commencer maintenant. Même si la promesse d'un peu de détente n'était pas désagréable.

-Je ne fume pas, merci.

Sa mère aurait été fière d'elle pour sa politesse. Elle qui cautionnait une bonne conduite dans toutes les situations, et qui était elle-même irréprochable. Son père, lui, aurait surement essayé de frapper MIB.

Padmé hésitait entre les deux.

-Vous avez raison, bien sûr, la félicita l'homme en choisissant pourtant d'en allumer une pour lui-même.

La pensée lui traversa l'esprit que peut-être, il comptait la torturer avec des brulures de cigarettes, avant de disparaitre. A force de rêver d'Anakin, Padmé allait finir par devenir totalement parano.

-Bien, alors commençons. Vous vous appelez Padmé Naberrie. Vous avez vingt-cinq ans. Fille de Ruwee Naberrie, PDG de _Naberrie Corporation_, et de Jobal Naberrie. Vous avez une sœur cadette, Sola Naberrie, étudiante à Harvard. Vous avez grandi dans l'Ohio jusqu'à vos dix-huit ans puis vous êtes partie étudier à New-York, que vous n'avez pas quitté depuis. Votre dossier scolaire est exemplaire, vous avez décroché un Master en Sciences-Politiques il y a deux ans, et vous préparez d'ailleurs une thèse. Vous vous êtes présentée pour l'élection du maire de New-York où vous êtes la candidate favorite. Vous payez vos impôts, et vous avez même aidé un de vos amis à ouvrir son établissement. Bref, une vie parfaite qui ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

C'était une situation très dérangeante, de se voir résumer sa vie par un parfait inconnu. Une expérience qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Padmé grimaçait, horrifiée. Même si ces informations étaient publiques, elles n'en étaient pas moins personnelles. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il parle de sa famille. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

-Heureuse de vous ennuyer, raya-t-elle.

Sa réplique lui fit plaisir, mais le manque de réaction de MIB la déçue quelque peu. Dans les films, le prisonnier réussissait toujours à atteindre le policier qui l'interrogeait. Mais dans la vraie vie, non. L'homme en face d'elle était imperturbable. Il avait été formé toute sa vie pour ça. Pas Padmé.

-Ce qui m'intéresse, reprit-il, c'est ce que vous cachez. Notamment ce que vous faites de vos mercredis après-midi depuis vos dix ans.

Sa question la pris par surprise. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que qui que ce soit puisse s'intéresser à ses rendez-vous chez M-P.

-Rien qui ne vous concerne, répliqua-t-elle.

C'était vrai. Ses rêves ne concernaient qu'elle. Et peut-être Sabé. Encore que. Padmé avait toujours eu l'impression qu'elle ne devait pas en parler, et elle ne comptait pas rompre avec cette tradition. Surtout pour un gars dont ce n'était absolument pas les affaires.

-Vraiment ? insista-t-il.

Et il ouvrit le dossier.

Il contenait une photo d'elle, enfant. Elle avait encore cette coupe de cheveux ridicule que sa mère aimait tant : deux macarons sur le côté de la tête. Coiffure qu'elle avait refusée de refaire dès ses douze ans, argumentant qu'elle avait l'air ridicule.

Ce que la photographie confirmait totalement.

MIB lui tendit une feuille au hasard, elle l'a lue rapidement.

« _Malgré tous ses efforts, Padmé continue de rêver d'un autre univers. Pires, ils semblent que ses rêves soient de plus en plus précis. Et je crains qu'elle ne sache bientôt plus les différencier de la réalité. Aujourd'hui, elle m'a parlé pendant toute la séance d'un certain Code Jedi, qui serait transmis d'un « maitre » à un « Padawan ». Et Anakin Skywalker l'aurait reçu cette nuit de son mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ce qui est le plus surprenant, c'est la teneur des détails qu'elle perçoit dans ses rêves. Le livre serait divisé en trois parties. L'une sur l'histoire des Jedi, l'autre sur ce que doit savoir un Jedi, et enfin une dernière partie sur le maniement du Sabre-Laser. C'est inquiétant, et Padmé régresse de plus en plus._ »

Padmé hoqueta, horrifiée en découvrant que le dossier qu'avait entre ses mains MIB était celui de M-P. Son dossier médical. Et la clef USB qu'elle voyait dépasser devant devait contenir tous les enregistrements audio que son psy avait faits.

Dedans, il y avait plus de dix ans de rêves, d'anecdotes sur sa vie, de souvenirs…

Un dossier que personne n'avait le droit d'avoir.

-Cela relève du secret médical ! S'écria-t-elle, outrée.

Padmé n'était peut-être pas juriste, mais elle savait que son dossier médical était confidentiel. Et que même la CIA ne pouvait pas l'avoir comme ça.

Pendant quelques instants, elle pensa à les attaquer en justice. Avant d'effacer cette idée stupide de son cerveau : ce serait un procès bien trop médiatisé, et une catastrophe dans sa vie politique. Pire encore que sa disparition actuelle.

-Le secret médical est levé, dès qu'il est question de terrorisme, affirma MIB.

Padmé se figea, atterrée par ses propos. Que venait-il de dire ?

-Terrorisme ? Vous êtes malade !

Tant pis pour la bienséance. Elle avait absolument le droit d'être impolie en ce moment. On venait de l'accuser de terrorisme, rien de moins. C'était le genre d'accusation qui pouvait ruiner une vie.

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer ce que je veux, mademoiselle Naberrie. Je compte sur vous pour me dire tout ce que vous savez sur les Jedi et les Sith. Et sur Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Son incrédulité était à son comble. On l'accusait de terrorisme à cause de ses rêves ?

-Vous ne savez pas lire ?! Ce sont des rêves !

Et sa vie actuelle était un cauchemar.

-Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Sinon, pourquoi auriez-vous fait cette recherche sur internet ?

De nouveau, il lui tendit un papier. C'était l'historique de ses recherches sur internet. Et elle pouvait voir, surlignée au milieu de la feuille, ces quelques phrases.

**14:53**

**jedi + sith - Recherche Google**

**14:52**

**sith - Recherche Google**

**14:52**

**jedi - Recherche Google**

-Je… Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Je sais très bien pourquoi vous m'avez kidnappé! Je suis une gêne politique, c'est ça ? Et vous comptez vous débarrasser de moi en me faisant passer pour une folle aux yeux du public? Vous me connaissez mal !

C'était la seule explication logique. L'autre explication aurait été que tout ce que Padmé croyait n'être que le fruit de son imagination était plus que cela. Et elle n'avait pas le droit de l'envisager. M-P n'aurait carrément pas été d'accord avec ça.

-Voyons, Padmé. Puis-je vous appeler Padmé ?

La brune fronça les sourcils.

-Non !

Elle n'allait pas faire ami-ami avec lui, ça non.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un d'exemplaire, _Padmé_. Une grande dame. J'ai tellement foi en votre patriotisme que je suis prêt à voter pour vous, voire même à _manipuler_ _les résultats_. Alors, prouvez-moi que j'ai raison. Aidez-nous à protéger la Terre de cette menace extraterrestre. Dites-nous ce que vous savez.

Sa tête allait exploser. Elle se sentait soudain très mal. Et surtout, elle était en colère. Et ce fut dans sa colère qu'elle trouva la force de répondre sèchement :

-Je savais que la CIA était parano, mais là, chapeau ! Vous interrogez tous les fous qui disent avoir vu un vaisseau spatial, aussi ?

MIB prit un air conspirateur.

-Et si je vous disais qu'un certain Obi-Wan Kenobi est arrivé sur Terre, grièvement blessé, et qu'il est dans la pièce d'à côté, m'aideriez-vous?

Cette fois, elle lui lança un regard incrédule.

-Vous avez besoin de consulter un psy. J'en connais un très bon, justement, je peux vous donner l'adresse. Par contre, je ne peux pas vous garantir sa _fiabilité_.

L'homme lui sourit de nouveau, presque appréciateur, avant de se lever.

-Comme vous voudrez, Padmé. Un peu de temps pour réfléchir devrait vous faire le plus grand bien.

Et il sortit, la laissant de nouveau seule dans le silence de la pièce.

Silence seulement interrompu par les battements irréguliers de son cœur.

**o**

**Une journée plus tard**

**Lieu inconnu**

**Terre**

Il y avait un grand miroir dans sa « cellule », comme dans les films. Et Padmé savait parfaitement que derrière, quelqu'un l'observait surement. Elle n'avait donc aucunement l'envie de s'en approcher. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'y jeter des regards à la dérobée, et de se sentir effrayée par l'image qu'il reflétait.

L'image d'une prisonnière aux cheveux sales, qui portait les mêmes habits depuis le début de son emprisonnement. C'était encore une raison de plus pour ne pas le regarder. Padmé n'avait pas besoin de se sentir encore plus horrifiée qu'elle le fût déjà de la situation.

Une journée avait dû passer depuis la visite de MIB. Mais le malaise ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle était toujours à la fois furieuse –_comment osait-il l'accuser de terrorisme_-, stupéfaite –_à cause de ses rêves, vraiment_ !- et curieuse –_Obi-Wan, à côté d'elle_ ?-. Elle était aussi impatiente que quelqu'un revienne pour pouvoir s'échapper du bruit exaspérant de la ventilation, qui avait heureusement totalement effacé l'odeur de cigarette qui avait régné pendant ce que Padmé estimait être des heures.

Se massant le cou délicatement –ce qu'elle faisait depuis presque une journée- elle soupira.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de sortir d'ici, car elle commençait à halluciner. Par moments, elle arrivait même vraiment à voir Vader en face d'elle, alors qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts. Ce n'était pas du tout rassurant. D'autant qu'une nouvelle incertitude s'était emparée d'elle : et si c'était vrai ? Si elle ne rêvait pas simplement ? S'il y avait plus ?

Mais Padmé n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin. Les années passées à écouter son psy lui avait au moins apporté la capacité à ne pas croire en son subconscient. Et elle savait que si elle voyait de plus en plus Vader, c'était car elle le laissait entrer dans son esprit. Car elle se laissait imaginer que peut-être, juste peut-être, il existait.

C'était un pas que Padmé ne pouvait pas se permettre de franchir, c'était trop risqué. Qui savait à quel point elle allait tomber dans la folie sinon ? Elle devait rester réaliste. Et ce, même si tout le monde autour d'elle semblait avoir perdu l'esprit. Même la CIA !

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et MIB entra une fois de plus, accompagné cette fois de deux acolytes qui restèrent à l'entrée. Elle leur jeta un regard surpris, avant de tourner totalement son attention vers le grisâtre.

-Bonjour, Padmé, la salua-t-il.

Padmé était de mauvaise humeur. D'autant plus qu'elle pouvait voir que Vader était juste derrière MIB, le sourire fou de quelqu'un qui venait de réussir son plus grand parie. Aussi rétorqua-t-elle :

-C'est _mademoiselle Naberrie_ pour vous !

Encore une fois, l'agent de la CIA ne s'en offusqua pas et ignora sa remarque.

-Que vous êtes-vous faite au cou, _Padmé_ ?

Elle retira aussitôt sa main.

-Hein ?

Surprise par la question, Padmé se tourna vers le miroir qu'elle avait tant évité. Elle avait l'air misérable. Mais surtout, une marque presque noire s'affichait sur sa nuque. La marque d'un _étranglement_. Elle le savait, car elle pouvait reconnaitre facilement les traces de doigts sur sa peau.

Mais personne ne l'avait touché. _Ca n'avait aucun sens_ !

-Je ne sais pas… répondit-elle, confuse.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, la pièce disparue, et Padmé était entièrement dans un vaisseau, Vader la fixant de ses yeux bleus-jaunes. La seconde suivante, elle était de retour dans le monde réel, avec un mal de tête lancinant.

Elle était trop épuisée pour tout ça.

-…sais que vous avez l'impression que vous êtes une victime. C'est en partie de notre faute. Mais comprenez-nous, nous parlons ici de la sécurité de la planète entière.

La brune avait loupé une partie de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais ça n'avait pas une grande importance. Padmé savait exactement où il voulait en venir. Et elle allait se charger de lui remettre les idées en place.

-Les sith et les jedi n'existent pas !

Mais MIB n'en démordait pas.

-Ils existent. Et pour une raison que nous ignorons, vous pouvez les voir.

Padmé en avait assez de tout ça. Elle était fatiguée. Non, épuisée. Et elle avait l'impression de perdre la tête. Ou encore que son cerveau était en train de passer dans une essoreuse à salade. Et que celle-ci allait vraiment très vite.

Elle avait atteint son maximum. Et Padmé craqua.

-Très bien. Imaginons que je suis prête à vous croire. Vous avez dit qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi était à côté, n'est-ce pas ? S'il est vraiment là, alors je vous dirais tout ce que je sais.

M-P allait être très déçu d'elle.

-C'est parfait. Je crois que nous avons un accord.

* * *

Et un nouveau chapitre, un !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Même si c'est un chapitre assez étrange à écrire, et donc surement aussi à lire.

Un grand merci tout particulier à **Ambre, Lereniel, Pims10, Lou Celestial, aangle21, A Casse-Noisette, **et à** Silkette-chin** pour leur commentaire et leur soutien.

Et un grand merci à vous qui lisez cette histoire et qui ainsi, donnez vie à nos héros.

Si l'envie vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

« _Vous êtes venu [lire__]__ cette épave ? Vous êtes plus brave que je ne le pensais. _» Princesse Leia.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Somnium_**

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée.

**Crédit**: L'épopée Star Wars est la propriété de George Lucas, rien n'est à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 5****  
**

* * *

**Lieu inconnu**

**Terre**

Contrairement à ce que Padmé avait imaginé, les agents de la CIA ne l'avaient pas emmenés directement voir leur soi-disant « Obi-Wan ». Une question de sécurité, d'après eux. Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, persuadée plutôt qu'ils voulaient gagner le plus de temps possible pour mettre en place leur mascarade. Mais elle ne leur avait rien dit. Ce qui avait été judicieux, puisqu'ils avaient dû estimer que son comportement raisonnable méritait bien enfin un petit moment d'humanité. Elle venait d'être conduite jusqu'à une sorte de salle de bain. Primaire, certes, mais une salle de bain quand même.

La simple vue d'une douche lui donna l'impression de ressusciter.

Padmé avait toujours vécu dans le luxe, et elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à la débrouille. Elle était née riche, après tout. Riche à l'outrance. Chez ses parents, dans leur villa principale dans l'Ohio, il y avait au moins une salle d'eau dans chaque chambre. La suite parentale avait même _un jacuzzi_, histoire de montrer un peu plus l'abondance d'argent que sa famille possédait. Et de dégouter leurs employés.

Quand pour leurs dix-huit ans, Pablo et elle avaient décidé de passer deux semaines dans un « camping », Padmé avait harcelé Pablo pendant des heures pour écourter leurs vacances. L'idée de passer dans des douches communes –après un homme qui n'avait aucune idée de la signification du mot hygiène- avait été assez effrayante pour faire avorter leur tentative de congés «à la bonne franquette ». Elle préférait largement les hôtels cinq-étoiles, et les douches en marbre. Comme quoi, être la fille d'un couple de milliardaires avait des conséquences jusqu'au plus profond de notre psyché. Non pas que la jeune femme avait eu besoin de preuves. Le fait de consulter un psy pendant presque toute sa vie était assez éloquent.

Et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais autant apprécié la possibilité de se laver que maintenant, dans une pièce tout sauf confortable. Après être restée quatre jours dans les mêmes habits –ceux qu'elle avait mis à New-York avant de prendre la voiture pour le Michigan- elle aurait même été prête à se laver avec des cafards à ses pieds. Juste pour pouvoir faire disparaitre l'odeur de saleté de son corps et le gras de ses cheveux.

Bon, peut-être pas avec des cafards. Padmé exagérait surement un peu. _Mais presque_.

A bien y regarder, la salle de bain n'était pas trop mal. Sombre –à l'image du reste bâtiment- mais propre. Et individuelle. Loin de l'image qu'elle s'en était faite. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à celle que l'on voyait dans les films sur la vie dans les prisons américaines. Mais, après-tout, elle n'était pas en prison. Elle avait été enlevé par les services secrets, elle avait peut-être bien le droit à un peu plus _de luxe_.

Non pas qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit de luxueux ici, cela étant dit. C'était sobre, simple, fonctionnel. Et elle n'avait qu'une hâte : se prélasser sous de l'eau brulante jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne rouge et ridée, et qu'elle sente le parfum du savon jusqu'à sa troisième couche de peau. Jusqu'à ce qu'un simple bayement la transforme en une machine à bulle.

L'image, amusante, la fit sourire tandis qu'elle détaillait plus en détail son environnement. Même les serviettes étaient propres, à son grand étonnement et soulagement. Sur une chaise –pourquoi il y en avait une, elle n'en avait aucune idée- était posée des vêtements propres. Padmé espérait qu'ils seraient à sa taille, car elle ne comptait plus jamais porter son ensemble actuel. Dès que l'occasion se présenterait, elle les brulerait elle-même. Mais surtout, elle ne voyait aucune caméra ici. Ce qui la rassura, bien elle n'était absolument pas une experte en espionnage et qu'il pouvait très bien y en avoir dissimulé quelque part.

Mais même sa pudeur n'aurait pas eu raison de son besoin irrémédiable de propreté. Padmé allait juste devoir se débrouiller pour lui cacher le plus possible pendant qu'elle se lavait. Histoire de tranquilliser sa conscience. Car même s'il n'y avait pas de caméra –ce dont elle n'était pas certaine- Vader pouvait apparaitre d'un moment à l'autre, comme à sa « nouvelle habitude ». Même s'il était le fruit de son imagination –elle n'en démoderait pas- sa présence était _dérangeante_.

Et effrayant puisque à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle avait l'impression que son souffle était coupé, que son cœur s'accélérait trop vite, et qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Ce qui était impossible, car il n'existait pas !

L'idée de prendre une douche avec ses habits lui traversa alors l'esprit. Ils étaient sales, mais si Padmé pouvait les nettoyer avec, elle pourrait ensuite s'entourer d'une serviette pendant qu'elle se changeait, et préserver le peu d'intimité qu'il lui restait. À défaut de solution miracle, celle-ci serait suffisante.

Sans perdre plus de temps, et toujours vêtue, Padmé se précipita jusqu'à _la Sainte-Douche, Mère de toutes les propretés_, et ouvrit l'eau. Elle tressaillie de contentement quand enfin, l'eau encore froide se rependit sur elle, salvatrice, et fit disparaitre son mal être intérieur.

Celui qui avait inventé l'eau courante était un génie. Non, un dieu, que l'on avait oublié de vénérer. Dès qu'elle serait sortie de ce cauchemar, Padmé allait monter une association de sympathisants. Et ils auraient des réunions tous les jeudis, pour parler des merveilles que la propreté faisait sur le moral.

Avec ce simple geste d'humanité, Padmé se sentait revigorer. Capable de tenir quatre jours de plus s'il le fallait. Elle se sentait stupide à cette pensée, mais elle était néanmoins vraie. Elle avait eu besoin d'un stimulus, et elle venait de le trouver. Padmé ouvrit la bouteille de savon –subjuguée par l'odeur- et elle la vida presque entièrement sur elle. Tant pis si la CIA avait des dépenses supplémentaires après.

Les sensations sur son corps lui firent fermer les yeux et oublier tout le reste. Pendant quelques instants, il n'y avait rien d'autre qui comptait que l'eau savonneuse. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans son esprit, Vader y étant chassé très loin. Pendant ces pauvres minutes, elle était la personne la plus heureuse sur Terre, balayant le mal être qui la rongeait depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici.

Ou plutôt, le mal être qui la rongeait depuis quelques semaines. Depuis qu'Anakin avait disparu au profit d'un monstre, sans qu'elle puisse en expliquer la raison. Là, ici, elle était tellement déconnectée de la « réalité » que sa peine, son tourment, sa haine, ne l'atteignaient plus.

Quand, au bout de quelques minutes, elle se sentie enfin propre, elle sortit de la douche et comme prévu, elle s'enroula autour de la plus grande des serviettes. Avec des gestes hésitants, mais efficaces, elle réussit à se changer. Les vêtements étaient rêches, et piquaient contre sa peau fragile, mais ils étaient propres et sentaient le lilas. Elle allait s'y habituer.

Ils étaient un peu trop grands pour elle, et elle eut besoin en replier les bords. Ils étaient tout en noir et étrangement stricts. Pas du tout le genre de vêtements qu'il y aurait eu dans sa garde-robe. Et pourtant, elle en avait énormément. Pablo l'appelait affectueusement « _miss mille tenues_ », et elle ne parlait même pas du nombre de chaussures qu'elle possédait.

Il n'y avait aucun sèche-cheveux –il ne fallait pas rêver non plus- et elle prit donc le parti d'attacher ses longs cheveux humides dans une tresse. Ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais, sauf en sortant de la piscine. Et encore. Padmé prenait toujours de son temps normalement pour s'assurer une coiffure sophistiquée et différente. Une fois satisfaite, elle se regarda dans le miroir qu'elle avait évité en entrant, effaçant une partie de la buée avec sa main. Elle était encore traumatisée par son reflet tout à l'heure.

La première chose que Padmé put constater était qu'elle avait l'air bien mieux, malgré les cernes sous ses yeux et sa coiffure rapide. La marque sur son cou était encore bien visible, mais semblait déjà jaunir, ce qui l'étonna. Elle avait toujours été longue à guérir d'un simple bleu, et celui-là était bien plus grand que ceux que Padmé pouvait se faire en se cognant contre un meuble.

Dans l'ensemble, elle avait retrouvé un peu de vie et de jeunesse. Etrange l'effet que pouvait avoir une simple douche sur une personne.

La deuxième chose qui la marqua fut l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Si son reflet lui montrait une jeune femme simple, ce n'était pas du tout habituel. Elle avait toujours pris un soin particulier à marquer les esprits par ses coiffures, ses vêtements BCBG, son air distingué, tout ce qui faisait partie de son personnage politique autant que ses idées. On devait la reconnaitre. Mais à New York, personne ne la reconnaîtrait s'il la voyait maintenant. Elle était différente.

La troisième chose qui la surprit, et non des moindres, n'avait aucun rapport avec elle. Mais avec ce qu'il y avait derrière elle. Il y avait une silhouette cachée dans la buée, elle en était certaine. Et elle était trop tétanisée par la peur pour se retourner. Horrifiée, elle ferma les yeux, dans l'espoir qu'elle disparaisse. Puis elle les rouvrit avant de se figer net.

Darth Vader était juste derrière elle, plus proche que jamais. Ses yeux bleus-jaunes entièrement fixés dans les siens, elle pouvait presque y décerner le reflet de son visage. Son souffle chaud caressa sa nuque et la fit frissonner.

Il était tellement proche que Padmé pouvait voir que son nez n'était pas aquilin –comme elle l'avait toujours pensé- mais légèrement retroussé. Et elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point sa fossette au menton était prononcée et indéniablement virile. Tout comme la cicatrice à son œil droit ne le rendait pas moins charmeur, mais plus mystérieux.

Padmé se retourna d'un coup, bien décidée à lui faire face et à lui dire de sortir de son esprit. Mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion car à peine avait-elle détourné son regard une fraction de seconde qu'il disparut totalement, la laissant seule et découragée par son manque de contrôle sur elle-même.

Au bout de plus de dix ans de thérapie, elle n'avait fait aucun progrès.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit d'un coup, la faisant sursauter. Padmé s'attendait presque à voir Vader arriver. Au lieu de ça, c'était son bourreau personnel, _l'agent K_, qui venait interrompre ce petit moment de folie. Et Padmé aurait bizarrement préféré que ce soit Vader à la place. Lui, au moins, elle pouvait le faire disparaitre.

-Bien, vous êtes prête ? lui demanda l'agent d'un ton bas et froid.

C'était une question inutile. Il le savait et elle le savait parfaitement. Aussi rétorqua-t-elle :

-Je ne suis pas nue, si c'est votre question.

Il lui sourit de ses dents jaunes, et elle chercha du regard une brosse-à-dent pour la lui donner.

-Vous avez retrouvé votre esprit combattif on dirait, c'est bien.

D'une certaine façon, c'était vrai. Les minutes de répit qu'elle venait de passer lui avaient redonné du courage et elle se sentait prête pour affronter leur « Obi-Wan ». Prête à leur hurler à la figure que leur comédie ne fonctionnerait pas sur elle, et qu'elle voulait parler à son avocat. Tant pis si cela éclaboussait son image politique.

-Comme vous dîtes, répondit-elle calmement.

Le sourire du MIB s'agrandit encore, avant de s'effacer soudain, reprenant sa moue habituelle. D'un geste de la main, il lui indiqua de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit docilement. Ils traversèrent un nombre important de couloirs avant qu'il ne s'arrête sans prévenir. Elle faillit lui rentrer dedans mais, heureusement, elle réussit à échapper à l'humiliation ultime de se vautrer à ses pieds. Ça aurait été un comble.

-Avant que nous sortions rencontrer votre «_ ami_ », commença-t-il, laissez-moi vous expliquer quelques règles de base. En aucun cas, vous ne devez lui parler de notre défense militaire, de notre médecine, de notre technologie de communication ou même des conflits internationaux. Vous ne parlerez pas non plus de politique, et surtout en aucun cas du Président des Etats-Unis. Il ne doit rien connaitre de plus sur notre planète. Moins cet « homme » en sait sur nous, mieux c'est. C'est clair ?

Malgré elle, elle ne put retenir un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Limpide.

De toute façon, elle ne comptait pas parler de ses opinions politiques avec un acteur qui se ferait passer pour l'homme de ses rêves. (Enfin, une création de son subconscient, le titre prestigieux _d'homme de ses rêves_ étant réservé à Anakin) .

-C'est parfait. Maintenant s'agissant de votre sécurité, nous allons comme convenu vous laisser seule dans la pièce. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que vous ne serez pas surveillée à chaque instant. Nous entendrons tout ce qui sera dit. Si jamais vous vous sentez en danger, ou même simplement menacée, vous n'aurez qu'à demander à sortir et nous le ferons. Une équipe de cinq de nos meilleurs agents est postée devant la porte. S'il est besoin, ils n'hésiteront pas à utiliser leurs armes.

Le scénario était bien travaillé donc. Pas étonnant qu'ils eussent essayé de gagner du temps tout à l'heure.

-Me voilà rassurée, raya-t-elle.

-Croyez-le ou non, mais nous ne prenons pas votre sécurité à la légère. Bien que vous ne le sachiez pas encore, vous êtes notre meilleure arme contre ces envahisseurs. Dans une guerre, la partie qui gagne est toujours la mieux informée. Et vous les avez côtoyés toute votre vie.

La façon qu'il avait d'essayer de la faire paraître importante dérangeait franchement Padmé. Elle n'était pas un atout pour une guerre intergalactique, comme elle l'avait bien fait comprendre à Sabé. Et elle ne l'était pas non plus dans une guerre opposant la Terre à des extraterrestres. Elle était Padmé Naberrie. Cependant, jouant le jeu, elle répondit tout de même :

-Obi-Wan est un Jedi, c'est un pacifiste.

Un pacifiste mort, ce qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir compris.

-Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider.

Padmé haussa les épaules, agacée par toute la situation. Ils reprirent la route jusqu'à un nouveau couloir et une porte ultra-surveillée. Padmé plissa les yeux en reconnaissant _l'agent J_.

-Une dernière chose, Padmé. Ne lui montrait surtout pas que vous avez peur. L'homme dans cette pièce est un expert en manipulation, peut-être même le meilleur que j'ai eu le déplaisir de voir de ma vie, et vous êtes encore naïve. Ne tombez pas dans ses filets. Et gardez votre sang froid.

Padmé se retint de justesse de lui rappeler qu'elle avait bien survécu face à lui. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire. Aussi répondit-elle :

-Je ferais de son mieux.

_L'agent K_ hocha simplement la tête, et _J_ ouvrit la porte à reconnaissance digitale.

Ils étaient _vraiment_ paranos.

-Alors vous pouvez y aller, termina-t-il en la laissant passer.

Padmé lui jeta un regard inquiet malgré elle. Même si elle était persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait ici que d'une énorme supercherie, elle ne réussissait pas à calmer ce dérangeant sentiment d'inquiétude qui venait de la saisir. Comme si sa vie était sur le point de changer radicalement. Sans lui en demander l'autorisation. La brune essaya tout de même de rester rationnelle : bien sûr, sa vie avait changé. Elle était suspectée de terrorisme après tout. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus profond ici. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de se pencher dessus, aussi entra-t-elle.

La pièce qui s'offrait à sa vue était la copie conforme de celle où elle avait passé les trois derniers jours. Sombre, avec juste une table, deux chaises, et un minimum de commodité. La lumière clignotait dangereusement, menaçant de s'arrêter définitivement et de laisser la pénombre prendre entièrement possession de la pièce. Le bruit qui l'accompagnait était abrutissant, et lui faisait presque regretter celui de la ventilation. La pièce n'avait rien d'intéressante.

Mais de toute façon, Padmé aurait pu rentrer dans la Maison Blanche qu'elle n'en aurait pas été plus intéressée par la décoration. Car il y avait quelque chose –ou plutôt quelqu'un- qui venait de capter directement son intérêt. Assit sur une chaise, le droit bien droit et l'air aussi calme que possible, se tenait Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Ou plutôt son sosie parfait.

Le _Pseudo Obi-Wan _était beau. Vraiment beau. Ses cheveux étaient roux, il avait les yeux bleu clair et une barbe imposante, tout comme l'homme que son cerveau dérangé avait imaginé. Il portait des vêtements terriens, qui ressemblaient fort aux siens d'ailleurs, avait la peau très pâle, le teint quelque peu maladif, mais restait séduisant. Il avait une taille carrée -contrairement à Vader qui était assez mince- mais n'en était pas moins tout aussi musclé.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Padmé Naberrie était trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Quand il leva son regard vers elle, elle tressailli. Ses yeux clairs la détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds, voire même au-delà. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout voir d'elle : ses doutes, ses peurs, ses joies, ses désirs… Aussitôt, Padmé essaya de protéger son esprit comme l'aurait fait _Harry Potter_, espérant bêtement être un _oclumens naturel_. C'était ridicule, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à y résister. Dans ses rêves, les jedi pouvaient lire dans l'esprit de leurs ennemis. Et elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Autant dire que Padmé se sentait bien idiote.

_Pseudo-Obi _sembla surpris de son attitude et la détailla encore davantage avant de finalement prendre la parole :

-Bonjour, la salua-t-il.

Même sa voix était la même que celle de ses rêves, surprenant encore plus Padmé. Comment la CIA avait-elle réussi à monter un aussi bon numéro ? Aussi s'écria-t-elle un peu trop fort :

-Vous lui ressemblez vraiment !

Bien sûr, comme l'aurait fait tout acteur dans sa situation, _Pseudo-Obi_ prit un air d'incompréhension et de malaise. Presque le même qu'il avait eu quand Anakin, très jeune, lui avait un jour demandé si la Force avait un rôle à jouer dans la création des bébés.

Le souvenir failli lui faire décrocher un sourire malgré elle.

-Ah ? se hasarda-t-il à bégayer.

Impressionnée, Padmé s'assit en face de lui, essayant de trouver le moindre défaut dans son jeu. Mais _Pseudo-Obi_ était doué et ne laissait rien transparaitre. Même son maintien ressemblait à celui de la vraie version : confiante, puissante, et écrasante.

-C'est incroyable ! Je ne savais pas que j'avais donné autant de détails à MP ! Ils vous ont vraiment bien réussi, s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

MP avait dû beaucoup plus travailler sur la description de ses rêves qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Peut-être méritait-il vraiment le prix exorbitant de ses honoraires, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours cru ? Dommage pour elle qu'elle s'en rendait compte dans une telle situation.

-Je crains de ne pas comprendre ce que vous voulez dire, mademoiselle, déclara le rouquin sans jamais détourner les yeux d'elle. Et Padmé se sentit prise dans une avalanche de souvenirs ou petite, elle avait espéré trouver un père de substitution comme Obi-Wan. Toujours à l'écoute, conseillant celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, guidant chacun de ses pas. A défaut, elle avait eu un père invisible et un psychologue arriviste.

-Oui, bien sûr. Alors peut-être pourriez-vous lire dans mon esprit ? Chaque maitre Jedi doit savoir le faire, non ? A moins que mon esprit ne soit trop fort ?

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils à cette déclaration et lui demanda :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Il y avait une multitude de réponse que Padmé pensa à donner : la fille que vous êtes venu arnaquer, votre plus grand fan, la « sauveuse de la Terre », une fille, un être humain, une terrienne… Cependant, elle répondit clairement :

-Padmé. Padmé Naberrie.

C'était vraiment très étrange de se présenter à quelqu'un que l'on connaissait par cœur. Même si tout ce qu'elle voyait était faux, la ressemblance était assez trompeuse pour la perturber. Encore une fois, elle était émerveillée devant le plan de la CIA. Ils voulaient vraiment la rendre folle, et savaient y mettre les moyens. Mais Padmé allait leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas un faible d'esprit.

-Enchanté. Je suis Obi-Wan Keno…

-Je sais parfaitement comment vous vous appelez ! C'est moi qui vous ai inventé ! coupa-t-elle, tout en commençant à tambouriner des doigts sur la table comme elle avait si souvent vu Anakin le faire lors de ses interrogatoires. Elle savait que cela avait tendance à agacer les gens, et elle comptait bien ennuyer _Pseudo-Obi_ autant que possible. Surtout que lui n'y verrait aucune allusion à son jeune ex-apprenti.

Pourtant, l'acteur remarqua aussitôt ce qu'elle faisait et grimaça. Légèrement, certes, mais il le fit quand même. Tout comme l'aurait fait l'homme dans ses rêves.

-Plait-il ? s'enquit-il.

Padmé croisa les bras sur la poitrine, essayant de se donner le plus d'autorité possible. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas son Obi-Wan Kenobi. Car elle savait très bien que ses rêves n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une création de son imagination. Aussi rétorqua-t-elle :

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas Obi-Wan.

Sa réplique sembla l'amuser et le détendre un peu. Il lui sourit d'un air hésitant, la regardant comme on aurait regardé une aliénée mentale. Avec une certaine pitié. Et Padmé savait ce qu'il faisait : il essayait de la mettre mal à l'aise pour pouvoir jouer un peu plus avec son cerveau.

-Et qui serai-je, alors ? chercha-t-il à s'informer.

Padmé leva le menton fièrement. Elle allait lui montrer que même s'il était un bon acteur, elle n'était pas une fille stupide qui croyait la première chose venue. Elle était une Naberrie. Merci MP.

-Un acteur, et un très bon. L'informa-t-elle.

Malheureusement le sourire du roux ne s'effaça pas, ni son air amusé.

-J'en suis touché. Mais je puis vous assurer que je me nomme bien Obi-Wan Kenobi.

La jeune femme le foudroya du regard, espérant que ses yeux bruns étaient aussi électrisants que ceux de son père lors de ses plus importantes réunions.

-Je pourrais vous croire, si vous n'étiez pas mort, se moqua-t-elle alors.

Obi-Wan se déplaça dans son siège, mal à l'aise. Sa main glissa sans doute inconsciemment vers son estomac. Là exactement où dans ses rêves Vader avait transpercé de son sabre laser son ancien maitre.

-Je ne le suis pas encore, déclara-t-il.

Comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle allait lui faire regretter de la prendre pour une idiote.

-C'est faux ! Je l'ai vu ! Vous êtes mort ! Anakin vous a tué ! insista-t-elle.

Le sourire d'Obi-Wan disparu aussitôt. Les couleurs qui étaient restées sur son visage s'éclipsèrent d'un coup également, drainées par le choc. Ses yeux claires, si accueillant jusqu'à présent, se plissèrent dangereusement. Et tout sentiment de bienveillance, de gentillesse, disparurent de l'atmosphère.

Désormais devant elle, Padmé pouvait voir le général Kenobi. Le soldat brillant qui avait remporté bien des batailles sans jamais flancher physiquement ou moralement. Un homme fort, courageux, déterminé, que personne ne voulait avoir comme ennemi.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle en oublia presque qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un acteur.

-Comment connaissez-vous ce nom ? s'écria-t-il sans retenue.

Il y avait de la douleur dans ses yeux. Une douleur que Padmé ne lui avait jamais vu d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. D'aussi loin qu'Anakin avait pu le voir.

-Quoi ? glapie-t-elle, sans comprendre.

L'air autour d'elle devient encore plus sombre, plus oppressant, tandis qu'il répétait :

-Comment connaissez-vous Anakin ?

La façon dont il venait de poser cette question la fit frissonner de peur. Chaque mot avait été prononcé avec une intonation différente, mais avec toujours de la force, comme pour graver ses mots dans son esprit. Si Obi-Wan avait passé sa main devant ses yeux, Padmé était persuadée qu'elle lui aurait tout dit, comme les esprits manipulés le faisaient dans ses rêves. Mais plus par crainte d'autre chose. Elle lui répondit :

-Car je le vois !

Ce n'était pas la bonne réponse car il la questionna aussitôt :

-Comment pouvez-vous le voir ?

Son intérêt pour ses rêves l'agaça malgré elle. Padmé savait qu'en entrant ici elle allait être obligée d'en parler. Mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de les détailler a un parfait inconnu. Ou plutôt à un inconnu jouant le rôle de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. C'était encore pire.

-C'est la meilleure ! Je me fais interroger par un rêve !

Mais l'acteur n'était pas amusé, car il hurla presque :

-Répondez !

Pendant quelques instants, Padmé crue que les membres du MIB allaient arriver et la secourir face à ce fou effrayant. Mais ils ne le firent évidemment pas. Après tout, ils savaient qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre car c'était eux qui avaient mis en place cette mascarade. Elle devait se le rappeler. Padmé inspira profondément avant de lui répondre, essayant de faire fi de la colère qu'elle pouvait presque voir se dégager de lui :

-Je le vois dans mes rêves depuis sa naissance, satisfait ?

Mais il ne l'était pas. Elle le savait car même si l'air autour d'elle semblait s'adoucir quelque peu, les yeux de l'acteur étaient toujours aussi froids, calculateurs.

-Ce n'est pas possible, constata-t-il.

Padmé eut soudain envie de lui jeter la chaise où elle était assise à la figure. Elle était tout à fait conscience que ce n'était pas possible. C'était ce qu'elle ne cessait de répéter à la CIA, et ce que son psy lui avait fait comprendre avec insistance.

-Et pourquoi ?

En quoi, de toute façon, avoir des rêves étaient-ils plus impossibles que les voir se réaliser ?

-Car il faudrait que vous ayez un lien. Aucun n'est assez puissant pour permettre une telle chose. Et même si c'était possible, Anakin l'aurait remarqué.

Padmé aurait pu rire d'amusement devant la situation, si la qualification de terroriste n'était pas suspendue au-dessus d'elle telle une épée de Damoclès. Juste pour le déranger, par pur esprit de vengeance, elle lui apprit :

-Vader l'a fait.

Une nouvelle fois, l'atmosphère de la pièce changea. Devant plus inquiète, plus… fraternelle ?

-Comment ça ?

Et Padmé, encouragée par son calme retrouvé, lui répondit sans même réfléchir :

-Il… Il m'a vu, j'en suis quasiment certaine. Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! D'ailleurs, vous n'existez pas !

L'expression plus chaleureuse d'Obi-Wan revint, quoique toujours aussi mystérieuse :

-Parlez-moi de vos rêves, l'invita-t-il.

Ce qui eut pour effet de la braquer. De nouveau, elle redressa fièrement le menton.

-Non.

Padmé était catégorique. Elle avait assez parlé de ses rêves ces derniers jours pour ne plus vouloir en parler pendant les prochains mois. Même avec Obi-Wan. Surtout avec lui.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez voir ce que fait Ana… Vader en ce moment ? Où est-ce que c'est aléatoire, comme des sortes de visions ?

Padmé n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle le fit, mais elle lui répondit la vérité :

-Je vois ce qu'il fait… Parfois je ressens ses sentiments… Ca dépend.

-Dépends de quoi, s'enquit-il.

-De la puissance de ses émotions, et de mon état d'esprit. Si je suis particulièrement fatiguée et qu'il est particulièrement émotif, je vais ressentir ses sentiments comme si c'était les miens. Mais ça ne vous regarde pas ! se rappela-t-elle.

C'était ses rêves. Elle avait totalement le droit de garder ce qui se passait dans sa tête privée.

-Que fait-il maintenant ? lui demanda _Pseudo Obi_.

-Je ne rêve pas sur commande ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

Padmé n'avait absolument aucune envie de voir Vader en ce moment. Elle était déjà assez instable comme ça. Mais Obi-Wan voulait vraiment le savoir.

-La Force tourne autour de vous comme autour de personne d'autre sur cette planète. Si vous le voulez, vous le pouvez.

Oh, la brune savait bien qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle ne le _voulait_ pas. Il y avait une différence.

-Vous n'êtes pas son psy, d'accord ? Claqua-t-elle, acide.

Mais Obi-Wan ne vacilla même pas à sa déclaration, et Padmé sentit la colère parcourir ses veines.

-Très bien, je vais vous le dire. Mais d'abord, je veux que vous répondiez à une question. Une question dont personne ne connaît la réponse exacte ici.

_Peuso Obi-Wan_ haussa les épaules.

-Allez-y.

-Quel est le taux de midicloriens d'Anakin, l'interrogea-t-elle.

Personne ne devait être capable de répondre à cette question. Padmé n'était pas certaine d'en connaitre la réponse exacte elle-même. Alors MP non plus et, _in extenso_, la CIA et l'acteur en face d'elle n'avaient pas la réponse.

Mais le roux la surprit car sans hésitation il répondit :

-Vingt-sept mille sept cents.

Et Padmé déglutie.

-Non de Dieu, j'ai vraiment perdu la tête !

**o**

_Contrairement aux craintes de Padmé, il n'avait pas été très compliqué pour elle de se concentrer sur Vader et de voir ce qu'il faisait. D'un autre côté, sa présence n'avait cessé de lui paraître de plus en plus proche ces derniers temps. Leur connexion semblait plus forte que jamais. Ce n'était donc pas si étonnant._

_Anakin était assis dans un fauteuil –très étrange, d'ailleurs- et avait l'air détendu. Ou plutôt, il avait l'air calme. Il ne l'était plus souvent, et Padmé s'en sentit soulagée. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir assassiner encore d'innocentes personnes. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve que beaucoup trop de monde semblait partager ou s'y intéresser. _

_A bien des égards, Padmé se sentait ridicule d'avoir accepté la demande de Pseudo Obi-Wan d'espionner ses rêves. Et elle n'aurait pas dû être tellement étonnée qu'il connaisse le nombre de medicloriens d'Anakin. Elle en avait surement parlé à MP. Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas prévu qu'il soit capable de retenir un tel détail. C'était vraiment un bon acteur. Non pas que la CIA aurait pu se permettre moins que cela. _

_Ce qui l'amenait à se demander depuis combien de temps les MIB avaient préparé son arrestation ? Surement depuis plus longtemps qu'elle le pensait, pour pouvoir atteindre un tel niveau de précision. Au point que même Padmé doutait d'elle-même. Merci aux MIB pour réduire à néant plus de dix années de thérapie en quelques jours. _

_En face de Vader se trouvait un autre homme, plus vieux que lui, mais qui semblait bien ridicule en comparaison. Et apeuré. Non pas que Padmé pouvait lui en vouloir : elle aussi aurait été terrifiée dans sa situation._

_-Je vais être très clair, Amiral. Je ne tolérerais aucun manquement d'aucun ordre, déclara Anakin d'une voix froide. L'amiral frissonna, horrifié par ce que venait de dire son supérieur.  
-Oui, mon Seigneur. _

_Vader sembla ne même pas entendre la réponse, car il reprit : _

_-Je veux que chaque commandant d'escadron soit à son poste dans l'heure. Il y a six continents dans ce monde : chacun d'eux doit céder au même moment. Peu importe la disparité de leur force. Compris ?_

_Padmé hoqueta en entendant ces paroles. Alors c'était ça que faisait Vader en ce moment ? Au lieu de tuer ses anciens amis, il préparait l'invasion d'une planète ? _

_-Oui, seigneur Vader, réaffirma l'amiral, de plus en plus mal à l'aise._

_Encore une fois, le séduisant jeune homme en face de lui ne sembla pas l'écouter. _

_-Leurs armes semblent être assez dérisoires, mais ils sont nombreux, et ils seront paniqués. Des insectes effrayés peuvent être des nuisances. Nous nous débarrasserons des plus hostiles dès le début. La première attaque aura lieu dans deux semaines : je veux qu'ils aient capitulé avant même que j'arrive. L'échec n'est pas envisageable. L'empereur porte beaucoup d'espoirs sur cette nouvelle planète, et je ne compte pas le décevoir. Vous non plus, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Les yeux jaunes de Vader se tournèrent vers son pauvre subordonné, qui se précipita de répondre :_

_-Bien sûr, sa fidélité va à l'empire. _

_Padmé grimaça devant tant de lâcheté. Non pas qu'elle pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. Si Anakin avait déjà été intimidant, Vader l'était encore plus. _

_-Je l'espère, amiral. Pour votre propre survie, affirma Vader sans détourner les yeux. Concernant les coordonnées…_

**o**

Padmé rouvrit les yeux dans le monde réel. Obi-Wan était toujours là, les yeux fixés sur elle avec une intensité qui la mit mal à l'aise encore plus que le regard Vader. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle avait soudain envie de partir retourner s'enfermer dans sa propre pièce-prison, plutôt que d'affronter l'acteur qui la dérangeait sans aucune véritable raison.

Aussi décida-t-elle d'abréger le plus possible leur rencontre en l'informant :

-Il se prépare à attaquer une planète. Je ne comprends pas les codes, mais j'ai sa désignation. G2-C3AL-SP1233-P3.

S'il y avait eu une autre couleur que du blanc sur le visage d'Obi-Wan avant, sa déclaration la fit disparaitre aussi facilement que si elle venait de le poignarder.

-Vous en êtes certaine ? s'enquit-il.

Padmé grimaça, fermant les yeux afin de vérifier ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le Code était le bon.

-C'est écrit juste devant elle, s'insurgea-t-elle.

-Alors nous avons un sérieux problème ! l'informa Obi-Wan.

Ça, ce n'était pas nouveau. Elle avait bien conscience d'avoir de sérieux problèmes depuis qu'elle avait été kidnappée par le _MIB_, merci.

-Pire que d'être considérée comme étant une terroriste par les services secrets de son pays, vous voulez dire ?

Son sarcasme tomba à l'eau car l'acteur ne l'écoutait même pas.

-Littéralement, le nom signifie : deuxième galaxie, trois millions d'années-lumière du Coruscant, mille deux cent trente-troisièmes systèmes planétaires de cette galaxie, troisième planète la plus proche du soleil.

Ce qui ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid, contrairement au rouquin. Aussi demanda-t-elle :

-Et alors ?

Elle n'était pas préparée à la réponse, cependant :

-Et alors, c'est votre planète.

* * *

Wow. Ce chapitre est plus long que ce que j'avais imaginé. J'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plus.

Encore une fois, je tiens ici à tous vous remercier. Votre soutien est la plus belle chose qu'un apprenti-« _fanfictionniste_ » puisse espérer. Et je dois vraiment être chanceuse, car vous êtes **formidables** !

J'ai enfin quasiment déterminé le nombre de chapitres qu'il y aura dans cette histoire : si tout va bien, il y en aura quarante et environs 160 000 mots. Sauf si d'un coup, je change totalement mon scénario. Ce qui, d'expérience, est tout à fait envisageable.

Un grand merci (que dis-je, une avalanche de remerciements) à **Ambre, Nelenia, Lereniel, Owl The Siriuss, Man34, Silkette, aangel-21, Mai96, Neunonska, A. Casse-Noisette, Lou Celestial **et **Lokiie69** pour leurs commentaires. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous en avez envie.

« _He he ! Tu veux des bâtons de la mort ?_ »

PS. Si l'envie vous en dit, j'ai réalisé un trailer vidéo sur Somnium, le lien youtube est disponible sur mon profil. N'hésitez pas à regarder.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Somnium_**

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée.

**Crédit**: L'épopée Star Wars est la propriété de George Lucas, rien n'est à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 6****  
**

* * *

**Terre**

**Lieu inconnu**

* * *

La vie de Padmé était devenue un enfer.

Les deux dernières semaines avaient presque eu raison de tout ce qui lui restait de santé mentale. Et c'était l'euphémisme de l'année. Padmé avait l'impression d'être au bord du précipice, à rien de tomber dans une folie complaisante et attrayante. Elle se sentait prête à admettre que ses rêves n'étaient pas seulement le fruit de son subconscient dérangé mais quelque chose de plus, et ce afin de se sentir _acceptée_ par ses _geôliers_. Et ça, c'était totalement intolérable.

Autant dire que la politicienne était très en colère contre elle-même. Et qu'elle se sentait particulièrement idiote. Car elle recherchait tant quelque chose auquel se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer dans l'hystérie pure et simple, qu'elle se sentait prête à revenir sur ses principes, ses idées, pour un semblant de normalité. Pour que le chaos qu'était devenue sa vie redevienne une douce monotonie. Parce que Padmé avait besoin de se sentir _normale._ Comme quand elle était lycéenne et qu'elle cachait ses rendez-vous avec MP pour ne pas sortir du lot.

Mais la situation dans laquelle Padmé se trouvait aujourd'hui n'avait rien de comparable avec le lycée. Elle s'était retrouvée prise au piège d'une sorte de farce géante aux allures de films hollywoodiens. Un film avec un scénario rocambolesque, à propos d'extraterrestre et de medium, où elle avait malgré elle une place centrale. Et la jeune femme avait beau résister, brailler haut et fort que le film était ridicule, elle n'en jouait pas moins son rôle. Et Padmé racontait à la CIA tout ce qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves, répétait mot pour mot ce que Vader disait, avant d'affirmer que ce n'était que des hallucinations.

C'était le chaos.

A peine _Pseudo-Obi_ avait-il annoncé que le Code qu'elle lui avait donné était celui de la Terre que les MIB avaient fait une entrée fracassante, montrant ainsi que sa conversation avec « _la création de son imagination_ » n'avait pas été secrète mais publique, comme ils l'avaient prévenue.

En quelques secondes, Padmé s'était retrouvée sur le côté au profit de l'acteur qui avait été-elle devait l'admettre- très persuasif. Ce qui s'était passé ensuite ressemblait dangereusement à une série télévisée de la _Syfy_. Les MIB avaient littéralement bombardé de questions _Peudo-Obi_ et ce dernier n'avait pas hésité une seconde à répondre.

Padmé avait été stupéfaite par le réalisme de la situation. Si elle n'avait pas été certaine qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi eût trouvé la mort aux mains de son ancien apprenti, elle aurait pu elle aussi se laisser convaincre à cet instant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple acteur, mais de plus. Et même malgré ses connaissances, un petit détail ne cessait de lui tarauder l'esprit. Padmé avait dit à MP qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi était morts. L'information était sans aucun doute dans son dossier. Alors pourquoi la CIA avait-elle utilisé un homme mort pour lui convaincre ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Et Padmé ne voulait même pas y penser.

Pendant ce qui m'avait semblait être des heures, les services secrets avaient continué à interroger Obi-Wan sans relâche. A propos des armes, des navires, des systèmes de propulsion, et tout un tas de choses qu'elle connaissait grâce à ses rêves sans comprendre. L'acteur comprenait, lui. Et cela n'en était qu'encore plus déroutant.

Mais si l'intérêt des MIB s'était surtout concentrée sur Obi-Wan, il ne l'en avait pas pour autant oubliée. Et ils lui avaient demandé d'espionner Vader. Padmé avait été tentée de refuser, de leur répondre qu'elle ne voulait pas participer à leurs délires, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Peut-être à cause de l'atmosphère stressante, inquiète, qui l'avait rongée de l'intérieur. Ou simplement par crainte.

Padmé avait revérifié le Code .Malheureusement, il n'avait pas changé.

Ensuite, la jeune femme avait épié les actions de l'équipage de Vader. Elle avait recherché un indice, des plans, n'importe quoi pouvant aider les MIB. Et elle en avait trouvé. Dès lors, son nouveau rôle dans le monde avait été celui d'espionne au titre de la CIA. Et ces derniers ne l'avaient pas laissée seule une seconde.

Dans la vision déformée des choses de la CIA –une vision que Padmé essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter, préférant de loin la lucidité- elle était leur plus grand espoir contre une invasion extraterrestre imminente. Et la CIA l'avait tellement épuisée –physiquement et moralement- que depuis quelques jours elle n'avait même pu le courage de défendre ses opinions. Elle avait acceptée tous les ordres qu'ils lui donnaient avec un détachement qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, et Padmé passait son temps connectée à Vader, espionnant sa création.

D'une certaine façon, on pouvait dire que son monde psychique l'avait totalement dépassé. Et la politicienne n'avait plus aucun contrôle ni sur ses rêves, ni sur les répercussions de ces derniers dans sa vie réelle. C'était presque comme s'ils empiétaient désormais tellement sur la réalité qu'il en devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de séparer les deux. D'autant que Pseudo-Obi était toujours là, plus convaincant que jamais.

Padmé n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Et sa connexion avec Vader n'en était que plus forte. Il était toujours là, au coin de son esprit, et elle n'avait plus besoin de faire le moindre effort pour pouvoir le voir. S'il y avait de cela deux semaines, elle avait été effrayée de le voir apparaitre dans le miroir derrière elle, Padmé n'était même plus étonnée aujourd'hui de le voir presque en permanence, tapis dans un coin de son esprit.

Elle était en train de faire tout ce que MP lui avait déconseillé pendant des années. Padmé était en train de perdre pied, d'effacer la frontière entre Anakin et la Terre, de tout confondre. De sorte qu'il n'était alors pas vraiment étonnant qu'elle soit en train de sombrer dans la folie. On allait bientôt la retrouver dans un asile psychiatrique, totalement aliénée. Et la CIA aurait gagné.

Oui, Padmé se sentait particulièrement maussade aujourd'hui. Et elle avait bien des raisons de l'être. En plus d'être épuisée, elle regardait l'horloge sur le mur de la salle de conférences où elle se trouvait, attendant patiemment qu'il soit vingt-heures. Attendant les résultats des élections qui auraient dû la voir gagner. Mais dont elle s'était retirée pour _raisons médicales_. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait dû être élue maire de New-York. Elle aurait dû montrer au monde entier, et à sa famille, qu'elle était capable de réussir et d'aider les autres. A défaut, elle était enfermée dans un complexe militaire.

Oh, Padmé avait eu le droit d'appeler ses proches pour leur expliquer son désistement. Ses parents avaient été très « déçus » de sa fuite politique, mais n'avaient rien dit de plus. Elle était même certaine d'avoir perçu un certain soulagement chez son père. S'ils avaient été étonnés par ses « problèmes de santé », elle n'avait pas eu à les convaincre énormément que ce n'était que temporaire et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de prendre leur _jet privé_ pour venir la voir. De toute façon, ils avaient des obligations ailleurs.

Rassurer Pablo avait été une tout autre histoire. Il avait fallu à Padmé tout son talent de politicienne pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était vraiment pas nécessaire qu'il se déplace dans le Michigan pour venir la retrouver et qu'elle allait bien. Pablo ne l'aurait d'ailleurs surement pas écouté s'il avait eu la moindre possibilité de se déplacer –sa voiture était toujours chez Sabé- ou s'il avait eu les moyens de prendre l'avion. Heureusement pour elle, son meilleur ami était bloqué à New-York, et elle s'en était tirée en lui promettant de l'appeler tous les soirs. Chose à laquelle elle ne manquait pas, bien trop heureuse de lui parler pendant les quelques minutes où le MIB la laissait tranquille.

Et cela n'arrivait pas souvent. La CIA semblait être en état d'alerte maximale et leur objectif prioritaire devait être de la surveiller à tout moment.

Depuis deux semaines, Padmé se sentait épuisée, lessivée, prête à s'écrouler sous toute la pression qu'on lui avait forcé d'endurer. Elle n'avait pas parlé une seule fois seule à seul avec Obi-Wan depuis. Il se contentait de « préparer » les hommes à l'invasion extraterrestre et elle, elle décrivait seulement ses visions. Et même si Padmé avait envie de hurler, elle n'en avait même pas le temps.

Depuis deux jours, elle n'avait pas dormis. Elle tenait seulement grâce au café qu'ils avaient dans la « salle de réunion ». Et la jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser amèrement qu'actuellement le café de Sabé aurait été une bénédiction. Bien fort, il lui aurait permis de garder les yeux ouverts.

Sabé aussi avait été conviée aux réunions, bien moins souvent que Padmé. D'une certaine façon, c'était assez logique. Elle disait ne tenir ses connaissances que des récits qui traversaient sa famille de génération en génération. Et la CIA voulait des nouvelles récentes, pas celles datant de l'apparition de l'homme sur Terre.

Etrangement, la jeune femme manquait à Padmé. Elle avait la stupéfiante impression qu'une sorte de lien s'était tissé entre elles, et qu'elle allait avoir besoin de son aide à l'avenir. C'était peut-être car elles étaient toutes les deux dans la même situation : enfermée par les services secrets de leur propre pays pour des raisons qui les dépassait.

Oh, Padmé savait que Sabé prenait les choses mieux qu'elle. En effet, elle considérait les mythes de sa famille comme réels, et croyait fermement que l'invasion de la Terre était imminente. Mais malgré ça, elle lui ressemblait. C'était une civile prise dans un jeu qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Et même si leurs croyances étaient différentes, elle était ici ce qu'elle avait de plus proche d'une alliée.

Les yeux fixés sur la pendule, Padmé n'écoutait plus ce qui se tramait dans la pièce. La seule chose qui l'intéressait était que la réunion prenne fin pour qu'elle puisse aller se reposer. Actuellement Vader méditait, et son calme était apaisant.

Padmé ferma les yeux, se demandant s'il était possible pour elle aussi de se fermer du reste du monde pour se concentrer juste sur elle. Elle seule. Pas de CIA, pas d'Obi-Wan, pas de Vader. Juste Padmé. Comme ça n'avait jamais été le cas dans sa vie.

Mais la brune n'était pas destinée à être seule dans sa tête, car à peine commença-t-elle à se détendre qu'une main se posa sur son épaule, la ramenant à la réalité.

-Qu'en pensez-vous, Padmé ? demanda l'agent J, assit à côté d'elle.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la question qu'il venait de lui poser. Elle tourna donc son regard vers lui, essayant de ne pas paraître trop idiote.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle finalement, bêtement.

Padmé voulait se gifler elle-même pour son manque d'éloquence. C'est sûr qu'avec un tel niveau, elle aurait été loin en politique…

-Pensez-vous que l'empereur va venir lui-même ?

La question la prit au dépourvu. Padmé ne connaissait pas vraiment Palpatine. Jusqu'à récemment, elle l'avait vue simplement comme un homme politique un peu trop naïf empêtré dans une guerre dont il ne voulait pas. Un homme bon, prêt à aider un jeune garçon en difficulté en lui donnant des conseils malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

Au lieu de cela, il était une sorte d'araignée géante tissant sa toile autour de sa victime, pour la faire devenir un assassin. Un monstre qui s'était caché jusqu'au moment opportun où ses dessins arrivaient à leur but : créer une dictature où il aurait tous les pouvoirs.

Padmé ne savait rien sur Palpatine, sauf une chose : Vader n'allait pas attendre longtemps avant de le renverser. Elle le sentait dans toute son âme.

-Je ne pense pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas, répondit-elle néanmoins.

Ce n'était pas seulement son instinct qui le lui disait, mais aussi Vader. Comment, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais les faits étaient là.

-Je suis d'accord avec mademoiselle Naberrie, confirma Obi-Wan. Palpatine va vouloir amadouer votre monde, se faire passer pour un héros. Ca ne fonctionnera pas s'il annexe lui-même la Terre. Il va laisser Vader faire le sale travail à sa place, puis il viendra se faire passer pour un gentil grand-père, et vous faire croire que vous vous soumettez à l'Empire de vous-même.

Un silence profond suivi les paroles de _Pseudo-Obi_. Mal à l'aise dans son siège, Padmé remua. Elle avait du mal à imaginer leur monde accueillir Palpatine en sauveur. De toute façon, se rappela-t-elle, ce n'était que des rêves. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de répondre :

-D'après Vader, Palpatine veut vraiment conquérir la Terre. Il est prêt à utiliser toutes les ressources dont il dispose : notamment celles des séparatistes.

Le regard bleu de l'acteur se posa sur Padmé, et elle se figea aussitôt. Elle essayait d'imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir Obi-Wan –si c'était vraiment lui, ce qu'elle savait ne pas être le cas. Le vrai Obi-Wan avait combattu avec Anakin contre les séparatistes pendant trois ans, dans une guerre horrible. Et voilà qu'Anakin était devenu Vader, et qu'il se servait des armes de ses anciens ennemis pour les attaquer eux et son ancien maitre. Ca ne devait pas vraiment l'enchanter.

-Il va envoyer des druides ? demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'en suis pas certaine. Vader n'en a pas parlé. Mais il va utiliser leurs vaisseaux, répondit-elle en détournant rapidement le regard.

Il avait les yeux de quelqu'un qui en avait bien trop vue, de quelqu'un de sage, de puissant, mais torturé. Ce fichu acteur la déstabilisait. Et elle avait de nouveau mal au crâne.

-C'est une mauvaise nouvelle. Le spécialiste des vaisseaux séparatistes, c'est Vader, pas moi. Je ne pourrais pas vous aider.

_L'agent K_, qui n'avait rien dit pour le moment, se tourna à son tour vers Padmé :

-Padmé, dîtes-moi que Vader voyage dans un vaisseau séparatiste et que vous pouvez nous le décrire.

-Je ne connais pas leur navire. Mais c'est énorme. Plus grand que tous ceux que j'ai vus jusqu'à présent. Et je ne comprends rien sur le fonctionnement des vaisseaux.

C'était la stricte vérité. Les systèmes hyperdrive, les systèmes de propulsion, ceux de gravités… C'était du pareil au même pour elle.

-Vous devez bien savoir quelque chose ! Ça fait vingt-ans que vous êtes connectée à Vader ! raya l'agent.

Padmé le foudroya du regard.

-Je ne suis pas une caméra d'espionnage !

-Ecoutez, vous… commença-t-il.

Mais Padmé le coupa aussitôt.

-Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter ! Je suis fatiguée de tout ça ! Non, Je ne comprends rien aux navires spatiaux ! Au cas où vos dossiers seraient incomplets, j'ai fait une université de sciences politiques, pas de conquête spatiale ! Allez au diable avec vos délires paranoïaques ! La seule chose que je veux, c'est dormir !

Sur ces mots, elle se redressa magistralement sur son siège, essayant de paraître intimidante. Mais, évidemment, cela ne sembla même pas effrayer l'agent K un minimum. Il se redressa à son tour.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous reposer ! L'attaque est imminente, l'informa-t-il.

Padmé allait se jeter sur lui. Tant pis pour la bonne mesure et le contrôle sur soi. Et tant pis si elle se faisait maitriser en moins de deux. Elle ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose : son monde serait bien plus tranquille sans cet idiot en face d'elle.

Heureusement, elle avait un allié dans la pièce, même si elle ne le savait pas.

-Si je peux lui permettre, monsieur, mademoiselle Naberrie est épuisée. Elle ne tiendra plus longtemps comme ça. Non seulement elle est une civile, mais en plus nous ne connaissons pas les efforts qu'elle doit fournir pour se connecter à Vader. Ces derniers pourraient être titanesques. Dans tous les cas, mademoiselle Naberrie est votre meilleure chance de surmonter l'attaque de l'Empire. Mais elle ne vous sera d'aucune utilité si elle est tellement épuisée qu'elle ne peut même plus vous dire ce qu'elle voit.

De nouveau, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Obi-Wan et un profond sentiment de reconnaissance envahi Padmé. L'homme était peut-être un acteur, mais il avait au moins de la compassion. Elle lui sourit, et il lui rendit un clin d'œil discret. Exactement le même que recevait Anakin. Son sourire disparut aussitôt à cette pensée.

-Vous avez un point, Kenobi, concéda K. Allez-vous reposer, Padmé. Agent Moore, vous assurerez sa protection. Alertez-moi tout de suite s'il y a le moindre problème.

L'agent Moore était la seule autre femme ici. Elle avait le visage sévère et les cheveux roux. Quand elle optima, l'esprit fatigué de Padmé ne put que penser à une seule chose : l'étrange ressemblance qu'entretenait la femme avec l'agent Scully _de X-Files_.

Avec cette pensée, Padmé savait qu'elle avait _vraiment _un sérieux problème.

**o**

Dormir était une bénédiction. Vader était calme, il n'avait pas quitté sa méditation depuis tout à l'heure. Et Padmé avait pu se reposer mieux qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis des semaines. Elle n'avait donc vraiment eu aucune envie de se réveiller.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle fut tirée de son état de quasi-hibernation par une main la secouant énergiquement. D'un geste imprécis, Padmé essaya de s'en dégager tout en s'étalant encore plus profondément dans son oreiller.

Mais la jeune femme n'était pas destinée à dormir plus longtemps. Presque contre sa propre volonté, elle ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer vivement, éblouie par la lumière. Elle mit quelques instants à s'y adapter. L'insidieuse personne qui avait osé profaner son repos n'était autre que Sabé et pendant quelques instants, Padmé eut une terrible envie de remonter les couvertures jusqu'au dessus de ses yeux et d'ordonner à Sabé de s'en aller.

Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

-Salut Padmé, s'écria joyeusement son « amie ».

Elle avait de petites cernes sous les yeux, mais rien de bien méchant. En dehors de ça, Sabé ressemblait exactement à la jeune femme qu'elle avait rencontrée deux semaines plus tôt au Michigan. Ses yeux étaient toujours rêveurs, et ses cheveux bruns étaient détachés sans soin.

-Sabé, la salua-t-elle un peu trop froidement, la voix fragile.

Mais la jeune femme ne lui en tenue pas rigueur. Son sourire était éclatant tandis qu'elle se redressait, jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Elle avait dormi cinq heures.

-Ils t'ont laissé entrer ? lui demanda Padmé, intriguée.

L'agent Moore ne faisant peut-être pas autant attention à sa « sécurité » que les autres personnes qui en étaient chargées jusque-là. Non pas que cela la dérangeait. Au contraire. L'idée de fuir semblait d'un seul coup plus accessible. Et même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, c'était une illusion agréable.

-Oui, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal ! Tu es plus protégée que le président des Etats-Unis ! s'amusa Sabé en écartant les bras, comme pour souligner l'étendue de sa « protection ». Ses paroles la firent sourire ironiquement.

-Un comble, quand on sait que je ne suis même pas devenue maire, raya-t-elle, maussade.

Il était passé vingt heures, et quelqu'un avait désormais le siège qu'elle avait tant voulu. Padmé se sentait vide. Elle avait vraiment envie de retourner dormir.

-Tu es destinée à de grandes choses. Une élection ce n'est pas si important, essaya de la réconforter la jeune fille.

Cependant, cela ne la consola pas le moins du monde. Au contraire.

-C'était important pour moi. Au lieu de quoi, je suis enfermée ici parce que la CIA est parano ! répliqua Padmé avec colère.

Et sa colère était totalement justifiée. C'était son avenir qui venait d'être changé à jamais. Le tout pour des raisons stupides. A cause de simples rêves.

-Tu ne crois toujours pas qu'il va y avoir une attaque, n'est-ce pas ? comprit Sabé.

Padmé lui offrit un sourire d'excuse.

-Je sais que tu y crois mais tout ça… ce n'est pas possible ! essaya-t-elle de la raisonner.

Tout cela serait tellement plus simple si les gens pouvaient voir les choses avec la même logique qu'elle. La situation était impossible, c'était tout. Mais Sabé n'en démordrait pas.

-Pourquoi ?

Padmé cligna des yeux, hébétée par cette question comme le serait une mère expliquant à un enfant pourquoi la Terre tournait sur elle même.

-Car mes rêves sont des rêves, rien de plus ! tenta-t-elle de la convaincre.

Evidemment, ce fut un échec cuisant.

-S'ils n'étaient que des rêves, pourquoi as-tu décidé de consulter un psychologue ? avança Sabé.

-Mes parents étaient inquiets, répondit Padmé.

C'était la vérité. Personnellement elle n'avait jamais considéré qu'elle avait eu besoin de voir MP. Celui-ci était ennuyant et n'avait jamais rien compris à ses rêves. Si elle l'avait consulté aussi longtemps, c'était pour faire plaisir à sa mère. Lui prouver qu'elle était normale.

-Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'une petite fille puisse imaginer tant de chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Padmé optima du chef.

-J'ai toujours eu une grande imagination.

C'était vrai, il fallait vraiment en avoir une sacrée pour pouvoir imaginer tout ce que son cerveau étrange avait créé. Et Sabé le savait.

-Ça dépasse de loin juste de l'imagination. Padmé, quel âge avais-tu quand tu as commencé à consulter ? Dix ans ?

Mal à l'aise, la politicienne se dégagea totalement du reste des couvertures et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Au moins, comme ça, elle avait l'impression d'être plus convaincante que lorsqu'elle était alitée.

-Un peu près, oui, lui répondit-elle.

-Et tu avais déjà « créé » tout un univers ? Continua Sabé.

Padmé se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de lui répondre honnêtement.

-Oui.

L'expression de Sabé devient aussitôt plus sérieuse, à l'instar du changement de visage qu'elle avait eu chez elle il y a deux semaines quand elle avait absorbé des sujets qu'elle estimait plus sérieux.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? affirma-t-elle d'une voix trop claire à son goût.

Padmé fronça les sourcils et rejoignit ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en levant le menton d'un air de défi, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

-Pas plus que d'être connectée à un homme dans une autre galaxie, réfuta-t-elle glaciale.

Mais sa froideur n'entama pas le courage de Sabé d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

-Pourquoi refuses-tu de l'accepter ? Obi-Wan est vraiment ici. Il sait des choses que tu n'as jamais dites à personnes sur tes « rêves ». Ma famille connaissait les légendes Jedi bien avant que tu ne sois née. Nos services secrets sont persuadés qu'il va y avoir une invasion imminente : ils ne parlent pas d'un complot de la Russie ou de la Chine, mais bien d'une guerre intergalactique. Pourquoi refuses-tu de voir la réalité en face ?

A ces paroles, Padmé se figea. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il y avait tout un tas de raisons pour lesquelles elle refusait de croire que ses rêves puissent être réels. Déjà car elle avait passé des années à se persuader qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Aussi, car c'était juste trop étrange. Elle n'était pas médium ou quoi que ce soit. Elle était juste elle-même. Mais s'il n'y avait eu que cela, elle aurait surement déjà accepté la possibilité que ce qu'elle croyait n'être que le fruit de son subconscient était bien plus que cela en réalité. Non, la vérité, c'était surtout…

-Car si c'est vrai, Anakin- Vader, peu importe son nom- est réel. Et s'il l'est, alors je suis en train de trahir la seule personne qui ait toujours été à mes côtés ! Celui qui m'a aidé à me sentir moins seule quand je rentrais chez moi le soir ! Un homme que j'aimais, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un assassin ! Un monstre qui n'aurait aucun scrupule à attaquer ma planète ! Je ne veux pas que ce soit réel ! Je veux qu'il redevienne mon Ani ! Et il ne le fera pas s'il existe vraiment. Tu l'as dit toi-même : on ne revient pas du côté obscur de la Force.

Ses propres mots lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide alors que pour la première fois, Padmé prenait conscience de ses vrais sentiments. Et si elle s'était sentie idiote jusque-là, elle se sentait maintenant encore pire. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes.

-Oh, Padmé… Je ne voulais pas…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je sais que tout devrait m'amener à croire que mes rêves sont réels. Mais je ne le veux pas, termina-t-elle.

Sabé, les yeux pleins de pitiés, résuma alors la situation :

-Tu ne le veux pas, mais tu connais la vérité. Au fond de toi, tu l'as toujours su, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours su que tes rêves étaient réels ?

Padmé ouvrit la bouche pour répondre :

-Je…

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa phrase. Une alarme stridente se mit soudain à sonner, les faisant toutes les deux sursauter. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, et l'agent Scully entra précipitamment.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sabé à la rousse.

Mais ce fut Padmé qui répondit :

-Le début de notre fin…

* * *

Coucou à tous, et désolée pour ce mois d'attente.

J'ai eu malheureusement quelques petits problèmes de santé qui m'ont amenés à passer un « joli » petit séjour à l'hôpital avant de partir en vacances le jour même de ma sortie… Bref, j'ai fait aussi vite que possible tout en essayant de conserver une certaine qualité.

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de vos attentes.

**Un grand merci tout spécial à Lereniel, Mai96, A. Casse-Noisette, Guest, Ambre, Elisa, Owl The Siriuss, Lokkie69, Nelenia, Lou Celestial, aangel21, Ero-Chikachu, Cherchepetitebête, Claire-de-Plume et MagicClem** pour leurs commentaires. Vous êtes comme les soleils de Tatooine pour moi : chaleureux même sous ce temps mitigé, porteur d'espoir.

Comme on me l'a fait remarquer dans les commentaires, normalement Anakin devient Vader pour sauver Padmé. Et donc ici, _a priori_, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de se tourner vers le côté obscure. J'en suis bien consciente, c'est pour ça que j'ai créé tout une intrigue autour de la décente aux enfers d'Ani. Padmé va pouvoir le découvrir au chapitre 29… C'est une question essentielle pour mon intrigue, c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas encore y répondre. Mais vous trouverez la réponse je l'espère cohérente.

Merci encore d'être venu lire.

« _C'est sûrement un piège._

_\- Que fait-on maître ?_

_\- On s'y précipite_ ! »

Cliffhanger ? Moi ? Jamais !

PS. Je vous aimeuh!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Somnium_**

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée.

**Crédit**: L'épopée Star Wars est la propriété de George Lucas, rien n'est à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**҉**

* * *

**New-York**

**Etats-Unis**

**Terre**

* * *

Dormé Evans était ce que l'on pouvait facilement qualifier de journaliste « à sensation ». Et la jolie jeune femme en était fière. Car bien que la réputation des journalistes de la presse à scandale ne fût pas des plus estimées, elle n'en était pas moins _journaliste_. Et elle avait réalisé son rêve de petite fille. Certes, ses informations se cantonnaient à la vie conjugale de quelques stars sans beaucoup d'intérêt, mais ce n'était qu'un tremplin. Un tremplin avant un avenir radieux où ses initiales seraient écrites en bas du prestigieux _New-York Times_ à la première page. Et pour cela, Dormé était prête à s'en donner les moyens.

Le scoop de cette semaine s'appelait Padmé Naberrie. Tout le monde voulait savoir pourquoi la brillante politicienne s'était retirée de la course à la mairie quelques jours à peine avant son élection triomphale. Les rumeurs allaient bon train. La version officielle concernait un état de santé problématique, certains estimaient qu'elle avait craqué sous la pression, et d'autres –comme toujours- y voyaient un quelconque complot. Mais il n'y avait aucune certitude : comment pourrait-il y en avoir, quand l'intéressée n'avait pas été vue en public depuis deux semaines ? Et Sabé comptait bien en profiter.

Le cas Naberrie était pour elle une bénédiction, une promotion à portée de mains. Car quand tous les autres « investigateurs » s'étaient précipités interroger les parents de la politicienne, Dormé avait su qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien. Jobal et Ruwee Naberrie étaient aussi secrets que pouvaient l'être toutes les personnes au compte en banque trop bien loti, ils ne diraient rien pouvant nuire à leur fille.

La relation complexe qu'entretenait Padmé avec ses parents avait déjà fait couler beaucoup d'encre. La belle était tellement opposée à tout ce qui faisait la réussite de sa famille que bien des personnes s'étaient demandées ce qui avait pu la rendre si politiquement différente. Mais malgré tous, les Naberrie savaient se serrer les coudes et être parfaitement loyaux. Et jamais Ruwee Naberrie –le père de Padmé- n'aurait entravé la réussite politique de sa fille, bien qu'il ne voterait clairement pas pour elle.

Dormé avait donc su –avec la certitude que seuls les meilleurs journalistes pouvaient avoir- que ses « confrères » n'allaient rien obtenir des parents de la politicienne. Elle avait donc essayé de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Un ami. Un ami auquel Padmé Naberrie ne cachait rien. Quelqu'un de bien moins habitué à faire face aux médias que l'une des familles les plus riches des Etats-Unis.

Pablo Sanchez était son ticket d'or.

C'était la raison pour laquelle, alors qu'il était presque une heure du matin, la journaliste n'était pas confortablement au chaud dans son lit, mais dans un bar bondé. Un groupe de musique particulièrement bruyant jouait un morceau inquiétant, mais les clients semblaient apprécier. Accoudée au bar, assise sur une chaise haute rose bonbon, Dormé sirotée son « _Padmé_ » sans pour autant quitter des yeux le barman. Cela aurait pu être pire : Pablo était homme loin d'être désagréable à regarder. Un homme qui avait dû remarquer l'insistance avec laquelle elle le dévisageait, car il lui jetait des coups d'œil en coin tout en continuant à servir bière sur bière.

Quand de nouveau il la regarda, Dormé lui fit un sourire qu'elle espérait enchanteur, bien décidée à le faire venir lui parler plutôt que l'inverse. Cela faisait tout de suite moins… professionnel. Et comme elle en avait l'habitude, son plan fonctionna parfaitement et le jeune homme s'arrêta devant elle à sa grande satisfaction.

-Je n'offre pas de consommation gratuite, même pour celles avec un beau sourire comme vous, déclara Pablo avec un beau sourire.

Dormé se sentit aussitôt rougir.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je veux des consommations gratuites ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Le bel homme haussa les épaules de façon nonchalante et incroyablement sexy.

-Vous ressemblez à une de mes amies. Vous avez le même sourire. Quand elle l'utilise, c'est qu'elle veut quelque chose, lui répondit-il d'une voix amusée.

Dormé se demanda pendant quelques instants si le jeune barman venait de la comparer avec Padmé Naberrie et en fut enchantée. Si c'était le cas, alors le jeune homme avait envie de parler de la jeune politicienne. Cela lui facilitait beaucoup la tâche.

-Peut-être que je veux autre chose ? se hasarda Dormé avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Pablo eu un rire franc.

-Vous aurez plus de chance de vous voir offrir un verre, coupa-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi égayée.

Malgré elle, Dormé ne put retenir un vrai sourire. Elle pouvait parfaitement voir pourquoi Padmé Naberrie tenait Pablo Sanchez en aussi haute estime. Après tout, les politiciens étaient tous corrompus. Le barman, lui, était d'une naïveté touchante. Cela devait être revigorant.

-Vous êtes drôle, déclara-t-elle tout en jouant avec la paille rose.

Elle sirota de nouveau son verre avant de lui demander :

\- Dîtes-moi, ce cocktail s'appelle bien le Padmé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, confirma Pablo.

C'était presque trop facile.

-C'est votre création ? insista Dormé.

Mais Pablo ne sembla même pas étonné de la voir s'intéresser autant à sa boisson, crédule. Ses confrères journalistes étaient vraiment des idiots pour ne pas avoir remarqué que la poule aux œufs d'or c'était lui, et non les Naberrie.

-La meilleure, se venta-t-il avec fierté.

Dormé en profita pour lancer la conversation là où elle le désirait.

-C'est étrange comme nom… Le Padmé… Comme la politicienne ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage du bel hispanique, mais il essaya de son mieux de ne pas montrer sa douleur. Quelques secondes plus tard, son visage était de nouveau souriant. Mais c'était trop tard. Peut-être que certains n'auraient pas remarqué le changement dans son expression, mais Dormé si. C'était une journaliste après tout.

-Peut-être bien, hésita Pablo.

Dormé se pencha vers lui, posant son verre au passage.

-C'est tellement dommage qu'elle ait été obligée de se retirer des élections, j'aurais voté pour elle, informa-t-elle sciemment.

Ses paroles lui valurent de nouveau un sourire enchanté, il se saisi de son verre qu'il remplit prestement.

-Très bien, vous avez gagné votre boisson, dit-il d'un ton de félicitation.

Dormé ressaisit le verre et continua :

-Merci. Mais c'est une maigre consolation quand on pense à la femme politique qu'on a perdue.

De nouveau, Pablo sembla mal à l'aise, presque blessé. Cependant il répondit, son ton ne trahissant aucune hésitation :

-Padmé va revenir.

Ils y étaient.

-Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'elle était gravement malade ? questionna-t-elle, prenant son air le plus innocent.

Evidemment, elle était loin d'être une parfaite actrice, mais tout de même. Ces dernières années lui avait permis de développer ses capacités de comédienne au maximum. Et Pablo se laissa prendre au piège.

-Peut-être, mais c'est quelqu'un de borné. Une fois sortie de l'hôpital, vous pouvez être sûr qu'elle va vite retourner à ses tractations. Elle est née pour faire ça, affirma-t-il.

Dormé fronça les sourcils, pas du tout satisfaite par les maigres informations que lui donnait le barman. Elle savait très bien que Padmé n'était pas hospitalisée à New-York. Elle avait vérifié –à l'instar des autres journalistes- les registres d'admissions. Et il n'y avait aucune trace de la politicienne.

-Padmé Naberrie n'est pas hospitalisée dans l'Etat de New-York, informa-t-elle tranchante.

Le regard jusqu'alors généreux de Pablo se transforma aussitôt à ces dires. Son expression devint aussitôt accusatrice.

-Comment le savez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? s'emporta le barman.

Et Dormé n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir.

-Je m'appelle Dormé Evans et je suis journaliste. J'enquête sur la disparition de Padmé Naberrie.

Pablo s'éloigna d'elle comme si elle avait la peste.

-Padmé n'a pas disparu, répliqua-t-il cependant.

Mais tout, chez lui, le trahissait. Il était mort d'angoisse. Ses yeux étaient hantés. Son corps trop rigide. Son expression douloureuse. Et le fait qu'il n'avait pas appelé le vigile pour la faire sortir.

\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que si ! Sinon, vous n'auriez pas ce regard inquiet, contrattaqua-t-elle.

\- Je vais vous demander de sortir de mon bar, mademoiselle Evans. Et de ne jamais y revenir, dit-il froidement.

Mais Dormé n'allait pas le laisser partir si facilement. Elle voulait des réponses, et elle comptait bien les lui arracher.

-S'il vous plait, pensez-y ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que jamais Padmé Naberrie n'aurait abandonné les élections tant qu'elle possédait un souffle de vie ! On l'a forcé, et vous le savez ! Je veux juste connaitre la vérité, on pourrait l'aider ! supplia-t-elle donc, prenant un air désespéré.

Et le barman sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de se tourner vers son collègue. Pendant quelques instants, Dormé se demanda s'il allait charger ce dernier de la mettre dehors. Mais heureusement pour elle, elle avait été assez convaincante car il lui demanda :

-Tom, est-ce que tu pourrais gérer le club seul un moment ?

Le dénommé Tom, un jeune homme à peine sorti de la puberté, lui répondit en tout état de cause.

-Pas de problème, chef.

Pablo sortit du comptoir et l'invita à le suivre, ce que fit Dormé docilement.

Ils montèrent des escaliers jusqu'à arriver au dernière étage, où Pablo l'invita à entrer. Dormé détailla curieusement son appartement, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'installer, l'emmenant directement vers son balcon. Sans lui adresser un mot de plus, il prit une chaise et s'y installa. La journaliste fit de même, sortit son téléphone de son sac et l'alluma.

-Ça vous dérange si je filme ? s'enquit-elle, rompant ainsi le silence pesant.

Le jeune hispanique ne sembla pas vraiment apprécier l'idée.

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? lui demanda-t-il donc logiquement.

La jolie femme hocha la tête.

-Je n'ai pas de magnétophone. Si vous voulez, je peux juste laisser mon téléphone sur la table. Il filmera les étoiles, et pas votre visage.

Cela sembla soulager son interlocuteur puisqu'il accepta :

-D'accord.

Dormé démarra donc la vidéo.

-Bien. Commençons. Que savez-vous de la disparition de Padmé ?

Pablo hésita quelques secondes avant de commencer :

-Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ce qui s'est réellement passé. Padmé était bien plus fatiguée que d'habitude ces derniers temps, mais j'ai mis ça sur le dos des élections. J'imagine que la pression de se présenter à la mairie d'une des villes les plus importantes du monde n'est pas quelque chose de facilement supportable. Mais Padmé tenait le coup jusqu'à récemment. Il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, elle a demandé à emprunter ma voiture et elle est partie pour le Michigan sans me dire pourquoi. Ce n'est pas du tout son style, Padmé ne fait jamais rien sans raison. Elle m'a téléphoné un peu avant d'arriver et ne m'a pas rappelée pendant quatre jours. Son téléphone était coupé, je n'arrivais pas à la contacter. J'allais prévenir les autorités quand elle m'a enfin répondu. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu un accident dans le Michigan, qu'elle avait été opérée et qu'elle allait devoir rester encore quelques temps hospitalisée. Qu'elle avait donc décidé de se retirer des élections car elle allait avoir besoin d'une période de rééducation. J'aurais pu y croire, si elle n'avait pas totalement refusé de me donner l'adresse de l'hôpital où elle se trouvait, et si je ne la connaissais pas si bien. Padmé est une battante, elle n'aurait jamais abandonné les élections pour un accident de voiture !

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait avancé dans son récit, Pablo avait abandonné toutes ses hésitations, sa voix s'était affirmé et son expression était devenue plus déterminée que jamais. La journaliste pouvait voir facilement que le jeune homme était mort d'inquiétude : non pas pour lui, mais pour Padmé. A cet instant, Dormé savait qu'elle avait le scoop de la semaine et que sa carrière allait faire un bond en avant. Elle ne s'arrêta pourtant pas là.

-Vous pensez-donc que quelqu'un l'a forcée à abandonner ? continua-t-elle.

Ce que Pablo confirma :

-Oui. Et quelle qu'elle soit cette personne, c'est quelqu'un de très haut placé. Et de puissant. Car il en faudrait beaucoup pour faire taire Padmé.

La fidélité que le jeune barman éprouvait envers son ami était admirable, Dormé lui sourit de nouveau.

-Je vois, je vous remercie beaucoup et…

La journaliste s'interrompit, sursautant quand un bruit assourdissant se fit soudain entendre. Etourdie, elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne trouva rien. Le bruit cependant était toujours là, de plus en plus fort. Et il venait… d'en haut…

Quand Dormé leva les yeux vers le ciel, elle crue pendant quelques instants que le cocktail qu'elle venait de boire était bien plus fort que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Assez pour déclencher certaines hallucinations. Car c'était la seule explication logique à ce qu'elle était en train de voir.

_Il n'y avait pas un vaisseau extraterrestre parfaitement visible dans la nuit noire de New-York, n'est-ce pas ?_

-Est-ce que vous voyez ce que je vois ? demanda-t-elle finalement, sans détourner le regard.

La réponse ne tarda pas.

-Si ce que vous voyez, c'est les aliens en train de descendre sur New-York alors oui, on voit la même chose !

Dormé détourna les yeux pour regarder son téléphone et soudain, l'histoire de Padmé Naberrie n'eut plus aucun intérêt pour elle. Car elle savait ce qu'elle venait de filmer sans même le savoir. Elle détenait la preuve que les envahisseurs arrivaient. Et Dormé savait une chose : elle avait désormais de quoi gagner _le prix Pulitzer_.

**o**

_« L'Etat d'urgence a été décrété dès les premiers assauts ennemis»_

_« Ils ont débarqués dans toutes les mégalopoles mondiales en même temps, et rien ne semble les arrêter. Leurs armes sont incroyablement puissantes et ils arrivent toujours plus nombreux ! »_

_« Je crois que nous pouvons vraiment dire que l'attaque a été finement préparée par nos ennemis. Mais nous ne nous rendrons pas sans combattre. »_

_« - Monsieur le président, New-York et Washington sont déjà tombés, allons-nous essayer de les récupérer ? _

_\- Pour le moment, nous allons devoir considérer ces villes comme perdues._

_\- Et que faisons-nous des civils dans ces zones ? _

_\- Nous ne pouvons que prier pour eux»_

_« La Chine et la Russie semblent avoir mis leurs différents de côtés pour combattre l'ennemi ensemble. Je pense qu'ils ont de grandes chances de réussir »._

_«Que faisait la NASA pendant tout ce temps ! Où était dépensé l'argent des contribuables, si même nos plus éminents scientifiques n'ont rien vu venir ? »_

_« - Monsieur le Président, que répondez-vous aux allégations selon lesquelles les Etats-Unis étaient au courant d'une attaque imminente ? _

_-C'est faux, évidemment. Comment aurions-nous pu le savoir ? »_

_« - Pouvez-vous nous confirmer la nouvelle ? L'Australie a vraiment rendu les armes ?_

_-Les autorités Australiennes ont fait ce qui leur paraissait le plus juste pour sauver leurs concitoyens. »_

_« Nous ne pouvons pas pourparlers avec ces monstres ! Nous devons les anéantir ! »_

_« Ma fille était à Londres pour le Week-end, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis l'attaque_ ».

_« Des millions d'américains quittent les villes pour se rendre dans les campagnes, espérant ainsi échapper aux attaques extraterrestre » _

_« Le trafic est totalement paralysé »_

_« Les mêmes scènes de migrations sont vues partout dans le monde »_

_« Les pillards sont de plus en plus nombreux à sévir »_

_« Nous devons déjà nous battre contre les envahisseurs, et maintenant la moitié de la population est devenue encore plus dérangée qu'eux »._

_« La France a capitulé. »_

_« Nous recevons ces images d'Australie, où une cohabitation pacifique semble fonctionner parfaitement »._

**_o_**

Sabé n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer depuis deux jours. Et Padmé ne savait pas quoi faire pour la réconforter. A dire vrai, elle n'était pas beaucoup mieux lotie qu'elle. Elle aussi, elle avait l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur. Padmé se sentait vide, et pourtant pleine d'émotions. Elle était en colère, était morte de peur et surtout, elle se sentait coupable.

Sabé Stewart n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. La jeune femme du Michigan n'avait eu aucun moyen de prévoir que leur planète allait être attaquée. Pour Padmé, cependant, était différent. Elle aurait dû le savoir. Pis, elle le savait. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu y croire. Et sa stupidité avait peut-être couté la vie à son meilleur ami.

Bien sûr, Padmé savait que son sentiment de culpabilité était illogique. Même si elle avait été persuadée que ses rêves étaient réels, personne ne l'aurait cru avant la CIA. Elle aurait simplement été enfermée dans un asile. Peu importe ce que elle aurait pu faire, le résultat aurait été le même : elle n'était qu'un pion ridicule dans une guerre qui la dépassait largement.

Contrairement à Sabé, Padmé ne pleurait pas. Elle était bien trop en colère pour ça.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la politicienne avait réussi à bloquer totalement Vader de son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas le voir et, à sa grande joie, il semblait avoir disparu. Pour elle, c'était comme une bénédiction. Car elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté le contraire. Elle réclamait vengeance.

Padmé et Sabé avaient été enfermées dans une salle confortable mais néanmoins sans échappatoire. Pour toute distraction, elles regardaient les informations sans aucun bruit, sauf peut-être quand Sabé laissait échapper un sanglot. Et Padmé regardait, impuissante, horrifiée, les dernières images disponibles de New-York. La ville où elle aurait normalement dû être. Là où ses rares amis, et tout ce qu'elle possédait, étaient. Les images la rendait nauséeuse.

Lexington, le petit village où habitait Sabé n'avait pas encore été attaqué. Pour le moment leurs ennemis ne s'intéressaient qu'aux grandes villes, tout comme Vader en avait donné l'ordre. Mais elle savait que ce n'était que temporaire. Son objectif était l'annexion totale de leur planète. Et Padmé savais qu'il allait réussir.

Tout autour d'elle, l'air le lui murmurait, comme une promesse.

Et ce genre de promesse était toujours tenue.

-Tu crois vraiment que la cohabitation est pacifique en Australie ? demanda finalement Sabé, entre deux sanglots.

Sa question surprit Padmé et la mit mal à l'aise. Elle mourrait d'envie de la réconforter, mais elle savait la vérité. Ce qui se passait en ce moment en Australie n'était surement pas pacifique.

-Non, je ne le crois pas, répondit-elle, espérant mettre fin à la conversation.

Evidemment, ce fut un échec. Comme tout ce qui représentait sa vie ces derniers temps.

-Pourtant, tout à l'air de bien se passer.

Padmé détourna le regard de la lucarne pour le fixer sur la brune. Elle avait besoin de lui faire comprendre la situation, même si cela lui brisait le cœur. Sabé Stewart devait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance et devait voir ma réalité en face. Le plus tôt elle l'accepterait, le mieux ce serait pour elle.

Padmé se haïssait pour penser cela.

-C'est de la propagande. L'Empire ne laisse pas le choix aux autorités australiennes. Ils sont obligés de diffuser ces images, lui expliqua-t-elle toujours aussi calmement.

Padmé le savait. Elle en était persuadée. C'était ce que voudrait Vader, et ce que voudrait Palpatine. Ce qu'ils faisaient avec le reste de leur Empire. Ils manipulaient les gens, ils se faisaient passer pour des hommes de cœur, quand ce dernier n'était plus qu'une simple pompe. Le pire était que les habitants de la galaxie étaient persuadés d'être protégés par le héros sans peur. En réalité, ils étaient tenus en esclavage par celui qui l'avait été. Tout comme il allait tenir la Terre sous son joug.

-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Sabé.

Sa question fit grimacer Padmé. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre qu'elle le savait car elle était liée à un monstre. Mais ce n'en était pas moins vrai.

-C'est ce que Vader voulait, répondit-elle.

Sabé la regarda, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu le sens en ce moment ?

Padmé secoua la tête, malgré elle honteuse de leur lien.

-Non, et je n'en ai vraiment pas envie ! dit-elle simplement.

Sabé aurait surement continué son interrogatoire si d'un coup, toutes les lumières de la pièce ne s'étaient pas coupées, la télévision emportant avec elle les images désolées de leur planète.

-On dirait qu'il n'y a plus d'électricité, constata Sabé.

Ce qui lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

-C'est pas vrai, il ne manquait plus que ça ! s'écria Padmé, levant les yeux au plafond.

Elle avait vraiment du faire quelque chose de très grave à une divinité pour être punie de la sorte. L'affront avait dû être terrible, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

-Je ne veux pas paraitre négative mais… le système de ventilation est aussi HS.

Padmé tourna un regard horrifié vers Sabé. _Venait-elle de dire que leurs réserves d'air étaient limitées ?_

* * *

Coucou,

Merci à tous pour avoir lu ce chapitre 7 –qui est arrivé très vite, à mon grand étonnement. J'espère que vous avez aimé, malgré le fait qu'il soit très peu centré sur Padmé, mais j'avais vraiment envie de vous montrer l'invasion de New-York. Dois-je vous dire que ce chapitre ne devait vraiment pas se dérouler ainsi ?

Une montagne de mercis à **MagicClem, Lereniel, Ambre et Nebelsue** pour leurs commentaires.

**Et une montagne d'applaudissements à Lereniel pour avoir pris de son temps pour corriger ce chapitre, avec une gentillesse à toute épreuve. Merci, merci, merci.**

N'hésitez pas si le cœur vous en dit à laisser un commentaire, qu'il soit positif ou négatif.

A bientôt pour la suite.

Kallen

_« Personne par la guerre ne devient grand »._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Somnium_**

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée.

**Crédit**: L'épopée Star Wars est la propriété de George Lucas, rien n'est à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 8.**

* * *

**Terre**

**Lieu inconnu**

* * *

La révélation fit lâcher la télécommande des mains de Padmé, qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, amorti par quelque chose dont la jeune femme ignorait jusque-là l'existence. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder l'étendue des dégâts. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus d'électricité, la télévision n'aurait surement plus besoin d'être allumée, et elle était à peine capable de distinguer le visage de Sabé pourtant à quelques centimètres d'elle. Le petit appareil n'était pas du tout dans l'ordre de ses priorités.

Elle avait du mal entendre ce que venait de dire Sabé. Il n'y avait pas moyen, absolument aucun, pour que la jeune femme vienne de lui annoncer qu'elles n'allaient bientôt plus avoir d'air, n'est-ce pas ? Et même si, la pièce où elles étaient n'était pas hermétiquement close, non ? Elle n'allait pas mourir étouffée ?

Padmé n'avait jamais particulièrement pensé à sa mort. Elle était trop jeune et estimait avoir encore bien trop de chose à faire avant. Mais les rares fois où Padmé y avait songée, elle avait toujours été persuadée mourir en héros. En sauvant la vie d'un enfant, ou en protégeant de son humble vie sa patrie. Padmé n'avait absolument pas prévue de mourir étouffée dans une chambre pendant que le reste de la planète se faisait envahir par des _aliens_. Ça ne me semblait vraiment pas être une belle mort.

La politicienne remarqua soudain qu'elle n'entendait plus le bruit atrocement agaçant de la ventilation. Un bruit qui l'avait dérangé depuis deux semaines et qu'elle avait prié ne plus entendre. Ce n'était pas qu'il était particulièrement fort, mais il avait tendance à mettre à rude épreuve ses nerfs particulièrement à vif. L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappa pas : elle se sentait prête à tuer pour l'entendre de nouveau.

A sa grande satisfaction, Sabé profita du choc pour arrêter de pleurer, surement trop surprise par ce qu'elle venait de dire pour prendre le temps de verser quelques larmes. Le silence n'en fut alors que plus pensant. Quelques minutes auparavant, Padmé n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien du tout, totalement submergée par les sanglots, la ventilation et les informations télévisées. Maintenant, un calme olympien régnait en maitre, seulement rompu par les battements de son cœur, qui allait particulièrement vite.

Son esprit pragmatique –et dérangé- en profita alors pour analyser tout un tas d'informations inutiles. Notamment celle que plus son pouls était rapide, plus elle allait avoir besoin d'air. Et donc, fatalement, plus vite elle allait mourir. De même, l'angoisse de Sabé n'allait pas aider la situation. Padmé prit donc sur elle pour essayer de se calmer. Pas besoin d'empirer la situation. Avec un peu de chance –ce qui lui faisait cruellement défaut en ce moment- l'électricité n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Et les quelques secondes qu'elle aurait réussi à glaner allaient peut-être leur sauver la vie.

Elle ne pouvait pas toujours avoir la guigne, non ?

Mais si Padmé était arrivée à cette conclusion plutôt étonnante –et étrangement rationnelle- de la situation, Sabé en avait eu une toute autre. Une certainement moins scientifique, mais totalement plus naturelle. Celle qui aurait dû être celle de Padmé, si ses séances de psychanalyse et sa connexion avec Vader ne l'avait pas préparée à rester calme dans les pires situations. D'un bond, Sabé se leva de sa chaise à côté d'elle, et se précipita vers la porte. Padmé eu beau plisser des yeux, elle disparut presque aussitôt de son champ de vision. Et elle entendit bientôt ses poings marteler les murs de la pièce.

Padmé évita d'inspirer profondément d'agacement, ce qui eut pour effet de l'agacer encore plus.

\- Et merde ! Il faut absolument qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici, déclara frénétiquement Sabé.

Si son objectif avait été de faire bouger Padmé de sa chaise, elle s'était cruellement trompée. Son hystérie ne fit que la conforter de la nécessité qu'il y avait de rester calme. Avec un tel comportement, Sabé n'aurait pas réussi à trouver un moyen de sortir même s'il y avait eu devant elle un énorme bouton rouge avec marqué « sortie » dessus. Enfin, un bouton rouge fluo, que l'on puisse distinguer dans le noir…

Fronçant les sourcils, Padmé se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était vraiment trop calme par rapport à la situation. Calme et terre à terre. Absolument elle-même, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas été depuis plusieurs jours. Ce qui, encore une fois, lui permit de prendre conscience qu'elle avait bien plus de séquelles de ses nuits connectées à Anakin qu'elle ne l'avait pensé de prime abord. Lui aussi pouvait se montrer particulièrement serein dans les cas les plus extrêmes.

Ce qui n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à penser : après tout, il avait finit pas devenir un véritable psychopathe.

Reportant son attention vers Sabé et ses coups frénétiques, Padmé éloigna autant que possible Vader de ses pensées. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à lui. Elle avait déjà assez de souci comme ça, ce n'était pas le moment de remettre encore plus en doute sa stabilité mentale. Et de se demander si elle était capable de tuer tout ce qu'elle aimait sur un coup de tête. C'était bien trop dérangeant.

-La porte est blindée, informa-t-elle sa nouvelle amie d'un ton badin.

Padmé pouvait aisément imaginer l'air consterné de Sabé, tandis que pendant quelques secondes, ses coups se firent moins forts. Avant de reprendre de plus belle, cette fois sur la porte. Heureusement, au bout de quelques instants, Sabé dû se rendre à l'évidence : ses pauvres mains n'allaient pas faire bouger la porte d'une « cellule » de la CIA. Elles étaient dans la réalité, et non dans un roman.

La respiration haletante, à l'instar de si elle avait couru un marathon, Sabé rejoignit sa place à côté de Padmé. Elle pouvait déjà mieux la voir, ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité. Tout comme son cœur.

-On n'a qu'à attendre. La CIA viendra te chercher. Tu es trop importante pour eux, essaya de se rassurer Sabé. Padmé leva les yeux au ciel.

La politicienne n'avait aucune envie de voir ces derniers débarquer dans leur petite prison. Elle les avait assez vus. Et elle sentait de la rancœur à leur encontre. Non seulement, ils l'avaient enlevée, l'avaient forcé à espionner Vader, mais en plus ils avaient refusés de la laisser rentrer chez elle pour se battre à leur côté. Prétextant vouloir la protéger, ils l'avaient enfermé dans une salle luxueuse, mais néanmoins un tombeau mortel.

De toute façon, Padmé était persuadée que même eux n'arriveraient même pas à enfoncer la porte s'ils venaient.

-C'est ça, attendre qu'ils me vendent à Vader au moment de notre reddition, raya-t-elle glaciale.

Padmé n'avait aucune confiance en eux. Elle était une politicienne, et elle savait comment agissaient les politiciens. Dès qu'ils apprendraient qu'ils avaient un effet levier sur Vader, ils essayeraient de l'utiliser au maximum afin de gagner le plus de choses possibles. Bien sûr, ce serait une erreur monumentale, et Vader les écraserait jusqu'à leur reddition pleine et entière, avant de venir la détruire lui-même. Elle qui à ses yeux, ne serait qu'une petite épine dans son pied.

-Les Etats-Unis ne céderons jamais ! s'écria Sabé, consternée par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

La foi de la jeune femme dans leur pays était touchante, mais Padmé savait mieux. Ils céderaient pour éviter un massacre. Malgré un abandon officiel, les humains se battraient pour reconquérir leur liberté et en finir de la domination impériale. Mais ce serait dans l'ombre. Une rébellion comme il était évident qu'il s'en formait déjà dans le reste de la galaxie.

Mais les rebelles-terriens seraient juste beaucoup moins équipés et moins menaçant pour l'Empire.

-Soit lucide, Sabé, nous n'avons aucune chance. Le mieux que l'on puisse faire, c'est de sauver le plus de nos concitoyens possibles.

Padmé pouvait presque voir l'indignation briller dans les prunelles brunes de son amie. Enfin, elle l'aurait vu si l'électricité avait été allumée. Sabé n'était clairement pas d'accord avec elle.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner ! Tu dois apporter la paix dans la galaxie ! déclara-t-elle avec une force de conviction qui lui fit presque perdre mon self contrôle.

Presque.

Comment la jeune femme pouvait toujours croire en ses croyances idiotes surprenait totalement Padmé. Bon, d'accord, elle avait peut-être eu raison sur le fait que ses rêves étaient réels. Mais Padmé n'était pas là pour apporter la paix dans la galaxie. Elle n'était même pas capable de sortir d'une pièce où elle allait surement mourir par manque d'oxygène, alors le reste… Surtout, Sabé ignorait à quel point Vader était puissant. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ses pouvoirs par rapport à ce qu'elle entendue. Mais elle était bien loin du compte : Vader était effrayant. Ses capacités dans la Force ne cessaient de croitre depuis des années. Il avait vaincu tout un temple de ses congénères sans la moindre égratignure. Et malgré l'épuisement, il avait réussi à maitriser son propre maitre dans un féroce duel. Un exploit dont Padmé ne l'aurait pas crue capable jusqu'à ce jour fatidique.

Autant dire que Padmé n'était pas un match pour lui, elle ne savait même pas me servir d'une arme à feu. Si quelqu'un devait rétablir la paix, ce n'était certainement pas elle.

Il y avait déjà une prophétie pour ça.

-Non, ça c'était le boulot d'Anakin. Et tu vois le résultat, répondit-t-elle ironiquement.

A défaut d'être très lucide, Sabé avait au moins le mérite d'être tenace. Aussi Padmé ne s'étonna-t-elle même pas de la voir se relever d'un coup et disparaitre de nouveau dans l'ombre. Presque aussitôt, de nouveau coup se firent entendre, plus fort cette fois.

\- Aide-moi ! demanda la jeune femme à Padmé.

Celle-ci renifla. Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer les derniers instants de sa vie à frapper contre une porte. Si elle devait mourir, ce serait dignement, à défaut de mourir en martyr. De nouveau, les coups s'arrêtèrent, et Sabé laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Elle revint vers sa chaise en titubant.

-Je te l'avais dit : la porte est blindée, répéta Padmé amèrement.

Elle aurait vraiment préféré s'être trompée, mais elle connaissait la vérité. Elles n'arriveraient jamais à sortir d'ici par leurs propres moyens. Son intuition le lui disait, aussi clairement qu'elle lui avait annoncé que sa vie allait radicalement changer. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée.

-Il y a forcément un moyen de sortir d'ici. Les héros dans les films arrivent toujours à s'enfuir, s'énerva Sabé.

Malgré elle, un petit rire lui échappa. C'était assez drôle que Sabé compare leur situation à un film, quand elle avait fait la même chose les deux dernières semaines.

-On n'est pas dans un film, malheureusement.

Sabé reprit place sur sa chaise et elle crut la voir se masser doucement le pied. C'était surement là qu'elle s'était blessée en essayant de défoncer une porte qui devait peser au moins une tonne à coup de talons. Talons d'une femme qui ne devait pas peser beaucoup plus qu'une cinquantaine de kilos.

-Et bien, ça y ressemble beaucoup, dit Sabé d'une voix elle aussi amusée.

Etrangement, les deux femmes se mirent à rire. C'était peut-être une sorte de réponse au stress, ou il s'agissait simplement d'un mécanisme de défense. Mais en ce moment, elles en avaient besoin. A l'instar d'Anakin et d'Obi-Wan dans leurs pires moments. Complices, rieurs, même dans une situation désespérée.

Tant pis pour l'oxygène en moins, rire faisait vraiment du bien.

-On n'est peut-être simplement pas les héros, remarqua Padmé tout en souriant.

Et malgré la pénombre, elle vit que Sabé esquissait elle aussi un sourire.

-Peut-être que nous allons avoir une poussée d'adrénaline et réussir à détruire un mur.

Elle pouffa. Avant de s'arrêter net, surprise par une douleur subite lancinante dans la tête. Si elle n'avait pas été assise, Padmé en serait surement tombée par terre. La connexion qu'elle avait avec Vader venait de se rouvrir sans information préalable, étouffante par sa brusquerie.

_Il était là._

Pas dans leur pièce-prison, non, mais tout proche. Plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Elle le savait avec autant de certitude qu'elle savait que son prénom était Padmé, qu'elle était née pour faire de la politique, et que mon meilleur ami s'appelait Pablo. C'était comme si toutes les forces de la Terre, de l'univers tout autour d'elle, le lui criait dans une piètre tentative de la faire partir d'ici. De lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait s'éloigner avant qu'il ne la trouve et ne commence la chasse.

La peur lui glaça le sang, et tout son calme disparu en un instant. Elle ne savait qu'une seule chose : elle devait fuir.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Sabé en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elles n'avaient franchement pas besoin de ça en plus en ce moment. Sabé était déjà assez bouleversée comme ça. Et Padmé aussi, à bon entendeur. Tremblante, elle essaya tant bien que mal de la rassurer et de retrouver son courage.

-Oui… C'est juste que…

Elle ne réussit même pas à terminer sa phrase, assaillie par une multitude d'émotions. Le désir de conquête, la vengeance, la satisfaction, la haine, la colère, la soif de pouvoir, et encore de la haine. Le tout enrobé d'une douleur vive mais accalmée par celle des autres.

Pour un ancien Jedi, Vader n'avait aucune maitrise sur ses sentiments. Et la froideur de ces derniers la fit gémir d'horreur. Personne ne pouvait ressentir ça sans devenir fou. Et pas pour la première fois, Padmé se demanda ce qui avait bien pu pousser Anakin dans ses derniers retranchements, au point de laisser la bête en lui prendre le contrôle.

-C'est Vader c'est ça ? S'enquit Sabé.

Padmé n'avait toujours pas le cœur à lui mentir.

-Oui, il est tout proche, répondit-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Sabé de trembler, effrayée. Encore une fois, Padmé envia son ignorance. Pour elle l'arrivée de Vader était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Pour Padmé, c'était un désastre.

-Proche comment ? s'informa Sabé.

Padmé n'avait absolument pas besoin de se concentrer sur Vader pour lui répondre.

-Il sera bientôt sur Terre, expliqua-t-elle doucement.

Il y était peut-être déjà, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le lui dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ok. Si je résume : premièrement, on est enfermés sans aucun approvisionnement d'oxygène dans un endroit qu'on ne connait pas. Deuxièmement, un seigneur Sith –le plus puissant de tous semblerait-il- va débarquer de façon imminente sur notre planète. Et enfin, tu as un lien direct avec lui. C'est super, carrément super, déclara-t-elle, morose.

Padmé craignit pendant quelques instants que Sabé ne se remette à pleurer. Heureusement pour elle, la jeune femme ne le fit pas, et Padmé en profita pour tenter une piètre blague :

-Voyons le bon côté des choses. Si on meurt asphyxiées, on n'aura pas à faire face à Vader.

Sabé eut un petit rire.

-Me voilà rassurée.

Soudain, une lumière bleue les éblouirent toutes les deux. Padmé ferma les yeux, déjà bien trop habituée à la pénombre. Un simple ronronnement se faisait entendre. Et Padmé savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle l'avait déjà entendu.

Un sabre laser était en train de transpercer la porte pour créer un passage. Avec la même facilité que si cette dernière était faite en beurre.

_Vader n'était pas si proche, hein ?_

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne chose ? murmura Sabé à son oreille.

Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

-Ce que je sais, c'est qu'aucune arme humaine n'est capable de faire ça, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Le métal de la porte tomba soudainement sur le sol dans un bruit fracassant.

Heureusement, tous les dieux de l'univers ne devaient pas être en colère contre elle comme elle l'avait pensé, et l'un d'entre eux devait même avoir eu pitié, car le visage de l'homme qui venait de passer les restes de la porte n'était pas celui de « l'homme de ses rêves ». Plus âgé, les cheveux roux, et une barbe de plusieurs jours, l'apparition lui sembla presque fantomatique, éclairée seulement par la lumière bleutée de son sabre. Brillant tel un phare au milieu de l'océan, Obi-Wan Kenobi paraissait encore plus mystérieux que dans tous ses souvenirs.

Tel un papillon de nuit prit dans un éclairage trop vif, elles furent attirées par la majesté de la présence du maitre jedi. Et surtout, infiniment soulagées.

Elles n'allaient peut-être pas mourir asphyxiées, tout compte fait.

-Kenobi ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de voir quelqu'un, s'écria aussitôt Sabé en se précipitant vers lui. A la lumière du sabre laser, Padmé pouvait voir qu'elle titubait dangereusement. Elle avait vraiment du se blesser. Nonobstant ce fait, la politicienne rejoignit leur sauveur rapidement.

Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le remercier, mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Ils avaient des choses bien plus importantes à régler qu'une effusion de gentillesse. Dépassant rapidement Sabé, Padmé déclara :

-Vader est tout proche.

Obi-Wan ne sembla pas le moins du monde surprit par la nouvelle.

-Je sais. Notre lien n'est pas aussi inactif que ce que je pensais. Je crains qu'il ne soit sur Terre à cause de moi.

Padmé était tellement sciée par ses paroles qu'elle ouvrit bêtement la bouche, sans savoir quoi dire. Le Jedi venait-il de dire qu'il n'avait _même pas remarqué_ que son lien avec Anakin n'était pas éteint ? S'il existait encore, il y avait donc encore un peu d'Ani dans Vader ?

Une bouffée d'espoir envahie Padmé.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, essaya de l'excuser Sabé.

Ça, ce n'était pas à elle de le juger, mais au reste de l'humanité, pensa Padmé.

-Votre lien est encore actif ? demanda-t-elle finalement, retrouvant un minimum de contenance.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Elle était persuadée que Vader avait entièrement consumé Anakin. Il ne devait rien rester de lui. Or, Vader ne se serait jamais soumis à la moindre obligation envers un jedi. Il ne l'aurait même pas reconnu.

D'un autre côté, elle était bien liée à lui sans aucune raison. Et sans son accord.

-Je peux le bloquer. Malheureusement, s'il est trop proche, même mes boucliers mentaux ne suffiront pas à cacher ma présence, informa Kenobi.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu savoir. Elle avait besoin de comprendre.

-Comment pouvez-vous toujours avoir votre lien maitre-apprenti avec Vader ? s'enquit Padmé, curieuse.

S'il restait encore du bon en Vader, alors il était peut-être possible de le ramener. Il fallait juste comprendre comment faire pour cela.

-Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. J'imagine que malgré tout, Vader considère toujours qu'il est lié à moi et n'a pas rompu notre liaison au sein de la Force. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important pour le moment, c'est toi, Padmé.

_Elle ?_

De nouveau sidérée, elle mit un certain temps à comprendre en quoi elle pouvait être plus importante que la liaison qui avait amené Vader sur sa planète. Et la possibilité qu'il ne soit pas encore totalement maléfique. La seule chose qui la rendait particulière était son lien avec Vader. Un lien que la CIA avait espéré utiliser, et que Kenobi avait trouvé passionnant. Trop passionnant.

_Il voulait se servir d'elle._

_C'était hors de question._

-Oh, non, non et non ! Je vous vois venir. Je ne quitterai pas ma planète avec vous pour espionner Vader, c'est hors de question. D'ailleurs, je vais à New-York. Au cas où personne ne l'aurait remarqué, j'ai des responsabilités là-bas.

Et sans attendre qu'il lui réponde, Padmé le dépassa, les bras croisé dans un air de défi, essayant de trouver son chemin dans le couloir non éclairé. Padmé savait qu'elle avait vu juste, et ça la rendait particulièrement malade. Il voulait qu'elle espionne Vader pour lui, alors même qu'elle venait de se rendre compte qu'Anakin était encore en lui. Prisonnier mais vivant. Et elle n'allait pas se laisser être utilisée pour amener sa mort.

Tant qu'il resterait du bon en lui, Vader vivrait.

De toute façon, comme elle venait de le dire, elle avait des responsabilités ici. Son meilleur ami était à New-York, et Dieu seul savait comment il allait. Pour ce qu'ils savaient, les clones pouvaient très bien être en train de tuer des gens au hasard !

Cette pensée lui fit accélérer le pas. Obi-Wan la rejoignit rapidement avec Sabé, assez vite pour lui éviter de rentrer lamentablement dans un mur. Non pas qu'elle l'en remercia. Elle était bien trop en colère pour ça.

-Si je peux te sentir à travers la Force, Vader le pourra aussi. Et s'il n'arrive pas à me trouver, il ira automatiquement vers la seule autre attraction de la Force dans ce monde : toi. Tu dois t'éloigner de lui le plus possible, essaya-t-il de la raisonner.

Mais Padmé n'était rien si elle n'était pas butée. Certes, elle savait que si Vader la trouvait, il allait surement l'assassiner. Anakin ou non en lui. Mais ce n'était pas la question.

-Je peux le bloquer, répliqua-t-elle donc.

Elle venait de le faire pendant deux jours, après tout.

-Non, insista Obi-Wan.

Padmé se tourna vers lui, déterminée comme jamais. Elle n'allait pas quitter sa planète ! Elle n'allait pas _fuir_.

-Je l'ai fait pendant deux jours, je peux le refaire. Il faut juste que vous m'aidiez à comprendre comment, lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du Jedi d'être stupéfait. Ce qui équivalait pour Padmé à une grande victoire.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps…

Et ils étaient en train d'en perdre.

-Très bien, je vais essayer. Mais nous n'avons pas plus de deux minutes. Ensuite, on fuit, accorda-t-il.

Padmé accepta sans rechigner. Elle allait y arriver. Il le fallait.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'adossa contre le mur, comme elle avait vu Anakin le faire si souvent quand il cherchait quelque chose à travers la Force. Malheureusement pour elle, Padmé n'avait jamais pu voir ce qui se passait alors dans son cerveau.

-Ne cherche pas à fermer ton esprit, tu n'y arriveras pas. Cherche au fond de toi, il y a une lumière puissante, est-ce que tu peux la voir ?

Il n'y avait absolument rien que du noir. Et un peu de bleu –la lumière du sabre-laser d'Obi-Wan était perceptible même avec les yeux fermés. Elle répondit honnêtement :

-Il n'y a que du noir.

Mais il devait bien y avoir autre chose.

-Concentre-toi. Ce n'est qu'une petite étincelle, rien de plus. Il faut que tu te noies dedans. Que tu la fasses grandir, expliqua le jedi.

Têtue, Padmé chercha la lumière jusqu'à ce qu'elle estimait être la fond de son esprit. Il n'y avait rien. Elle allait abandonner quand quelque-chose en elle se déplaça soudain. Ce n'était pas réel, juste une impression. Une connaissance. Le savoir. L'absolu. Sans même savoir comment, Padmé pouvait identifier la présence. La Force l'aiguillait. Et elle la suivie jusqu'à une petite étincelle où la Force disparue.

-Je la vois, marmonna-t-elle doucement tout en restant concentrée.

L'étincelle vacilla dangereusement, mais ne s'éteignit pas. Et d'un seul coup, elle la submergea. Instinctivement, Padmé comprit que la lumière n'était autre qu'elle-même.

-Maintenant focalises-toi dessus. Il n'y a plus que la lumière. Rien d'autre. Il y a une main juste à côté, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui fallut se concentrer énormément dessus avant de pouvoir voir la dite main. Et Padmé savait instinctivement qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là. Tout comme le petit cœur noir qui battait à un rythme régulier, totalement encré dans la lumière, presque indissociable de cette dernière. Un corps étranger lié à elle : Anakin.

-Oui. A qui est cette main ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Obi-Wan n'hésita pas une seconde à lui répondre.

-C'est la mienne. Nous n'avons pas le temps de construire tes propres boucliers, mais je peux étendre les miens. Prend ma main.

L'idée ne l'enchanta guère. Et elle allait le lui faire comprendre :

-Vous voulez-dire que vous êtes dans ma tête ?

De nouveau, la lumière vacilla.

\- Ne te déconcentre pas, prend ma main, insista-t-il.

\- Dès que la situation sera réglée, vous avez intérêt à sortir de là ! Il y a déjà assez de monde dans mon esprit ! vociféra-t-elle, mécontente.

Elle n'avait cependant pas vraiment le choix. Se concentrant comme jamais, Padmé réussit de justesse à étendre la lumière jusqu'à cette main. Et cette dernière explosa alors dans un feu d'artifice. Elle cria. Cette dernière s'enroula instantanément autour du petit cœur noir, comme une barrière. Une barrière très maigre, aveuglante. Plus pure que tout ce que Padmé n'avait jamais vue dans sa vie.

La barrière d'Obi-Wan Kenobi venait de se mettre en place dans son esprit.

Mais elle allait rapidement s'effriter. Car non seulement Anakin-Vader se battait de l'intérieur pour la faire partir, mais les instincts de Padmé aussi. Elle voulait Vader. C'était _effrayant_.

Elle rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour se sentir s'écrouler sur le sol, exténuée. Mal.

Sabé s'agenouilla aussitôt vers elle.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Padmé se sentait vide, incomplète. Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel : Ani. Et la jeune politicienne comprit aussitôt qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment bloqué Vader les deux derniers jours contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru. Il était une partie d'elle-même, et elle ne voulait pas vivre sans lui. Mais pour le moment, elle le devait.

-Lumineuse, répondit-elle hésitante.

Trop lumineuse.

-C'est bon signe. Allons-y, ordonna Kenobi.

Padmé se remit doucement debout, encore tremblante.

-Je ne vois aucune différence, déclara Sabé.

Elle ne la voyait peut-être pas, mais Padmé si. _C'était horrible_. Heureusement, le calme d'Obi-Wan apaisait ses sens, mais le combat qui faisait déjà rage entre Vader et lui au sein même de son esprit était dérangeant. Quand Vader gagnerait, elle savait qu'elle se sentirait mieux. Moins pure, mais plus libre.

Moins assiégée.

Normale.

Elle était schizophrène.

-Pour un être non sensible à la Force, Padmé est exactement la même. Mais on n'a pas le temps d'en discuter, on doit partir d'ici.

Docilement, elles le suivirent toutes les deux. Sabé toujours titubante et Padmé tremblante.

-Attendez, c'est quoi le plan ? On prend une voiture, vous nous déposez à New-York et vous quittez la Terre ? s'enquit-elle soudain en retrouvant ses esprits.

Obi-Wan tourna à droite, et Padmé soupira de soulagement. Ils étaient arrivés dans un couloir avec des fenêtres. Et il faisait clair.

-C'est le plan. Tant que je suis ici, Vader restera. Plus vite je quitte cette planète, mieux c'est pour vous. Cependant, je vous conseille franchement de partir d'ici tant que c'est possible. Tu serais un atout majeur pour la lutte contre l'Empire, Padmé.

Ses paroles la firent hésiter quelques secondes. Padmé avait vraiment envie de voir Palpatine tomber de son trône, et elle aurait été ravie d'y contribuer. Ce salop le méritait bien. Il avait détruit Anakin, et il voulait annexer sa planète. Elle le haïssait.

Mais elle ne voulait pas quitter son monde. Elle n'allait pas fuir.

-J'étais candidate au poste de maire de New-York. Je ne vais pas les laisser mourir mes concitoyens pendant que je reste en sécurité ! Décida-t-elle fermement.

Et Obi-Wan sourit à ses paroles, la surprenant.

-Tu mets ta vie en danger, fit remarqué Sabé.

Padmé le savait très bien.

-Et c'est une décision que je suis la seule à devoir prendre, assura-t-elle aussitôt.

Obi-Wan posa alors une main sur son épaule.

-Tu es une grande dame, Padmé Naberrie. La Terre a de la chance de t'avoir. Anakin aurait surement voulu te connaitre. Il t'aurait aimé.

Comme elle l'aurait aimé.

* * *

Eh bien, quel chapitre. J'ai dû le couper en deux, car il aurait _vraiment_ été trop long sinon. Du coup, une bonne partie du chapitre 9 est déjà écrite… Bref. Le rendu n'est _pas du tout_ ce que j'attendais, je suis très hésitante à le poster… J'espère qu'il vous aura plus quand même.

Merci à tous pour venir lire cette histoire, vous êtes vraiment supers.

Un grand merci tout particulier à** MagicClem, Lereniel, Ambre, Nebelsue, Hermya Dawson, Deborah, A. Casse-Noisette, Themis480, Cherchepetitebête, et Claire-de-Plume **pour leur commentaire.

Un jour, j'écrirai un poème d'amour juste pour vous.

**Remerciement tout spécial pour Lereniel qui a corrigé ce chapitre à une vitesse phénoménale, et grâce à qui cette histoire ressemble à quelque chose. Merci ! **

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, vos avis sont d'une aide précieuse.

A bientôt pour la suite.

Kallen

_«Beaucoup encore il te reste à apprendre »._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Somnium_**

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée.

**Crédit**: L'épopée Star Wars est la propriété de George Lucas, rien n'est à moi.

**Un merci tout particulier à Lereniel qui a eu la bonté de corriger ce chapitre, comme les précédents. **

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

**҉**

**Terre**

**New-York**

* * *

Pour beaucoup de monde, Las Vegas était la ville qui représentait le mieux la toute-puissance de l'Homme sur Terre, gigantesque chef d'œuvre de verdure en plein désert. Pour d'autres, ce n'était qu'un gaspillage inconditionnel d'eau, justifié uniquement par un orgueil humain démesuré. La ville de tous les excès, où rien n'avait vraiment de sens sauf l'argent, le pouvoir et la luxure. Pour Padmé, Las Vegas n'était rien de plus que _The_ _Sin City_, et n'avait vraiment rien dont les terriens puissent être indubitablement fiers. Contrairement à New-York.

Si on avait demandé à la jeune politicienne quelle était la ville qui illustrait le mieux le passage de l'Homme sur Terre, Padmé aurait sans le moindre doute choisi _The Big Apple_. Là où Vegas n'était qu'un lieu créé pour l'_amusement_, New-York était une ville où l'on_ vivait_. Et ça, c'était quand même bien plus gratifiant que l'exploitation du fleuve Colorado.

Padmé aimait New-York.

Elle aimait se balader dans les rues bondées, entourée par ces buildings d'acier, summum de l'ingéniosité humaine dont on ne pouvait distinguer le sommet les jours de pluie. Elle pouvait presque s'imaginer que ceux qui habitaient au dernier étage vivaient dans les nuages, loin des problèmes de l'humanité. Padmé en était même un peu jalouse, et rêveuse.

Elle aimait aller d'un quartier à l'autre, écoutant les problèmes si différents et pourtant si semblables des populations locales. Les gens, ici, venaient de partout mais avaient un même rêve : celui de vivre libre. Un rêve d'Eldorado. De Chinatown à Harlem, différentes cultures s'inspiraient l'une de l'autre pour n'en être que plus belles, et former une communauté exceptionnelle.

Elle aimait Central-Park, et la toute majesté de la nature préservée. Si loin des anciens marécages qu'avait été New-York et pourtant si proche. Une enclave au milieu de la ville, où l'on pouvait respirer et retrouver ce que la Terre avait de plus précieux. Ses innombrables formes de vies. Si loin de Vegas. Un petit paradis.

Elle aimait regarder de loin la statue de la liberté, éclairant le monde. C'était un symbole derrière lequel toute leur planète pouvait se rallier. La lutte contre l'oppression, l'obscurantisme. A chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur l'édifice, Padmé se sentait indéniablement fière et rebelle. Et aussi insignifiante.

Elle aimait Manhattan, centre de la vie économique, fleuron de la débrouillardise humaine. Elle aimait le pont de Brooklyn, chef d'œuvre architectural, comme un rappel qu'aucun fossé ne pouvait séparer indéfiniment une même famille. Un rappel que si les gens le voulaient vraiment, ils pouvaient tous se rejoindre. Il suffisait simplement _d'en avoir la volonté_.

Oui, Padmé aimait New-York pour tout ce que la ville pouvait représenter. Et aussi parce-que c'était chez elle. C'était ici qu'elle avait décidé de prendre son indépendance. De vivre libre, sans entrave. De décider pour elle, et d'aider ceux qui l'avaient libérée de ses craintes jadis.

Padmé se souvenait encore très bien du jour où elle avait compris que plus tard, elle habiterait à New-York. Elle n'avait pas dû avoir plus de huit ans à l'époque. Ses parents avaient souhaité aller voir une pièce de théâtre à Broadway, ce qui n'avait rien de particulièrement exceptionnel. Ce qui l'était plus cependant, avait été le sentiment d'indépendance qui l'avait traversé en regardant les habitants de la ville. Et voyant un groupe de jeunes newyorkais qui, sans tenir compte des regards mauvais de certains passants, avaient improvisés la récitation d'une pièce de Shakespeare sous un air de reggae. Infamie pour certains, la jeune Padmé n'y avait vu que la liberté de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Si loin des codes de sa famille. Déterminée à en faire de même un jour.

Ce qu'elle avait fait un soir, récitant une partie de la constitution des Etats-Unis dans un rap mauvais et ridicule. Heureusement pour elle, aucune vidéo n'avait été faite de cet événement riche en couleur qui aurait pu lui valoir sa crédibilité politique. Mais c'était encore une fois-là la beauté de New-York. La ville ne jugeait pas : elle _vivait_.

C'était pourquoi Padmé Naberrie avait l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur tandis que son regard parcourait les trottoirs vides de New-York, où pas une seule âme qui vive ne les remontait. Sa ville était déserte, morte. Et elle en avait des hauts le cœur.

Les new-yorkais s'étaient réfugiés chez eux. Personne ne circulait dans les rues, pas même le moindre taxi jaune. Les seules « personnes » que Padmé avait croisé jusqu'ici étaient des clones de l'Empire. Heureusement pour eux, les pouvoirs d'Obi-Wan leur avaient permis de ne pas se faire remarquer. Dissimulés derrière la Force, chacun de leurs pas devant être maitrisés, ils avaient mis plus de cinq heures pour arriver au cœur de la ville. Padmé était épuisée, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de Sabé.

La cheville de cette dernière avait pris une couleur inquiétante entre le bleu et le noir, et la politicienne était stupéfaite de voir qu'elle était encore capable de marcher malgré tout. La jeune femme ne se plaignait pas, forçant son admiration. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait réussi à ne pas gémir de douleur à sa place. Ou à ordonner un arrêt.

Sabé ne disait rien et restait concentrée sur son avancée. Padmé en était d'autant plus admirative que la brune n'avait absolument pas demandé à venir à New-York. Ce n'était pas chez elle. Et pourtant elle était là, déterminée à l'aider dans sa « mission ». Persuadée que Padmé allait faire la différence ici. Sa foi en elle la rendait mal à l'aise.

C'était Padmé qui avait exigé de venir. Elle savait que c'était grotesque, qu'elle n'allait pas changer grand-chose à elle toute seule, mais elle savait que c'était son devoir. Il y avait quelque-chose à faire ici qui était dans ses cordes. Quelque-chose qu'elle avait besoin de faire avant de penser à fuir. Et Padmé était décidée à trouver quoi.

Ça avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec la résignation des habitants facilement perceptible même de l'extérieur. Jamais la politicienne n'aurait cru possible de voir les new-yorkais dociles. Mais ils l'étaient, ne faisaient aucun bruit, et restaient cloitrés chez eux. Elle les aurait imaginé en train de se battre, de résister de toute leurs forces, mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait.

Qu'avait-dit Vader, déjà ? De ne pas leur laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait ? D'écraser toutes les formes de rébellion avant qu'elle ne s'étende ? Ou quelque chose comme ça. Padmé n'avait aucun mal à voir comment. Les soldats clones –qui n'étaient pourtant pas si nombreux que ça actuellement- avaient dû faire quelques exemples publics. Et la peur avait persuadé même les plus courageux à s'enfermer chez eux et prier. Attendant peut-être un signe avant de se lever contre les envahisseurs.

Padmé n'avait vu aucun cadavre. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait aucun mort. Elle n'était pas certaine que son cœur puisse en supporter beaucoup plus. Elle se sentait déjà fragilisée, perdue. A chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur le moindre édifice, elle se sentait nauséeuse. Malade. C'était comme un coup de poignard en plein ventre. Ses intestins étaient tordus : d'appréhension, de peur, et de colère. Elle aimait Anakin, mais elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait à son monde. A ses concitoyens. Jamais !

Elle n'avait peut-être pas été élue maire, mais son devoir ne s'arrêtait pas à une élection. Elle devait rendre à ces gens toute la confiance qu'ils avaient eu en elle. Elle leur devait de faire quelque chose pour leur ville. Pour leur planète. Même si pour ça, elle devait risquer de mourir. Obi-Wan le faisait bien, alors que rien ne l'attachait à la Terre. Sabé le faisait, alors qu'elle n'avait aucune obligation. Padmé n'avait pas le droit d'hésiter. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

Elle ne savait simplement pas quoi.

Mais elle se sentait aussi étrangement confiante. Si les histoires de Sabé n'étaient même _qu'un petit peu_ vrai, alors elle allait bientôt trouver. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle baisse les bras. Anakin ne l'aurait jamais fait. Et c'était quand il était tombé que le reste de la galaxie avait été entrainée dans une tourmente pire encore. Padmé n'allait pas suivre le même chemin (même si, à n'en pas douter, ses actions n'auraient pas les mêmes répercussions que celles d'Ani. Il était l'Elu, après tout).

Obi-Wan Kenobi croyait en elle. Ce simple fait été déjà surréaliste. Cet homme avait été comme un père de substitution pour la politicienne –bien qu'il ne le sache évidemment pas. Sa confiance était encourageante, mais aussi quelque peu inquiétante. Elle sentait naitre en elle une toute nouvelle sorte de pression : celle de ne pas le décevoir. Il pensait qu'elle pouvait apporter du bon dans cet univers chaotique. Tout comme Sabé.

C'étant dérangeant en quelque sorte. Elle voulait faire quelque chose, mais que se passerait-il si elle n'en était pas capable ? Etait-ce ce qu'avait ressenti Anakin pendant toutes ces années où on lui avait promis un destin formidable et où on l'avait envoyé se battre et résoudre les situations les plus critiques, attendant toujours le meilleur de lui ? Si c'était le cas, il n'était pas vraiment étonnant qu'il soit devenu totalement fou. C'était une pression écrasante.

Mais encourageante.

Sabé, à côté de Padmé, se mis soudain à soupirer de lassitude. La jeune femme n'avait pas dû se rendre compte à quel point ils avaient atterris loin de New-York jusqu'à maintenant. Elle n'y habitait pas après tout. La politicienne, elle, était étonnée qu'Obi-Wan ait réussi à se rapprocher à ce point de la mégalopole. Elle s'était plutôt attendue à recevoir une bombe au court du trajet. Des terriens –qui les verraient comme des ennemis- ou des envahisseurs –pour la même raison. Mais le maitre jedi n'était rien si ce n'est talentueux et avait réussi à les poser vers le Larchmont sans que personne ne les remarque.

Puis ils avaient marché. Assez rapidement, malgré l'état de Sabé. Mais Padmé n'était pas certaine que celle-ci puisse tenir encore longtemps. Heureusement, ils étaient presque arrivés. Déjà, Padmé pouvait entendre le bourdonnement réconfortant des annonces publicitaires de Time Square. Etonnante bénédiction d'ailleurs, elle avait cru qu'il n'y avait plus du tout d'électricité sur la côte Ouest des Etats-Unis. Il semblerait qu'elle avait été trop pessimiste.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que l'on ait passé les blocus ! déclara Sabé, rompant enfin le lourd silence qui s'était installé ces dernières heures.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avaient rien à dire. Cependant, il fallait bien l'avouer, le silence avait semblé très raisonnable vis-à-vis de leur situation. Quand ils avaient passé le blocus dont parlait Sabé (une tonne de clones bloquant le passage de l'extérieur à l'intérieur de New-York) le simple bruit de leur pas et de leurs respirations aurait pu les trahir. Parler avait alors semblé au mieux stupide, au pire suicidaire : et ça l'était peut-être encore.

Cependant, avec les bruits de Time-Square, une simple conversation ne semblait plus aussi risquée. Et Kenobi devait être d'accord avec ça car il dit :

-L'empire sous-estime grandement vos capacités. Les soldats étaient des novices.

Novices ou pas, ils avaient paru à Padmé très dangereux. Et armés jusqu'aux dents. Mais elle imaginait qu'elle devait en être reconnaissante. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas croisé un certain seigneur sith. Ils n'auraient pas pu le leurrer. Mieux valait les soldats-clones.

-Tant mieux ! Qu'ils continuent ! se réjouit Sabé, faisant écho aux pensées de Padmé.

Obi-Wan ne semblait pas pour autant heureux. Il comprenait sans le moindre doute mieux la situation qu'elles. Il avait connu la guerre des clones, avait été un général lors de ses terribles affrontements. Il était un jedi qui s'était battu pour une démocratie aujourd'hui en ruine. Il connaissait son ancien apprenti mieux que personne, et pouvait sans doute deviner une partie des stratégies de Vader.

L'homme savait donc qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de se réjouir de la situation, et le leur rappela fort logiquement, comme il aurait mis fin à l'enthousiasme d'Anakin à la réussite d'une partie de leur mission :

-Ne soyez pas dupes, rentrer dans la ville était la partie la plus facile. Le plus compliqué, c'est d'en sortir.

Sa déclaration mit un froid spectaculaire dans le début de conversation que Sabé avait entrepris. Ce n'en était pas moins vrai. Vader n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un puisse désespérément vouloir rentrer dans une des villes sous sa domination. Son but était sans le moindre doute le contraire : garder les populations dans leurs villes-prisons. Si ce que Padmé avait pu voir dans les informations télévisées était la vérité, c'était une réussite, puisque personne n'avait encore réussi à sortir d'une des mégalopoles envahies.

Elle frissonna, consciente que malgré-elle elle avait mis la vie de Sabé en danger. Celle d'Obi-Wan aussi, peut-être. Mais il avait déjà une prime sur sa tête. La jeune femme, elle, n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça. Elle aurait pu –même dû- rester loin d'eux. Elle était là pourtant. Et Padmé ne pouvait que s'émerveiller une fois de plus sur la force de caractère de certains humains. Courageux, déterminés, vaillants.

Elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise pourtant. Quand elles avaient été enfermées dans la base secrète de la CIA, Sabé ne s'était pas résolue à son sort. Elle avait cherché à se battre, là où Padmé été plus pragmatique.

Avec le recul, Padmé se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait dû donner l'impression d'abandonner. La brune avait peut-être cru qu'elle s'était simplement résignée à mourir. C'était faux, Padmé le savait. Mais c'était ce à quoi elle avait dû ressembler : à une condamnée _attendant_ son sort. Sabé avait été une condamnée _se battant_ contre son sort.

Et Padmé savait qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

-Pourquoi faut-il que les métros soient arrêtés ! Ça fait des heures que l'on marche, marmonna Sabé, la faisant sourire.

Pablo n'allait plus être son seul ami désormais. Dire qu'environs trois semaines plus tôt, elle avait comparé la jeune femme à une folle et à un chaton abandonné. Aujourd'hui, elle lui faisait plus penser à un tigre qu'à un petit chat.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Time Square, et Padmé se figea nette, horrifiée.

Stupéfaite.

Mortifiée.

Aucun mot n'était suffisant pour décrire le sentiment d'horreur que lui inspirait la vue de l'une des places les plus célèbres du monde, tombée sous la puissance des envahisseurs.

Sur tous les écrans géants où l'on pouvait voir normalement différentes publicités, où les informations de Fox, le visage déformé et caché derrière un capuchon noir de Palpatine avait pris place. Seules ses lèvres étaient encore visibles, pâles, à l'instar de sa peau décharnée. Effrayant. Monstrueux. Et absolument pas à sa place.

L'empereur disait :

« …_Enfants de la galaxie, rejoignez votre famille. Rejoignez l'Empire, cette belle et grande démocratie où chaque planète a le droit de s'exprimer. Profitez de nos ressources technologiques illimitées et facilitez-vous la vie. Ensemble, nous créerons un avenir meilleur. Un avenir où tous les humains pourront être fiers d'affirmer qu'ils ont participé à construire un lendemain meilleur, en sécurité, unis par les liens sacrés de l'amitié, de la compassion…_».

Pas étonnant que les new-yorkais se soient réfugiés chez eux. Tout valait mieux que de voir le Sith sur grand écran. Padmé en venait même à regretter que la coupure d'électricité ne soit pas généralisée comme elle l'avait imaginé, mais sectorielle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'écria Sabé avec dégout.

La politicienne était encore bien trop choquée pour lui répondre qu'il s'agissait de l'homme le plus puissant de la galaxie –si Vader le laissait vivre, cela allait sans dire. Elle reprit sa route, bien décidée à s'éloigner le plus possible d'ici. Obi-Wan semblait dégouté, mais pas surpris, aussi expliqua-t-il :

-Palpatine sait très bien comment bourrer les cranes. Il ne faudra plus très longtemps avant que vos dirigeants ne cèdent.

Padmé eu un hoquet d'écœurement, consciente encore une fois qu'Obi-Wan ne mentait pas.

-Nos politiciens vont peut-être céder, mais pas nous. Nous allons nous battre et faire comprendre à ce Palpatine que la Terre n'est pas à lui, s'insurgea Sabé avec colère.

La jeune femme semblait avoir très envie d'en découdre elle-même avec le Sith. Et la brune la comprenait parfaitement. Ce salop n'avait pas le droit de venir distiller sa propagande chez eux !

-Si vous voulez vaincre l'Empire, il faudra agir sur un plan beaucoup plus large, précisa le maitre jedi d'un air malheureux.

Padmé comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire : la Terre n'allait pas pouvoir résister seule face à l'Empire. Ils allaient devoir se joindre à la résistance qui se créait sans l'ombre d'un doute dans le reste de la galaxie. Sur Terre, ils n'avaient même pas les moyens d'aller plus beaucoup loin que la lune dans l'espace alors arriver jusqu'à l'Empereur…

-Est-ce que c'est possible ? On peut vraiment se débarrasser de Palpatine ? demanda Sabé, pleine d'espoir.

Toute aussi intéressée, Padmé se retourna vers Obi-Wan, attendant sa réponse.

-Je crois que oui. Vaincre Vader sera une toute autre histoire, répondit-il calmement.

Jetant un regard mauvais à l'empereur, Padmé médita les sages paroles du jedi. Si Palpatine avait inspiré du dégout aux New-yorkais, le beau visage de Vader aurait surement été une bien meilleure propagande. Il aurait fasciné, comme il fascinait tout le monde. Captivant par son charme, par son autorité, par la puissance qu'il dégageait.

Les choses auraient été tellement plus faciles s'il avait été aussi défiguré que Palpatine. Mais il ne l'était pas, il était séduisant. Envoutant. Et il était leur ennemi.

Elle prit la parole pour la première fois depuis des heures. Sa voix était un peu enrouée, mais aussi déterminée que toujours. Obi-Wan et Sabé tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers elle :

-Je suis d'accord, Vader est vraiment impressionnant. Et aimé. C'est comme s'il était une sorte de dieu pour tous ses soldats.

Obi-Wan optima.

-Vader n'a pas seulement le visage du « héros-sans-peur », il a aussi sa notoriété. Et même s'il est devenu tout ce que je combats, je pense le connaitre assez pour savoir qu'il ne restera jamais simplement assis à donner des ordres. Vader sera toujours en première ligne, et les gens aiment ça. A bien des égards, il est devenu la figure de proue de l'Empire. Il fera un terrible empereur, confirma-t-il.

De nouveau, Padmé frissonna alors que l'horrible image de Vader comme empereur se glissait dans son esprit. Anakin n'avait jamais aimé la politique, Vader ne l'aimerait pas non plus. Avec lui, il n'y aurait même pas un semblant de démocratie. Il tuerait directement ceux qui ne seraient pas d'accord avec lui, n'attendrait pas. Il ne confierait pas le sale travail à d'autres : il serait l'image même du tout puissant dictateur.

Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser ça arriver.

Comme ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Palpatine faire sa propagande grâce à leur propre technologie ! C'était _la leur_ !

-Nous devons apprendre à tout le monde la vérité sur l'Empire. Leur faire comprendre que ce qu'ils entendent n'est rien d'autre qu'un tissu de mensonges, déclara-t-elle fermement.

Elle accéléra le pas, agacée d'entendre encore les fausses promesses de Palpatine.

-On ne peut rien faire pour ça, se résigna Sabé.

Padmé n'était pas du tout d'accord.

-Si, nous le pouvons. Nous le devons. On ne sait tout simplement pas encore comment, insista-t-elle.

Obi-Wan semblait être d'accord avec elle, mais en perte quant à savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil insistant, dans l'espoir qu'il ait subitement une brillante idée. Comme il en avait eu tant de fois. Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas cette chance.

-Pour le moment, notre priorité est de vous trouver un abri pour la nuit. Ensuite, je partirai, informa-t-il simplement.

Ce qui eut l'effet d'une terrible douche froide. Kenobi ne pouvait pas partir, elles avaient besoin de lui encore. Même s'il avait clairement annoncé son intention de quitter la Terre dès que possible, Padmé avait cru qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. _A priori_, elle s'était trompée. Et même si elle comprenait pourquoi -il était l'ennemi numéro un dans la liste de Vader, et avait des confrères jedi à sauver- elle n'en était pas moins déçue.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester quelques jours de plus ? insista Sabé à sa place.

Elle aussi semblait avoir compris qu'elles n'avaient presque aucune chance sans lui.

-Non. Je ne sais pas où est Vader, mais il est sur Terre. Il ne tardera plus à me retrouver. Je vais devoir partir, dit le jedi.

Et il en avait le droit. Il n'était pas terrien. C'était leur combat à mener, pas le sien. Il les avait déjà beaucoup aidés. Il avait donné à leurs services de renseignements toutes les informations dont il disposait sur les armes de l'Empire –les mêmes encore que la République- et sur les pouvoirs de Vader. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'en demander plus.

-Mon bouclier fonctionnera-t-il toujours après votre départ? demanda Padmé, soudainement inquiète.

Kenobi avait dit qu'à défaut de le trouver, Vader irait directement vers elle. Seul son bouclier –qui s'effritait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait- la protégeait de la colère du sith. S'il partait, le bouclier supporterait-il la distance ?

-Je ne peux que te conseiller de partir avec moi. Mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

La façon dont il venait d'éviter de répondre à sa question était en soit une réponse suffisante. Le bouclier ne tiendrait pas. Vader n'était pas loin, il viendrait rapidement la trouver. Et elle allait avoir de sérieux ennuis.

-Si mourir est mon destin, je mourrais en me battant, répondit-elle finalement.

Padmé ne savait pas qui elle essayait de persuader : Obi-Wan ou elle. Dans les deux cas, ce n'était pas très convaincant.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien Padmé. Tu pourrais sauver la vie de millions de gens si tu décidais de rejoindre la rébellion.

Ce qu'Obi-Wan ne semblait pas comprendre, c'était que c'était ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle allait rejoindre l'opposition à l'Empire, en la créant autre part. En la créant sur Terre.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous amenée ici, si c'est pour me laisser mourir après ? demanda-t-elle finalement, intéressée malgré elle par l'étrange comportement du maitre jedi.

Il lui sourit d'une façon compatissante avant de l'éclairer :

-Parce que tu le voulais, et que je suis certain que si tu le désires vraiment, tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour ta planète. Si c'est ta volonté et celle de la Force, alors ainsi soit-il. Je n'ai pas à m'interposer.

Surprise de nouveau par les espoirs qu'il portait sur elle –qui semblaient presque aussi profonds que ceux de Sabé- Padmé s'arrêta de marcher pour dévisager le visage séduisant de l'ancien maitre d'Anakin. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à cette réponse, et se sentit étrange. Hormis Pablo, personne n'avait jamais eu autant foi en elle. Et elle n'était pas certaine de le mériter.

-Merci, lui souffla-t-elle tout en reprenant son avancée.

**o**

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin chez Pablo, la nuit commençait à tomber sur New-York. Les derniers rayons de soleil s'effaçaient derrières les hauts gratte-ciel de la ville, donnant à celle-ci une couleur magnifique et mystérieuse oscillant entre le bleu et le orange. Le silence était encore plus pesant que quelques heures auparavant. The _Big Apple _n'était jamais calme, même de nuit. Il y avait normalement, à tout du moins, des bruits causés par la circulation dense qui ne s'arrêtait jamais. Ce soir, on pouvait entendre le bruit des feuilles sur le sol. Et Padmé avait l'impression d'être à _Racoon City_, prête à se battre contre une ville entièrement transformée en morts-vivants ne voulant rien d'autre que de la voir morte.

Autant dire qu'elle était presque au bord de l'implosion cérébrale.

Heureusement, Pablo n'avait pas fermé la porte du _Sweet_, dont la lumière rose était déjà allumée. Elle imaginait très bien ce que mon ami avait voulu faire. Permettre à tout le monde de se trouver un abri en cas d'attaque. Elle allait devoir lui mettre un claque pour lui rappeler qu'il devait aussi penser à lui-même.

Et il allait surement dire la même chose d'elle.

Sabé semblait trouver le bar de son meilleur ami à son gout, vu le regard appréciateur qu'elle lançait à la pièce. Padmé espérait franchement que ses deux amis allaient s'entendre l'un avec l'autre. Pablo avait été une constante dans sa vie, il avait toujours été là quand elle en avait eu le plus besoin. Sabé et elle se connaissaient depuis moins d'un mois, mais elles avaient déjà partagée plus d'aventures que d'autres dans toute une vie.

Pablo connaissait Padmé Naberrie, la politicienne en mal d'autonomie. Sabé connaissait Padmé Naberrie, celle qui est connectée à Darth Vader, seigneur sith d'une autre galaxie. Leur rencontre respective serait presque comme un aboutissement : la rencontre des deux parties de Padmé qu'elle avait toujours séparé.

Qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus séparer.

Si Padmé connaissait son meilleur ami, celui-ci allait vide adorer Sabé. Une petite femme fragile au premier abord, mais déterminée, possédant un sacré caractère. Une petite femme prête à mettre un grand coup dans le derrière de Palpatine. Oui, il allait surement l'adorer. Sabé devrait l'aimer aussi, puisqu'elle semblait aimer tout le monde.

Obi-Wan n'était pas encore parti. Pour le moment, il devait estimer qu'elles n'étaient pas encore en sécurité. Ce qui était rassurant. Malgré toute la pression qu'il devait ressentir, le jedi ne les avait pas encore abandonnées. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que cela durerait.

Contrairement à Sabé, Padmé jeta un regard inquiet au bar. Les verres étaient encore posés sur les tables, certains encore pleins. Sur le comptoir trainait encore les biscuits apéritifs qu'offraient Pablo avec ses boissons. Sur la mini-scène du fond, le matériel musical n'avait pas été retiré. Leurs propriétaires les avaient abandonnés dans leur fuite. En soit, cette simple vision lui paraissait totalement apocalyptique. _Les musiciens n'abandonnaient jamais leurs instruments_.

Guidant Sabé et Obi-Wan jusqu'à une porte où était écrit « _interdiction d'entrer_ », Padmé l'ouvrit pour trouver des escaliers. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, ça avait été pour supplier son meilleur ami de lui prêter sa voiture. Cela lui paraissait être il y a des années et non le mois dernier. Aujourd'hui, elle ne savait même pas où était son véhicule. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle savait qu'il n'en aurait rien à faire. La perte d'un vieux tacot semblait avoir bien peu d'importance comparait à tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement de Pablo, Padmé frappa :

-Pablo ! Ouvre la porte !

Quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Son meilleur ami apparu dans l'embrassure, se précipita vers elle, et la serra dans ses bras. Padmé lui rendit son étreinte, heureuse de le voir enfin. Il lui avait terriblement manqué ces trois dernières semaines, bien plus qu'elle ne s'en était aperçue jusque-là. Rassurée de le voir vivant, et entier, Padmé en oublia pendant quelques instants tous ses soucis.

-Padmé ! Mon Dieu, je suis si heureux de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il finalement en s'éloignant pour les laisser entrer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Sabé et Obi-Wan, mais il les accueillit tout de même. Au grand étonnement de Padmé, Pablo n'était pas seul lui-non plus. Il y avait une jolie jeune femme avec lui, brune, de grands yeux noirs, l'air fatigué mais tenace. Son regard lui donna toutes les informations dont Padmé avait besoin pour savoir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance ou non. Elle avait le regard des personnes qui savaient ce qu'elles voulaient et qui feraient tout pour l'avoir. Le même air déterminé que celui de Padmé quand il s'agissait de questions politiques. Elle se méfia instantanément.

La télévision était allumée, la voix faussement apaisante de l'Empereur bourdonnait dans la pièce, comme un bruit de fond désagréable. Horrifiée, Padmé se rendit compte qu'ici aussi, Palpatine essayait d'endoctriner les gens. Combien de familles écoutaient-elles en boucle ses mensonges en essayant d'y trouver du réconfort ? En se disant que leur situation n'était peut-être pas aussi mauvaise que de prime abord ?

-J'ai été mieux. Et toi ?

Il haussa les épaules d'un air ennuyé. Pas vraiment celui que devrait avoir une personne qui venait de passer trois jours dans une ville sous le joug d'extraterrestres. C'était tout Pablo.

Du coin de l'œil, Padmé put voir Sabé s'effondrer sur une chaise. Obi-Wan s'agenouilla devant elle, vérifiant sa cheville.

-Pas bien, les affaires ne sont pas très bonnes en ce moment, ironisa Pablo.

Elle sourit presque malgré elle.

-Idiot !

Sabé devait surement avoir une entorse colossale. Quand Obi-Wan posa doucement sa main sur son pied meurtri, Padmé savait instinctivement qu'il s'ouvrait rapidement à la Force pour soulager sa douleur. C'était risqué, Vader pourrait très bien profiter de ces quelques instants pour localiser le jedi. Mais comme lui, la politicienne estimait que le risque était minime en comparaison de la douleur que Sabé avait dû traverser sans se plaindre. Et même si la couleur de la peau de Sabé ne changea pas, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle sentit son mal s'éclipser. Et elle remercia celui qui venait de devenir encore plus son héros. Ce qui eut pour effet d'amuser Obi-Wan.

-Je suis Dormé, et vous ? s'enquit la nouvelle amie de Pablo.

Elle tendit sa main vers Sabé, qui la prit aussitôt, pensant surement que Padmé connaissait la brune.

-Je m'appelle Sabé Stewart, et voici Obi-Wan Kenobi. Nous sommes des amis de Padmé, informa Sabé.

Des amis de Padmé… Il y a trois semaines, cette dernière aurait niée ouvertement cette déclaration. Aujourd'hui, elle lui semblait minimaliste. Ils étaient _au minimum_ des amis. Voire plus.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Je te croyais au Michigan, lui demanda Pablo, interrompant ses pensées.

Etonnée par sa question quand elle n'aurait pas dû l'être, elle répondit tout de même :

-J'y étais. Mais je devais revenir à New-York.

Pablo lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai l'impression que tout le monde veut quitter la ville, non pas y rentrer, fit-il remarquer avec justesse.

Exactement comme le pensait Sabé.

-J'ai fait la promesse de protéger cette ville, et je compte bien m'y tenir, répondit-elle.

Padmé avait l'agaçante impression de se répéter. Comme Sabé et Obi-Wan, Pablo semblait trouver qu'elle était complétement folle d'être revenue. Mais contrairement à eux, il ne savait pas à quel point elle était en danger. Pour lui, elle était juste passée à travers des tonnes d'envahisseurs pour venir ici. Il ne savait pas qu'une fois Obi-Wan parti, Vader allait instantanément venir la trouver.

C'est alors que Padmé réalisa une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensée jusque-là. Sa présence ici aller faire venir le sith vers elle, et elle était allée chez son meilleur ami. Elle venait de mettre sa vie en danger à lui aussi, sans même s'en rendre compte !

-Bon sang, mais tu es complétement folle. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu n'as même pas été élue !

Padmé sentit ses yeux s'embrumer de larmes. Mais son visage resta de marbre : elle n'avait pas le droit, ni le temps, de craquer.

-Ça ne change rien, expliqua-t-elle fermement.

Ce qui sembla attirer l'attention de la prénommée Dormé puisqu'elle lui demanda :

-Que pensez-vous pouvoir faire ici de toute façon ?

Padmé pouvait faire une différence. Ou amener la mort sur eux. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être arrêter ces fichues vidéos déjà ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant du doigt la télévision où Palpatine continuait à parler. Sa mère aurait été horrifiée par ses manières.

Dormé lui sourit, ses yeux brulants d'excitation.

-Je pourrais peut-être vous aider, l'informa-t-elle avec conviction.

Aussitôt, l'attention de toutes les personnes de la pièce se tourna vers la nouvelle amie de Pablo. Dormé ne sembla même pas gênée par cela, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air important. Comme l'aurait fait une diva dans un moment de gloire sans précédent.

-Quoi ? Comment ? Et puis qui êtes-vous, d'abord ? réclama Padmé de son ton le plus politique possible. Un ton qui jusqu'ici, lui avait toujours permis d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

-Je suis Dormé Evans, je suis journaliste. J'ai un ami qui travaille à la Fox. Une sorte de hackeur reconverti. Il me donne quelques coups de main de temps en temps. Un gentil papy, un peu étrange parfois.

L'idée d'un papy hackeur lui sembla tellement ridicule que Padmé ne répondit même pas, persuadée que Dormé se fichait d'elle. Son propre père était le dirigeant d'une des plus grandes entreprises au monde et arrivait tout juste à surfer sur le net…

-Il pourrait pirater tous les flux-vidéos ? demanda Sabé tout en se relevant.

Sabé semblait y croire, elle.

-Pendant un certain temps, sans aucun doute, assura la journaliste.

Si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, alors peut-être avaient-ils une chance de gagner un match contre Palpatine. S'ils pouvaient faire comprendre à toutes les personnes que ce qu'il disait n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges, faire du sentiment de révolte qu'il y avait dans leurs cœurs une vraie rébellion, alors ils auraient gagné une formidable victoire. Et même Vader ne pourrait rien y faire.

Padmé n'avait aucune idée de ce que faisait une journaliste chez Pablo. Dans toute autre circonstance, elle l'aurait fait partir en la menaçant de poursuites judiciaires. Mais actuellement, elle estimait que Dormé Evans était un cadeau que la Force elle-même avait dû leur offrir. Et ils avaient bien besoin d'aide.

-Votre ami nous aiderait ?

Un semblant de plan d'action se dessinait déjà dans son esprit, mais encore fallait-il pouvoir le concrétiser.

-Sans aucun problème, assura Dormé. Il habite à une quinzaine de minutes d'ici.

A peine la jeune femme confirma-t-elle ses dires que Padmé se tourna vers Obi-Wan, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. S'ils voulaient marcher en ville sans se faire détecter, ils auraient absolument besoin de lui. Rien ne fonctionnerait sans l'aide du jedi. _Il était indispensable_.

Et Padmé allait le convaincre de les aider.

-Nous n'arriverons pas à le faire sans vous, Obi-Wan, le supplia-t-elle.

Il le savait et cela le rendait mal à l'aise. Déjà hésitant. Presque prêt à céder. Il tenta de se justifier.

-Vader pourrait très bien me détecter d'une minute à l'autre. C'est trop risqué.

Mais il allait le faire, elle le savait.

-Si vous m'aidez à dire au monde entier qui est vraiment Palpatine, alors je vous aiderai à arrêter Vader, déclara Padmé, touchant ainsi une corde sensible.

Sabé hoqueta à cette annonce et Obi-Wan sembla se détendre drastiquement à ses paroles, comme si elle lui avait déjà donné un moyen de vaincre Vader. Padmé eu le sentiment étrange qu'elle venait de faire le bon choix. Un choix qui allait lui aussi bouleverser sa vie à jamais. Mais elle était prête à le faire. Elle allait aider à arrêter Vader, sauver sa planète, et retrouver Anakin. Le tout était maintenant de savoir comment…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? s'intéressa Pablo.

\- C'est une longue histoire, et on est à court de temps, expliqua-t-elle en essayant de détourner la conversation.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de dire à son meilleur ami qu'elle était liée depuis son enfance à un meurtrier. Mais Pablo étant Pablo, il n'en démordit pas.

-Un résumé ?

Et Padmé lui devait bien ça après l'avoir entrainé malgré lui dans une histoire rocambolesque.

-OK. Alors, j'ai été voir un psy pendant des années parce que je rêvais d'extraterrestres. Je croyais que c'était faux, mais c'était la réalité. Et Obi-Wan en est un, mais un gentil, qui est venu car son ancien apprenti -avec qui je suis connectée- est devenu un psychopathe qui veut le tuer. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui vient conquérir la terre. Oh, et lui et Obi-Wan ont des sortes de pouvoirs magiques, ils peuvent faire déplacer les objets, manipuler les esprits, et ils se battent avec des sabres laser. Et si on ne se dépêche pas, Vader –le méchant- va détecter Obi-Wan et venir le tuer. Et par là même, il me tuera aussi, car il ne va pas être particulièrement heureux que je puisse être dans sa tête. Donc si on pouvait y aller…

Pablo écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais ce ne fut pas sa réaction qui amusa le plus Padmé, mais celle de la journaliste.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez répéter ça pendant que je filme ? se hasarda à demander cette dernière tout en prenant son téléphone portable.

Padmé haussa les épaules en signe d'incrédulité, avant de réaliser quelque chose. Son idée n'était peut-être pas mauvaise après tout…

-Pas moi, par contre vous pourriez peut-être filmer quelqu'un d'autre…

**o**

Quand Dormé disait que son ami hackeur était un « papy », la jeune femme ne mentait pas.

Tanner Cadaman était encore un bel homme, malgré son âge assez avancé. Les cheveux grisonnants, les yeux bleus et le visage bien rond de ceux qui ont eu une bonne vie, l'homme faisait indéniablement penser à une version plus âgée et plus grassouillette de _Mcgee_ dans NCIS. Ils avaient la même coiffure démodée, le même regard, et le même nez droit. Et le même intérêt, semblait-il, pour tout ce qui relevait de l'informatique.

La seule différence notable était que l'un d'entre eux était réel, et l'autre non.

_ Mcgee_ –ou papy- les avaient laissés rentrer chez lui sans la moindre résistance. Son petit –et sombre- appartement n'était pas fait pour accueillir cinq personnes, et ils étaient un peu à l'étroit, entourés par un nombre inquiétant d'ordinateurs. Malgré cela, il les avait invités à rentrer à bras ouvert. Jusqu'à ce que Dormé lui dise la raison de leur venue :

-Vous êtes complétement cinglés, je ne vous aiderai pas ! s'exclama-t-il avec véhémence.

Padmé pouvait parfaitement comprendre sa réaction. Le vieil homme n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il les avait invités de bon cœur à rentrer chez lui, et eux venaient lui demander de pirater le système d'émission télévisuel de tout New-York pour diffuser une vidéo contre des extraterrestres. Extraterrestres surarmés qui n'avaient aucune pitié à tirer sur les gens qu'ils soupçonnaient être des insurgés.

Sa réticence était tout à fait justifiée, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça. Ils avaient besoin de lui, rapidement.

-Tanner, ne soit pas comme ça, essaya de le raisonner Dormé.

Mais _papy _ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner ses positions.

-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez de faire ? Pirater nos propres serveurs pour diffuser un appel à la rébellion alors que nous sommes attaqués par des extraterrestres ? Vous voulez tous nous faire tuer ?

Sa réaction amusa presque Padmé. Il trouvait déjà la situation difficile, alors qu'il ne savait pas qu'il hébergeait chez lui l'ennemi numéro un de Vader. Il ne savait même pas qui était Vader d'ailleurs. S'il le savait, il les aurait certainement mis dehors sans autre forme de procès. Padmé n'allait pas lui donner une raison de plus pour le faire.

-Tu n'en es pas capable, c'est ça ? demanda Dormé.

_ Papy_ se redressa aussitôt, l'air profondément offensé.

-Bien sûr que si, j'en suis capable ! Mais je ne suis pas suicidaire, c'est tout ! l'informa-t-il.

Pendant quelques instants, Padmé fut tentée de simplement demander à Obi-Wan de le forcer à les aider. Il pouvait manipuler les esprits après tout. Mais elle rejeta rapidement l'idée. On ne pouvait pas forcer quelqu'un à devenir un des plus grands ennemis d'un Empire galactique sans qu'il le veuille un minimum. Et le jedi ne le ferait surement pas. Padmé entreprit donc de le persuader :

-Monsieur Cadaman, je comprends tout à fait que vous puissiez avoir peur, nous avons tous peur. Mais c'est notre devoir d'aider notre Nation.

_ Papy _ne sembla pas le moins du monde convaincu par son plaidoyer. En voilà un qui n'aurait pas voté pour elle aux élections…

-Votre appel sous le drapeau n'a aucun effet sur moi, mademoiselle.

Dormé reprit la parole :

-Tanner, si on fait ça, nos noms seront écrits dans tous les manuels d'histoires dans quelques années, comme étant ceux ayant le plus emmerdés ET lors de leur invasion. Ce sera la gloire ! On sera morts depuis des siècles que l'on parlera encore de nous, et de ta bravoure légendaire. Le premier terrien à avoir piraté les systèmes d'un empire extraterrestre !

Les yeux du vieil homme se mirent aussitôt à briller de contentement. C'était donc ce qu'il cherchait : la gloire éternelle.

-OK, OK. Pas la peine d'en dire plus. Qu'est-ce que je dois diffuser ?

Dormé lui tendit la puce de son téléphone portable, qu'il prit sans rechigner avant de l'insérer dans son ordinateur. Il trouva facilement ce que voulait Dormé. S'ensuivit une série de code binaire auxquelles Padmé ne comprit rien.

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, papy ! s'écria Dormé en l'étreignant.

Et Padmé aurait pu faire de même, si elle l'avait mieux connu. Et si sa seule motivation n'avait pas été la simple promesse d'une notoriété à titre posthume.

-Arrête de m'appeler papy ! Je ne suis pas vieux.

Il y eu plusieurs ricanements. Padmé se tourna vers Obi-Wan.

-Vous êtes prêt à devenir une star ? demanda-t-elle, électrisée par ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, comme si elle venait de lui demander s'il allait faire beau demain.

-Pour saboter les plans des sith ? Je pourrais y survivre.

_ Papy_ envoya la vidéo.

L'image d'Obi-Wan apparut sur l'ordinateur juste à côté d'eux, et ils purent voir pour la première fois la vidéo qui venait de remplacer l'image écœurante de Palpatine sur tous les écrans newyorkais. Sur toute la place Time Square ! La voix maitrisée, l'air calme, l'ancien maitre d'Anakin disait :

« - _Je suis Obi-Wan Kenobi, maitre Jedi. Je suis un rebelle, condamné à mort par l'Empire pour le simple fait de respirer._

_ Aujourd'hui, ceux que vous appelez « les envahisseurs » vous demandent de capituler. Ils vous promettent une vie de prospérité, de fraternité, en échange de votre reddition totale. Ce sont des mensonges._

_ L'Empire n'est pas une démocratie. Nous ne sommes pas dans galaxie en paix, comme l'empereur Palpatine veut vous faire croire, mais dans galaxie en guerre. Où le sang est versé sans état d'âme pour un avis contraire. Où des enfants sont massacrés sous l'appel d'un dictateur._

_ La République galactique est tombée, sous les coups d'un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir. Votre planète, et vous-même, ne serez pas épargnés. Vous allez devenir des esclaves : les esclaves d'une dictature. Vos enfants apprendront à vénérer l'Empire et seront forcés de rejoindre l'armée où ils n'auront pas plus de valeur que de la chair à canon. Vous serez condamnés à travailler sans répit pour des biens que l'Empire pillera. Le moindre soupçon de révolte sera sévèrement réprimé._

_ L'empire ne vous promet pas une reddition, mais un asservissement._

_ Ne laissez pas cela arriver. Peuples de la Terre, vous devrez lutter pour votre salut. Résistez. Faites comprendre à l'Empereur que vous ne serez pas des marionnettes entre leurs mains. Que vous êtes libres, et que personne ne pourra annihiler votre honneur d'être Terrien._

_ Prenez vos armes et battez-vous contre ceux qui tentent de vous asservir. Soyez fiers de votre libre-arbitre, et de mourir dans l'honneur. Pour que vos enfants, et les enfants de vos enfants, puissent dire que leur monde ne s'est pas simplement incliné devant un dictateur, mais qu'il s'est levé à l'unisson –et plus fort que jamais- pour sa liberté._

_ Ce message sera diffusé en boucle jusqu'à ce que l'Empire puisse y mettre fin. Ceci, est le premier acte de rébellion de la Terre._ »

* * *

Hello,

Bon, je sais, on se fiche totalement de la description de New-York, etc. Oui, je suis un cas désespéré, incapable de résister à mon bla-bla psychologique et un peu redondant. Mais je vous aimeeeeeeeeeeh (s'il vous plait, pas de lapidation, je suis gentille).

Hum, bref. Vous comprenez peut-être un peu mieux pourquoi j'ai dû couper le chapitre 8 en deux après avoir lu ce que j'ai quand même appelé chapitre 9. Et encore, une partie de ce que j'avais prévue de poster dans le chapitre 8 sera publiée dans le chapitre 10... Au moins, je n'ai pas de problème à écrire.

Je tiens encore une fois à tous vous remercier pour votre soutien, que vous commentiez ou non, et à remercier tout particulièrement les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser une petit review à l'histoire et qui sans le savoir sauvent la vie d'un personnage (eh oui !)

**Alors merci à MagicClem, Ambre, Lereniel, Themis480, RosaLouna, Caroline Solo, Nebelsue, Cherchepetitebête **(je ne savais pas pour les armes, merci beaucoup pour l'info)**, Hermya Dawson, A. Casse-Noisette et Krystalle pour vos commentaires.**

Comme promis, voici votre poème :

_Certaines personnes ont un salaire_

_D'autres ont le droit à la misère_

_Je pourrais être la plus pauvre sur Terre_

_Ça ferait toujours mon affaire_

_Car avec vous au moins c'est claire_

_Quand vous me laissez un commentaire_

_C'est tous les jours mon anniversaire_

_Merci de ne pas être trop amère_

_Si lire ce poème est un calvaire_

_Car même si ça n'en a pas l'air_

_Des rimes en « ère » c'est la galère_

…

Désolée, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais douée dans les poèmes.

J'espère à tout du moins que le chapitre 9 vous aura plus.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Somnium_**

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée.

**Crédit**: L'épopée Star Wars est la propriété de George Lucas, rien n'est à moi.

**Un grand merci tout particulier a Lereniel qui a encore une fois eu le courage, la gentillesse, la générosité et tous les superlatifs possibles de corriger ce chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

**Vaisseau Destroyer de Darth Vader**

**Atmosphère terrestre**

* * *

S'il avait fallu choisir un mot parmi les innombrables dialectes de la galaxie pour décrire Darth Vader, celui qui aurait mis le plus de monde d'accord aurait été sans aucun doute celui d'« _excessif _». Darth Vader était l'excès, la démesure, l'outrance. _Et il le portait bien_.

Quand le jeune homme entrait dans une pièce, toutes les personnes présentes étaient immédiatement attirées par cet homme grand, mince, indéniablement élégant et captivant. Vader était beau, incroyablement beau. Excessivement séduisant. Il avait le corps d'un athlète, de magnifiques cheveux blonds, des yeux bleu-glacé, des fines lèvres et un teint parfait. Tout chez lui semblait avoir été fait pour attirer les regards, pour intriguer les gens. Sa simple morphologie était déjà en soit une arme redoutable. Mais Vader était tellement plus qu'un simple corps physique.

Il était l'excès.

L'excès de puissance aussi. A tel point que même ceux qui n'avaient aucun talent dans « La Force » ne pouvaient pas ignorer que Vader était spécial. Il se dégageait de lui une aura de pouvoir, d'une beauté sans pareille, qui imposait aussitôt une sorte de respect réticent. Une aura qui devait prévenir même les plus imprudents que cet homme-là n'était pas n'importe qui, et qu'il valait mieux être de son côté plutôt que contre lui.

Et pourtant, même s'il paraissait aux yeux de tous impressionnant, ce n'était rien comparé à ses réelles capacités. Il était brillant, le fils de la Force, l'homme le plus puissant à avoir jamais arpenté cette galaxie. Son habilité, aussi bien dans sa maitrise d'un sabre-laser que dans sa connexion avec cette entité mystérieuse qu'était la Force, était indéniable. Il était l'un des meilleurs, voire même _le meilleur _combattant encore en vie. Et cela lui plaisait énormément.

C'était aussi un être excessivement orgueilleux. Il savait qu'il était beau, qu'il était puissant, qu'il attirait l'attention de tous et qu'il suscitait un torrent d'émotions à chaque fois qu'il parlait. Il se délectait de toute l'agitation qui l'entourait dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche : l'intérêt, l'envie, la peur, le désir, la haine, la jalousie. Il aimait ça, il se sentait reconnu, et c'était étrangement réconfortant de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à éprouver des sentiments mais que, lui, savait mieux les maitriser.

Enfin, mieux les maitriser… Vader pouvait parfois se montrer totalement _excessif_ dans ses réactions.

Il le savait. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le contredise, il n'aimait pas l'incompétence et surtout, il ne supportait pas la faiblesse. Et sa colère –toujours excessive- prenait souvent le dessus. Non pas qu'il le regrettait : il avait fait le choix du côté obscur et de la colère, et il s'y plaisait. Car sa douce-colère était sa compagne de route, celle qu'il avait choisi pour anéantir l'ordre jedi et tous ces horribles représentants, ces menteurs, ces traitres, qui ne méritaient qu'une seule chose : la mort.

Celle qui ne trouverait pas de repos jusqu'à ce que le pire d'entre eux ne quitte définitivement le royaume des vivants : Obi-Wan Kenobi devait mourir.

Debout au milieu du pont de son nouveau navire spatial, les yeux fixés sur le monde qui s'étendait juste sous ses pieds, Darth Vader ne pensait qu'à cela. Son ancien maitre allait bientôt être rattrapé par le destin. Et il mourrait en sachant qu'il avait entrainé avec lui la mort de millions de terriens, l'annexion d'une planète, et la dernière chose qu'il verrait serait la victoire de son ancien apprenti. Le sith exultait à la simple idée de le voir à sa merci.

La Terre était une belle planète, même Darth Vader devait l'admettre. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour expliquer la présence de son ancien maitre ici. Quelque chose l'y avait amené.

C'était une planète bleue, gorgée d'eau, de forêts, de lacs, et de grandes réserves naturelles. Même les déserts n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour révulser le sith. C'était un joli monde, loin de là où il avait grandi. Un monde presque parfait, si ce n'est pour un petit détail. Les terriens : des idiots qui polluaient leur monde et même l'espace, où ils avaient créés une véritable décharge des restes de leur technologie primitive qu'ils croyaient avancée. Leur bêtise était tellement grande que même les Wookies paraissaient plus avancés qu'eux.

Palpatine voulait cette planète, et il avait envoyé Vader ici pour anéantir toutes formes de résistance. Pour conquérir ce monde. Pour l'empereur, la mort d'Obi-Wan Kenobi n'était qu'un simple bonus. Pour Vader c'était la véritable raison de sa présence. Il se fichait bien de cette planète, aussi magnifique fut-elle. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était le jedi.

Et quelque chose d'autre.

Vader n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était ce « quelque chose » mais il savait qu'il y avait plus sur cette planète que ce qu'il avait cru au premier abord. Il le sentait, la Force le lui hurlait. Mais elle était aussi troublée, presque bloquée, et Vader savait que Kenobi était derrière ça. Après tout, il n'était pas venu sur Terre pour se balader. Il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle son ancien maitre avait traversé la galaxie vers cette planète d'arriérés. Il devait juste comprendre pourquoi.

Kenobi avait enfin bloqué sa présence dans la Force. Il avait dû se rendre compte que leur lien n'avait pas été aussi mort que ce qu'il avait pensé. Mais il l'avait réalisé trop tard. Assez tôt pour que Vader ne sache pas où il était exactement, certes, mais trop tard pour sauver sa vie. Il allait le trouver, et lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Pour avoir osé prétendre pendant des années ne vouloir que son bien-être alors que la seule chose qui l'intéressait avait été ses pouvoirs. Il n'était pas différent des autres jedi. Ou alors il était simplement pire qu'eux. Et il allait souffrir, comme Vader avait souffert. Sa mort serait comme une délivrance.

Ce serait la Justice.

Enfin.

Mais pas maintenant. Pour le moment, le seigneur noir des sith allait faire plaisir à Palpatine et lui offrir la Terre. Ils étaient prêts à céder. Déjà, certains dirigeants avaient abdiqué. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils cèdent tous. Et Vader était là pour accélérer les choses. Une fois que la plus grande puissance de cette terre serait tombée, les autres suivraient. Et Vader ne comptait pas attendre.

Même si pour cela, il allait devoir rencontrer d'abjects politiciens terriens avant de commencer sa propre vendetta.

Il fallait bien comprendre que Darth Vader détestait la politique et les politiciens. Il les méprisait tous, ces hommes qui se disaient de convictions, d'idéaux, mais qui changeaient d'opinions à la moindre difficulté. Un ramassis de crétins orgueilleux, méprisables, sans le moindre intérêt. Des personnes qui n'avaient comme seul but dans leur vie que d'avoir le plus de pouvoir possible, mais qui n'avaient rien compris au monde réel.

Ils n'étaient que des idiots inutiles et naïfs. Des ignorants. Ils étaient là, désespérés de se voir accorder un quelconque privilège, alors qu'ils ne connaissaient rien du vrai pouvoir. Ils pensaient l'avoir, mais ils n'avaient rien du tout. Les politiciens n'étaient que des insectes qui s'imaginaient être des dieux, gazouillants collectivement pour ne rien faire, des créatures imbéciles. Ils n'étaient que des faibles essayant de se faire passer pour des dirigeants, et Vader ne supportait pas la faiblesse !

Ni l'orgueil mal placé.

C'était pourquoi il avait toujours évité autant que possible le contact avec ces êtres insignifiants et dérangeants. Leurs discours « passionnés » ne l'intéressaient guère. Il pouvait tout de suite détecter le mensonge dans leurs paroles. Et s'il y avait une chose que haïssait particulièrement le sith, c'était les menteurs. Que quelqu'un puisse se croire assez brillant pour lui _mentir_ était insultant à tout le moins, et le seul repentir acceptable était la mort.

Il ne fallait pas croire pour autant que Darth Vader n'était qu'un novice en politique. Il maitrisait les jeux de pouvoir comme personne, et en comprenait parfaitement les règles. Il savait manipuler les gens pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il l'avait toujours su. A certains égards, la politique ressemblait beaucoup à un champ de bataille. Tout n'y était qu'une question de stratégie et de patience.

Le seul problème étant que le seigneur sith n'était pas quelqu'un de patient. Il n'aimait pas attendre. Il préférait agir, amener les choses là où il le voulait. Tant pis si pour cela, il devait heurter la sensibilité de quelques personnes au sens moral désuet. Si Vader comprenait les règles du jeu, elles ne l'en dégoutaient pas moins. La politique devait changer.

Et elle avait déjà changé.

Le Sénat Galactique n'était plus désormais qu'un écran de fumée, et les décisions importantes étaient enfin prises. Darth Sidious y veillait. La poigne de fer dont avait désespérément besoin la galaxie était enfin là, solide. Et Vader en était extrêmement fier. Les politiciens avaient beau gémir dans leur coin, la réalité n'en était pas moins vraie. L'Empire agissait enfin, imposait les décisions, là où les sénateurs n'avaient fait que discuter pour défendre leurs propres intérêts. Aussi contradictoire que cela pouvait paraitre, la galaxie allait mieux.

Oh, tout n'était pas encore parfait, loin de là. Sidious accordait encore trop de privilèges à quelques-uns de ces politiciens. Ces derniers, imbus de leur personne, avaient même cru qu'ils étaient les supérieurs de Vader. Le jeune homme avait dû faire quelques exemples, au grand mécontentement de son maitre. Mais le sith s'en fichait : Sidious n'était là que pour gérer les fonctions dont Vader ne voulait pas, et non l'inverse.

_C'était pourquoi il était encore en vie._

Officiellement, Sidious était l'Empereur. Ce qui convenait parfaitement aux deux sith. Vader se contentait d'obéir et de planifier sa vendetta personnelle contre les jedi. Les questions de gouvernement ne l'intéressaient pas. Sidious pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait tant que rien n'empiétait trop sur l'armée et la chasse aux jedi. Tant que leurs objectifs étaient compatibles, tout irait pour le mieux.

Bien sûr, un jour, les deux hommes auraient un désaccord. Et Vader devrait tuer son maitre, c'était la voie des sith. Mais étrangement, ce dernier n'était pas du tout pressé de voir ce jour arriver. Il aurait tout, comme il était destiné à l'avoir, mais les choses pourraient vite devenir ennuyeuses. Car c'était bien comme ça qu'il voyait le travail d'un empereur : ennuyeux, trop politique, loin de l'action. Quelque chose qu'il supporterait surement mieux avec les années, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, sa seule propriété était les jedi. Et plus particulièrement Kenobi.

Et malgré ça, il devait quand même aller trouver ces idiots de terriens et faire signer un traité tout aussi idiot. Palpatine aurait à le remercier grandement pour ça. Peut-être avec un nouveau vaisseau…

-Monsieur, nous rentrons dans l'atmosphère, nous arriverons à Washington dans quelques minutes. Surpris dans ses pensées, Darth Vader tourna son attention vers le lieutenant qui avait osé l'interrompre dans ses réflexions. C'était soit un acte courageux, soit suicidaire. Et le sous-fifre le savait, attendant patiemment sa sanction. Mais le sith était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui –_il allait tuer Kenobi après-tout_\- et hocha simplement la tête avant de retourner à sa contemplation.

A peine une minute plus tard, il pouvait déjà apercevoir les prémices de la ville se dessiner élégamment. Même primitifs, les terriens semblaient au moins avoir un peu de bon goût. Les nombreux immeubles d'acier rappelaient Coruscant, le monde-métropole. Avec plus de verdure et moins de circulation.

Ce qui n'était peut-être pas seulement pour le pire.

L'équipage commença alors de lourdes et complexes manœuvres afin de faire atterrir l'énorme Destroyer vers leur lieu de destination.

La Maison Blanche.

Vader ne savait pas grand-chose sur ce lieu. D'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, c'était l'un des endroits les plus importants de la politique de la Terre. Ce qui lui paraissait assez grotesque. Pour un lieu censé protéger les plus éminents hommes de la planète, c'était un endroit facilement prenable. Ses clones avaient conquis la demeure présidentielle et la ville autour en à peine quelques heures…

Et il venait d'atterrir dans leur _jardin_.

Décidé de mettre fin le plus vite possible au supplice qui allait l'attendre, Vader descendit rapidement du vaisseau. La 501ème légion était là, fusil en main, le dos bien droit, formant une haie d'honneur. C'était ses hommes, les seuls en qui il avait vraiment confiance –même si ce n'était surement pas une confiance aveugle. Vader avait survécu à la guerre des clones avec eux, il s'était battu auprès d'eux, ils avaient été proches. Mais ce n'était plus la même chose à présent. La 501ème paraissait bien plus froide, plus rigide désormais.

Surement parce que le capitaine Rex –son second et _ami_\- n'était plus là…

Vader l'avait tué lui-même. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Rex s'était levé contre lui, avait refusé de suivre ses ordres, avait _pactisé_ avec les jedi. Il avait signé son arrêt de mort, totalement conscient qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance contre le sith. Vader l'avait achevé rapidement, mais avec honneur. Malgré sa trahison, il avait eu une sépulture décente, c'était le mieux que Vader avait pu lui offrir. Personne n'avait le droit de se mettre entre lui et les jedi. _Personne._

A peine Vader posa-t-il les pieds sur le sol de _sa_ nouvelle planète que le commandant Applo nouvellement promu se précipita vers lui. Le clone avait encore la démarche hésitante d'un blessé –la prise du temple jedi ne s'était pas faite sans mal- mais il avait insisté pour venir lui-même sur Terre. L'Empire aurait certainement pu se passer de lui, mais Vader appréciait sa fidélité. Il n'était fidèle qu'à lui, et à personne d'autre. Il en serait dument récompensé.

-Bienvenue sur Terre, seigneur Vader, le salua-t-il humblement.

Vader aurait pu répondre –il aurait même dû le faire- mais il n'en avait pas envie. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était d'en finir le plus rapidement possible avec cette ridicule histoire de traité. Aussi répliqua-t-il plutôt :

-Vous pouvez rompre la haie d'honneur, général. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Aussitôt, les clones se détendirent. Vader ne leur accorda pas un regard. Son temps était trop précieux. Pour chaque instant qu'il perdait ici, son ancien maitre essayait de sortir de la planète. Ce ne serait surement pas facile, bien sûr, mais il était assez débrouillard. Il l'avait formé, après tout. Il le connaissait.

Vader suivit le commandant jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison présidentielle.

Elle lui paraissait bien ridicule, trop choyée pour être un lieu de décision.

-Le président est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il à Applo.

Le commandant sembla d'un seul coup mal à l'aise. Vader pouvait sentir sa crainte à travers la Force. Il avait peur qu'il ne me mette en colère et que Vader décide de le tuer. Et le seigneur sith aimait la peur, il n'allait surement pas le contredire.

-Je crains que les terriens n'aient décidé de discuter à distance, monsieur.

Aussitôt, Vader fronça les sourcils. Ils ne comptaient pas lui parler à travers leurs écrans primitifs, tout de même ?

-Comment ça ? s'enquit-il.

-Ils ont envoyés des représentants, répondit le commandant.

Indigné par la nouvelle, le sith eu soudain très envie d'étrangler quelqu'un. De préférence un de ces stupides terriens qui n'avaient pas encore compris quelle était leur place. Vader allait se faire une joie de les éclairer sur la situation.

-Des représentants, répéta-t-il d'une voix dangereusement douce.

Applo tressaillit en entendant son ton, sachant très bien que son supérieur était aux prémices d'une de ses colères dévastatrices. Et le clone, par pure instinct de survie, se hâta de lui rappeler qui était responsable de son irritation :

-Si je puis me permettre, monsieur, il s'agit d'une insulte politique grave faite à l'Empire que vous ne devriez pas tolérer.

Et Vader n'allait pas la tolérer. Quelqu'un allait bientôt mourir, mais il n'avait pas encore choisi qui.

L'un des représentants, sans aucun doute.

-Ce sont des idiots, et ils vont très vite apprendre à ne pas me mettre de mauvaise humeur, informa-t-il Applo.

Le soldat clone se détendit presque instantanément, rassuré de ne pas se retrouver lui-même menacé. Mais Vader n'était pas stupide, il n'allait pas tuer un fidèle soldat assez malin pour ne jamais s'opposer à ses décisions pour si peu. Il aurait fallu qu'il se sente vraiment en colère. Ces idiots de terriens-politiciens ne suffisaient pas pour ça.

-Bien sûr. Nous sommes arrivés, mon seigneur, signala le clone.

Vader n'attendit pas davantage et ouvrit la double porte en face de lui.

La pièce qui s'afficha alors n'était pas très impressionnante. Petite, ovale, avec un lourd tapis bleu et une décoration ridicule. Au milieu, dessiné à même le sol et entourant un mystérieux oiseau, était écrit : « _Seal of the president of the United States_ ». Etait-ce sensé vouloir signifier quelque chose aux invités ? Les terriens étaient vraiment… atypiques.

Trois hommes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant à son entrée. Et leurs pensées fulminèrent vers lui, l'assaillant de leur trivialité. L'un des hommes, le plus grand d'entre eux, essayait d'estimer à quel point il était dangereux pour en venir à la dérangeante conclusion que Vader n'était pas une menace. C'était le seul à avoir encore des cheveux noirs, bien que parsemés ci et là de mèches grisonnantes. Les deux autres, que l'âge n'avait pas épargnés, pensaient que le jeune homme n'était pas leur véritable interlocuteur.

Ils le voyaient comme un enfant. Et ils ne pouvaient pas faire de plus grave erreur.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda finalement l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Ce n'était pas un vrai politicien. Vader le remarqua instantanément. Son regard ne trompait pas. C'était un soldat, comme lui. Quelqu'un de haut placé dans leur armée, et qui avait vu la vraie horreur de la guerre. Sa méfiance à son égard était palpable, mais il ne le considérait pas comme dangereux. Pour lui le jeune homme était l'ennemi, mais un ennemi dont on pouvait se débarrasser.

Vader venait de trouver la cible de sa colère.

-Où est votre président ? rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre à la question du soldat.

Son ton sembla avertir ce dernier que quelque chose n'allait pas et que le joli blond n'était peut-être pas aussi inoffensif qu'il ne le pensait de prime abord. S'il avait vécu sur une autre planète, et qu'il avait eu conscience de l'existence de la Force, il aurait surement compris alors que son interlocuteur n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Et il se serait confondu en excuses.

A défaut, né sur Terre, il ne prit pas en compte l'avertissement envoyé par la Force.

-Vous êtes l'envoyé de l'Empereur ? Un gamin ? raya-t-il.

Ce fut sa dernière erreur.

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup que l'on m'insulte, et vous l'avez fait deux fois aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez disposer, l'informa Vader d'un ton presque doucereux avant de lever simplement la main vers lui.

Sa tête se tordit sur le côté dans un bruit d'os cassés. Il tomba aussitôt sur le sol, mort. Les deux autres hommes - les politiciens - glapirent d'horreur, s'éloignant le plus possible de lui. Mais la pièce était trop petite pour qu'ils s'en éloignent bien loin.

-Nous… Nous ne voulions pas… vous paraitre insultant… bégaya l'un d'entre eux en se plaquant contre une fenêtre.

Savourant leur peur, Vader s'assit sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils de la pièce. Il était dans leur lieu de pouvoir, et pourtant c'était lui qui dominait. Il aimait ça. Il se délectait de leur angoisse, aussi déclara-t-il :

-Et pourtant, alors que je fais l'effort personnel de venir _perdre mon temps avec vous_, votre président n'a même pas la décence de venir !

Et soudain, les yeux des deux terriens s'écarquillèrent presque en même temps alors qu'ils réalisaient simultanément que leur invité n'était pas juste un simple membre de l'Empire.

Mais qu'il était bien plus.

-Vous… Vous êtes Darth Vader ? demanda le plus vieux.

Sa réaction amusa le sith. Ils le craignaient juste avec un simple avant-goût de ses pouvoirs.

-Ah, vous connaissez mon nom ? Alors vous savez peut-être que je ne suis pas réputé pour être patient. Je le répète une dernière fois, où est votre président ?

Le deuxième homme prit enfin la parole, d'une voix moins hésitante. Un meilleur menteur, donc. Pas suffisamment pour tromper le sith, cependant. Il était tout aussi effrayé que son collègue. Il puait la peur.

-C'est une procédure normale… Je suis le vice-président des Etats-Unis. Je remplace le président lorsque la situation… l'exige, expliqua-t-il.

C'était donc ça. Le Président avait simplement voulu sauver sa peau.

Décidément, les politiciens étaient tous les mêmes. Des menteurs sans le moindre courage, près à fuir au moindre problème, incapables de se battre ou de mettre leur vie en jeux. Vader aurait dû se douter qu'il ne s'agissait que de lâcheté.

Et il _haïssait _la lâcheté.

-Oh, je vois. Vous venez pendre les coups à sa place. Mais peu importe, vous avez le pouvoir de signer le traité ?

Surement rassuré de ne pas avoir rejoint son ancien allié dans la mort, le vice-président lui répondit sans hésiter :

-Seul le président des Etats-Unis peut…

-Vous devez le remplacer s'il meurt, non ? l'interrompit Vader.

Il avait d'autres choses à faire que d'écouter parler des institutions archaïques d'une planète dépassée.

-Ou… Oui.

Vader lui sourit, conspirateur.

Et comme tout politicien, il fut captivé par la perspective d'être pris dans une machination qui lui permettrait de devenir plus important encore. II s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour revenir vers le dangereux sith, enjambant au passage le corps sans vie sur le sol.

Vraiment tous les mêmes.

-Et vous auriez ses pouvoirs ?

A son tour, le vieil homme lui sourit.

-Oui, confirma-t-il en s'asseyant en face de Vader.

-Alors vous pouvez considérer qu'il est mort. Je m'en chargerai personnellement. Soyez _reconnaissant,_ vous venez d'être promu ! Revenons à la négociation.

Le nouveau président des Etats-Unis hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Nous voulons des garanties. Il nous faut l'assurance que nous pourrons continuer à gérer la politique interne des Etats-Unis comme nous l'entendons, qu'il n'y aura pas de massacres de civils et que l'Empire s'engage à nous transmettre une partie de sa technologie en exclusivité sur les autres pays.

Ses revendications n'avaient aucune importance. Et Vader résuma la situation d'une simple phrase :

-Respectez l'Empire, et vous vivrez.

De nouveau, l'homme hocha la tête.

Il allait dire quelque chose quand l'une des portes du bureau s'ouvrit à la voler. Applo entra rapidement, et tandis que le seigneur noir des sith allait mettre fin à la vie de l'impudent ayant osé le déranger, le clone se hâta de lui expliquer la raison de son arrivée précipitée :

-Seigneur Vader, nous savons où est Kenobi ! Il est en train de créer un soulèvement sur Terre !

La main que le jeune homme venait de lever retomba aussitôt sur ses genoux à la nouvelle.

Un sourire fou s'installa sur son visage.

Son ancien maitre avait envie de jouer.

Et il n'allait surement pas le lui refuser.

_Ça serait amusant._

* * *

**N/A.**

Coucou à tous.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Et que rentrer dans la tête de Vader n'a pas été un calvaire. J'avoue que ça a été un peu compliqué d'essayer d'allier ce petit côté séduisant à son côté sith. J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas un gâchis complet.

La confrontation Vader/Obi-Wan est désormais imminente. Promis, je vais essayer d'être un peu plus concise. Encore une fois, je vous supplie de ne pas me lapider sur place, je suis gentille.

Un grand merci comme toujours à vous tous, et particulièrement aux personnes qui prennent un peu de leur temps pour laisser un petit commentaire. Un merci particulier à **Cherchepetitebete, Hermya, Claire-de-plume, Noisette, Krystalle ,Themis480, Guest , Nebelsue, Sabrinabella, RosaLouna, Ambre **et évidemment à **Lereniel. JE VOUS AIME.**

A bientôt pour la suite.

Kallen


	11. Chapter 11

**_Somnium_**

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée.

**Crédit**: L'épopée Star Wars est la propriété de George Lucas, rien n'est à moi.

_**Comme toujours, un grand merci à Lereniel pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre, qui croyez-moi, lui a demandé bien du travail. Elle est brillante!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

**҉**

**New-York**

**Terre**

* * *

La Force n'était pas une entité constante.

Elle était changeante, en perpétuelle évolution, en mouvement. Personne ne savait d'où elle venait, encore moins ce qu'elle voulait. Chaque être vivant y était lié–qu'il la nomme Destinée ou Hasard- mais peu de monde avait la possibilité de vraiment la percevoir. Ceux qui en avaient la capacité étaient des privilégiés, et étaient souvent considérés comme fous par les ceux qui ne pouvaient pas concevoir qu'une chose mystique puisse contrôler leur vie. Il n'en était pas moins que la Force _existait_.

Et qu'elle avait un but.

Obi-Wan Kenobi savait que la Force avait voulu qu'il arrive sur Terre. Et que maintenant, il devait quitter cette planète. Il n'y était resté que trop longtemps.

Le dernier mois avait été très instructif. Il avait découvert un nouveau monde, ses habitants, il les avait aidés du mieux qu'il le pouvait à se protéger d'une attaque à grande échelle, et il venait de commencer une révolution pour eux. Avec eux. Bref, il avait rempli son quota de bonnes actions. Le temps était venu d'aider le reste de la galaxie, et de retrouver ses frères jedi. Avec Vader monopolisé par la Terre, ses mouvements de recherche étaient limités, et c'était le moment idéal pour se regrouper et se préparer à la lutte. Pour faire tomber Palpatine et son Empire dévastateur.

Ce rêve était devenu sa raison de vivre.

Il n'y avait personne dans tout l'univers que _le négociateur_ ne méprisait plus que Palpatine. _Il le haïssait_. Il était un jedi, il n'avait pas le droit de laisser libre cours à ses émotions, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Ce monstre avait empoisonné l'esprit de son ancien apprenti, retourné ses convictions, et avait fait de lui tout ce qu'il avait juré de combattre.

Un monstre qui avait pris ce qu'Obi-Wan avait de plus précieux : Anakin.

Anakin avait certes fait ses choix et s'était laissé lui-même devenir Darth Vader, mais quelque chose avait dû se passer. Il ignorait simplement quoi, et il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir répondre à cette question. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était le point crucial qui lui manquait. Peut-être qu'avec cette information, il aurait pu comprendre les agissements de son ancien apprenti.

Et même le sauver de l'emprise du mal.

S'il y avait encore quelque chose à sauver en lui, ce dont il doutait : plus le temps passait, plus Vader s'enfonçait dans le côté obscur.

Et on ne revenait pas du côté obscur.

Jetant un regard sur sa droite, Obi-Wan détailla Padmé Naberrie du regard. Petite, frêle, assez jolie, mais surement pas impressionnante. Et pourtant, cette femme était désormais le meilleur espoir qu'il avait pour mettre fin à la guerre. Car cette demoiselle pouvait voir ce que faisait Vader.

La première fois que la CIA –l'organisation qui l'avait capturé- lui avait parlé de Padmé, Obi-Wan n'avait su que répondre. Il ne la connaissait pas, ne l'avait jamais vue, et n'avait pas su alors qu'elle était liée à son ancien apprenti. Quand il l'avait vue pour la première fois, il avait compris tout de suite qu'il avait trouvé la raison pour laquelle la Force l'avait envoyée sur Terre. L'entité tournait autour de la jeune femme, sans arrêt, protectrice. Quand Padmé lui avait dit qu'elle voyait ce que faisait Vader, un plan avait germé dans son esprit.

Padmé Naberrie était la chance de la rébellion de battre l'Empire.

Et elle le faisait déjà, se battant avec ses faibles moyens pour sauver sa planète. Pour informer les Terriens de l'horreur qu'était en réalité l'Empire. Et elle avait réussi à _le convaincre_. Il avait cédé, car il avait compris qu'il le devait. Il venait de fomenter une résistance…

-On vient vraiment de faire quelque chose d'important, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dormé, tout en regardant l'écran d'ordinateur d'un air stupéfait.

Obi-Wan Kenobi ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire donnait aux Terriens un choix qu'ils devraient être les seuls à pouvoir prendre. Celui de choisir si oui ou non, ils allaient se battre contre l'Empire et garder leur souveraineté, ou s'ils allaient abandonner leur liberté au profit des mensonges d'un dictateur.

Celui de rester en sécurité ou de mettre leur vie en danger.

Ce ne serait pas un choix facile. Ils venaient tout juste de jeter la première pierre, et l'Empire allait y répondre instantanément. Palpatine ne laisserait pas cette planète lui échapper. Vader, lui, ne s'intéresserait surement qu'à la mort d'Obi-Wan. Il tuerait toutes les personnes sur son passage, sans états d'âme. Pour ce qu'il estimait être le blasphème ultime : écouter les paroles d'un jedi.

En soi, Obi-Wan était intervenu dans une guerre qui n'aurait pas dû le concerner, et qui allait causer la mort de bon nombre d'innocents. Ses actions n'allaient faire qu'enrager Vader davantage, mais avaient montré à toute une planète la véritable identité de ses ennemis. Leur rébellion venait de conduire inexorablement la planète bleue vers un nouveau destin.

C'était ce que la Force voulait, et le jedi n'avait fait qu'obéir à ses désirs. En échange, l'étrange entité lui avait offert un moyen d'entraver les plans de son ancien apprenti. Et le jedi savait que ce simple avantage valait bien tous les sacrifices qui seraient à venir. Padmé Naberrie était leur chance d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec l'Empire, et son devoir était désormais d'assurer sa sécurité, quoi qu'il en coûte.

La Force voulait sauver la jeune femme. Et il avait été choisi pour la protéger de Vader jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse accomplir son destin. Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son destin était, il savait qu'il serait important. Du reste, la présence dans la Force qui tourbillonnait autour de Padmé ressemblait presque à si méprendre à l'aura d'Anakin –et non Vader- quand il était plus jeune.

Pure, non corrompue, fragile, éblouissante. Puissante aussi.

Or, la Force qu'Obi-Wan percevait de l'intérieur de Padmé n'avait rien à voir. Elle était piquante, passionnée, féminine. C'était la sienne. La jeune femme avait deux présences dans la Force : la sienne, et celle d'Anakin. Ce qui était _techniquement impossible_. Et même si Obi-Wan pouvait admettre une connexion entre Padmé et Vader, _Anakin_ ne devait plus exister ! Ce qui n'avait aucun sens.

Si Vader ne faisait qu'apercevoir Padmé, il comprendrait aussitôt son importance. S'il pouvait dissimuler quelque peu son éclat dans la Force, Kenobi ne pouvait pas la faire disparaitre totalement. Vader ressentirait l'existence de Padmé avant même de voir son ancien maitre. Et Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il avait une mission à remplir.

Il allait sauver Padmé, et cette étrange- et réconfortante- partie de son ancien apprenti qu'elle gardait en elle.

Pour cela, ils devaient absolument partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Ils devaient rejoindre la résistance –ou plutôt ses prémices- et mettre Padmé en sécurité. Puis il aurait besoin de comprendre comment la jeune femme pouvait être liée à Vader, avoir une partie d'Anakin en elle, et qu'est-ce que la Force attendait d'elle.

Alors oui, ce qu'ils venaient de faire aujourd'hui sur Terre était important. Il venait de donner un choix aux terriens mais surtout, Padmé Naberrie avait accepté de quitter son monde natal pour les aider à arrêter Vader.

Pour mettre fin au règle de Palpatine.

-Oui, maintenant il faut absolument que l'on quitte la Terre, répondit-il donc à la journaliste.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Quelle que soit la planète, ou même la galaxie, les journalistes étaient tous les mêmes. Des êtres curieux qui n'arrivaient pas à se contenter d'une réponse vague. Ils devaient toujours tout savoir, au détriment du bon sens. Et de la morale.

Le Négociateur savait très bien que cela pouvait même finir par devenir dangereux. Combien de fois avait-il du sauver, pendant la guerre des clones, un journaliste trop téméraire qui avait décidé d'aller un peu trop loin dans les zones de conflits ?

Bien trop souvent.

-Pourquoi ? s'enquit la jeune femme, sans grande surprise.

-Comme Padmé vous l'a dit, Vader me cherche. Avec le message, il va savoir que je suis à New-York. Il sera là d'une minute à l'autre, lâcha Obi-Wan.

A ces mots, Padmé se raidit presque instantanément. Si cela pouvait passer inaperçu pour les autres personnes installées à l'étroit dans le petit appartement, cela n'échappa pas au jedi. Et il comprit aussitôt sa réaction. La jeune femme avait peur, elle savait qu'elle était en danger et que Vader voudrait absolument la voir morte s'il découvrait son existence.

Et elle ne se trompait pas : le sith ne pourrait pas laisser une telle menace vivre.

-Ce gars, Va-machin, il est vraiment si dangereux ? demanda la journaliste.

L'informaticien s'intéressa à son tour à la conversation. Et Obi-Wan ne pouvait décemment pas leur mentir. Ils risquaient leur vie en étant avec lui, aussi déclara-t-il :

-Il lui suffirait d'une pensée pour faire sortir votre trachée de votre gorge et l'écraser dans les airs. Il ne tremblerait même pas si votre sang giclait sur son visage, il trouverait surement ça amusant.

Les yeux de toutes les personnes présentent –sauf Padmé, qui était déjà au courant de la brutalité donc pouvait faire preuve Vader- s'écarquillèrent. Un malaise certain rempli aussitôt la salle, et l'informaticien semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

Et Obi-Wan se sentit coupable. C'était en grande partie de sa faute si Anakin était devenu Vader. Il n'avait pas été présent pour lui quand il en avait besoin. Il n'avait pas réussi à le protéger du Côté Obscur. La mort de ses frères jedi, et d'une partie des terriens, était de sa responsabilité.

Il n'allait décemment pas oublier cela.

-Ok. C'est un grand malade. Eloignons-nous de ce cinglé ! , s'écria Dormé dans un éclat dramatique.

Pablo n'accorda même pas un regard à cette dernière et se concentra uniquement sur Padmé, une véritable inquiétude se lisant dans ses yeux.

-Comment peux-tu être connectée à lui ? demanda-t-il.

C'était une question à laquelle Obi-Wan aurait bien aimé avoir une réponse. Sur toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré, Padmé Naberrie était surement celle qui ressemblait le moins à Vader. Là où elle aimait la politique, Vader la méprisait farouchement. Là où Padmé n'était que douceur, Vader était la force brute. La jeune femme se battait avec des mots, Vader avec son sabre laser. Ils n'avaient rien en commun et pourtant, ils étaient semblables.

Anakin avait toujours été impulsif, fonceur, au grand désarroi de son maitre. Padmé était de la même trempe : obstinée et combattante, même si elle se cachée sous une façade bien mieux travaillée. Ce qui n'était pas fait pour rassurer le jedi. Il espérait que son entêtement n'allait pas leur causer des problèmes.

-J'aimerais bien le savoir. Mais il y a… encore du bon en lui, je le sais…, souffla Padmé comme pour elle-même tout en passant enfin la porte de l'appartement de Tanner.

Ces quelques mots firent l'effet d'une bombe dans l'estomac du jedi et le submergèrent, contre toute logique, d'espoir. Un espoir insensé, déplacé, déraisonnable, mais bien vivant. Celui que son jeune ancien apprenti n'ait pas été totalement consommé par le côté obscur, et qu'il reste encore en lui une partie du jeune garçon qu'il avait élevé.

Etait-il possible que la bonne partie d'Anakin encore en vie se soit greffée en Padmé ?

Pourquoi ?

Comment ?

Non, Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas se permettre d'espérer. Il avait déjà perdu son _frère_ une fois, s'il se laissait aller à croire qu'il était encore en vie, la désillusion n'en serait que plus terrible encore. Bien pire qu'un sabre laser planté en plein ventre. Ça, il pouvait encore y survivre.

Mais il ne se remettrait pas facilement des blessures de son cœur.

-Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais je ne crois pas que quelqu'un qui soit capable d'arracher ma trachée par la pensée puisse encore avoir quoi que ce soit de bon en lui, raya Dormé d'un ton vindicatif en sortant à son tour de l'appartement.

Padmé lui lança un regard noir, clairement agacée par la journaliste. Sabé se rangea aussitôt derrière elle, assassinant elle aussi la journaliste d'un coup d'œil réprobateur. Tanner, au contraire, approuva cette dernière d'un hochement de la tête. Quant à Pablo, il semblait tiraillé entre les deux camps.

C'était une étrange association. Des personnes qui n'avaient rien en commun l'une avec l'autre, mais qui avaient dû s'unir pour le bien de leur monde. Exactement ce dont leur planète avait besoin. C'était eux, les véritables instigateurs de la résistance. Ils l'ignoraient simplement encore. Mais ils ne tarderaient pas à le découvrir.

Mais pas maintenant. Pour le moment, ils devaient trouver un vaisseau.

**o**

Ils avaient à peine marché quelques minutes quand les premières conséquences de leur « révolte » firent leur apparition. Presque unanimement, les newyorkais descendirent de chez eux, surplombants les rues, dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Et les soldats clones furent mis en difficultés, assaillis et surpris par le nombre de personnes qui, pourtant sans le moindre entrainement, semblaient décidés à mettre fin à l'occupation.

Les Terriens avaient massivement suivi leur appel, et avaient décidé de mettre fin à l'oppression. Quelques personnes avaient des armes à feu, d'autres de simples ustensiles de cuisine. C'était ridicule d'une certaine façon –leur rébellion serait vite réprimée- mais beau.

Cela émut leur petit groupe, et surtout Padmé, dont les yeux se remplirent de larmes. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très étonnant : elle vouait un amour sans borne à cette ville, comme il l'avait découvert au fil du temps. Elle se considérait comme en étant responsable, et se sentait fière.

Et elle avait bien des raisons de l'être. D'après ce que savait Obi-Wan, aucune autre planète n'avait eu le courage de se lever contre l'Empire. Les sénateurs avaient accueilli leur nouvel empereur –et la dictature- comme on accueillait un grand ami. Et ceux qui s'y étaient opposés s'étaient tus pour sauver leur peau. Au contraire, la Terre, dans sa douce ignorance, semblait avoir fait le choix de se battre contre un ennemi bien plus puissant.

Et de devenir, sans qu'ils le sachent, un modèle pour les autres mondes.

-On dirait que notre petit discours a déjà eu quelques répercutions, fit remarquer Sabé.

Obi-Wan approuva ses dires. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune demoiselle. Elle avait quelque chose de naïf et de rafraichissant. Et une fidélité à toute épreuve envers Padmé, alors que d'après ce qu'il avait compris, les deux femmes ne se connaissent pas depuis longtemps. Il savait que celle-ci aurait surement un rôle important à jouer dans l'avenir. Il était bien curieux de savoir lequel.

Ils tournèrent à gauche, dans une rue plus grande, dissimulés par la nuit. Et Obi-Wan soupira de soulagement en voyant enfin un vaisseau, qu'il inspecta grâce à la Force. Il n'y avait personne dedans. C'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin pour quitter la Terre. Il s'arrêta pour fixer le petit groupe et déclara :

-Nous allons prendre ce vaisseau. Il n'y a aucun clone à l'intérieur et…

Il frémit d'horreur.

Un horrible, oppressant, sentiment de danger lui parcouru les veines. La Force entière fut comme happée vers un nouvel arrivant. Chaque fibre de son corps se mirent à lui hurler que ce qu'il redoutait le plus venait d'arriver.

Darth Vader était tout proche. Presque à côté de lui. Et il venait à sa rencontre.

Padmé hoqueta d'horreur, sentant surement elle aussi la présence du sith. Et Obi-Wan se dépêcha de reconstruire le plus possible les boucliers qu'il avait mis en place dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Les autres membres du groupe semblaient quant à eux perdus par ce qui venait d'arriver. Sabé paraissait deviner de quoi il en tournait, mais les trois autres personnes non. Tanner n'était même pas au courant de la liaison entre Padmé et Vader. Aussi Obi-Wan se dépêcha-t-il de leur expliquer :

-Merde ! Montez dedans, tout de suite ! Vader est là !

Dormé fut la première à se reprendre.

-Comment est-il arrivé si vite ?

C'était une bonne question. Obi-Wan savait que son ancien apprenti était doué, mais il avait lui aussi supposé qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps pour venir le chercher. Malheureusement, Vader venait de démontrer une fois de plus que la Force était un peu trop de son côté…

-Il ne devait pas être loin. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de décoller avant qu'il n'arrive ! Padmé, est-ce que tu penses pouvoir démarrer le vaisseau ?

La question stupéfia la jeune demoiselle. Elle marmonna :

-J'ai vu Anakin le faire des tonnes de fois mais…

-Il faut que tu réussisses, je vais le retenir, coupa-t-il tout en s'éloignant du vaisseau.

Puis il s'arrêta quelques instants pour leur donner un ultime conseil.

-Ecoutez-moi, vous devez absolument éloigner Padmé de Vader. Peu importe ce qui arrive, il ne doit pas mettre la main sur elle ! D'accord ?

Evidemment, la politicienne ne sembla guère enchantée par la nouvelle. Elle essaya de se rapprocher de lui, surement pour lui crier quelque chose dessus, mais Pablo la retint d'une main ferme sur son épaule. Kenobi s'éloigna tandis qu'ils rentraient dans le vaisseau.

Vader le rejoignit presque aussitôt. Les clones le laissèrent passer, formant comme un couloir autour de lui, avant de retourner tourmenter les pauvres newyorkais encore présents. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il était peut-être un peu plus calme. Le calme avant la tempête. Et toujours aussi captivant.

-Bonsoir, Obi-Wan, le salua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

C'était la voix d'Anakin, avec les mêmes intonations espiègles que celles qu'il avait après avoir joué un mauvais tour au temple Jedi alors qu'il n'était encore qu'une enfant. Et c'était peut-être ce qui effrayait le plus le jedi. Hormis ses yeux –ses terribles yeux jaunes- rien ne paraissait différent chez son apprenti.

Même sa présence dans la Force était plus calme que sur Mustafar. Entachée, certes, mais plus humaine. Et Obi-Wan savait que Vader le faisait à dessin. Vader connaissait sa faiblesse : il ne pouvait pas tuer son apprenti… Il l'aimait comme un frère ! Et le sith allait en profiter.

-Anakin, répondit-il d'une voix elle aussi calme.

Vader sourit à l'utilisation de son véritable nom. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté. Obi-Wan s'était attendu à ce qu'il renie son identité, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Peut-être car son nom avait encore une certaine valeur à ses yeux ?

Padmé avait peut-être raison, il y avait éventuellement encore de l'espoir pour lui ?

Ou était-ce simplement ici une autre façon de prouver sa supériorité ?

-Vous êtes devenu trop téméraire avec l'âge, déclara le sith. Créer une révolte, franchement. son seul aboutissant sera la mort de millions de gens, et vous le savez.

Obi-Wan grimaça à la mention des vies que son ancien apprenti allait surement se faire un plaisir de détruire rien que pour avoir eu l'idée de suivre ses paroles. Il avait connu les conséquences de ses actes dès qu'il avait cédé aux demandes de Padmé. Et Vader les lui renvoyait en pleine figure, se délectant de la souffrance qui devait surement entacher les yeux du sith.

Il n'en répliqua pas moins :

-Si tu tiens tellement à sauver ces vies, tu pourrais aussi bien ne pas les faire tuer.

Sa déclaration fit rire le sith. D'un rire froid, terrifiant. Un rire qui fit frissonner Kenobi d'horreur. C'était celui d'un être maléfique, sans pitié. De quelqu'un qui prenait plaisir dans la souffrance des autres. Le voir sortir de la bouche d'Anakin lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi gelés, sans la moindre émotion.

-Il n'y a pas de place pour ceux qui suivent les folles paroles d'un jedi dans mon Empire, railla Vader après avoir terminé de s'esclaffer.

Vader était fou. Absolument fou. Venait-il de dire qu'il s'agissait de son Empire ? Il était aveugle.

-Ce n'est pas ton Empire, mais celui du Palpatine. Tu n'es que son pantin !

Enfin, une émotion passa sur le visage de l'ancien apprenti d'Obi-Wan. Mais pas forcément celle qu'avait le plus espéré ce dernier. Il n'y avait que colère, haine et dégout dans le regard de Vader. Exactement de la même manière que deux mois plus tôt. Le côté obscur avait pris possession de l'âme du jeune homme, et Obi-Wan savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Mais qu'il devait essayer.

-Je ne suis le pantin de personne, et surement pas le vôtre ! hurla soudain Vader.

Sa colère se déversa aussitôt dans la Force. Les vitres des voitures à proximité explosèrent toutes d'un seul coup dans un bruit de grand fracas. Le Jedi n'eut d'autre choix de se servir de ses propres compétences pour éviter de recevoir des dizaines de morceaux de verre. Il en eu le souffle coupé.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Vader, ce dernier avait encore eu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Jamais un tel accident de se s'était produit. Un tel manque de maitrise était digne d'un youngling tout au plus. Avec de faibles capacités dans le Force. Pas d'un homme parfaitement formé.

Ses pouvoirs étaient-ils encore plus puissants ? Au point qu'il n'arrivait plus à les contrôler ?

Obi-Wan ne voulait même pas y penser. Une telle hypothèse, si elle se vérifiait dans le futur, était porteuse de bien trop de mauvaises conséquences pour qu'il ne daigne se pencher dessus. Si Vader n'avait pas encore de maitrise, que serait-il une fois qu'il aurait le contrôle de ses terrifiantes compétences ?

Où seraient ses limites ?

Une autre pensée, tout aussi négative, traversa aussi l'esprit du jedi. Anakin avait vraiment eu l'impression qu'il se servait de lui ? Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été un maitre parfait. Trop jeune surement pour s'occuper d'un enfant, trop peu aguerri pour élever l'Elu. Mais il avait essayé de son mieux de l'aider à devenir quelqu'un de bien, et de se sentir à sa place.

Il avait totalement échoué…

-Tu étais comme mon frère ! s'écria-t-il donc, bien décidé à lui faire entendre raison.

Mais Vader n'était pas d'accord avec ça. D'un geste précis de la main, il apporta son sabre-laser dans ses mains, sans pour autant allumer la lame. Obi-Wan ne le fit pas. S'il prenait son arme, alors leur discussion prendrait fin. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il devait _comprendre_.

-Tu m'as trahi ! blâma Vader.

Ce à quoi Kenobi répondit, interdit :

-Jamais ! Tu es le seul à avoir trahi tout ce que tu représentais !

Pendant quelques secondes, Obi-Wan cru apercevoir une certaine hésitation dans les yeux du jeune homme. Et le bleu réapparaitre dans ses iris. Malheureusement, celle-ci disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, ne laissant qu'une haine furibonde et sans la moindre maitrise. Mais le doute était là, tout comme Padmé l'avait deviné.

_Si seulement il pouvait ramener Anakin à la raison !_

-Gardez vos mensonges pour ceux qui y croient encore ! Vous ne me tromperez pas ! cria-t-il, hostile.

Mais il n'alluma pas pour autant son sabre-laser, à la grande satisfaction d'Obi-Wan. Aussi reprit-il :

-S'il-te-plait Anakin, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour toi ! Tu peux encore sortir de l'emprise des sith !

Il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il avait le choix. Qu'il sache que son ancien maitre était prêt à lui pardonner ses erreurs, aussi graves furent-elles. Il était un jedi, il était Pardon. Et, bon sang, il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour retrouver Anakin ! Même le cacher du reste de la galaxie s'il le fallait ! Vader devait le comprendre.

-Je _suis _un sith ! s'obstina Vader cependant tout en s'avançant vers le jedi.

-Il y a encore du bon en toi ! Sinon je serais déjà mort ! insista le jedi.

Ce n'était surement pas ce que le sith voulait entendre puisque, aussi rapide que l'éclair, il alluma finalement son sabre laser.

Rouge sang.

L'arme d'un guerrier du côté obscur.

Synonyme de mort.

-Et vous le serez bientôt, _maitre_.

A peine termina-t-il sa phrase qu'il se jeta sur lui, furibond. Obi-Wan eut juste le temps d'allumer son sabre pour se protéger. Le coup était tellement puissant que le jedi fut forcé de reculer, laissant Vader gagner du terrain. Et se rapprocher du vaisseau. De là où se trouvait Padmé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver.

Il s'ouvrit entier à la Force.

Malheureusement, cela ne changea pas grand-chose. Sa blessure n'était pas encore totalement guérie, et les midichloriens étaient en grand nombre en train d'essayer de la soigner. Une autre partie de ses talents étaient toujours autour de l'esprit de Padmé, la protégeant de la vision de Vader. Mais c'était de plus en plus difficile avec leur proximité immédiate. Il ne lui restait qu'un faible monceau de pouvoir sur lequel s'appuyer.

Vader, lui, était au sommet de sa forme et de ses capacités.

Et il le savait.

-Vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur, Obi-Wan. Je suis plus puissant que vous !

Orgueilleux, comme toujours. Si proche d'Anakin et pourtant si loin.

-Ton arrogance te perdra, réprima-t-il son ancien élève.

Vader haussa les épaules à la remontrance, indifférent. Au contraire, son regard se détourna d'Obi-Wan pour regarder derrière lui. Vers le vaisseau. Comme s'il n'y avait aucun danger à ignorer son ennemi alors qu'il venait lui-même de lancer le combat. Et le jedi comprit que Vader ressentait déjà quelque chose, même s'il ne savait pas quoi. Obi-Wan s'en était douté.

La connexion était trop forte.

-Vous auriez dû fuir tant que vous en aviez l'occasion. Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ? demanda Vader, sans quitter des yeux le vaisseau tout en s'avançant vers lui.

Kenobi se demandait bien ce que pouvait ressentir le jeune homme en cet instant. Captait-il les restes de ce qui était bon en lui ? Ressentait-il la présence d'une force inconnue ? Ou se sentait-il simplement attiré ? Dans tous les cas, il n'allait pas lui donner une raison en plus de s'intéresser à Padmé et aux autres, il ne répondrait pas.

-Cette planète ne mérite pas le sort que tu lui réserves, expliqua-t-il évasivement.

Vader tourna de nouveau son regard jaune vers lui, ses yeux emplis de curiosité.

\- Il y a quelque chose d'autre. Que cachez-vous ?

-Rien, nia-t-il aussitôt.

Peut-être trop vivement car l'expression de Vader se durcit considérablement. Son aura noire se répandit autour d'eux comme une trainée de poudre et il hurla :

-Encore des mensonges ! Quand cesserez-vous de me mentir !

Il réattaqua de plus belle.

**o**

Darth Vader était là, à quelques mètres de Padmé. Et cette dernière avait l'impression que son cœur allait bientôt exploser, sortir de sa poitrine, tant les martèlements de son cœur étaient puissants. Elle pouvait sentir l'adrénaline se répandre dans son sang, éveillant ses sens et lui donnant une véritable envie soit de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui, soit de confronter enfin à la personne qui avait hanté ses rêves depuis son enfance. Son instinct de préservation lui chuchotait que c'était une très mauvaise idée, mais l'envie était là. Padmé avait besoin de le voir, de le comprendre, de réaliser pleinement qu'il n'était pas une illusion.

Qu'il était réel.

Et elle ne pouvait absolument pas le faire.

D'abord parce que si elle s'approchait de lui, Vader la verrait. Et c'était hors de question. Obi-Wan avait été clair, s'il venait à apprendre son existence, le sith n'aurait plus comme seule obsession que de la voir mourir. Et Padmé n'était pas suicidaire. Oh, elle était curieuse de le voir, oui. Mais elle n'avait absolument pas envie de savoir prématurément ce que cela faisait de recevoir un sabre-laser entre les yeux…

Ensuite, ses amis –et les deux journalistes- n'allaient certainement pas la laisser partir vers un funeste destin alors qu'Obi-Wan venait justement de leur dire que la chose la plus importante à faire était de sauver sa vie. Qu'elle était leur priorité. Et Pablo semblait avoir pris les paroles du jedi très à cœur. Il était déjà à la base surprotecteur avec elle. Mais maintenant, c'était encore pire. Padmé pouvait sentir le regard fixe du jeune homme sur elle, et elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

Enfin, même si elle arrivait à fausser compagnies aux autres personnes, Kenobi allait surement tout faire pour l'éloigner de son ancien apprenti. Elle le savait et n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Son instinct ne la trompait pas.

Dans son malheur, Padmé fut heureuse de constater que l'arrière du vaisseau était encore ouvert, leur donnant la possibilité d'y entrer sans qu'ils n'aient à chercher comment l'ouvrir. Elle soupira et entra.

C'était exactement comme dans ses rêves. Froid, stérile, mais enivrant. Presque comme si elle venait de rentrer dans une tour d'ordinateur. Enfin, une tour d'ordinateur volante et géante.

-On fait quoi ? s'enquit Tanner une fois dans le vaisseau.

L'informaticien semblait abasourdi par tous les événements qui venaient d'avoir lieu. Padmé le comprenait parfaitement. Elle aussi se sentait totalement dépassée par tout ce qui était en train d'arriver… alors que ses rêves l'y avaient préparée depuis des années. Et le pauvre homme venait d'être happé dans une histoire totalement dingue sans qu'on ne lui en demande l'autorisation.

-Attendez, vous voulez dire que le grand méchant qui peut nous tuer simplement avec son esprit, c'est ce top-modèle là-bas ?! s'écria Dormé en regardant le jeune homme au loin qui venait d'arriver, encerclé par un nombre inquiétant de soldats.

Padmé eut envie de la frapper pour avoir exprimé une telle pensée idiote dans un moment pareil. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait qu'être totalement d'accord avec elle. Anakin était magnifique. Et Dormé ne le voyait que de loin…

-Tu le trouveras moins beau quand il sera recouvert de ton sang, railla Pablo.

Padmé grimaça aussitôt à ces paroles crues mais non moins véridiques, et s'éloigna vers ce qu'elle espérait être le poste de pilotage. Docilement, ses complices la suivirent.

-Je ne sais pas, si ce mec veut juste un peu de sang, je veux bien lui en donner en tant que bénévole…

Padmé lui jeta un regard noir.

-Tais-toi ! s'écria-t-elle agacée.

Elle n'avait absolument pas le temps d'écouter les délires de la journaliste. Elle devait faire fonctionner le vaisseau. Et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment faire.

Elle essaya de se détendre. Qu'aurait fait Anakin à sa place ? Qu'aurait-il fait dans sa situation ? Il s'assiérait en face des commandes déjà. Il vérifiait toujours le système d'hyperpropulsions, avant de commencer la moindre manœuvre. Oui, c'était ça, le grand bouton au milieu !

Padmé appuya dessus.

Et il s'alluma, au grand soulagement de Padmé. Ensuite, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, elle fallait encore qu'elle choisisse le mode de pilotage : manuel ou automatique. Pour ça elle devait allumer le tableau… Mais elle ne savait pas comment !

-Padmé, je ne veux pas te presser, mais je crois qu'Obi-Wan est en difficulté… murmura Pablo derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Elle serra les dents.

-Je fais ce que je peux ! répondit-elle froidement tout en regardant autour d'elle.

Où en était-elle déjà ? Ah oui ! Le tableau de bord. C'était un grand cercle juste en face du siège du pilote. Pour l'activer, elle devait poser sa main dessus.

Un écran bleu s'alluma aussitôt devant elle. Elle laissa échapper un soupire apaisé. Le reste ne devait pas être beaucoup plus compliqué. Elle tapa sur le côté gauche de l'écran de son autre main, sélectionnant ainsi le pilotage automatique. Ou du moins, elle l'espérait. Car elle n'était absolument pas capable de piloter un tel engin. Elle ne savait même pas où était l'accélérateur !

Ensuite il n'y avait plus qu'à trouver une destination. Les planètes en rouges étaient celles pour lesquelles le vaisseau n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour les rejoindre. Les bleues celles où il pouvait accéder.

Obi-Wan voudrait aller dans un endroit qu'il connaissait. Vers sa galaxie, donc. Elle tapa sur G1. Il fallait aussi que la planète ne soit pas trop près de Coruscant. Elle sélectionna C2AL. Parmi le reste des propositions, elle en choisi une au hasard. Un petit « bip » ce fit entendre.

Et le moteur s'alluma.

-Ça marche ! Padmé, tu es merveilleuse, s'écria Pablo avant de l'étreindre.

Mais Padmé se dégagea rapidement pour retourner vers l'arrière du vaisseau. Juste à temps pour voir Obi-Wan se jeter dans le vaisseau dans un bon inhumain. Et ainsi échapper à Darth Vader.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que les barrières qu'Obi-Wan avait relevé vaille que vaille dans son esprit craquèrent, sous le poids de leur proximité. Et Padmé fut assaillie par un nombre incalculable de sentiments. Mais surtout, elle se noya dans la haine du sith. Une haine qui en cet instant n'était pas dirigée uniquement vers Kenobi, mais aussi et surtout contre le pilote du vaisseau qui venait d'emporter sa proie. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, terrifiée, mortifiée.

-Il veut me tuer ! Anakin veut me tuer ! réalisa-t-elle enfin.

Et Obi-Wan Kenobi répondit :

-Pas Anakin, Padmé. Pas Anakin. Darth Vader.

* * *

**Fin de la première partie**

* * *

Tadam ! Voici –enfin- le dernier chapitre de cette première partie de Somnium. Bien longue en plus. A titre indicatif, s'arrête ici ce que j'avais prévu de vous servir dans le chapitre huit… Un chapitre huit qui aurait dû faire plus de 20 000 mots. Faut-il encore une preuve que je ne sais pas maitriser ce que j'écris ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, et que cette avalanche de péripéties ne vous a pas donné le tournis.

Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris de leur temps pour me laisser un commentaire. **Nelenia, Ambre, MagicClem, Lereniel, Nebelsue, Krystalle, A-Skygirl, Themis480, MonaYsa, **et** Cherchepetitebête**, ceci est une déclaration d'amour.

J'en profite ici pour répondre au commentaire de **cherchepetitebête **qui s'est demandée, à juste titre, pourquoi Vader était à la maison blanche avec juste les Etats-Unis de représentés. Il faut savoir que ce n'est pas un choix poussé par un chauvinisme extrême pour les USA. J'ai choisi de représenter le pouvoir politique des Etats-Unis car il s'agit de la première puissance mondiale et que donc, si le pays s'écroule, il en entraine avec lui bien d'autres. Ensuite, je dois avouer que c'était plus pratique pour mon intrigue (Vader était proche d'Obi-Wan comme ça, et tous les pays n'ont pas cédés, seulement les USA, ce qui me permet de garder la Terre en résistance dans une certaine mesure). Tous les hommes politiques ne se déplacent pas car je suis un tyran (rire machiavélique).


	12. Chapter 12

**_Somnium_**

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée.

**Crédit**: L'épopée Star Wars est la propriété de George Lucas, rien n'est à moi.

* * *

**PARTIE 2. RESISTERE**

* * *

Chapitre 12

**҉**

* * *

**Espace**

**Coordonnées inconnues**

Quitter la Terre aurait dû être l'une des expériences les plus fantastiques de la vie de Padmé Naberrie. La réalisation d'un rêve de petite fille, la consécration d'un des désirs les plus anciens de l'Humanité. En toute logique, le fait de quitter sa planète pour une autre galaxie aurait dû lui apporter un sentiment de liberté et d'excitation, balayant chacune de ses peurs loin de son esprit, pour ne plus discerner que la joie et une sensation d'accomplissement.

Malheureusement, les émotions qui venaient de submerger la jeune femme n'avaient rien à voir avec une quelconque impression de bonheur ou de satisfaction.

Loin de là même.

Il n'y avait actuellement que crainte, peine, et fureur dans l'esprit de Padmé Naberrie. Une colère qui n'était pas la sienne, mais qui n'en était pas moins aussi puissante que si elle en avait été la réelle propriétaire. Et Padmé comprenait à peine qu'elle avait vraiment quitté la Terre pour une autre planète. La seule chose qu'elle comprenait, c'était qu'elle avait trompé Vader.

Et qu'elle en éprouvait du remord.

Oh, Padmé savait bien qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en démarrant le vaisseau et sauvant la vie d'Obi-Wan. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus humain à faire, et Anakin aurait fait de même il y avait quelques mois de ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression de l'avoir trahi. Lui, l'une des rares constantes dans sa vie.

Comme il avait trahi les autres jedi.

Non seulement cela, mais elle l'avait aussi chassé de son esprit. Et maintenant, il y était de retour, et elle en était heureuse. Ce qui n'avait absolument aucun sens. Comment pouvait-elle se sentir bien en ayant un lien avec un psychopathe ? Comment pouvait-elle être rassurée de ressentir sa colère ? Comment pouvait-elle s'estimer coupable d'avoir cherché à sauver sa peau ?

A quel point Vader avait-il ruiné son esprit ?

MP lui aurait surement dit qu'elle venait juste de faire un choix important dans sa vie et qu'elle allait maintenant devoir l'assumer. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il n'y avait eu aucun choix à faire : elle avait juste eu à agir. Elle avait décidé de se battre contre l'Empire et elle y avait entrainé sa planète. Elle s'était opposée à Vader. Mais elle n'en avait pas eu le choix. C'était alors la seule possibilité.

Et Vader la considérait désormais comme une ennemie. Et il était le sien.

L'adrénaline dans son sang sembla retomber d'un seul coup, et un grand sentiment de lassitude l'envahit. Padmé ferma les yeux, essayant de retrouver un point d'encrage pour ne pas sombrer dans un sentiment de déprime tentant. Depuis quelques semaines, sa vie était devenue une farce géante, et elle avait besoin de trouver quelque chose à laquelle s'accrocher. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, ça ne pouvait pas être Anakin. Car lui aussi l'avait trahie, en détruisant sa vie. Même s'il n'en avait pas eu conscience.

Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule, avant que quelqu'un ne la prenne dans ses bras. Padmé ne put que réprimer un sanglot avant de rouvrir les yeux pour constater que c'était Pablo qui venait de l'enlacer doucement. Et elle se blottit contre lui, trouvant du réconfort dans le fait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Et que les choses auraient pu être tellement plus horribles.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Obi-Wan se relever. Lui aussi avait l'air terriblement affligé. Un nouveau sentiment de culpabilité la traversa, et elle cligna des yeux pour faire disparaitre ses larmes. Peu importait ce qu'elle pensait pouvoir ressentir en ce moment, c'était surement dix fois pire pour lui. Après tout, il avait dû faire face à son ancien élève.

Qui avait voulu le tuer.

Et qui l'aurait fait sans l'ombre d'un remord.

Pourtant, Kenobi ne pleurait pas. Il semblait avoir plus de peine pour elle que pour ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il était fort, et elle était ridiculement faible. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi faible. C'était de sa faute à elle si Obi-Wan était resté plus longtemps sur Terre. Il avait risqué sa vie pour aider une planète qui n'était pas la sienne et pour lui sauver la vie. Elle n'allait pas le remercier en sanglotant sur le sol d'un vaisseau, ça non.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Pablo et se releva rapidement. Sans doute un peu trop vite d'ailleurs, car elle chancela quelque peu. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'était pas habituée aux voyages interstellaires ? Ou parce qu'elle avait l'impression que son esprit venait d'être déchiré en lambeaux ? Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Elle n'avait aucune importance pour le moment.

Il y avait des choses bien plus urgentes à régler. Elle suivit donc Obi-Wan.

Le vaisseau était petit, ridiculement petit. Et Padmé se demanda rapidement comment l'air y était acheminé, avant de balayer la question d'un trait. Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions aussi idiotes. Le Jedi alla jusqu'à un panneau, qu'il ouvrit rapidement pour en retirer une sorte de petite puce que Padmé reconnut à son grand étonnement.

Un mouchard. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé.

Kenobi l'écrasa sous son pied, avant de se diriger vers le poste de commande. Il alluma le tableau et reprit les codes de destination qu'il modifia.

-On change de destination ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix était tremblante, hésitante, faible. Et elle se sentit rougir d'embarras. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de paraitre fragile en ce moment. Ça, c'était le rôle de Sabé…

-Nous allons sur Alderaan. Le sénateur Organa est un bon ami. C'est lui qui nous a sauvé, Maitre Yoda et moi. Ton choix n'était pas mauvais pourtant. Naboo est une belle planète, mais c'est aussi la planète de naissance de l'Empire. La reine s'opposera à notre venue.

Padmé approuva aussitôt, sans vraiment réfléchir. Elle se souvenait vaguement du sénateur Organa. Palpatine se plaignait souvent de lui auprès d'Anakin, plaidant que le sénateur ne comprenait pas à quel point la guerre était terrible. Anakin, évidemment, approuvait. Mais il respectait le politicien. Enfin, plus ou moins. Autant qu'il pouvait accepter un homme politique…

Cependant, la mention de la planète Naboo engendra tout un tas de souvenirs chez Padmé. N'était-ce pas là qu'Anakin avait eu sa première mission ? La plus désastreuse, d'ailleurs.

-Naboo ? C'est la planète de la sénatrice Goethel, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était possible de se souvenir de toutes les planètes de l'univers. Elle aurait très bien pu se tromper. Ce qu'elle espérait : elle n'aimait pas du tout la sénatrice Goethel. C'était une femme exécrable.

Obi-Wan détourna son regard des commandes pour se tourner vers elle. Et encore une fois, elle fut stupéfaite de constater à quel point ses yeux verts étaient pleins de souffrance. Padmé se demanda si les siens aussi étaient aussi expressifs.

-Tu connais Goethel ? Oui, bien sûr que tu la connais…, confirma-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Padmé haussa les épaules. Elle ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Mais elle savait à quel point cette femme pouvait être froide et sans scrupules.

-Anakin ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, lâcha-t-elle.

Et c'était un euphémisme. Là où Anakin avait un minimum respecté Bail, il avait haï de tout son être la sénatrice de Naboo. Et Padmé ne voyait pas comment lui en tenir rigueur. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts – et ils l'étaient souvent - elle était reine à l'époque où Qui-Gon avait découvert Anakin. Et elle avait morigéné le maitre jedi pour avoir risqué la vie de toute une planète pour un « _gamin prétentieux_ ». Ledit gamin, dont la vie venait déjà d'être bouleversée et qui venait de quitter sa mère, en avait pleuré pendant des heures, seul dans un coin du vaisseau. Jusqu'à ce qu'un pilote lui apporte une couverture.

Anakin en avait gardé un très mauvais souvenir.

-Goethel n'a jamais eu confiance en lui, et Anakin considérait qu'elle était la plus horrible des politiciennes. J'imagine qu'elle ne sera plus sénatrice très longtemps.

Padmé ne put qu'approuver. Vader allait se débarrasser d'elle, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

-Elle ne le méritait pas de toute façon. Cette femme est incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment. Elle est pire qu'un sith.

Sa réponse sembla déplaire à Obi-Wan, qui fronça les sourcils avant de s'éloigner des consoles de commandement, puis répondit :

-Tu exagères, Padmé. Goethel est une femme dévouée à son peuple, elle fait passer les autres avant tout.

Ce qui stupéfia Padmé. Obi-Wan n'avait pas été assez aveugle pour ne pas voir que cette femme n'était qu'une ordure ? Une honte pour les politiciens et pour les humains en général ?

Ils arrivèrent au cœur du vaisseau, là où étaient installés les autres terriens. Sabé discutait avec _papy_, et Dormé se précipita retrouver Pablo, comme s'il était son plus vieil ami, au grand agacement de Padmé.

-Elle n'a jamais donné la moindre chance à Anakin, elle n'a pas hésité à témoigner en sa défaveur quand il l'a laissé pour venir vous sauver la vie sur Géonosis ! Rétorqua Padmé.

Vader avait peut-être tord aujourd'hui, mais le Anakin de l'époque n'avait rien fait pour mériter tant d'aversion. Le pauvre avait été détruit par la mort de sa mère –non pas que les jedi le sachent, Ani ne leur avait jamais parlé de son détour sur Tatooine- et n'avait pas mérité les remontrances qui avaient suivi sa « défection » lors de sa mission de protection.

-La mission d'Anakin était de rester auprès de la sénatrice, pas de me sauver la vie !

La réponse du maitre jedi mit soudain Padmé très en colère. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle pinça les lèvres. Comment Obi-Wan pouvait-il être aussi brillant, et aussi idiot à la fois ?

-Vous étiez comme un père pour lui ! Il n'avait pas à réfléchir, s'insurgea-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

En cet instant, sa voix n'était plus faible. Et elle ne se sentait plus fragile. Au contraire, elle avait la possibilité d'enfin dire ce qu'elle pensait de ces stupides règles jedi ! Celles qui n'avaient réussi, in fine, qu'à rendre le cœur d'un des meilleurs hommes qu'elle connaissait aussi noir qu'un univers sans étoiles.

Et Obi-Wan semblait ne pas approuver sa rancune car il se justifia vivement, peut-être même un peu trop :

-C'est bien ça le problème ! Anakin ne réfléchit pas, il fonce ! Et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui il est devenu un sith et notre plus grand ennemi !

Ce qui eut le mérite de clouer le bec à Padmé, mais aussi de la mettre encore plus en colère. A tel point qu'elle pouvait presque sentir son énervement se mêler avec celui de Vader, comme quelques semaines plus tôt dans le bureau de MP. Elle leva un doigt accusateur vers le jedi, prête à lui assener un de ses discours ravageurs qui faisaient d'elle une dangereuse adversaire politique.

Cependant, elle fut interrompue par Dormé, qui s'enquit :

-Mais bon sang, de quoi vous parlez ?

L'intervention de la journaliste fit reprendre ses esprits à la politicienne, qui baissa aussitôt la main avant de cligner des yeux de stupeur. Elle n'avait surement pas prévu d'avoir une réaction aussi virulente.

Elle se sentait comme possédée.

Et elle eut honte.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

Ce à quoi Obi-Wan répondit par un sourire amusé et… attendri ? Et au travers de son regard, elle pouvait presque y voir une certaine nostalgie et de l'acceptation. Padmé comprit aussitôt, avec la même clarté que si le jedi venait de le dire, ce qu'il ressentait.

Sa réaction lui rappelait celle qu'aurait eu Anakin. Le jeune homme se serait précipité pour défendre ce qu'il estimait être juste, au détriment des enseignements jedi. Et comme toujours, il se serait emporté, convaincu qu'il avait raison. Et Obi-Wan aurait tenté de lui expliquer les faits, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme finisse par accepter les ordres… provisoirement.

Le maitre jedi semblait aussi comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et peut-être même éprouver du remord à ne pas avoir défendu avec la même passion son ancien padawan. Oui, Kenobi se sentait coupable. Tout comme Padmé.

Coupable car il avait aimé son apprenti, sans jamais le lui dire vraiment…

Et la voir ainsi, si semblable à Anakin, lui faisait mal.

Padmé baissa les yeux au sol, soudain mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas voulu faire de la peine au jedi. Il en avait déjà subi assez.

-Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on ait quelques explications, déclara Dormé en les regardant d'un air décidé.

S'il ne s'était s'agit que de la journaliste, Padmé aurait refusé de dire quoi que ce soit. Le maigre résumé qu'elle leur avait donné au « _Sweet _» était déjà bien suffisant selon elle. Mais Tanner et Pablo hochèrent tous deux la tête, approuvant les dires de la jeune femme. Sabé ne dit rien. Après tout, elle connaissait déjà presque toute l'histoire. Elle l'encouragea du regard.

-Bien sûr. Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda Obi-Wan avec compréhension.

Il ne s'attendait surement pas au déluge de questions qui en suivit.

-Qui est Vader ? Pourquoi veut-il nous tuer ? S'enquit Tanner d'un air effrayé.

Padmé soupira.

-Comment fonctionne la galaxie ? Vous avez des institutions ? Une répartition des pouvoirs ? Comment s'est établi votre Empire ? demanda Dormé, professionnelle.

Comme s'il ne s'agissait ici que d'une enquête, et non d'un déluge dans leur vie. Ce qui amena la politicienne à se demander si Dormé ne se cachait simplement pas derrière sa façade de journaliste pour ne pas perdre pied.

-Pourquoi devons-nous protéger Padmé ? termina Pablo.

Ce qui de nouveau, consterna Padmé, qui s'écria :

-Je sais me protéger moi-même !

Personne ne prit en compte sa réplique, et Pablo lui jeta à peine un regard, à son grand mécontentement. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, bien décidée à ne plus continuer cette conversation. S'ils pensaient qu'elle allait accepter d'être traitée comme une petite chose à surprotéger, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil.

Obi-Wan, cependant, reprit la parole :

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Vous l'ignorez surement, mais chaque personne ici est unie aux autres par une entité invisible que l'on appelle _la Force_. Personne ne sait ce qu'est la Force, d'où elle vient, ni ce qu'elle veut. C'est le ciment de toute vie. Sans elle, rien ne se serait développé dans l'univers. Certaines personnes ont passées toute leur vie à essayer de la comprendre, en vain. La seule chose qui soit certaine, c'est que certaines personnes naissent avec la capacité de ressentir la Force et de s'en servir.

Etrangement, Padmé se sentit aussitôt captivée par le récit. A l'instar de ce qu'il s'était passé plus de deux semaines avant dans le salon de Sabé, la jeune femme savait qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre ce qui allait être dit. Et c'était tellement différent de se voir enfin expliqué personnellement ce qu'était la Force, plutôt que de glaner des informations dans ses rêves…

-Attendez, vous voulez dire que ces gens ont des superpouvoirs ? s'enquit Tanner avec une certaine appréhension.

Et surement une certaine jalousie.

-On peut dire ça, oui, répondit le jedi. D'après ce que j'ai pu ressentir, presque aucun terrien n'est né avec cette prédisposition. Vos taux de midichloriens –les traces de la Force dans les cellules- sont presque inexistants. Parmi les personnes qui naissent avec des prédispositions dans la Force, certains ont un taux tellement faible qu'ils ne peuvent pas vraiment l'impulser. Ils auront l'impression d'avoir une très bonne intuition, parfois même quelques capacités physiques hors normes, mais c'est tout.

Prise dans ses pensées, Padmé sursauta quand Dormé s'exclama, enthousiaste :

-Ahah ! On a trouvé le secret d'Usain Bolt !

Sa remarque lui valut des regards agacés de tous les autres terriens. Obi-Wan, quant à lui, ne comprit pas sa réaction et continua :

-Il y a une minorité de personnes, moins d'un pourcent de la population, qui eux, naissent avec un taux de midichloriens assez haut pour pouvoir se servir de la Force afin d'influer sur d'autres choses. Ils peuvent ainsi déplacer des objets sans les toucher, bouger anormalement vite, certains ont même des visions de l'avenir. Ces élus ont alors le devoir, confié par la Force elle-même, de consacrer leur vie à cette dernière et d'accomplir ses desseins. C'est pour cette raison que l'Ordre Jedi fut créé. Un ordre regroupant les personnes nées avec ces capacités, réunies autour d'un même but : protéger la population des dérives, promouvoir la paix, et interdire l'utilisation de la Force à des fins égoïstes.

La déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence alors que tous prenaient conscience de l'importance que l'Ordre jedi avait. Même Padmé, qui connaissait pourtant bien les jedi, ne put s'empêcher d'être saisie par la solennité du groupe. Elle les avait toujours vu comme un rassemblement désuet, courageux, mais sectaire. Mais, de la bouche d'Obi-Wan, l'Ordre jedi paraissait totalement différent.

-En gros, vous êtes comme des bouddhistes ? tenta de comparer Pablo, surement plus pour lui-même que pour les autres personnes.

Dormé renifla à cela et le jedi cligna des paupières, ne comprenant encore une fois pas la remarque qui venait d'être faite.

-Je crains ne pas saisir votre métaphore, s'excusa-t-il.

Ce qui était tout à fait logique. Combien de temps avait-il été sur Terre, déjà ? Deux mois ?

-Ce n'est pas grave. Continuez, répondit Pablo.

Ce qu'Obi-Wan fit :

-En parallèle de la création de l'Ordre jedi, un autre ordre a été créé. Celui des sith, qui considèrent que si la Force leur a donné de tels pouvoirs, ce serait honteux de ne pas s'en servir. C'est pourquoi ils se nourrissent de tous les sentiments, notamment de leur colère et de leur haine, pour augmenter leurs capacités et dominer ceux qu'ils estiment être plus faibles. Et ainsi de pervertir la Force. De la contradiction de ces deux convictions est née une guerre sans fin, qui a vu s'opposer les jedi et les sith pendant des millions d'années. Finalement, l'Ordre sith a presque entièrement été décimé, et les jedi ont vécu dans une galaxie en paix jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La République galactique s'est installée, la démocratie a vue ses plus beaux moments de gloires, et la Force ne connaissait plus l'obscurité.

-Mais ? hasarda Sabé.

-Mais l'Ordre sith n'était pas totalement vaincu, répondit le maitre jedi. Ils ont continué à transmettre leur héritage, attendant patiemment le moment d'agir. Une prophétie a alors été retrouvée : elle annonçait la naissance d'un enfant, le fils de la Force elle-même, qui devrait ramener l'équilibre et vaincre les derniers sith. Cette histoire, transmise de génération en génération au sein de l'Ordre jedi, est devenue une légende, et nous avons attendu l'arrivée de cette enfant. Il y a un peu plus de dix ans, alors que je n'étais encore qu'un jeune apprenti Jedi en mission, mon maitre et moi avons atterri en urgence sur une planète désertique et nous y avons trouvé un jeune garçon de neuf ans. Sa mère l'avait mis au monde, aimé, mais elle ne s'expliquait pas sa naissance. Il s'est avéré que son taux de midichloriens était le plus élevé de tous ceux jamais enregistrés par l'Ordre jedi. Et de loin.

-Anakin, déclara Padmé avec un sourire attendri, oubliant par la même qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas participer à la conversation. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée-là. Ses rêves avaient alors pris une toute autre tournure, à la consternation de MP. Et Anakin était devenu à ses yeux un héros, et non plus seulement son ami imaginaire.

Obi-Wan lui sourit, sans aucun doute lui-aussi nostalgique de cette époque. Ses yeux brillaient au souvenir des jours heureux qui avaient suivi –seulement entachés par la perte de son maitre- et de l'amour qu'il avait ressenti pour l'ancien petit esclave.

-Oui, Anakin. Il avait déjà commencé à se servir de ses pouvoirs de façon autodidacte. Nous avons alors compris que nous avions trouvé l'Enfant de la prophétie. Au même moment, les sith sont réapparu, le maigre équilibre que nous avions conservé dans la Force a été rompu. Après le décès de mon maitre, j'ai pris Anakin comme apprenti, je l'ai formé dans l'espoir de le voir accomplir un destin hors du commun. Et il ne m'avait jamais déçu. C'était un jeune homme courageux, brillant, avec des capacités incroyables même pour un Jedi. Quand la guerre a éclaté –les sith ayant pris le contrôle d'un mouvement séparatiste et attaquant sans relâche la République- Anakin s'est illustré comme un héros, protégeant au péril de sa vie celle des habitants de la galaxie et se battant sans relâche contre les sith.

S'en fut trop pour Padmé qui, de nouveau, se sentit sur le point de défaillir.

-Il est mort ? demanda Dormé.

Et Padmé hoqueta. Tout le monde tourna aussitôt son regard vers elle, surpris par sa réaction. Pablo semblait s'attendre à ce qu'elle s'effondre de nouveau. Obi-Wan compatissait, submergé par la même douleur, et la sauva de toute cette attention en reprenant :

-En quelque sorte. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est réellement passé. Du jour au lendemain, tout a basculé. Il s'est avéré que le Chancelier Suprême de la République, Palpatine –l'homme le plus puissant de la galaxie- était en réalité un seigneur sith. Il s'était servi de la « guerre des clones » pour avoir le plus de pouvoir possible, et empoisonner l'esprit d'Anakin qui le considérait comme son seul ami. Il a transformé notre chère République en dictature. Anakin a pris son nom sith, Darth Vader, et a mené lui-même une attaque contre le temple jedi, tuant des centaines de jedi.

Un nouveau silence, cette fois plus horrifié que stupéfait, s'installa. La main de Pablo prit celle de Padmé, comme si ce simple geste pouvait la protéger du reste de l'univers. Ce qui fut comme un baume au cœur de la jeune femme.

Ce fut Dormé qui rompit le calme effrayant.

-Vous voulez dire que ce gars à New-York, celui qui se battait contre vous, c'était votre plus grand héros ? s'étonna la jeune journaliste.

Obi-Wan confirma sa supposition.

-Malheureusement oui. Quand j'ai appris la trahison d'Anakin, j'ai essayé de le raisonner, mais ce fut un échec. L'apprenti avait dépassé le maitre, et il m'a presque assassiné. J'ai réussi à survivre assez longtemps pour rentrer dans un vaisseau et taper un code au hasard, comme ce que Padmé vient de faire. Il m'a emmené sur Terre. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Padmé et que j'ai finalement compris que la Force de m'y avait pas envoyé par hasard.

A ces mots, l'estomac de Padmé se tordit, lui donnant une dérangeante impression de malaise. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir autant de responsabilités. Elle avait voulu être maire d'une ville, d'accord, mais pas responsable de l'avenir de toute une galaxie !

C'en était trop pour elle.

-Leur lien ? comprit Pablo.

Il n'avait pas lâché la main de la politicienne, et ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir la lui rendre un jour. Comme quand ils étaient lycéens, un élan de surprotection semblait avoir emporté son meilleur ami. Un semblant de normalité dans une situation tout sauf classique.

-Exactement, acquiesça le jedi, leur lien. Pour une raison qui m'échappe encore totalement, Padmé a toujours eu des visions d'Anakin. Ils sont attachés par la Force elle-même, et une partie de l'aura d'Anakin s'est mêlée avec la sienne. Nous n'avions aucune chance de vaincre l'Empire et Vader jusque-là. Il est bien trop puissant. Mais si l'on sait ce qu'il va faire, si l'on peut connaitre ses plans sans qu'il le sache, alors on peut le combattre.

Il tourna soudain son regard vert dans les yeux chocolat de Padmé, la faisant frissonner.

-C'est pourquoi il ne faut surtout pas que Vader puisse mettre la main sur toi, Padmé. S'il le fait, il se rendra tout de suite compte que tu es son point faible, et te détruira sans la moindre hésitation.

-C'est… dingue, constata Tanner.

Tout le monde semblait d'accord avec papy.

Et après ça, ses parents s'étonnaient qu'elle ait eu besoin de voir un psy. Elle se demanda soudain ce qu'était devenu MP. Etait-il à New-York au moment de l'invasion de Vader ? Avait-il compris que Padmé n'avait pas simplement inventé ses rêves ? Avait-il cru devenir lui aussi fou ?

Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui, de toute façon ?

-Ce n'est pas tout, expliqua enfin Sabé. Dans ma famille, on raconte la même histoire de génération en génération. On dit que la Terre, à la base, n'était habitée que par des espèces primitives : des poissons, des singes, etc. Que nous avons colonisés cette planète dans l'espoir qu'un jour, un d'entre nous soit assez fort pour accomplir son destin et mettre fin à la guerre.

Rougissante, Padmé se dépêcha de répliquer :

-Ce n'est pas forcément moi, protesta-t-elle. Ça pourrait être n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Mes « visions » ne sont peut-être qu'un moyen pour vous aider à sauver notre planète. C'est peut-être toi le héros, Sabé ? Ou toi, Pablo. Ou l'un de vous deux.

Sa réaction fit aussitôt réagir tout le monde. Sabé perdit même quelques couleurs, soudain bien plus effrayée que quelques instants plus tôt. Ce qui fit sourire doucement Padmé : elle avait dû avoir la même réaction deux semaines plus tôt.

-Ça me branche bien, s'exclama soudain Dormé avec enthousiasme débordant.

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde, sauf Tanner.

-C'est toujours plus intéressant que de gérer un bar, renchérit Pablo.

-Même si je n'en ai pas les capacités, je veux aider, déclara à son tour Sabé.

Cependant, quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'informaticien, ce dernier sembla sur le point de s'évanouir. D'une voix un peu trop stridente, avec la même expression que celle qu'avait eue _Bilbon Sacquet_ quand on lui avait demandé de quitter sa Comté, il s'écria :

-Non, non ! Ca me semble être une très mauvaise idée ! Vous n'avez pas écouté ce que le roux vient de dire ? Leur Empire est surpuissant !

Ce qui était surement la réaction la plus logique.

Mais la moins courageuse.

-Papy ! morigéna Dormé, mécontente.

Mais il en aurait fallu plus pour convaincre le vieil homme de s'engager contre tout un empire galactique. Ce que Padmé pouvait comprendre : elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle en aurait eu le courage si la situation n'avait pas fait qu'elle y soit obligée.

-Quoi, c'est la vérité ! Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me faire tuer à cause d'un mythe pour enfants !

La politicienne n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire par « mythe pour enfants » mais sa réaction lui rappela étrangement celle qu'elle avait eu deux semaines plus tôt. Quoique la situation était encore différente. Si elle avait eu peur de prendre sa santé mentale, Tanner avait lui peur de perdre la vie.

-Le chemin vers la gloire n'est pas facile, finit-elle par répondre.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

-Quelle gloire y-a-t-il à mourir ? demanda-t-il, comme s'il savait déjà qu'aucune réponse ne serait suffisante pour le convaincre de prendre part à la résistance.

Non pas que cela ait de l'importance. Il était encore plus mêlé à tout ça que les autres, excepté Padmé. C'était lui qui avait piraté le flux vidéo de l'Empire. Lui qui avait diffusé la parole d'un jedi. Peu importait son repenti, Padmé n'avait aucun doute que si Vader lui mettait la main dessus, il mourrait dans la seconde.

-Celle de défendre sa planète ? proposa Pablo, visiblement exaspéré par _papy_.

-Je paie déjà mes impôts, merci, fut la réponse railleuse.

Heureusement, Kenobi sembla considérer que c'était à son tour de parler. Tendant un petit objet à Tanner –Padmé n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait en main- il déclara :

-Vous pourriez très bien vous occuper de la partie communication et technologie. C'est votre domaine, n'est-ce pas ? Avez-vous déjà vu un récepteur holonet ?

Sans hésiter un seul instant, curieux, le vieil homme prit l'objet et l'examina attentivement. C'était une sorte de petite sphère. Et Padmé savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait : Anakin s'amusait souvent à les dérégler pour agacer son maitre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, s'enquit l'informaticien.

Le jedi répondit à sa question en appuyant au milieu de la sphère. L'appareil s'alluma aussitôt, à la grande stupeur de tout le monde. L'image en 3D, bleue, d'une femme, apparue au milieu. _Papy_ manqua de peu d'en lâcher le récepteur des mains.

-Nom de Dieu ! Comment ça fonctionne ? Comment est transmis le signal ? s'exclama-t-il.

Ses petits yeux bleus pétillèrent soudain d'un entrain que Padmé n'avait jamais vu jusque-là. Elle sourit.

-C'est incroyable ! Oh, il doit y avoir un capteur d'ondes quelque part. Mais comment peut-il les recevoir si nous nous déplaçons à la vitesse de la lumière ?

Obi-Wan sourit à son tour.

-On dirait bien que la Terre à ses leaders résistants, déclara-t-il solennellement.

Surprise, Padmé fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas comme si on avait fait grand-chose, répliqua-t-elle.

Cependant, Obi-Wan s'empressa de la détromper.

-Ne sous-estime pas ce que tu as déjà fait, Padmé. Tu as apporté de l'espoir à toute une galaxie, en leur montrant que même les plus faibles pouvaient se battre pour leur liberté. Tu as tenue tête à l'Empereur, mis ta vie en danger tout en sachant que Vader n'était pas loin, et tu m'as même sauvé la vie en faisant décoller ce vaisseau. Tu as aidé l'un des derniers jedi à s'enfuir. N'est-ce pas déjà pas mal en seulement deux jours ?

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. C'était même la vérité. Mais une vérité déformée, qui fit rougir de nouveau la politicienne. C'était en voie de devenir une habitude.

-Vous avez une façon de dire ça qui donne l'impression que tout ce que j'ai fait été extraordinaire. Ça ne l'était pas, et je n'étais pas seule. Et puis, j'étais morte de peur, affirma Padmé modestement.

Obi-Wan prit alors un air conspirateur, et déclara :

-Souvent, les choses les plus extraordinaires se font sans que l'on ne s'en aperçoive. Cela ne les en rend pas moins étonnantes.

**o**

**Espace**

**Atmosphère d'Alderaan**

**Deux jours plus tard**

Il leur avait fallu plus de deux jours pour enfin arriver à destination.

Le voyage avait été long et ennuyeux, et pour Padmé, épuisant.

Tanner s'était réfugié dans un des placards du vaisseau, et semblait ne plus porter aucun intérêt au reste des passagers, bien trop occupé par la dissection des nombreux objets que lui avait confié Obi-Wan. Pablo avait longuement discuté avec Dormé, qu'il trouvait sans le moindre doute formidable. La journaliste semblait l'apprécier également, car il était le seul à avoir droit à un de ses sourires francs. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien pendant des heures. Parfois, le jeune homme avait essayé de faire participer Padmé, mais cette dernière s'y était refusée. Elle n'avait pas voulu les déranger et s'était senti quelque peu mise à l'écart de son meilleur ami.

Obi-Wan avait quant à lui médité calmement dans son coin tandis que Sabé avait regardé les étoiles défiler devant elle avec le sourire innocent d'une petite fille. Padmé avait, elle, décidée d'essayer de ressentir un peu mieux les émotions de Vader. Ce dernier se trouvait en proie à une sorte d'explosion émotionnelle : calme puis énervé, contrôlé puis submergé, satisfait puis en colère. Un désordre qui avait fait douter la jeune femme de la santé mentale du jeune sith :_ on ne pouvait décemment pas ressentir autant de choses et être saint d'esprit_.

Bien décidée à ne plus souffrir d'un affreux mal de tête, Padmé avait alors décidé de dormir. Ce n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée. Plus encore que de ressentir ses émotions, voir Vader conquérir en direct son monde –_il avait tué le président des Etats-Unis !_\- avait donné la nausée à la politicienne. Elle avait aussi compris qu'il y avait une totale différence entre penser que les morts n'étaient qu'une illusion et savoir qu'ils étaient réels.

Elle s'était réveillée pétrifiée, malade, et il lui avait fallu une bonne dose de lait-bleu pour se remettre des images qu'elle avait pu voir. Dès lors, elle avait rejoint Sabé dans sa contemplation de la galaxie, ne quittant pas des yeux les lumières qui défilaient pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était rien à l'échelle de l'univers. Quand ses « amis » avaient fini par tous aller se reposer –sauf Obi-Wan qui méditait toujours- elle n'avait pas osé en faire de même une nouvelle fois.

Regarder le reste de l'univers avait quelque chose d'incroyablement reposant et mystique. C'était apaisant, et elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Anakin avait toujours adoré les ponts des navires. Et elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il pouvait penser désormais quand il dévorait avidement la Voie Lactée du regard. Elle pouvait facilement imaginer qu'il éprouvait un incroyable sentiment de satisfaction à savoir qu'elle était à lui, qu'il était le deuxième homme le plus puissant de la galaxie, et que personne n'oserait remettre en question son autorité en face de lui.

Ça devait être grisant de se dire que tout était à lui. Et qu'il en était en charge.

Et elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle aussi, elle aimait pouvoir prendre des décisions. Elle ne se serait pas lancée dans la politique si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Elle adorait voir les gens subjugués par son étonnante ascension fulgurante –non pas qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Or pour elle, ce n'était qu'à petite échelle. Vader pouvait tout contrôler. Peut-être même, dans une certaine mesure, l'Empereur. Ce qui était effrayant et terriblement intéressant.

Ça n'aurait_ pas dû_ être intéressant.

Egarée dans ses pensées, Padmé sursauta brusquement quand, enfin, le vaisseau commença à ralentir. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers Obi-Wan qui, bien que toujours assis sur le sol, avait désormais les yeux grand-ouverts. Prestement, avec une grâce innée chez les jedi, il se releva et se hâta de rejoindre les commandes du vaisseau. Padmé le suivit, comme elle aurait suivi Anakin dans l'un de ses rêves.

Elle fut aussitôt submergée par la vue qui s'offrait désormais à elle : Alderaan était juste en face d'elle, majestueuse, merveilleuse.

Sublime.

La politicienne n'avait pas pu voir la Terre de l'espace, elle avait été alors bien trop occupée par son lien avec Vader pour s'y attarder. Mais si le spectacle avait été aussi magnifique que ce qu'elle voyait en ce moment, c'était une raison de plus pour en vouloir à Vader.

Alderaan était une belle planète. Il y avait peut-être moins de mers que sur Terre, mais les terres brillaient de mille et une couleurs. L'atmosphère était calme, et seulement quelques nuages étaient visibles de là où ils se trouvaient. Elle pouvait même voir quelques reliefs, comme des montagnes particulièrement grandes.

C'était magique.

Obi-Wan ouvrit alors ce qu'elle savait être un comlink, et prit la parole :

-Ici Ben K. Demande l'autorisation d'atterrir.

Une certaine forme d'anticipation saisie alors la jeune femme. Elle se sentait à la fois inquiète et excitée à l'idée d'arpenter pour la première fois le sol d'une autre planète. Et un tas de pensées étranges lui traversèrent l'esprit : et s'il y avait des organismes qu'il n'y avait pas sur Terre et qu'ils tombaient malades ? Comme_ Pocahontas_ quand elle était arrivée à Londres… Son métabolisme ne le supporterait peut-être pas.

-Vous avez un code d'identification ? , demanda une voix grave grésillant quelque peu au travers du haut-parleur

Padmé tourna un regard inquiet vers le jedi. Ils n'en n'avaient pas. Comment pourraient-ils avoir un code d'identification alors qu'ils avaient volés un vaisseau ? Elle n'y avait pas pensé jusque-là, mais les mesures de sécurité devaient être drastiques dans la galaxie au vu des événements récents.

-Je crains que non. Je suis un vieil ami du sénateur Organa, expliqua Obi-Wan sans perdre ses moyens.

-Pas de code d'identification, pas d'atterrissage, répondit aussitôt la voix.

Ce qui agaça prodigieusement la politicienne. Frustrée, il lui fallut tout son self-control pour ne pas arracher le comlink des mains Obi-Wan et fustiger l'homme pour qu'il les laisse entrer. Elle commençait à se sentir vraiment agacée des extraterrestres et de leurs coutumes idiotes ! Chaque instant qu'ils perdaient ici, était un instant où sa planète était assiégée. Là où Alderaan était paisible, son monde natal était la cible des attaques de l'Empire.

-Dites au moins au sénateur Organa que son ami Ben K est ici. Je suis sûr qu'il m'autorisera à atterrir, insista Obi-Wan.

Padmé fronça le nez d'agacement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? , grogna-elle.

\- On attend… Bail va reconnaitre mon nom d'emprunt, j'espère, expliqua le jedi.

Sa réponse eu le don d'exaspérer Padmé encore plus.

-Vous espérez ? Comment pouvez-vous-même être certain qu'il est sur Alderaan, et non sur Coruscant ?

Après tout, Bail Organa était un sénateur. Et les sénateurs siégeaient sur Coruscant.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Mais c'est ce que la Force me dit de faire. Et je fais confiance en la Force, dit-il calmement, sans tenir compte des humeurs changeantes de la politicienne.

La réponse n'était certes pas très encourageante, mais elle calma instantanément Padmé. Elle-même commençait à avoir le tournis à force de voir ses sentiments changer du tout au tout. Même à distance, Vader semblait toujours l'affecter.

Elle posa une main sur son cou, là où quelques jours auparavant se dessinait encore la preuve que la puissance des émotions de Vader ne la laissait pas indifférente. Aussitôt, elle se demanda ce qui avait de nouveau mis le sith d'une humeur massacrante, et ce pouvait faire pour être moins affectée.

Obi-Wan regarda la main de la jeune femme d'un air soudain plus inquiet qu'auparavant. Padmé ouvrit la bouche, pour lui demander qu'est-ce qui se passait quand le comlink s'enclencha.

-Autorisation d'atterrir accordée. Plateforme d'atterrissage quinze, grésilla une nouvelle voix.

Le jedi détourna aussitôt son attention de Padmé, et il soupira de soulagement

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur Bail.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il entama la manœuvre d'atterrissage.

Anakin avait toujours été celui aux commandes des vaisseaux et ce, dès son plus jeune âge. Déjà enfant, ses capacités de pilote avaient été largement reconnues par ses frères-jedi. Et ses arrivées, bien que parfois mouvementées, étaient toujours une réussite. Mais elles n'étaient jamais calmes.

Kenobi, quant à lui, manipulait le vaisseau avec beaucoup plus de prudence.

Lentement, ils entrèrent dans l'atmosphère alderaanienne. C'était une expérience incroyable. Le navire tremblait quelque peu, surement sous le choc de la pression, mais restait stable. Un mélange inédit de couleurs apparut devant leurs yeux et Padmé retira la main qu'elle avait sur le cou pour la poser contre la vitre froide, subjuguée.

Puis finalement, elle découvrit les paysages de la planète. Montagnes, forêts et plaines se succédaient devant elle, faisant bondir le cœur de la jeune femme d'une joie immense. C'était ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé : une planète où s'équilibrerait modernité et nature. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu voir était là. Quand enfin, ils survolèrent le plus immense des lacs que Padmé ait pu voir de sa vie, la jeune femme ne put retenir un cri d'excitation, à l'instar de celui qu'aurait laissé échapper Sabé si elle avait été réveillée.

Son émerveillement fit doucement rire le pilote, et elle lui lança pour la première fois un sourire empli de bonheur. Elle savait qu'elle devait ressembler à une idiote mais pour le moment, cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle avait envie de découvrir l'univers.

_« Je veux aller sur toutes les étoiles »_.

Ce simple souvenir fit disparaitre le sourire des lèvres de Padmé et balaya sa joie. Ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant était exactement ce qu'avait dû ressentir Anakin quand il était arrivé pour la première fois sur une planète autre que Tatooine. Il s'était senti curieux, intrigué, mais la dure réalité de la guerre l'avait rattrapé. Comme elle venait de la rattraper, elle.

Padmé retira aussitôt sa main de la vitre et se détourna pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

**o**

La plateforme numéro 15 était une plateforme privée à côté du palais royal, et elle ne ressemblait en rien à celles de Coruscant. Elle était petite, creusée dans une montagne enneigée, et ne pouvait contenir plus de trois vaisseaux spatiaux. Quand ils sortirent, la différence de température fit grimacer Padmé. A New-York en cette saison, il faisait chaud. Trop chaud. Et porter un simple tee-shirt était largement suffisant. L'espace était plus froid, mais les moteurs permettaient de garder une température raisonnable. Sur Alderaan, cependant, c'était l'hiver. Et Padmé ne portait qu'un simple tee-shirt et un petit gilet prêtés par la CIA.

Malgré cela, la jeune politicienne ne put s'empêcher de sentir un certain soulagement en sentant l'air fraie contre sa peau. Un air pur, et pas celui emmagasiné dans les réserves d'un navire et recyclé continuellement. Un air qui n'était certainement pas pollué, contrairement à celui de sa planète, c'était une bénédiction. Comme le fait de pouvoir sortir de l'espace réduit du vaisseau et de dégourdir ses jambes.

A côté d'elle, les autres terriens s'émerveillaient des décors grandioses de la planète. Padmé savait que Pablo n'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux une montagne de sa vie, et qu'il devait avoir l'impression d'être dans un autre univers. C'était le cas, d'ailleurs. Ils étaient dans un autre univers. Ou au moins, dans une autre galaxie.

Sabé devait être celle qui accordait le moins d'intérêts aux décors naturels –elle vivait elle-même dans un coin de paradis- mais plus à l'édifice qu'ils pouvaient voir au loin. Padmé n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être, mais c'était clairement imposant. Et moderne. Enfin, moderne selon elle. Les courbes arrondies, la hauteur symbolique, donnaient une majesté récente à la tour.

Une porte coulissa en chuintant non loin de là où ils venaient d'atterrir, surprenant Padmé. Un homme en sortit, habillé chaudement. Padmé le reconnut immédiatement. La peau bronzée, les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs et le sourire facile, Bail Organa était aussi attirant dans la vraie vie que dans les rêves de Padmé. Il se dégageait de lui une impression de confiance et d'honnêteté peu commune aux hommes politiques. Bien qu'habillé lourdement, ses vêtements riches ne lui conféraient pas pour autant une aura d'orgueil, mais plus d'importance.

Et aussi, surement, un très mauvais goût de son point de vue.

Il s'approcha aussitôt d'Obi-Wan, sans accorder un seul regard aux terriens, avant de le serrer dans ses bras, surprenant clairement le jedi par tant d'affection. Et aussi Padmé, avant que celle-ci ne se rappelle que les mœurs ici étaient sans aucun doute différente de celles des Etats-Unis.

-Obi-Wan ! Quel soulagement de te voir ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! , s'écria le sénateur après avoir lâché Kenobi.

Ce dernier se passa une main dans ses cheveux roux, comme pour retrouver contenance face à l'étrange accolade qu'il venait de recevoir. Les jedi n'étaient pas, après tout, connus pour être habitués à recevoir le moindre témoignage d'affection.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir aussi, Bail. Et désolé d'arriver sans prévenir. C'est assez compliqué en ce moment.

C'était le plus grand euphémisme que Padmé n'avait jamais entendu. Ce n'était pas _un peu_ compliqué.

C'était_ Armageddon_.

Bail hocha la tête, approuvant évidemment les propos du jedi.

-Je me doute. Tu arrives au parfait moment, comme toujours. Nous allons commencer une réunion avec quelques personnes tout à fait respectables. Mon Mothma est elle-même présente. Ce qui n'a pas été facile : l'Empire voulait la faire exécuter, j'ai eu toute la misère du monde à la faire s'évader. Je n'y aurai pas réussi sans l'aide de maitre Yoda, évidemment.

Les noms étaient familiers à Padmé, mais encore trop lointains. Mothma n'était-elle pas une sénatrice également ? Si elle s'était levée contre Palpatine, il n'y avait aucun doute que l'Empereur avait voulu en faire un exemple.

Si c'était le cas, elle avait toute la reconnaissance de Padmé.

-Maitre Yoda est encore ici ? demanda Kenobi.

-Tu ne peux pas le sentir ? Lui n'a eu aucun mal à nous confirmer que c'était bien toi dans le vaisseau. Tu as ramené des amis, on dirait ? , finit-il par remarquer.

Dormé trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de rencontrer une nouvelle personne, et se précipita vers les deux hommes. Le reste du groupe les rejoignirent également.

-Bail Organa, je te présente Padmé Naberrie, Sabé Stewart, Dormé Evans, Pablo Sanchez et Tanner Cadaman. Ce sont les leaders terriens de la rébellion contre l'Empire.

Les présentations d'Obi-Wan durent surprendre le sénateur car son expression vacilla quelques instants avant de devenir solennelle. Il prit aussitôt la parole :

-Soyez les bienvenus chez moi. Je m'excuse, au nom de la Galaxie entière et de l'Ancienne République, de la façon dont votre monde a été traité par les forces de l'Empire. C'est une honte pour chacun de nous. Je peux vous promettre que Palpatine paiera pour ses crimes abjects, et que vous trouverez ici asile.

Aussitôt, Tanner, Dormé, Pablo et Sabé se mirent à remercier le sénateur qui leur sourit ouvertement, comme pour leur montrer qu'ils étaient les bienvenus sur sa planète. Padmé, quant à elle, attendit que les autres eurent terminé de remercier le sénateur d'Alderaan d'une façon plus correcte.

-Merci pour votre accueil sénateur Organa, commença Padmé. Nous prenons acte de vos excuses, bien qu'elles soient inutiles. Nous ne condamnerons pas toute une galaxie pour les agissements d'un homme qui en a pris la tête par les armes, et qui massacre son propre peuple. Vous subissez tout autant que nous les attaques incessantes de Palpatine dans chacun de vos droits fondamentaux. Il vole vos planètes de ses hommes et de ses richesses, bafoue vos droits et tente de vous asservir à son gré. En ce sens, nous ne pouvons que partager la même souffrance et la même envie de mettre fin au règne de ce monstre. Nous vous remercions pour votre sollicitude et votre gentillesse, et je me permets au nom de la Terre de vous proposer la même offre. S'il en est besoin, la Terre est prête à vous accueillir et à vous aider du haut de ses maigres capacités à lutter contre l'Empire.

Obi-Wan envoya un regard amusé à Padmé tandis que le reste du groupe restait muet devant le mini-discours de la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes une politicienne, constata Bail avec un sourire enchanté.

Padmé acquiesça, agréablement surprise d'avoir été percée à jour aussi tôt. Bail Organa était bien l'homme qu'elle avait imaginé : bon et brillant. S'il avait été terrien, il aurait pu faire un allié formidable dans la sphère politique.

-La meilleure, s'exclama Pablo tout en passant un bras autour des épaules frigorifiées de la jeune femme.

Un rire unanime se fit alors entendre et toute l'angoisse qui était encore présente en Padmé disparut. D'un geste de la main, Bail les invita à le suivre. Ils entrèrent alors dans un grand couloir. Presque instantanément, la température grimpa de quelques degrés, au grand soulagement de la politicienne.

-Tu étais donc sur Terre pendant tout ce temps? , demanda Bail en retournant son attention vers Kenobi.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

-Disons que j'avais besoin de me reposer après ma rencontre avec Vader. D'ailleurs, si tu as des patchs de bacta…

La déclaration rappela soudain à Padmé qu'Obi-Wan avait été blessé avant d'arriver sur Terre. Et qu'il avait brièvement été aux portes de la mort. Malgré cela, le jedi semblait en pleine forme à ses yeux. Et il n'avait pas hésité à rejoindre Vader pour la protéger de ce dernier. Il faudrait qu'elle prenne le temps de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, au lieu de déverser la colère du sith sur lui.

-Je suis soulagé que tu aies survécu à son attaque. Aucun autre jedi n'a eu la même chance, expliqua Bail.

-Vader n'a pas osé me tuer. Me blesser, oui, mais il ne m'a pas assené le coup fatal. Il a préféré me laisser au bord de la mort plutôt que de m'achever. J'imagine que ce n'était pas aussi facile que ce qu'il avait pensé de tuer son ancien maitre.

La réponse d'Obi-Wan surprit Padmé. Elle n'avait pas du tout imaginé que le jedi puisse voir de la clémence dans les actions de son ancien apprenti. Elle avait cru qu'il pensait qu'il était condamné aux ténèbres, comme l'aurait pensé tout jedi.

Mais Kenobi n'était pas n'importe quel jedi. Anakin avait été comme un fils pour lui. Il l'avait élevé depuis l'âge de neuf ans, lui avait transmis tout ce qu'il savait. Un tel lien ne pouvait pas de dissoudre aussi facilement. Et il était tout autant possible que Vader n'ait pas oublié à quel point lui aussi avait aimé et respecté son maitre.

Et qu'à cause de cela, il n'ait pas réussi à lui ôter la vie, comme il l'avait fait avec les autres.

-C'est une bonne chose, constata Bail.

Il ne pouvait pas si bien dire. Si Vader n'avait pas pu tuer son ancien maitre, alors est-ce que cela voulait dire que la partie d'Anakin toujours en lui était encore plus vivace que ce qu'avait espéré Padmé ? Sur Terre, aurait-il osé asséner le coup fatal au dernier lien le reliant à son ancienne vie ?

-Oui, ça m'a permis de trouver son point faible, expliqua Obi-Wan.

Ce qui attira logiquement l'attention du sénateur.

-Toi ? s'enquit-il.

Le jedi se hâta de réfuter.

-Non, pas moi. Padmé, dit-il tout en la désignant du regard.

La réponse laissa un Bail interdit tandis que Padmé baissait les yeux au sol, soudain bien consciente d'être examinée de la tête aux pieds.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? , s'exclama-t-il finalement de manière confuse.

Et il y avait de quoi être troublé. Physiquement, Padmé ne paraissait guère impressionnante. Elle était petite, assez maigre, et ne s'était jamais battue de sa vie. Vader était grand, musclé, un expert dans tout ce qui relevait du combat, et avait des sortes de « « superpouvoirs ».

L'imaginer gagner n'importe quel combat était déroutant, si ce n'était idiot. Et l'expression de Bail était claire : il croyait que son ami était tombé sur la tête. Mais Obi-Wan reprit la parole et dit :

-Tu as dit qu'une réunion allait commencer, n'est-ce pas ?

Bail détourna son regard de Padmé pour retourner toute son attention vers le jedi. Il répondit :

-Oui. Je vais faire allouer des chambres pour que nos invités puissent se reposer, le voyage n'a pas dû être de tout repos, puis nous pourrons y aller.

La proposition, bien qu'aimable et bienvenue, n'intéressa guère la politicienne qui se précipita vers le sénateur. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'aller dormir tandis qu'ils se préparaient à déjouer les plans de l'Empereur. Et ce, même si elle avait eu la possibilité de rêver de champs et de fleurs plutôt que de meurtres. Elle voulait en être. Elle _devait_ en être ! Palpatine avait annexé son monde, elle avait bien des choses à dire.

De toute façon, Obi-Wan avait lui-même déclaré qu'elle était le point faible d'Anakin. Il était hors de question qu'elle les laissent parler de ce qu'elle allait devoir faire pour eux sans donner son accord. Elle avait déjà donné avec la CIA.

-Attendez une seconde, je veux assister à cette réunion, s'écria-t-elle donc en rejoignant la conversation.

Bail refusa aussitôt.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne vous connais pas assez pour…

-Je me fiche que vous ayez confiance en moi ou non. Je veux faire partie de cette réunion et parler pour ma planète ! Si vous fomentez une résistance, je veux en faire partie, le coupa-t-elle.

Le sénateur chercha alors l'aide d'une autre personne.

-Obi-Wan ? , tenta-t-il.

Heureusement pour Padmé, ce dernier était de son côté :

-Nous allons avoir besoin de Padmé si nous voulons battre Vader. Sa présence est indispensable. Et j'ai totalement confiance en elle.

-Très bien, vous pouvez venir, déclara-t-il presque avec réticence.

Et il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

-Nous aussi, s'écria aussitôt Sabé.

Bail jeta un coup d'œil à Obi-Wan qui acquiesça, et il soupira de résignation.

-Suivez-moi, répondit-il.

Ils traversèrent encore bon nombre de couloirs avant d'arriver à destination. Padmé fut surprise de constater qu'elle était à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment, peut-être même d'un château, alors qu'elle avait cru n'être que dans des galeries creusées à même la montagne.

Quand ils entrèrent finalement dans la salle de réunion, ils purent constater qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il y avait déjà trois autres personnes dans la pièce.

La première personne que put voir Padmé était Mon Mothma. Si son nom n'avait pas dit grand-chose à la jeune femme à l'époque, son visage et ses surprenants cheveux roux étaient plus familiers. C'était une sénatrice qui s'était souvent opposée à la guerre, cherchant même à pourparlers avec les séparatistes. Anakin ne l'avait pas beaucoup côtoyé.

La deuxième personne était la sénatrice de Naboo, Goethel. C'était une assez belle femme, aux cheveux blonds courts et aux yeux bleus. Elle n'était pas grande et ne manquait pas d'élégance dans une robe rouge qui rehaussait son ton pâle.

Padmé aurait largement préféré ne pas la voir.

La troisième personne n'était autre que maitre Yoda. L'un des rares jedi encore en vie. Et aussi l'un des plus puissants. Minuscule, vert, avec d'étranges oreilles, il darda aussitôt ses grands yeux sur Padmé, la mettant mal à l'aise.

-Maitre Kenobi, je suis si heureuse de vous voir, s'écria Goethel avec un sourire sincère.

Encore une fois, Padmé ne put que constater à quel point elle ne l'aimait pas. Dormé non plus d'ailleurs, car elle la détailla longuement avec un regard mauvais. Pour la première fois, Padmé ne put qu'être entièrement d'accord avec la journaliste. Elle était peut-être étrange, mais elle avait du nez.

-Moi aussi, sénatrice Goethel, répondit le jedi en lui offrant également un sourire.

Padmé allait vomir.

-Ex-sénatrice, rectifia la blonde.

Et Padmé ne put que penser amèrement que c'était l'une des rares bonnes décisions de l'Empereur. Encore qu'il n'avait sans le moindre doute pas consulté Vader pour ça. Padmé n'avait aucun doute que le jeune Sith aurait réclamé ni plus ni moins que la mort de la sénatrice de Naboo.

-Palpatine est fou de se séparer des rares sénateurs à avoir des convictions, déclara Obi-Wan.

S'en fut trop pour Padmé qui toussota. L'ex-sénatrice se retourna vers elle.

-Vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle.

Padmé se redressa fièrement, prête à montrer à toutes les personnes qu'elle n'allait pas être oubliée et se faire manipuler par eux. Prête à montrer que les terriens étaient là.

Fiers.

-Padmé Naberrie, je suis terrienne, répondit-elle de sa voix de politicienne. Une voix puissante, sans la moindre trace d'hésitation, ferme.

Si l'ex-sénatrice fut surprise d'apprendre d'où elle venait, elle ne le montra pas. Et contrairement à Bail, ne s'excusa pas pour ce qui venait d'arriver sur sa planète. Elle la salua simplement :

-Enchantée.

Et Padmé de se forcer à répondre :

-Moi de même.

La tension entre les deux femmes était palpable, tant et si bien qu'elle semblait presque pouvoir se matérialiser. Obi-Wan sembla vouloir détendre l'atmosphère car il passa entre les deux politiciennes pour voir le plus vieux maitre jedi.

-Maitre Yoda, dit-il.

La petite créature verte, qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas détourné les yeux de Padmé, leva enfin son regard vers son frère d'arme.

-Heureux, mon cœur est, de te voir, Obi-Wan. Fort inquiet j'ai été, de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles.

-Et je suis aussi soulagé de vous revoir, maitre.

Dormé murmura alors à l'oreille de Padmé.

-Il parle toujours comme ça ?

La jeune politicienne du se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Cela aurait surement été mal vu. Cependant la remarque de la journaliste la soulagea quelque peu. Et elle se demanda si finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne chose que cette dernière fasse partie de l'aventure. Peut-être que Pablo avait raison de l'apprécier ?

-Toujours, répondit-elle amusée.

De nouveau, le regard vert du maitre jedi se fixa sur Padmé. Et de nouveau, Padmé eu l'impression qu'il pouvait tout voir en elle : ses sentiments, ses peurs, ses rêves… Et Anakin.

-D'étranges amis, tu nous as ramenés, constata Yoda.

Et Dormé sembla prendre ces paroles comme une insulte personnelle, car elle lui fit les gros yeux.

-Etrange ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ? Vous êtes vert !

-Dormé ! s'outragea Obi-Wan.

Mais la journaliste n'en démordit pas. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Padmé.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ! insista-t-elle.

Bail eut un petit rire étouffé.

-Impertinente vous êtes, jeune demoiselle. Mais cela est amusant. Vert je suis, il est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas vous qui êtes remarquable.

Dormé fonça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur avant de soupirer :

-J'abandonne ! Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit.

Padmé en aurait surement bien ri si Yoda n'avait pas aussitôt répondu, la désignant d'un de ses petits doigts verts :

-Vous. Deux présences dans la Force, vous avez.

Padmé s'était attendue à ce qu'il découvre qu'elle était différente. Elle avait su que Yoda pourrait voir qu'elle était liée à Vader. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui dise qu'elle avait deux présences dans la Force. Elle ne savait pas bien ce que cela voulait dire, mais elle savait que cela ne devait pas être possible. Comme une personne ayant deux cœurs, non ?

-Deux présences ? demanda-t-elle, se tournant vers Obi-Wan pour qu'il lui réponde.

Mais ce dernier n'eut pas le temps pour cela car Yoda n'en avait pas terminé.

-Liée à Darth Vader, vous êtes ! Un grand danger pour nous, votre présence est, informa-t-il tout le monde.

Cela mit Padmé mal à l'aise.

-Darth Vader ?! s'écria Goethel, horrifiée, s'éloignant d'un seul coup d'elle comme si elle avait la peste.

Ce qui ne posa pas particulièrement de problème à la terrienne, qui préférait largement ne pas avoir à rester près de cette femme sans âme. Mais tout de même, elle n'avait rien fait pour justifier l'éclat de peur qui s'était allumé dans le regard des sénateurs.

-Maitre Yoda, Padmé n'est pas liée à Vader. Elle est liée à Anakin. Vous pouvez le sentir, rectifia Obi-Wan.

Ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Vader était Anakin, autant elle voulait l'ignorer, elle le savait. Vivre dans l'omission n'était surement pas la solution, et n'allait certainement pas convaincre les autres personnes qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse. Surtout quand le petit homme vert déclara :

-Anakin et Vader, la même personne, cela est.

Mais Obi-Wan n'en démordait pas :

-Padmé est notre seule chance de vaincre Vader. Il n'est pas conscient de leur liaison.

-Quel type de lien est-ce ? demanda Yoda.

La question était sans aucun doute dirigée vers Kenobi, mais Padmé décida d'y répondre elle-même. Après tout, c'était _son lien_. Elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque.

-Je peux voir ce que fait Vader.

Sa déclaration déclencha de vives réactions chez toutes les personnes présentes. Et une expression de calcul traversa le visage de Bail et de Mon Mothma.

-Incompréhensible, votre lien est. Unilatéral, une liaison n'est jamais. Voir à travers vous, Vader doit pouvoir.

Sauf qu'il ne le voyait pas. Sinon, il aurait retrouvé Obi-Wan bien plus vite. Il l'avait peut-être ressenti le mois passé, quand elle dormait sur le canapé de Pablo, mais rien depuis n'avait changé de l'ordinaire. Enfin, si l'on pouvait qualifier ça d'ordinaire.

-Mais il ne le sait pas. Et je peux l'espionner pour vous.

L'expression de calcul qui était apparue sur le visage des sénateurs se fit encore plus évidente à l'annonce de cette proposition. Padmé sut qu'elle avait gagné quand Mon s'approcha d'elle pour prendre la place qui avait été quelques instants plus tôt celle de Goethel.

-Ce serait un avantage considérable, fit remarquer Mon Mothma en détaillant la jeune fille.

-Mais dangereux, rappela Bail.

Cependant, malgré son expression inquiète, il était évident que la perspective de pouvoir espionner Vader l'intéressait grandement.

-La création de la résistance n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin, de toute façon. Ce que nous faisons est dangereux, commença Goethel.

Elle regarda de nouveau Padmé, comme pour se faire une idée quant à sa personnalité.

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous exposer davantage, termina-t-elle finalement.

Mais Mon Mothma reprit la parole, efficace et convaincante :

-Ce qui n'est peut-être pas nécessaire. Si Vader peut voir à travers Padmé, il suffit qu'elle ne puisse pas lui donner des informations sur la rébellion. Si elle n'en a pas, il ne pourra rien apprendre d'elle.

-Raison vous avez, sénatrice. Eloignée des actions de la résistance, elle doit être, confirma Yoda.

La proposition ne plut cependant absolument pas à Padmé, qui s'indigna :

-Mais je veux me battre pour ma planète ! Je veux être dans la résistance !

Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle pouvait simplement abandonner sa planète ? Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle allait rester éloignée de la guerre quand celle-ci avait bouleversé sa vie et détruit celle de millions de personnes ? Elle devait agir. Et ne pas simplement être une source d'informations.

-Padmé, nous pouvons le faire, déclara Pablo.

La politicienne tourna aussitôt son attention vers son meilleur ami. Il avait une mine grave, de celles qui indiquaient qu'il avait fait un choix important et rien ne pourrait le faire revenir sur sa décision. La même expression qu'il avait eu quand il avait décidé d'arrêter ses études pour vivre de la peinture.

-Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir créé la résistance sur Terre. Nous l'avons aussi fait, confirma Sabé.

-Vous avez créé une résistance sur votre planète ? demanda Goethel.

Dormé, qui à l'instar de Padmé n'avait pas semblé grandement apprécier l'ancienne sénatrice de Naboo, la fixa avec un air de défi.

-Notre planète toute entière se bat contre l'Empire, déclara-t-elle fièrement.

-Vader n'en est pas très content, d'ailleurs, ajouta Sabé

-Nous avons piraté les systèmes de communication de l'Empire, renchérit Tanner.

-C'est… incroyable, déclara Mon Mothma.

Et Padmé savait que c'était la vérité. Leur résistance était incroyable. Là où ils auraient dû abandonner, ils avaient défendu leur planète. Leurs armées n'avaient pas cédé. Le président des Etats-Unis non plus, puisque Vader l'avait tué.

Et ça la rendait extrêmement fière.

-C'est exactement ce que je pense, confirma Obi-Wan.

Mais Yoda répondit :

-Faire partie de la résistance de votre planète, vous ne pouvez pas. Seulement les mettre en danger, vous feriez.

Ce qui frustra grandement Padmé. Elle était fière de résister. Elle voulait que ça continue, pas qu'elle se fasse de nouveau enfermer pour qu'on lui soutire des informations sur un seigneur Sith.

-Mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, répliqua-t-elle avec agacement.

Elle essaya presque tout de suite de se calmer, sa frustration faisant encore un trop grand écho à celle de Vader. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle maintenant. Ce serait leur donner une raison supplémentaire de se méfier d'elle.

Et elle ne le voulait pas.

-C'est le contraire, Padmé. Tu peux aider toute la galaxie en nous disant ce que tu vois, répliqua l'ancien maitre d'Anakin.

C'était la vérité. Même si elle restait simplement enfermée et qu'elle ne faisait que décrire ses rêves, elle serait utile, sans pour autant en avoir conscience.

-Sans être moi-même au courant de rien, constata-t-elle.

Ce fut Mon Mothma qui lui répondit :

-Exactement.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais si c'était le seul moyen de faire tomber Palpatine de son trône et de lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à toute la galaxie, et à Vader, alors elle le ferait. Et si n'être au courant de rien pouvait protéger ses amis, elle l'accepterait. Car ils en feraient de même pour elle. N'est-ce pas ?

-Très bien, mais j'ai des conditions, déclara-t-elle.

Ce qui sembla étonner tout le monde. Pablo surement car il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle cède. Les autres car ils n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse exprimer des conditions pour quelque chose qui semblait tout à fait normal.

-Lesquelles ? , s'enquit Bail.

Il pensait surement qu'elle allait leur demander une contrepartie économique, à voir le regard dégouté qu'il lui lança. Il n'aurait pas pu plus se tromper. Padmé n'en avait rien à faire de la richesse : elle avait déjà tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Non, ce qu'elle voulait était tout autre chose.

-Je veux que votre résistance galactique s'allie à la résistance de la Terre. Que vous nous aidiez à défendre notre planète. Nous n'avons pas les connaissances ni les moyens pour mettre l'Empire en déroute. Avec votre aide, nous pouvons les tenir en échec, dit-elle.

L'air maussade de Bail disparut au profit d'une expression plus réfléchie, et plus du tout méprisante. Il la regardait désormais comme on regarde un politicien : en analysant tout ce qu'il venait de dire, et en y cherchant un piège.

-Cela ne me semble pas être excessif. Mon ?

La rousse hocha la tête.

-De toutes façons, nous ne pouvons pas abandonner des rebelles. Peu importe leur planète d'origine. Cornelia ?

La blonde, Goethel, approuva également.

-C'est risqué mais… Vader est trop dangereux. Si c'est le seul moyen de le contrer, alors je vote pour.

Padmé se demanda alors si elle n'avait pas eu tort concernant la sénatrice de Naboo. Elle n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise. Juste prudente. Une vraie politicienne. Ca n'excusait pas la froideur avec laquelle elle avait fait face à Anakin, mais elles étaient au moins d'accord sur une chose : Vader ne pouvait pas continuer à gouverner la galaxie.

-Et je vote pour aussi, affirma Obi-Wan.

Tout le monde regarda alors la dernière personne à ne pas s'être exprimé. Maitre Yoda semblait pensif, et ses oreilles bougeaient étrangement. Un peu comme celles des chats.

-Pour également, je suis, si un test sanguin vous réalisez, Padmé.

Ce qui surprit la jeune femme. Pourquoi voulait-il de son sang ?

-Un test sanguin ? Pour quoi faire ?

Contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas le jedi qui lui répondit, mais Sabé.

-C'est évident. Prendre ton taux de midichloriens, dit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus logique au monde.

Ce qui l'était surement à ces yeux. Intriguée, Padmé se demandé pourquoi le maitre jedi voulait tester son taux de midichloriens. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait démontré des capacités particulières qui pourraient laisser croire qu'elle pouvait maitriser la Force. Au contraire, hormis son lien avec Anakin, elle était tout à fait normale.

-Euh… d'accord, balbutia-t-elle finalement, un peu perdue.

Tant que ça ne faisait pas mal…

-Alors c'est décidé. La résistance de la Terre rejoint donc la résistance galactique. Il ne nous manque plus qu'un nom, déclara Mon Mothma.

Tanner, qui n'avait presque rien dit jusque-là, sortit de son mutisme :

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Pour le côté officiel, répondit la sénatrice.

Ce qui fit sourire Dormé qui, un peu emportée par son imagination, proposa :

-On peut toujours plagier J.K Rowling, non ? Que pensez-vous de l'AP : l'Armée de Padmé ?

Les terriens levèrent aussitôt les yeux au plafond en poussant des soupirs exaspérés pour certains tandis que les autres fronçaient les sourcils, sans comprendre la plaisanterie. C'était tellement idiot que Padmé soupira plus fort encore que les autres avant de refuser fermement :

-Non, ça ne va pas le faire.

Dormé haussa les épaules, montrant clairement qu'elle-même n'avait pas pris au sérieux sa proposition.

-C'était juste une idée comme ça. Personne ne se rend compte de mon talent, de toutes façons…

Obi-Wan se racla la gorge, et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Hormis défendre Padmé, il n'avait pas paru particulièrement impliquer.

-Pourquoi pas l'Union des planètes libres ? offrit-il.

L'idée d'une union plu à Padmé. Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis de tout le monde puisque presque immédiatement, Goethel répliqua :

-Je ne sais pas, je trouve que ça fait un peu lourd.

Et Mon Mothma était d'accord avec elle, puisqu'elle ajouta :

-En plus, nos planètes ne sont pas libres. C'est bien ça le problème.

La remarque de Mon fut suivie par un moment de silence. Tout le monde semblant être d'accord avec ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ils n'étaient pas libres, ils étaient dans l'inégalité la plus totale. Ils étaient _des rebelles_. Et quel que soit le nom qu'ils se donneraient, il devait illustrer ce fait. Montrer qu'ils étaient prêts à se battre de toutes leurs forces contre l'Empire.

-Que pensez-vous de _l'Alliance Rebelle_, tout simplement ? proposa finalement Sabé.

-L'Alliance Rebelle ? répéta Mon Mothma.

Elle venait de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et réfléchissait clairement à la proposition de la jeune brune. Sabé sembla prendre cela pour du scepticisme car elle tenta alors de se justifier :

-N'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes, après tout ? Une Alliance de rebelles venus de partout ?

Ce fut Goethel qui répondit alors :

-C'est assez explicite, si Palpatine entend parler du groupe, il va tout de suite comprendre ce que nous faisons, réfuta-t-elle un peu sèchement.

Mais à la grande satisfaction de Padmé –et à la grande stupeur de Sabé, qui manquait cruellement de confiance en elle- ce fut la sénatrice rousse qui prit la défense de Sabé :

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si officialiser les choses fera une différence. Peu importe que l'on s'appelle « Les amis de Palpatine » ou « les ennemis de Palpatine », il voudra notre mort.

Et ce fut Bail qui conclut alors :

-Alors c'est décidé. Nous serons désormais les membres de _l'Alliance Rebelle_.

* * *

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Qu'est-ce qu'il est long ! 12 000 mots ! Wow. Sans aucune doute le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit da ma vie. Et je trouve qu'il manque de détails… Bref, comme toujours, j'en suis insatisfaite.

Vous aussi, vous trouvez qu'il y a trop de dialogue, ou c'est juste moi ?

Ca y est, presque tous les protagonistes sont là. Il n'en manque plus qu'un : Palpatine. Mais bon, moins on le voit, mieux on se porte. Du coup, si vous êtes intéressés, j'ai créé un « arbre relationnel » pour illustrer de façon très basique les relations entre les personnages. Si vous voulez le voir, le lien est sur mon profil.

Je tiens, comme toujours, à tous vous remercier pour votre gentillesse. Que vous commentiez ou non cette histoire. Pour vous j'ai envie de donner le meilleur de moi, d'écrire toujours plus, de travailler toujours plus soigneusement le scénario, de faire réellement vivre les personnages, pour ne pas vous décevoir. Et je vous en remercie infiniment.

Franchement, cette histoire ne serait rien sans vous. Je vous aime !

Un merci tout particulier aux personnes qui ont pris de leur temps pour laisser un commentaire : **Nebelsue, MagicClem, Lereniel, Ambre, Noisette** (si, si, j'aime le surnom de Noisette), **Krystalle, Themis480, MonaYsa, Claire-de-Plume, Hermya Dawson, Ero-Chikaku, RosaLounaFreedom et Cherchetitebête.**

Et encore mille fois merci à **Lereniel** pour avoir non seulement corrigé le chapitre, mais aussi pour avoir su me porter durant les moments de doutes qui ont suivis la rédaction de ce dernier. Tes conseils valent de l'or, et tu es aussi précieuse qu'un diamant.

Bises à vous tous,

Kallen


	13. Chapter 13

_**Somnium**_

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée.

**Crédit**: L'épopée Star Wars est la propriété de George Lucas, rien n'est à moi.

_Comme toujours, un message tout particulier d'amour pour Lereniel dont les conseils sont toujours aussi précieux et qui mérite la palme d'or de la plus gentille fille au monde._

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

**҉**

**Aldera**

**Capitale d'Alderaan**

* * *

La création officielle de l'Alliance Rebelle venait de marquer un tournant décisif dans la vie jusqu'alors presque sans vagues ni tourments de Padmé Naberrie. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, elle avait désormais un tout nouvel engagement. Car dorénavant, elle n'avait plus qu'un seul but: celui de détruire un régime despotique qui ne lui avait pas laissé d'autre choix que de se révolter. De devenir plus qu'une simple terrienne, mais une résistante.

Le simple instrument d'une démocratie en deuil.

La réunion n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. L'arrivée des terriens avaient bouleversé l'ordre du jour des sénateurs, autant qu'elle leur avait apporté un nouvel espoir. Mon Mothma, Cornelia Goethel et Bail Organa ne s'étaient pas plaint de leur interruption, mais avaient décidé de reporter la réunion à plus tard, le temps qu'ils puissent prendre en compte les nouvelles qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Padmé savait qu'elle ne serait pas conviée au prochain rassemblement, qu'elle serait désormais tenue à l'écart des actions des rebelles et de ses amis. Et elle l'avait accepté à contrecœur. Mieux valait qu'elle ne sache rien si jamais Vader venait à comprendre qu'ils étaient liés. Ainsi, elle ne les mettrait pas en danger inutilement. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle prenait bien son éviction. Elle se sentait frustrée : on avait besoin d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de participer officiellement. Elle allait aider des gens à se battre directement contre l'Empire, mais elle serait elle-même enfermée dans une tour d'ivoire, protégée des dangers et sans avoir la certitude absolue que ce qu'elle faisait était pour le mieux.

Non pas que Padmé en doutait réellement. Elle était certaine que la nouvelle Alliance Rebelle se servirait des informations qu'elle pourrait divulguer pour faire le bien. Mais elle ne pourrait pas donner son avis sur les méthodes, ou refuser une action qu'elle estimerait idiote. Elle ne serait pas aux commandes.

Et Padmé Naberrie détestait ne pas être aux commandes de sa propre vie.

Ce qui expliquait en partie l'attitude révoltée qu'elle avait eue envers ses parents et sa passion pour la politique. Faire de la politique, c'était avoir le pouvoir de faire les choses autrement. De faire ce qui était pour le mieux. Et Padmé était persuadée que ses capacités auraient pu mieux servir la rébellion et qu'elle n'était pas destinée à n'être qu'une simple informatrice, une espionne qui divulguerait tous les faits et gestes de Vader.

Elle aurait dû faire plus que juste raconter ses rêves.

Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. A défaut de pouvoir se sentir vraiment active pour l'Alliance, Padmé se félicitait que sa présence avait au moins fourni aux terriens les moyens nécessaires pour se battre contre l'Empire. Si les sénateurs tenaient leur promesse –et elle s'assurerait qu'il le fasse- alors ses choix n'auraient peut-être pas été inutiles.

Elle ne serait pas inutile.

Et sa trahison envers Vader non plus.

Evidemment, Padmé savait que son sentiment de culpabilité n'avait aucun sens. La jeune femme n'aurait pas dû se sentir coupable. Elle avait fait des choix justes, là où Anakin en avait fait des mauvais. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait une raison qui avait poussé le jeune homme à devenir celui qu'il était désormais. Et une partie d'elle craignait qu'elle ne soit pas elle-même en train de faire comme lui. En train de plonger sans le savoir dans le Côté Obscur.

En y réfléchissant rationnellement, elle se doutait que ses inquiétudes étaient inutiles. Elle n'était pas sensible à la Force –la prise de sang que comptait effectuer les jedi le prouverait- et n'avait donc pas à craindre d'être corrompue par ses pouvoirs. Mais elle était liée à Vader, sa colère faisait écho à la sienne, et elle l'aimait. De plus, même si elle n'était pas un jedi, elle n'en était pas moins un être humain. Et les humains pouvaient être foncièrement mauvais. Surtout quand leur psyché semblait instable.

Padmé se sentait instable. Elle savait que c'était logique –comment ne pas l'être quand des aliens avaient envahi sa planète ?- mais elle n'en avait pas moins peur. Elle avait peur de ce qui allait arriver demain. Car pour la première fois depuis des années, son avenir n'était pas tout tracé. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir où elle serait dans quelques jours. Ni même si elle serait encore en vie. Sa seule certitude était qu'elle devait essayer de survivre et faire le bien. Mais ce n'était qu'une maigre consolation comparé à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de pouvoir réfléchir à tous les événements qui avaient eu lieu depuis un mois. Seule. Ce dont Bail Organa avait dû se douter car il avait alloué à chacun de ses invités une suite spacieuse où se reposer.

L'appartement où l'on avait conduit Padmé était grandiose. Richement décoré, il lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été conçu pour accueillir une famille entière plutôt qu'une seule personne. C'était une attention fort agréable, après le peu d'intimité qu'avait eu la jeune femme après des semaines de surveillance constante.

D'autant que la vue était magnifique. Même si c'était l'hiver sur Alderaan, le ciel était d'un bleu sans nuage. Il faisait froid, mais beau. Le soleil autour duquel tournait la planète, n'avait rien à voir avec celui que l'on pouvait voir de la Terre. Il était plus rouge, plus lumineux. Plus jeune aussi certainement. Il prêtait à la planète une atmosphère unique, particulière.

Et le crépuscule était totalement éblouissant.

De l'une des baies vitrées de sa suite, Padmé pouvait voir un halo de lumière filtrer derrière les montagnes. Le ciel bleu clair se terminait dans des notes plus sombres, presque rougeâtres, tel le défilé grandeur nature d'une explosion de surprenants coloris. La neige semblait bleue pâle, mystérieuse, loin de la boue noirâtre qu'elle devenait rapidement à New-York. La nature préservée était grandiose, et aurait dû être synonyme de paix.

Mais l'âme de Padmé, elle, n'était pas paisible en ce moment, loin de là même. Et bien qu'elle fût épuisée, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de fermer les yeux. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt devoir dormir, mais elle appréhendait tellement de revoir Vader qu'elle en devenait presque folle. Voire même au bord de la névrose. Et pourtant elle venait de s'engager à l'espionner…

Elle soupira une énième fois tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas géant de la chambre, les yeux toujours rivés sur le coucher de soleil. C'était la première fois qu'elle était vraiment seule depuis que la CIA était venue l'arrêter, chez Sabé. Et les choses avaient tellement changé depuis, qu'elle avait du mal à réaliser la succession folle d'événements qui avaient bouleversé sa vie. Il y avait un mois de cela, elle n'était qu'une citoyenne comme les autres qui espérait être élue maire. Ses problèmes se limitaient à sa thèse et au score qu'elle allait faire aux élections. Quatre semaines plus tard, elle avait quitté son monde, fomenté une résistance, et elle s'était engagée dans une lutte contre un Empire surpuissant.

Être seule lui permettait de réfléchir clairement. Mais ses pensées n'étaient pas joyeuses. Son optimisme débordant devait avoir succombé en même temps que les assauts de Vader sur son monde avaient commencé, et la fatigue n'aidait pas.

Cette simple pensée lui donnait la nausée.

Les derniers rayons de soleil disparurent rapidement derrière les montagnes crénelées, emportant avec eux les dernières lumières du jour. Sans que Padmé n'ait eu besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, les lampes s'allumèrent d'un seul coup, plongeant la pièce dans une atmosphère encore plus étrange. La jeune femme se laissa alors choir complètement sur le lit.

Bail avait informé chacun de ses convives qu'un repas leur serait apporté dans la soirée et qu'il leur déconseillait d'arpenter seul le château la nuit. Non pas parce que ce dernier était dangereux, mais qu'il était facile de s'y perdre. Encore plus dans le noir, avec des gardes vigilants à toute intrusion et qui n'étaient pas au courant de leur arrivée. Padmé n'avait absolument pas eu envie de remettre sa parole en doute et d'aller vagabonder à son gré dans les couloirs. Mais d'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre, Dormé avait dû trouver l'idée très alléchante, et la politicienne attendait patiemment que la journaliste fasse un rapport.

Enfermée dans ses appartements, Padmé n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire pour passer le temps. Elle avait déjà dû faire le tour de la suite des dizaines de fois, mais rien n'avait attiré son attention. Il n'y avait même pas un livre… C'était décourageant. Et elle se surprit à plusieurs reprises à se demander si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait d'accompagner la journaliste dans son enquête.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. La jeune femme se redressa et sortit aussitôt du lit, prête à accueillir chaleureusement la moindre source de divertissement. Une femme en profita pour rentrer. C'était une petite femme aux cheveux blancs, d'âge assez avancé, et au regard strict. Elle fit aussitôt une forte impression à Padmé, lui rappelant les professeurs les plus sévères des écoles privées hors de prix. C'était une réflexion peu encourageante.

-Bonsoir, Madame, déclara la vielle dame en apportant avec elle un plateau rempli de nourriture.

L'odeur alléchante titilla aussitôt l'intérêt de Padmé, qui se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait pas mangé un vrai repas depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle offrit aussitôt un grand sourire à sa bienfaitrice et quitta le lit, ses pieds nus caressant doucement le tapis chaud sur le sol.

-Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Padmé, se présenta-t-elle.

Son interlocutrice ne daigna même pas lui lancer un regard, bien trop occupée à dresser une table digne d'un repas officiel. Rapidement, sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune femme, les mets les plus étranges trouvèrent leur place sur la belle table de bois marqueté, elle-même dissimulée sous une magnifique nappe d'un blanc-laqué.

-C'est un joli nom, Madame, commenta-t-elle cependant.

Son ton était froid, détaché, professionnel. Padmé grimaça. Elle avait toujours détesté que l'on s'adresse à elle comme à une privilégiée. Chez ses parents, les employés avaient vites compris qu'elle ne voulait pas être considérée différemment qu'eux. Et le jardinier l'avait même surnommé Paddy, au grand désarroi de sa mère et à l'amusement limité de son père.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me vouvoyer, fit-elle remarquer.

Malheureusement pour elle, de nouveau, la servante ne sembla pas le moins du monde intéressée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Au contraire même, son regard s'attarda sur le reste de la pièce tandis qu'elle s'affairait à lisser la nappe.

-Vous êtes généreuse, Madame. Mais je n'entends pas vous manquer de respect.

La réponse surprit Padmé, qui cligna des yeux. Quel manque de respect y avait-il à tutoyer quelqu'un qui venait de le demander ?

-Ce n'est pas un manque de respect, puisque je vous le propose, constata-t-elle.

Mes ses paroles pleines de bon sens n'eurent aucun effet sur la domestique entêtée qui expliqua, tout en continuant de s'affairer.

-Vous êtes invitée directement par la famille royale, Madame. Vous tutoyer équivaudrait à en faire de même avec nos dirigeants. Ce serait insultant, expliqua-t-elle.

Désarçonnée par le comportement de la vielle femme, Padmé fronça les sourcils. La famille royale ? Bail ? Il n'était pas sénateur ? Elle ne parlait quand même pas de Goethel ?!

-Je ne suis pas de la famille royale, contra-t-elle aussitôt.

-Mais ils vous respectent assez pour vous offrir la plus belle suite du palais, expliqua finalement la domestique, ses yeux bleus la fixant d'un air sévère, la menaçant presque de répliquer quelque chose.

La politicienne n'osa rien répondre sous le regard effrayant de son ainée.

-Je vois… Vous avez ramené quelque chose ? s'enquit-elle, espérant de changer de sujet.

Elle fut soulagée quand la vielle dame répondit :

-De nouveaux habits. Les vôtres ne sont pas très adaptés à notre planète.

Padmé n'allait surement pas la contredire. Toujours habillée des vêtements gracieusement prêtés par la CIA, sa propre mère ne l'aurait même pas invitée chez elle. Et à en juger pas le style vestimentaire particulier du sénateur Organa, ils étaient encore moins acceptables sur Alderaan.

-Ça m'a l'air assez compliqué à mettre, fit-elle remarquer tandis que son interlocutrice allongeait sur le lit une robe bleue incroyablement complexe tout en réarrangeant les draps qu'avait froissé Padmé en s'allongeant dessus.

-Les nuits sont assez froides ici, c'est pour ça qu'il y a autant de couches de vêtements, expliqua la domestique d'un ton toujours aussi glacial.

Padmé dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui répondre qu'elle aurait pu s'en douter rien qu'en regardant les montagnes environnantes, mais son savoir-vivre épargna à la domestique désagréable une réplique acide de la part de la jeune femme. Elle se contenta donc simplement de toucher la robe.

-C'est doux, constata la jeune demoiselle.

Pour la première fois, la vielle dame esquissa un sourire.

-C'est de la qualité des plaines plus au sud. Voulez-vous que je reste pour vous préparer ? s'enquit la servante.

La question dérouta davantage Padmé, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Me préparer pour quoi ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Pour dormir, bien sûr.

Padmé la foudroya aussitôt du regard, outrée par la proposition. Elle avait vingt-cinq ans, elle savait comment faire pour dormir ! Elle n'avait besoin de personne pour la border, elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle déclara donc sèchement :

-C'est gentil, mais je pense que ça va aller.

La petite femme plissa les yeux devant le ton qu'elle employa, fit un signe sec de la tête, et répondit :

-Comme vous voudrez. Si vous en avez besoin, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Le Comlink est relié directement à mes quartiers.

Elle pointa du doigt un petit objet posé sur la table de nuit. Padmé sut immédiatement qu'elle ne comptait pas l'utiliser pour la rappeler, à moins que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire. Cette femme lui donnait l'impression d'être une marâtre sévère et désagréable. Elle la remercia à contrecœur.

La domestique partit sans un mot de plus, laissant dans son sillage une terrible impression de froideur. Padmé soupira de soulagement quand la porte se referma derrière elle, se laissant de nouveau tomber sur le bord du lit, et regarda de biais le repas posé sur la table. Si l'odeur était alléchante, l'aspect inconnu des différents plats la fit grimacer. C'était comme si même la nourriture voulait lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas chez elle et que tout était différent.

Et elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas terminé avec les surprises.

Au final, Padmé ne mangea qu'un simple fruit. Un étrange mélange entre la mangue et la pomme, de la même forme qu'un kiwi. Les craintes de Padmé volèrent en éclats dès la première bouchée, et elle avala goulûment le reste. L'aliment aurait sûrement fait fureur dans les restaurants terriens, et avait été une expérience très agréable pour la jeune femme. Ses parents, très classiques, n'avaient jamais été de fervents admirateurs de la nourriture étrangère. Plus âgée, la curiosité culinaire de la jeune femme s'était longtemps, elle aussi, révélée limitée. L'étrange fruit lui prouvait encore une fois qu'elle avait eu tort.

Padmé avait ensuite finalement décidé de s'essayer aux douches-soniques, intriguée par l'étrange appareillage présent dans la « salle de bain ».

Elle n'avait pas du tout aimé.

Les douches soniques étaient quelque chose de vraiment très étrange et désagréable. Et si Padmé avait son mot à dire, elle ne rentrerait plus jamais dans l'une de ces cabines dont l'on ressortait certes propre, mais aussi malmené. En effet, sa peau avait pris une couleur rougeâtre et râpeuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que la petite valve sur sa droite n'était pas une simple décoration mais permettait de doser l'intensité des ultra-sons.

Les rougeurs teintant ses joues et son nez, ainsi que ses petits yeux épuisés après avoir quitté la cabine, lui donnaient l'impression de ressortir d'une maladie épuisante ou d'un rhume saisissant. La robe de nuit qu'elle portait lui paraissait tellement ridicule qu'elle se sentait prête à rentrer dans un cirque, le bleu foncé jurant totalement avec le rouge de sa peau. Heureusement, le toucher était agréable et le poids moins lourd que ce qu'elle aurait cru au premier abord. Mais c'était une bien maigre consolation.

De nouveau, la jeune femme se laissa choir dans le lit, épuisée. Elle ne m'y pas longtemps avant de s'endormir.

**o**

_Il faisait encore jour à New York._

_Et Darth Vader était toujours là. _

_Assis dans un siège, paisiblement installé, il regardait par une grande fenêtre le nouveau monde qui s'étendait devant lui. Accoudé contre le rebord du meuble, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionnant. Il ressemblait à un jeune homme comme les autres. Une main dans ses cheveux trop longs, une expression ennuyée inscrite sur son visage, on aurait pu le confondre avec n'importe qui. Si l'on omettait l'aura électrisante qui l'entourait._

_Etonnée par son calme, Padmé s'avança vers lui, essayant de voir elle aussi ce qui intéressait autant le jeune homme. Elle tressaillit d'horreur dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qu'il regardait avec autant d'intérêt._

_La statue de la Liberté._

_L'imposant édifice, symbole de rêve et d'espoir, n'avait pas eu à subir les conséquences des assauts de l'Empire sur Terre. Fièrement, l'impressionnante dame surplombait Manhattan, portant fièrement la lumière de la paix et de l'éducation au-dessus d'elle. Ignorant de façon presque provocante la situation du reste de la planète entière. Et la vision qui aurait dû réchauffer le cœur de la jeune femme la fit frissonner, mortifiée par le nombre de soldats-clones qu'elle apercevait de l'appartement où se trouvait Vader. _

_-Les terriens sont très étranges, déclara soudain Vader, au grand étonnement de la jeune femme._

_Surprise, Padmé regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Dans un coin sombre de l'appartement se trouvait en effet un homme que Padmé connaissait à peine. Un membre de la seizième, il lui semblait. Elle n'en était pas certaine : tous les clones étaient identiques après tout. _

_Et elle n'était pas la seule à être étonnée. Le soldat paraissait ne pas croire que le sith venait de s'adresser à lui pour des choses aussi triviales que parler du tempérament des habitants de la Terre. Vader n'était pas connu pour être quelqu'un de très bavard, à l'instar d'Anakin. Il allait toujours à l'essentiel, ne perdait jamais de temps en parole. La guerre lui avait appris rapidement qu'il valait mieux agir que perdre du temps à commenter. _

_Le jeune homme se redressa donc brusquement, comme s'il se sentait privilégié par l'attention que venait de lui accorder son supérieur. Mais il puait aussi la peur. Darth Vader ne détourna même pas son attention de sa contemplation pour regarder l'homme qu'il venait d'apostropher. Courageusement, ce dernier osa alors lui demander : _

_-Mon…Monseigneur ?_

_La crainte suintait de la voix du soldat clone aussi nettement que s'il l'avait annoncé en fanfare au Sith. Padmé n'avait pas besoin d'être sensible à la Force pour pouvoir flairer toute l'appréhension qu'il ressentait. Presque comme s'il attendait la mort pour avoir osé ouvrir la bouche. Et pourtant, le jeune second de l'Empire semblait n'en avoir rien à faire. Pire, si ce que Padmé pouvait ressentir était une indication réelle, il se délectait de la peur qu'il inspirait. Comme un monstre se nourrissant des craintes des autres. _

_Au bout de presque une minute entière durant laquelle le soldat clone devenait plus pâle encore de seconde en seconde, il ne disait rien, ses beaux yeux toujours fixés vers l'extérieur. Puis, quand la pression finit par devenir clairement insupportable, il lâcha : _

_-Ils sont la seule forme de vie intelligente sur leur planète. Ils se croyaient seuls dans la galaxie, pensaient n'avoir aucun compte à rendre à personne et pourtant, au lieu de vivre en paix, ils ont décidé de se battre entre eux. Ils se sont entretués pour des questions de religions, d'argent, de couleur de peau…_

_Padmé fixa de nouveau le Sith, hébétée. Ce qu'il venait de dire était malheureusement loin d'être faux, elle le savait. Les guerres avaient nourri l'Histoire de leur planète depuis l'aube des temps. Mais il aurait été grossier de considérer que c'était là l'Appalaches des terriens. Les êtres-humains n'étaient tout simplement pas pacifiques par nature._

_Ils n'étaient pas pour autant tous des assassins sans cœur comme pouvait l'être Vader. Ou dumoins, la grande majorité d'entre eux._

_-Ils sont assez stupides, Monseigneur. _

_Vader lança alors un regard noir au pauvre soldat. Ce dernier du surement croire sa dernière heure arrivée car il grimaça en voyant l'ombre dangereuse qui dansait dans les yeux étranges de son supérieur. Il se figea, comme s'il attendait la sanction qu'il devait avoir mérité amplement pour avoir osé agacer le sith. _

_Pendant quelques secondes, Padmé cru elle aussi que le jeune homme allait étrangler son subalterne grace à ses dérangeants pouvoirs. Heureusement, finalement, il se contenta de retourner à sa contemplation. _

_-Si seulement c'était aussi simple que ça. Non, ils ne sont pas stupides, commandant Applo. Ils sont même capables de créer des choses magnifiques. Et aujourd'hui, ils ont décidé d'oublier leurs querelles passées pour lutter contre-nous. Ils sont… intrigants… _

_Applo laisse échapper un petit soupire de soulagement. Encouragé par la clémence de l'ancien jedi, il répondit:_

_-Leur résistance ne tiendra pas longtemps._

_Vader approuva d'un hochement de tête sans pour autant retourner son attention vers le sldat, au grand agacement de Padmé. Contrairement à lui, elle était persuadée que la résistance sur Terre allait continuer aussi longtemps que l'Empire resterait sur Terre.C'était bien mal connnaitre les terriens que d'imaginer qu'ils puissent être dociles. Ils allaient combattre, c'était dans leur nature._

_Et ils ne seraient pas les seuls. Même si Vader l'ignorait encore._

_-Je sais. Mais ils sont plutôt coriaces, c'est tellement divertissant, s'amusa-t-il._

_Et il sourit._

_Padmé eut alors la désagréable impression qu'elle avait participée à la création d'un tout nouveau terrain de jeu géant pour Vader. A la création d'un défit qu'il se faisait une joie de relever. Exactement de la même façon qu'Anakin se plaisait à mettre en déroute les séparatistes._

_C'était une idée déplaisante et l'image lui traversa l'esprit d'un serpent venant de repérer sa proie. _

_Maismalgré cela, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi assez fière d'être une terrienne qu'en ce moment même. Car même s'ils n'avaient aucune chance, ils se battaient. Là où les autres planètes de l'Empire avaient cédées, eux continuaient à se battre. _

_Vader se retourna soudain de nouveau vers Applo. _

_-Va-t'en, dit-il froidement._

_Ce dernier se précipite vers la sortie sans demander son reste, surement que trop heureux de s'éloigner de son supérieur aux humeurs volatiles. Vader se reconcentra presque aussitôt sur la fenêtre. _

_Et Padmé pouvait sentir que Vader appréciait ce qu'il voyait. Elle pouvait presque comprendre que, dans son esprit déformé par des années de manipulation, il pensait apporter à toute une galaxie un univers en paix. A l'image de la statue face à lui. Et elle pouvait ressentir, à sa plus grande consternation, qu'il comptait bien prendre l'un des plus grands trésors de leur planète pour la ramener avec lui._

_A Coruscant. _

_Comme un dédommagement. _

_L'idée seule donna à Padmé l'envie de frapper le Sith de toutes ses forces. Mais elle savait que c'était inutile, Vader ne ressentirait même pas que quelqu'un était en colère contre lui. Il ne ressentait rien de toute façon, même pour ceux qui étaient près de lui. C'était un monstre sans coeur. Et elle ne le laisserait surement pas voler à son monde ses plus grands trésor. _

_Padmé posa sa main contre la vitre, bien décidée à ne plus le regarder lui, mais plutôt sa belle planète tandis que dans son esprit elle essayait déjà de trouver un moyen de sauver le patrimoine de sa planète des mains d'un Empire déspotique. _

_Au même moment, Vader en fit de même. Ses doigts traversèrent ceux de la jeune femme. Ce fut comme si un million d'étoiles venaient d'entrer en collision dans son propre estomac. Et c'était agréable. C'était parfait. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur, horrifiée et fascinée à la fois par la sensation de leur peau l'une contre l'autre. _

_Non, ça ne devait pas être parfait. Au contraire, elle devait se sentir dégoutée. Ou plutôt, elle ne devait rien ressentir du tout. Elle n'avait rien ressenti pendant des années, et elle l'avait souvent touché. Merde, elle l'avait même pris dans ses bras plus de fois qu'elle ne pouvait s'en souvenir. Et il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Il ne devait rien se passer maintenant non plus._

_Mais elle savait aussi que les choses avaient changé. Pour elle, il n'avait été jusqu'alors qu'une création de son imagination débordante. Une vision qu'il fallait faire disparaitre pour pouvoir être normale. Désormais, il était réel._

_Il existait. _

_Et elle ne pouvait plus nier son existence. _

_Il était à présent un million de fois plus concret. Elle l'avait aperçu à New-York, de ses propres yeux. Et ses rêves étaient plus vivants désormais, comme ils l'étaient depuis qu'elle avait rêvé de lui dans le salon de Pablo. _

_Et qu'il l'avait ressenti. _

_Elle regarde leurs mains presque nouées ensembles d'une façon étrangement lointaine. Sa main était petite, fragile. Elle disparaissait aisèment dérrière celle plus large et rugeuse du seigneur sith. Sa peau était abimée, maltraitée par des années de formations. Il y avait de petites cicatrices un peu partout. C'était un main de guerrier, celle d'un homme qui maniait les armes et qui ne reculait devant aucun danger._

_C'était la main d'Anakin Skywalker._

_Elle leva les yeux pour regarder son visage_

_Il y avait de la souffrance dans son regard. Beaucoup de souffrance. Ses sourcils étaient levés, signe que lui aussi était en proie à quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Son expression était confusemais surtout, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de haine dans ses yeux bleu._

_C'était le visage d'un homme étouffé par la douleur, mais pas celui d'un assassin. S'il y avait quelques minutes de ça, elle avait eu Vader face à elle, ce n'était plus le cas désormais. Il n'y avait aucun seigneur sith, seulement un homme blessé._

_Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, le coeur de la jeune femme se mit à battre follement. _

_-Maman ? demanda-t-il._

_Sa question raisonna fortement dans le vide de la pièce où il se trouvait. Le ton de sa voix était hésitant, plus fragile que dans tous les souvenirs que Padmé avait de lui. Ainsi, il parraissait presque fragile Et Padmé aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait fait des années auparavant quand le jeune homme avait perdu sa mère et s'était éffondré seul dans un garage. _

_Voir le jeune homme ainsi soulagea quelque peu la politicienne. C'était Ani. Son Ani. Pas le monstre qui avait prit sa place. Une personne qui souffrait encore de la perte d'un proche. Même si Padmé ne comprennait pas pourquoi le jeune homme la confondait avec sa mère._

_Mais ce n'était plus vraiment son Ani. Elle décolla sa main de la vitre. _

_Le visage du sith changea presque aussitôt. Son visage trahissait la murade de sentiments qui le traversèrent. D'abord de l'incompréhension, puis du désespoir, et enfin la colère reprit sa place habituelle sur son expression._

_Padmé regretta presque aussitôt de s'être éloignée de lui. _

_-Je vais te venger maman. Je te le jure. Ils payeront tous, déclara-t-il gravement._

_La haine était maintenant de retour, dominant toutes les émotions de Vader. Mais encore une fois, Padmé fut écrasée sous le poid de toute la peine qu'il ressentait. Une souffrance bien trop lourde pour n'être portée que par une seule personne. Padmé fut alors tentée de remettre sa main sur la sienne._

_Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. C'était un assassin. Et elle ne comprennait pas ses propres instincts. Comment pouvait-elle aimer et hair à ce point la même personne. Comment pouvait-il être si différent. Mais surtout, qu'est-ce qui l'avait brisé autant?_

_Qu'avait donc bien pu faire Sidious pour noyer toute idée de bonheur du coeur de son apprenti? _

_Elle ne comprenait pas. Comme elle ne comprenait qu'elle était sa vendetta personnelle. Mais elle était certaine d'une chose: c'était l'information primordiale qui lui manquait pour pouvoir comprendre le puzzle qu'était Darth Vader. Et elle le découvrirait. Même si pour cela elle devait le surveiller nuit et jour. _

_Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour cela. Et Padmé se réveilla. _

* * *

_B_onjour, bonjour!

Et désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre 13, j'ai honte de moi... Pour ce que ça vaut, le chapitre 14 est lui déjà bien avancé et... Je n'ai aucune excuse. Ne me haissez pas, ayez pitié! Je vous aime.

Encore une fois, j'ai finalement coupé le chapitre en deux car il allait être terriblement long. Du coup, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il s'y passe grand chose mais... On y apprend quand même des petits détails -ou même des gros en réalité.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié tout de même la lecture, malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas particulièrement palpitant...

J'aimerai encore une fois remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent leur temps pour lire cette fanfiction, et tout particulièrement ceux qui commentent: **Lereniel, PadmeNAS, Ambre, MagicClem, Sabrinabella, MonaYsa, Nebelsue, Themis480, A-Skygirl, Hermya Dason, Mercador, Krystalle, Cherchepetitebête, Claire-de-Plume **et **E. R. E**t je m'excuse aussi auprès de A-Skygirl pour le retard que j'ai pris dans les commentaires de sa géniallissime fanfiction (désolée, je m'en veux!).


	14. Chapter 14

_Somnium_

**Résumé de l'histoire**: Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée.

**Crédit**: L'épopée Star Wars est la propriété de George Lucas, rien n'est à moi.

**Un grand -que dis-je- un énorme merci à Lereniel pour tout son travail dans cette histoire. (**Je vais penser à faire une mise à jour du chapitre 1 pour te citer tout de suite comme génialissime partenaire ! Si les chapitres sont lisibles, c'est grâce à toi ! ).

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**҉**

* * *

**Aldera**

**Capitale d'Alderaan**

* * *

Padmé se réveilla en sursaut.

L'esprit encore perdu dans les méandres de son rêve, elle mit quelques instants à remettre de l'ordre dans son esprits et à se souvenir d'où elle était. Quand elle saisit pleinement la portée de ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle frissonna et serra fortement la couverture qui la recouvrait. Elle était encore sur Alderaan, dans le somptueux appartement que le Sénateur Organa -son nouvel allié dans une _guerre intergalactique et accessoirement une personne qu'elle n'avait cru n'être que l'émanation de son subconscient défectueux-_ avait mis à sa disposition_._

_ C'était étrange de penser que pour le sénateur, sa première rencontre avec Padmé Naberrie avait été la veille. Elle le connaissait pourtant relativement bien - même si, il fallait l'avouer, Anakin n'avait pas entretenu une relation approfondie avec le représentant politique d'Alderaan. Elle ne pouvait se baser que sur quelques missions durant la « Guerre des Clones », où le sénateur avait tenu un rôle important à jouer malgré lui. Organa ne l'accueillait pas en tant que « connaissance » mais plus comme une « réfugiée politique »._

_ Le constat laissa un goût amer dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle était une réfugiée politique... Une réfugiée qui avait fui son monde, sa vie, pour sauver sa peau. Certes, les choses étaient un peu plus compliquées que ça, mais l'impression d'avoir trahi son peuple n'était guère plaisante pour autant. Surtout que c'était complètement faux. Elle avait quitté la Terre après les avoir appelé à se faire tuer pour leur liberté, mais s'était aussi ralliée à la Rébellion pour pouvoir se battre contre l'Empire. Elle n'était pas lâche..._

_ Mais elle était morte de peur._

_ Son univers était sans dessus-dessous. Ce qu'elle avait cru être irréel s'avérait avoir une existence aussi tangible que la sienne. La Terre venait d'être annexée par une dictature intergalactique. Ses amis et elle avaient fomenté une rébellion. Et elle venait de devenir un espion pour aider la lutte contre Palpatine et Vader. Vader, qu'elle venait juste de voir en rêve, si proche de son humanité perdue... _

Elle relâcha le duvet qu'elle tenait encore et posa une main tremblante sur sa poitrine. Son cœur battait à un rythme frénétique et sa peau était recouverte d'une sueur froide. Elle sortit rapidement du lit, trop vite même, car sa tête se mit à tourner. Non pas qu'un quelconque malaise eut de l'importance en ce moment. Des choses bien plus graves étaient en train de se passer.

Padmé était totalement perdue. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire tout ce qu'elle ressentait. D'abord en colère -comment ne pas l'être contre ceux qui attaquaient sa planète ? - elle était tout aussi inquiète pour son peuple -pour son monde- et enfin, révoltée contre elle-même pour ne pas être capable de haïr celui qui était la cause de tous ses malheurs. Celui qu'elle s'était engagée à combattre alors qu'il n'avait été jusque-là que son précieux ami imaginaire.

Un ami qui s'était perdu dans l'obscurité.

Elle ne devrait pas éprouver de pitié pour lui, ni même nourrir un quelconque espoir qu'il puisse se repentir. Rien au monde ne pourrait réparer ses torts. Padmé s'avança vers la baie vitrée, essayant de vider son esprit. Même s'il faisait nuit, les lunes d'Alderaan faisaient en sorte que la planète ne soit pas totalement plongée dans le noir. Elle pouvait même distinguer quelques lumières provenant de la montagne. Ce qui lui rappela une autre vérité: Vader ne voulait pas seulement envahir la Terre, il imposait aussi sa folie à toute les peuples de la galaxie. A des gens innocents. Il était le dictateur de toute une galaxie.

Elle aurait dû le détester de toute son âme.

Mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de faire semblant.

Padmé resta là quelques instants, à contempler le paysage nocturne. C'était pacifique, calme. Trop calme. Padmé était New-yorkaise, elle était habituée aux bruits de la circulation, aux passants bruyants et aux concerts improvisés dans les coins des rues. Le monde de Bail en était l'exacte opposé: paisible, peu urbanisé. Ce qui dépaysait d'autant plus la jeune femme. Finalement, quand sa contemplation devint plus une torture qu'autre chose, elle retourna s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, prit une petite sphère installée à côté du comlink que la domestique avait laissé a son intention et appuya dessus avec curiosité. Aussitôt, un énorme hologramme apparu dans ses mains, la faisant sursauter. Elle finit cependant par reconnaitre l'instrument: Un accès à l'Holonet. L'équivalent de la télévision terrienne. Elle reposa l'appareil sur la table de chevet, sans pour autant l'éteindre, et le contempla curieusement.

L'hologramme représentait une femme dans la trentaine, aux cheveux foncés -impossible d'en dire la couleur exacte puisque l'image était bleutée- et au style vestimentaire ridicule de Coruscant. Elle abordait un énorme sourire et papillonnait des paupières tout en parlant, donnant à Padmé la désagréable impression que toutes les femmes médiatiques étaient les mêmes : des idiotes sans cervelles. Hormis la brillante Oprah Winfrey, qui avait su tirer avantage de sa différence pour en faire l'une des personne les plus influentes sur Terre.

_-...Je vous rappelle que les Jedis sont considérés comme des ennemis publics de premier ordre. Si vous soupçonnez quelqu'un d'être un de ces terroristes, n'hésitez pas à contacter les escadrons clones les plus proches._

Padmé grimaça, dégoûtée. La présentatrice reprit:

_-Sur une toute autre note, voici quelques images ramenées par nos équipes sur « _Blue_ », la nouvelle planète découverte par le Seigneur Vader. _L_es habitants ont été ravis d'accueillir nos soldats. Ils pourront ainsi profiter de notre technologie et apporteront à l'Empire un nouveau souffle._

L'image de la présentatrice disparut au profit de celle de la Terre. Padmé cligna des yeux, interdite. Son monde paraissait si paisible vu de loin, une jolie sphère à peine ennuyée par quelques nuages qui recouvraient l'atmosphère. Un monde magnifique.

Son monde.

Et si loin d'elle, en ce moment !

Padmé n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour se sentir nostalgique en voyant un globe terrestre. Mais c'était ce qu'elle ressentait et ça lui laissait une horrible tiraillement dans le ventre.

Un homme remplaça rapidement l'image de son monde. Il était petit, souriant, paraissait en pleine forme et heureux. La politicienne comprit aussitôt que ce qu'elle allait voir n'était pas la réalité mais de la simple propagande d'un régime totalitaire prêt à tout pour manipuler les esprits. Ce que confirma les propos de l'homme, qui expliqua rapidement sa joie de rencontrer enfin d'autres civilisations existant dans l'univers et son souhait d'être accepté par le reste de la galaxie. Une voix-off affirma quant à elle que l'Empire avait déjà beaucoup apporté à la Terre : énergie, technologie et même de nombreux médicaments qui étaient distribués généreusement.

Padmé eut brusquement envie de vomir et appuya rapidement sur la commande de l'Holonet pour l'éteindre. Elle en avait assez entendu. Son dégoût pour Palpatine et sa dictature venait d'atteindre un tout nouveau niveau. Comment osaient-ils insinuer que son monde était ravi d'être _envahi !?_ Sa détermination n'en fut qu'accrue : elle lutterait de toutes ses forces contre ce régime. Lutterait contre les Siths. Et tant pis si elle y perdait sa santé mentale - déjà déficiente selon elle - ou son ami imaginaire. Ce n'était que des détails.

Le reste était beaucoup plus important. La liberté de milliards d'individus. D'une galaxie. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle serait déchirée dans tous les cas. Alors quitte à l'être, autant que ce soit pour la bonne cause. Pour sauver des vies, pour ses principes, pour tout ce qu'elle croyait être bon dans ce monde.

Même si pour cela, elle devait abandonner définitivement Anakin.

Padmé resta là, assise sur un coin du lit, a fixer d'un œil mauvais la commande de l'Holonet pendant un temps qui lui sembla interminable. Elle n'avait pas envie de fermer les yeux, même si la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Fermer les yeux signifiait dormir, dormir voulait dire rêver. Or, elle ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter de sitôt Vader. Sa « mission d'espionnage » pourrait bien attendre encore quelques heures avant de commencer officiellement.

Le temps lui sembla passer extrêmement lentement, au point qu'elle se demanda même si les secondes ne s'écoulaient pas différemment sur Alderaan. C'était une théorie tout à fait logique après tout : le temps était relatif et dépendait de tellement de critères qu'il serait impossible pour elle de tous les énumérer (la vitesse de rotation de la planète, par exemple). Elle regrettait presque ses études de sciences politiques, si loin des sciences naturelles. Presque. Car si le temps était différent dans les différentes parties de l'univers, la politique paraissait, elle, être globalement similaire.

Padmé sourit à cette pensée : de quoi clouer le bec de toutes ses personnes pompeuses affirmant que les sciences humaines n'étaient pas une véritable sciences car elles seraient non-constantes. Voilà qu'elles l'étaient plus que toutes les unités de mesure terriennes. Ironie de la situation, elle ne pouvait même pas en débattre avec un de ses professeurs. Étaient-ils seulement encore en vie ?

Elle fut tirée de ses sombres pensées par le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte de ses « appartements ». Surprise, elle se leva et alluma la lumière, s'assurant qu'elle était présentable - ce qui n'était pas difficile puisque sa robe de nuit ressemblait plus à une robe de soirée qu'autre chose - et alla ouvrir la porte en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir la voir si tôt. Une idée désagréable s'insinua soudain en elle : et si c'était parce que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire ? Et si l'Empire était là ?

Elle s'empressa d'actionner la poignée.

Obi-Wan Kenobi se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses cheveux roux étaient soigneusement peignés, ses yeux brillaient, et il avait retrouvé des couleurs. Sa blessure devait être guérie, car il se tenait désormais plus droit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Ce qui lui rappela que l'homme devant elle s'était battu pour lui sauver la vie alors même qu'il avait été gravement blessé quelques jours plus tôt. Un homme qui avait perdu tout autant qu'elle: ce qui représentait sa famille des mains de celui qu'il avait considéré comme son fils.

Un élan de sympathie la traversa et elle s'écarta de l'entrée de ses appartements pour le laisser passer. Obi-Wan lui accorda un sourire qu'elle lui rendit en toute franchise.

-Bonsoir Padmé, la salua-t-il poliment.

Le jedi n'entra pourtant pas dans la pièce, comme s'il attendait une invitation plus formelle.

-Salut, dit-elle avec amusement.

Ses salutations durent être un signe de reconnaissance pour le roux puisqu'il se décida à rentrer dans la pièce. Cela mit du baume au cœur de Padmé et un sentiment de calme l'envahit. Sûrement parce qu'elle connaissait Obi-Wan. Après tout, à l'instar d'Anakin, elle l'avait connu presque toute sa vie. Bien qu'Anakin aurait été bien moins bienséant que son maître : il n'aurait certainement pas attendu qu'elle l'invite à entrer. Il n'aurait peut-être même pas frappé ! La comparaison était presque drôle.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Le sérieux dans le ton de sa voix la ramena aussitôt à la réalité, balayant ainsi les souvenirs d'Anakin. Non, si Vader venait en ce moment dans la chambre, il ne prendrait sûrement pas la peine de frapper. Il préférerait la tuer le plus rapidement possible...

Amèrement, elle répondit :

-Epuisée et désorientée.

Obi-Wan acquiesça, comme s'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait.

-C'est normal, n'importe qui le serait aussi à ta place, affirma le jedi.

Padmé ne savait que dire. Aussi retourna-t-elle s'asseoir sur le coin du lit. Personne ne pouvait vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. C'était comme si un tourbillon d'émotions l'avait envahie. Une terrible tempête d'incertitudes qui détruisait tout sur son passage, transformant ses anciennes certitudes en chaos et en amas de décombres.

-J'imagine, finit-elle par dire tandis qu'Obi-Wan prenait place à côté d'elle.

Il la détailla longuement. Assez pour que Padmé se sente gênée et détourne le regard. Regardant droit devant elle, elle finit par fixer le sol, s'attardant sur les marques ovales sur le bois qui ressemblaient presque à des empreintes digitales. Elle pensait vraiment à des choses idiotes quand elle était fatiguée, un peu comme quand elle s'attardait à compter les déchirures sur le canapé de MP.

Finalement, Obi-Wan rompit le silence.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois réveillée. Tu n'as presque pas dormi depuis que nous avons quitté la Terre.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle n'avait pas forcément envie d'expliquer pourquoi elle refusait de dormir. D'un autre côté, Obi-Wan devait bien se douter des raisons de sa réticence à se reposer. Et elle devait lui faire confiance : après tout, il était son allié dans cette guerre. Elle pouvait bien s'ouvrir un peu, même s'il n'était pas Pablo.

-Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de rêver en ce moment, répondit-elle vaguement en retournant son regard vers lui.

Il avait froncé les sourcils et avait l'air inquiet. Il l'étudiait toujours, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

-Tu as peur de Vader ? , s'enquit-il.

La question l'agaça aussitôt et elle répliqua vivement :

-Non, je n'ai pas peur de Vader ! Je suis dégoûtée par tout ce qu'il fait. Mais je ne le crains pas. Je l'ai toujours connu.

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr. Elle craignait Vader. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas en avoir peur ? Il était son pire cauchemar, celui qui avait remplacé son meilleur ami - certes alors supposé imaginaire - par un monstre. Un psychopathe qui avait conquis sa planète et assassiné des enfants sans la moindre hésitation. La cause de tous ses malheurs. Mais elle ne l'avouerait sûrement pas à Obi-Wan. Elle avait déjà assez de mal à l'accepter elle-même.

-Tu le vois comme Anakin ? s'hasarda à demander le Jedi roux.

-Non, je le vois comme Vader. Mais Vader a toujours été une partie d'Anakin. Comme nous avons une partie sombre en chacun d'entre nous.

La profondeur de ce que Padmé venait de dire la surprit elle-même. C'était ça, la vérité. La réponse à ses ruminations intérieures et à ses hésitations. Vader était le mal, le mal en chacun d'eux. Le Côté Obscur d'Anakin. Elle avait toujours su qu'il était là à rôder, surtout après la mort de sa mère, quand Anakin avait tué sans distinction aucune les Hommes-des-Sables, hommes, femmes et enfants. Elle l'avait alors compris, l'avait soutenu, et elle avait même essayé de le réconforter quand il s'était effondré plus tard dans le garage de sa belle-famille. Elle l'avait accepté et elle en payait le prix désormais.

Vader était une partie d'elle, aussi. Une épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de sa tête.

-C'est tout à fait vrai, confirma le jedi.

De nouveau, un silence pesant s'installa. Encore une fois, ce fut Obi-Wan qui le rompit :

-Dis-moi, Padmé… Tu as des crises de colères, n'est-ce pas ?

Padmé le foudroya du regard, n'aimant pas du tout la direction que prenait la conversation. Elle savait qu'elle avait des sautes d'humeurs et que ce n'était pas normal. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Son esprit était relié à un dément, son monde avait été envahi, elle avait entraîné son unique véritable ami dans une guerre quasiment perdue d'avance et, pour couronner le tout, elle allait devoir rester cachée pendant que Pablo allait, lui, se battre contre un Empire surpuissant.

Elle avait le droit de ne pas être d'excellente humeur ces derniers temps, merci bien.

-Je ne suis pas parfaite, railla-t-elle d'un ton irrité.

Sa vive réaction ne surprit cependant pas le jedi, comme s'il avait deviné qu'elle allait se mettre en colère. Perplexe, Padmé se demanda un instant si elle était si transparente que ça ou s'il s'agissait de l'une des nombreuses capacités que le utilisateurs de la Force possédaient. Après tout, les jedi n'avaient la capacité de lire et de manipuler les esprits ? Obi-Wan l'avait déjà fait sur Terre avec elle, envahissant le sien pour le protéger de Vader. Aurait-il pu y voir quelque chose ?

La politicienne ne s'était alors pas posé la question. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait eu beaucoup d'autres choix à l'époque, ou même le loisir de réfléchir. C'était soit ça, soit la mort assurée. Mais maintenant, avec le recul et sans aucune pression, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait pas fait autre chose que de dresser un mur pour la protéger du seigneur Sith.

Elle devenait paranoïaque.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, contesta Obi-Wan d'une voix apaisante.

Mais Padmé reprit aussitôt :

-Je sais ce que vous voulez dire. Vous voulez savoir si les émotions de Vader peuvent dominer mon esprit ? Je crois que oui…

-Et c'est inquiétant, constata Obi-Wan, Ton esprit est très fort. Plus fort que la moyenne. Il s'est habitué à te protéger des interférences que ta liaison avec Anakin imposaient. Mais Anakin avait toujours essayé de garder ses sentiments sous contrôle. Désormais ils sont plus libres que jamais et sûrement plus envahissants qu'avant.

Padmé haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Le jedi ne lui apprenait rien. Elle savait tout cela. Tout comme elle savait aussi que plus elle était proche de Vader, plus elle le ressentait.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait demandé d'être liée à un monstre.

-Je vais juste avoir besoin de trouver un moyen de contrer ses émotions alors, répondit-elle.

Elle s'attendait presque à ce que le jedi se moque d'elle mais Obi-Wan, au contraire, approuva fermement ses dires.

-Et je vais t'y aider.

Padmé le regarda, la surprise lui faisant hausser les sourcils.

-Vraiment ? , s'enquit-elle.

Elle sentit alors apparaître en elle une petite lueur d'espoir. Certes encore vacillante, mais pourtant bien là. La première depuis qu'elle avait quitté la Terre. Si Obi-Wan pouvait lui permettre de bloquer son esprit du lien avec Darth Vader, elle pourrait peut-être ne plus avoir à subir sa folie chaque jour.

Elle avait aimé le temps passé dans ses rêves avec Anakin Skywalker. Mais à présent, rester un seul instant avec le seigneur Sith la rendait malade. Elle l'avait déjà vu tuer tant de personnes...

Mais, se souvint-elle, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle aurait la possibilité de bloquer temporairement leur lien qu'elle pourrait forcément le faire. Au contraire, l'Alliance avait déjà des projets pour ses « dons » et elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner comme cela. Cela n'empêcha pas la petite flamme d'espoir qui s'était nichée dans son ventre de continuer à grandir.

Obi-Wan, sans se rendre compte des ruminations de la jeune politicienne, continua :

-Bien sûr. Je t'apprendrai également à lever tes propres boucliers mentaux. Les miens semblent ne pas être très bien acceptés par ton esprit.

Ses paroles la ramenèrent alors quelques jours plus tôt, dans la base de la CIA dont elle ignorait toujours la position, quand Obi-Wan avait tendu une main dans son esprit et qu'elle l'avait prise alors presque à contrecœur.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

-Ils sont trop lumineux. Je n'aime pas ça… Et Anakin non plus.

Sa réponse fit prendre à Obi-Wan un air songeur. Ses yeux bleus perçants la fixaient toujours avec une intensité et une sagesse qui la laissaient perplexe.

-L'esprit humain est quelque chose de bien mystérieux. Le tien a accepté Anakin comme une partie de lui, et refuse que je puisse vous séparer. Mais ton esprit est à tes ordres. Si tu veux vraiment bloquer Vader, tu le pourra.

La petite flamme devint brasier.

-Pouvez-vous me l'apprendre tout de suite ? J'aimerais vraiment dormir un peu...

Padmé se rendit alors compte qu'elle était _vraiment _fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se reposer correctement depuis des jours. La tension que l'invasion imminente de sa planète avait provoquée l'avait empêché de dormir. Le fait d'être enfermée par les services secrets de son pays n'avait pas amélioré sa condition. Quand elle avait réalisé que ses rêves étaient réels, dormir avait été une idée encore plus rédhibitoire. Et quand ils avaient quitté la Terre pour rejoindre Alderaan, elle avait assisté, impuissante dans son sommeil, au meurtre du Président des États-Unis. Sans compter qu' elle craignait plus que tout de se retrouver bloquée dans un rêve et de ne plus pouvoir y échapper, comme cela avait été le cas juste avant sa rencontre avec Sabé. C'était le moment où elle était restée endormie une journée entière tandis qu'Anakin tuait impitoyablement des enfants. Elle en avait même parlé à son psy, MP.

Et comme si tout cela n'était pas assez, elle savait également que Darth Vader de plus en plus à même de la détecter. Ce qui venait de se passer cette nuit alléguait encore davantage cette théorie.

Un instant, Padmé pensa à avouer à Obi-Wan de ce qu'elle venait de voir dans son rêve. Lui parler du regard mélancolique, triste, et tellement humain que Vader avait eu. Mais elle se ravisa : elle ne voulait pas faire encore plus souffrir le jedi quand elle savait que chaque mention de son ancien apprenti lui brisait sûrement le cœur.

Finalement, Obi-Wan reprit :

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on apprend à faire en quelques instants, Padmé. Ça demande beaucoup de travail et de contrôle. Tu es épuisée, même la théorie te semblera floue.

Déçue, Padmé accepta cependant la réponse logique.

-Je vois, répondit-elle.

Elle aurait dû se douter qu'apprendre à créer des « murs » autour de son esprit ne serait pas chose aisée. Elle se souvenait parfaitement qu'Anakin avait mis des années à maîtriser ses capacités jedi alors qu'il était déjà si puissant à la base. Elle, n'avait aucune capacité dans la Force, ce qui voulait sans aucun doute dire qu'elle mettrait plus de temps à bloquer son esprit. Si jamais elle y arrivait un jour...

Cependant, Obi-Wan continua :

-Je peux néanmoins bloquer tes visions pendant quelques heures, le temps que tu puisses te reposer.

Padmé lui répondit aussitôt par un sourire plein de gratitude. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle allait finir par devenir véritablement folle avec tous ces changements d'humeur. Pue importait ! Pour l'instant, elle avait seulement envie de serrer Kenobi dans ses bras pour le remercier.

-Ça serait génial ! Je n'ai jamais eu une seule nuit sans rêves ! Je voudrais dormir comme tout le monde !

Obi-Wan lui rendit son sourire.

-Tu es comme Anakin, il rêve sans arrêt…

Ses paroles entraînèrent un brusque froid entre eux. La mélancolie se peignit clairement sur le visage du Jedi roux tandis qu'il pensait à Anakin. Celui qu'il avait dû voir comme son fils, son frère. Padmé se sentit obligée de lui expliquer un peu plus les choses :

-Je ne vois pas ses rêves. Je le vois endormi, je ressens ses sentiments, mais je ne suis pas dans son esprit. Ça a du sens ?

Obi-Wan eut un petit rire ironique.

-Padmé, rien dans cette histoire n'a de sens. Es-tu prête ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de dire précisément à la jeune femme ce qu'il entendait par là. Elle le comprit toute seule. Elle ferma ainsi les yeux, se concentrant pour ne plus penser à rien. Contrairement à la dernière fois, elle trouva son « vide intérieur » très rapidement et distingua vite la petite lumière blanche en elle. Elle se concentra davantage, assez pour voir le petit cœur noir qui battait toujours au centre de la lumière. Une main se matérialisa juste à côté. Padmé l'attrapa alors avec confiance. Presque aussitôt, elle senti la barrière se dresser dans son esprit, laissant une étrange impression de vide mais aussi de sécurité.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

-Ce fut plus facile que la dernière fois, constata Padmé.

Encore une fois, elle ne se sentait pas entière. C'était un sentiment désagréable, comme s'il lui manquait une partie… d'elle-même. Mais c'était assurément mieux que d'être forcée de subir des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes et d'assister impuissante au massacre d'innombrables innocents.

Obi-Wan approuva et dit :

-Oui, mais ton esprit était déjà en alerte. Il va se battre plus ardemment contre les barrières.

C'était étrange de constater que contrairement à Padmé, Obi-Wan semblait aller parfaitement bien. Comme si sa vie n'avait pas été elle complètement bouleversée du tout au tout. Padmé se sentait mal, isolée, fragile et perdue et, elle en était certaine, elle le laissait parfaitement se retranscrire dans ses attitudes. Elle n'arrivait pas à cacher ses sentiments.

Le jedi, lui -sûrement grâce à sa formation- réussissait à garder un stoïcisme qui la laissait bouche bée.

-Comment supportez-vous tout ça ? , demanda-t-elle subitement.

-Pardon ?

-Comment faites-vous pour rester aussi stoïque, aussi calme, après tout ce qui vient d'arriver ? , reformula-t-elle.

Quand Obi-Wan comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire, son expression devint sombre.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-il calmement.

Padmé réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était vrai. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se battre, tout comme elle. Mais contrairement à elle, il avait accepté cette situation. C'était ironique quand on savait qu'Anakin considérait Obi-Wan presque comme son père et que, si Obi-Wan avait décidé de le suivre, les choses auraient été très différentes pour lui.

Aussi se sentit-elle obligée de préciser.

-Vous l'aviez. Vous auriez pu rejoindre Vader. Il vous a toujours aimé, il ne vous aurait pas réservé le même sort qu'aux autres jedi.

A ces dires, son expression devint encore plus maussade. Padmé regretta même d'avoir abordé le sujet.

-J'ai consacré ma vie à combattre le Côté Obscur, je ne compte nullement m'y soumettre pour sauver ma propre vie.

La fermeté de son ton ne laissait place à aucun argument. Il était clair que le jedi aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de se laisser tenter par le Côté Obscur, même s'il devait pour cela perdre à tout jamais la personne qui lui était la plus chère. Cela amena la jeune politicienne à se demander combien de personnes dans tout l'univers étaient capables de se tenir à leurs principes comme Obi-Wan le faisait. Padmé en était certaine, même parmi les jedi, Obi-Wan était un exception.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la jeune femme réalisa que l'esprit éloigné du lien qu'elle avait avec Vader, ses émotions et ses sentiments paraissaient plus clairs. Elle ne ressentait plus aucune colère envers Kenobi mais au contraire de l'admiration.

-Vous êtes fort, constata-t-elle.

Bien entendu, Obi-Wan nia en bloc :

-Non, je ne le suis pas. Une partie de moi est morte quand Anakin est devenu Vader. Les jedi ne sont pas censés former la moindre forme d'attachement, mais j'aimais Anakin comme un fils. J'ai perdu bien des frères depuis la création de l'Empire, mais aucune perte ne fut semblable à celle de mon ancien apprenti.

La tristesse envahit le cœur de Padmé. Même ainsi, alors qu'il avouait ses faiblesses, Obi-Wan Kenobi lui paraissait incroyablement courageux, et les jedi particulièrement stupides. Comment pouvaient-ils imaginer qu'en laissant des personnes vivre une relation étroite et apprendre d'une autre personne pendant plus de dix ans, celles-ci ne formeraient aucun attachement ? C'était impossible. L'Amour était quelque chose que l'on ne pouvait combattre.

Padmé essaya donc de le réconforter :

-Il y encore du bon en lui, déclara-t-elle.

Elle repensa rapidement au rêve qu'elle venait de faire et réussit à se convaincre que peut-être, effectivement, Anakin n'était pas perdu. Peut-être même n'était-il pas si loin que ça. Et ce n'était pas seulement Obi-Wan qu'elle essayait de réconforter mais aussi - et elle était forcée de se l'admettre - une partie d'elle-même. C'était une pensée si agréable d'imaginer que la personne avec qui elle avait été si proche n'était pas totalement devenue un monstre mais qu'il y avait encore une lueur d'espoir à laquelle s'accrocher. Une étincelle d'humanité cachée au fond d'une âme égarée.

Oui, elle voulait y croire. Et elle voulait qu'Obi-Wan y croit aussi.

-Je l'espère, mais je n'en suis pas aussi certain que toi, déclara le jedi.

Dans un élan de sympathie, Padmé posa une main sur l'épaule du Jedi et dit :

-S'il n'était plus que le mal à l'état pur, je ne devrais ressentir que de la haine et de la colère. Mais il y a surtout de la peine. Anakin souffre, et laisse Vader le contrôler pour essayer d'étouffer sa douleur. Il déteste Palpatine désormais et il n'accepte son autorité que par commodité.

Obi-Wan la regarda avec insistance avant de répondre :

-Ça ne durera pas très longtemps. Anakin est un électron libre.

Le choix de mots du Jedi fit frissonner la jeune politicienne. Elle se rappela aussitôt le titre d'un des articles du New-York-Times qu'elle avait gardé précieusement dans sa table de chevet. Il s'intitulait : « _Padmé Naberrie, l'électron libre de la politique_ ».

-On dit souvent ça de moi, constata-t-elle.

Obi-Wan lui offrit un sourire paternel. Une fois de plus, elle eut l'impression que ce n'était pas qu'elle qu'il voyait en la regardant, mais aussi son ancien apprenti. Le sentiment furent d'autant plus confortés par la déclaration suivante du jedi :

-Vous êtes sensiblement proches tous les deux. Presque tout vous oppose et pourtant, vous vous complétez parfaitement.

Cela fit frissonner Padmé.

-Je ne veux pas devenir mauvaise.

Obi-Wan, en se rendant compte de la crainte qui venait de saisir la jeune femme, la rassura aussitôt :

-Tu ne le seras pas, Padmé. Car tu as la seule chose qui a toujours manqué à Anakin : des convictions.

Ce qu'il disait n'était certainement pas faux. Padmé avait toujours eu des principes, une chose à laquelle se raccrocher quand tout dans son monde semblait s'effriter. Quand elle doutait de ses choix -personnels comme politiques- elle se rappelait souvent qu'elle faisait ce qui lui semblait le plus juste. Elle faisait la bonne chose à faire. Ses convictions, ses principes, son sens moral, l'avaient conduit à emprunter le chemin périlleux de la politique pour essayer de changer le monde et de le rendre meilleur. Bien entendu, Anakin Skywalker, le « Héros sans peur » avait lui aussi changé les choses. Mais pas par conviction. Il s'était juste laissé sombrer, dépassé par la colère, par la haine, et par une douleur dont elle ignorait la cause.

Cependant, Padmé avait aussi l'impression d'agir contre ses principes en restant sur Alderaan alors que son monde, son peuple, ses concitoyens et même sa famille, avaient directement affaire à l'Empire.

-Que dois-je faire désormais ? Attendre gentiment la fin de la guerre ? Pablo, Sabé, Dormé et Tanner vont partir d'ici, je le sais. Mais moi ? , demanda-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

-Je resterai avec toi et te servirai de lien avec l'Alliance, répondit-il, Tu ne seras pas seule, Padmé, je te le promets.

Padmé secoua la tête négativement.

-Je n'ai pas peur pour moi. Je sais que je serai surprotégée. Mais j'ai peur pour mes amis.

Obi-Wan la rassura :

-C'est normal de craindre ce genre de choses. Tes amis ont décidé de se battre pour la démocratie, tout comme toi. Vous ne le ferez simplement pas de la même façon.

-Est-ce que je peux bloquer définitivement Vader ? Je veux dire, le faire disparaître totalement de mon esprit ? Si je pouvais le faire, je pourrais les rejoindre.

Obi-Wan lui répondit alors en toute franchise :

-Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas souhaitable. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es notre plus grande chance de mettre fin au règne de Palpatine.

-Mais après tout ça, est-ce que je pourrai le bloquer ?

Le jedi réfléchit avant de lui avouer d'un air incertain :

-Cela dépendra de l'importance de votre lien. Le test sanguin de demain nous en apprendra sûrement davantage.

Le rappel du test sanguin qu'elle devait passer le lendemain, et qu'avait demandé Yoda, l'agaça. Elle était persuadée que c'était inutile. Elle avait déjà fait des prises de sang et les résultats n'avaient rien montré d'anormal. Elle avait même sa carte de donneur de sang. Mais elle s'abstint de se plaindre à son interlocuteur. Si les jedi voulaient qu'elle le fasse, elle le ferait.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, un bâillement lui échappa, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le Jedi roux.

-Je suis désolé, j'abuse de ton temps de repos.

Padmé secoua négativement la tête.

-Je n'aurais pas réussi à dormir si vous n'étiez pas venu, lui rappela-t-elle.

Obi-Wan lui sourit une dernière fois avant de déclarer :

-Alors je suis heureux d'être passé. Mais maintenant il vaut mieux pour nous que je te laisse te reposer.

A son tour, Padmé lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant tandis qu'elle sentait d'un seul coup la fatigue s'abattre vivement sur ses épaules, lui faisant presque regretter d'être encore installée sur le lit qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi attirant qu'à cet instant.

-Merci, lui souffla-t-elle.

Obi-Wan baissa humblement la tête, comme elle l'avait si souvent vu faire dans ses rêves, avant de se lever et de sortir rapidement de la pièce en lui adressant un dernier « bonne nuit ». Puis, une fois la porte fermée, la jeune femme se laissa de nouveau choir sur son lit. Elle s'endormit avant même de toucher son oreiller, bercée par un sommeil pour une fois sans-rêves.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Le chapitre est enfin terminé... Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il aura été long à faire. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce temps sans mise à jour. J'aimerai avoir une excellente excuse mais... En réalité, je me suis cassée le poignet en début d'année et je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant un long moment. Du coup j'ai regardé des séries, lu de nouveaux livres, ce qui m'a amené à lire des fanfictions alors même que je venais de retirer mon horrible plâtre. Puis il y a eu la saison cinq de GoT, etc. Puis il y avait aussi les études et le travail, une naissance, Paris-Manga et la Japan-expo...

Bref, aucune excuse et j'espère vraiment que vous ne me détestez pas ***yeux larmoyants***.

Bon, ce que j'avais prévu être à la base la fin du chapitre 13 n'est pas encore entamé dans ce chapitre qui devait être... Le milieu du chapitre 13...

Je tiens à remercier particulièrement toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire : B**ibicool36, MarieBH, Clara, Mama1999, Krystalle, Anne Aunime, Anna, Themis480, Pims10, Nebelsue, Hermya Dawson, A-Skygirl, PadmeNAS, MagicClemn, Sabrinabella, Tally Girl, NellySuglisse, Er, Lereniel,** et **Ambre**. Vous êtes les meilleurs.

Et merci également à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Somnium**_

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée.

**Crédit**: L'épopée Star Wars est la propriété de George Lucas, rien n'est à moi.

_Vive Lereniel !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**҉**

* * *

**Aldera**

**Capitale d'Alderaan**

* * *

Être connecté à Darth Vader -ou même à Anakin Skywalker- était quelque chose de puissant et de brutal. Assez rude, en tout cas, pour qu'un tel lien ne se fasse pas sans séquelles. Padmé Naberrie, aussi courageuse et forte soit-elle, en avait subi les conséquences pendant des années sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte.

La première conséquence, bien entendu, avait été de la faire douter de son propre esprit. Sa « différence » avait amené ses parents à s'inquiéter pour elle, à la forcer à consulter un psychologue réputé -mais répulsif- et aussi à vouloir posséder une maîtrise totale du reste de sa personne. Incapable de soumettre ses rêves à sa volonté, elle s'était inconsciemment rassurée en s'attelant à contrôler le reste de son existence d'une poigne de fer.

La seconde conséquence avait eu des répercussions plus physiques que psychologiques. Padmé n'avait jamais été entièrement reposée. Certes, ses heures de sommeil permettaient à son corps de récupérer des forces, mais son esprit, lui, n'était jamais au repos. _In fine_, c'était peut-être même un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas devenue folle. Dormir n'avait jamais eu d'effet réparateur sur elle. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir eu un seul rêve doux-heureux lorsqu'elle était adolescente, et était constamment à la limite d'un _burn out total._ Si elle tenait, c'était seulement parce qu'elle en avait l'habitude.

L'épuisement faisait partie d'elle depuis aussi sûrement que son caractère explosif.

Aussi Padmé se sentit-elle étrangement perturbée quand elle ouvrit les yeux, parfaitement reposée.

C'était comme être dans un cocon. Un cocon doux, moelleux, chaud et sécuritaire. Franchement agréable. Le cerveau encore embrumé par un sommeil sans rêves, elle referma rapidement les paupières quand elle fut presque aveuglée par la lumière du jour. Oh non, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se lever. Elle voulait retourner dans l'obscurité réconfortante du néant qu'était son esprit et y rester encore des heures durant. C'était tellement mieux que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, de n'avoir rien sur quoi focaliser son attention. C'était mieux que toutes les siestes qu'elle avait fait sur les chaises-longues de Central-Parc. Un état d'hébétude bien plus agréable que la folie qu'était le monde réel.

Mécaniquement, Padmé s'agrippa aux douces couvertures qui la recouvraient et les remonta jusqu'au-dessus de sa tête. Elle tenta même de s'interdire de réfléchir à sa situation. C'était tellement préférable d'être inconsciente et de se complaire dans une douce ignorance. _Heureux soient les simples d'esprits, le monde des cieux leur appartient_. Elle voulait être simple d'esprit. Plus encore, elle voulait que ce dernier la laisse totalement pendant encore quelque heures.

Malheureusement, force lui fut de constater qu'elle commençait déjà à analyser différentes manières de se rendormir. Ce qui voulait dire, par déduction, qu'elle était éveillée. Elle soupira sous les couvertures, appréciant encore quelques instants son confort, bailla discrètement, puis se redressa lentement. Le doux tissu soyeux -et étonnamment chaud- glissa jusqu'à sa taille tandis qu'elle se retrouvait éblouie pas la clarté de la pièce. La veille, la lumière d'Alderaan ne lui avait pas parue aussi vive. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas se laisse choir de nouveau dans le lit et se réfugier sous les couvertures.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Padmé remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. La vieille femme acariâtre de la veille - celle qui lui avait servie de nounou - était penchée à côté d'elle, une main posée sur son épaule.

-Je m'excuse de vous réveiller, madame, mais les maîtres Jedis vous attendent dans l'heure dans la tour Est du palais, déclara elle en guise de salutation.

Au grand étonnement de Padmé - et à sa grande honte - la jeune femme bailla dès qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour la saluer. Ce qui n'était certainement pas poli, comme l'avait toujours affirmé ses précepteurs. Bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas les us et coutumes d'Alderaan, elle était presque persuadée qu'un tel geste était insultant. Après tout, de ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir, les habitants de cette planète étaient d'un strict déconcertant.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle donc aussitôt, les joues rouges d'embarras.

La servante ne fit même pas attention à ses paroles.

-Vous dormiez profondément. J'ai dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour vous sortir de votre sommeil.

Hébétée, Padmé cligna de nouveau des yeux.

Jamais la jeune femme n'avait eu le moindre mal à se réveiller - _enfin, sauf si l'on ajoutait la fois où elle avait été bloquée dans ses rêves pendant deux jours au moment de la descente aux enfers d'Anakin Skywalker _\- ce qui avait toujours eu le don d'agacer Pablo -dont le sommeil était aussi lourd que l'ego de Vader était grand. Cette qualité l'avait toujours bien servie et elle n'avait jamais compris ces personnes qui ne voulaient quitter leur lit pour rien au monde.

Le fait de ne pas réussir à se réveiller alors que quelqu'un l'avait secouée énergiquement en disait beaucoup sur son état de fatigue. Mais Padmé n'avait malgré tout pas l'impression d'être en pleine forme. Si d'habitude elle se levait toujours avec l'esprit clair, ce dernier lui paraissait pour le moment être loin.

Peut-être même dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine. Plus lointaine que celle où elle se trouvait actuellement, en tout cas.

-Je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de ma vie, déclara-t-elle tout en essayant de sortir de ses couvertures.

Elle dut s'y prendre à deux fois avant de réussir à s'extraire partiellement du lit. Son interlocutrice attendit patiemment que la politicienne soit assise plus convenablement avant de reprendre la parole :

-Vous avez manqué le petit-déjeuner. Je vous en ai gardé un de côté. Tenez.

Padmé gratifia la servante d'un sourire reconnaissant avant de regarder les plats qui lui avaient été alloués. Comme la veille, les aliments ne lui étaient guère connus. Seul l'indétrônable lait bleu - qui devait être l'aliment de base commun de l'univers - avait un aspect quelque peu familier. Elle prit sans vraiment en avoir envie l'un des fruits sur le plateau posé sur la table en face d'elle et mordit dedans. Si le goût de ce dernier était bon, Padmé aurait largement préféré quelques tranches de bacon et des œufs brouillés.

-Quelle heure est-il ? , demanda-t-elle finalement, une fois qu'elle eut terminé le fruit qui ressemblait de loin à une poire.

Si la terrienne avait été plus réveillée, elle aurait certainement remarqué à quel point sa question était inutile. Elle n'avait aucune notion relative à l'écoulement du temps sur Alderaan. Mais son esprit étant encore perdu dans les méandres du sommeil, elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention.

-Presque onze heures, répondit la vieille femme.

-Vraiment ?! , s'exclama Padmé, stupéfaite.

Elle ne dormait presque jamais plus de six heures d'affilée. Après tout, elle avait une vie bien mouvementée et n'avait certainement pas de temps à perdre en repos inutile. Elle avait une thèse sur le feu, une vie politique en préparation, des campagnes à mener, etc… Même enfant, Padmé Naberrie n'avait jamais paressé longtemps dans son lit. De toute façon, ses parents ne l'auraient sans aucun doute pas toléré. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs été un sujet de dispute quotidien entre eux et sa sœur Sola - sa mère ne comprenant pas comment une de leurs filles pouvait renier toute son éducation et l'autre flemmarder.

-L'air d'Alderaan est très reposant, affirma la servante.

Padmé eut un sourire franc. Ainsi, la vieille dame se sentait patriote et paraissait aimer par-dessus tout sa planète natale. Ça, elle pouvait le comprendre. Jamais la politicienne n'aurait pensé qu'un jour la Terre lui manquerait. Pourtant, en ce moment, c'était bien de la nostalgie qu'elle ressentait. Bien entendu, visiter l'univers était un rêve, cependant, aussi jolie que fut sa chambre sur Alderaan, elle n'était pas chez elle.

Même son appartement, pourtant si informel, lui manquait. Elle aurait largement préféré entendre le brouhaha habituel des new-yorkais plutôt que le calme étrangement pesant de son monde d'accueil. Oui, Alderaan avait du charme. Mais ce n'était pas_ chez elle_. La Terre était sa maison. Et l'Empire l'avait assiégée. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Oh ça non. Ils allaient voir qu'il ne fallait pas ennuyer les Terriens. Ils avaient, après tout, un _très mauvais _caractère.

-C'est une planète merveilleuse, répondit Padmé avec conviction.

La domestique approuva aussitôt et son air froid disparu pendant quelques instants avant de redevenir indéchiffrable. Décidément, les gens sur cette planète étaient vraiment bizarres. La façon qu'avait la vieille femme de se fermer, comme si elle n'avait pas le droit d'exprimer la moindre émotion, était effrayante et rappelait à Padmé la façon dont étaient traités les serviteurs dans les films. Ce qui était loin de lui plaire. S'il y avait bien une chose que Padmé avait toujours défendu avec ardeur, c'était la liberté d'expression. Or, son interlocutrice se censurait elle-même. Ça n'allait pas du tout.

Aussi Padmé chercha-t-elle à briser la glace en lui demandant :

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

La femme âgée haussa les épaules, comme si la question l'ennuyait.

-Madame ne doit pas s'encombrer de détails inutiles. Je ne suis qu'une humble servante, esquiva-t-elle facilement.

Ce qui fit davantage froncer les sourcils de Padmé. Que pouvait-il y avoir d'inutile à savoir le nom de la personne avec qui l'on parlait ? Au contraire, c'était irrespectueux de ne pas se présenter à son interlocuteur. C'était presque comme si la femme considérait que Padmé n'était pas _digne _de connaître son prénom.

Était-ce parce qu'elle était terrienne ? D'après les souvenirs de Padmé - ou à tout du moins ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre des interactions d'Anakin avec Alderaan - c'était une planète civilisée et moderne, accueillante. Bail Organa lui avait d'ailleurs paru être une personne des plus normales. Ce qui dit douter la politicienne : la servante était-elle raciste ?

Si c'était le cas, alors Padmé avait le droit de ne pas l'aimer également.

-Ce n'est pas inutile, répliqua froidement Padmé.

La vieille femme ne manqua pas de remarquer la différence de ton employée par sa charge. Une lueur d'agacement brilla dans ses yeux montrant très clairement qu'elle était capable de _ressentir_ quelque chose.

-Nos coutumes exigent que l'anonymat des membres du personnel royal soit respecté. Je ne saurais y faire défaut, expliqua-t-elle néanmoins d'un ton courtois.

Alors c'était une question de principes ? La royauté obligeait-elle ses serviteurs à n'être rien de plus que du personnel ? Ils niaient leur propre existence ?

Oh, Padmé allait certainement dire à Bail Organa ce qu'elle pensait de ses coutumes. Puisqu'il savait qu'elle était une politicienne, il allait voir qu'elle était quelqu'un qui défendait les autres, et nous une avide profiteuse. Elle allait lui préparer un beau discours comme elle en avait l'habitude et ça allait lui changer de la bienséance du Sénat galactique -Padmé comprenait parfaitement le mépris d'Anakin pour certains des sénateurs mollassons.

-C'est étrange comme mœurs, commenta-t-elle finalement.

Cette fois-ci, le regard noir que lui envoya l'employée était sans équivoque : elle ne l'aimait pas du tout.

-Si je puis me permettre, madame, pas plus que les vôtres de remettre en question nos convictions et nos idéaux, s'insurgea la vieille femme.

Son mécontentement surprit Padmé. Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit de mal.

-Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, s'amenda-t-elle.

La domestique n'avait pourtant pas terminé.

-De cela, je n'en doute pas. Mais chaque planète à ses propres pratiques. Il convient à un invité de les respecter.

Déroutée, Padmé acquiesça. Dépassait-elle les limites ? Qu'aurait fait un diplomate dans de telles circonstances ? Il aurait sans aucun doute été plus courtois qu'elle, même s'il partageait ses idées. Bien que la terrienne ait embrassé la politique comme vocation, elle était encore jeune et inexpérimentée. Donc en proie aux erreurs. Ce qu'elle faisait -à sa grande consternation- était de l'ingérence. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire. Après tout, qui était-elle pour dire aux autres la façon dont ils devaient agir ? Ce n'était pas son monde...

C'était tellement étrange et difficile à assimiler. Son interlocutrice, avec de simples paroles, l'avaient totalement déstabilisée. Ses yeux bleus -qui la transperçaient- lui donnait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de retourner rapidement auprès de ses amis. Pablo aurait sans aucun doute compris sa stupeur, lui dont la seule vocation dans la vie était l'égalité pour tous, peu importe leur couleur de peau ou leur orientation sexuelle.

La jeune femme se leva donc finalement de son lit.

Puis-je aller me laver ? , demanda-t-elle, bien décidée à s'éloigner de sa dérangeante servante.

Bien entendu, madame, optima la vieille femme.

Padmé fila aussitôt vers la salle de bain sans demander son reste. Même l'idée de prendre une douche sonique lui sembla moins déplaisante.

O

Cette fois-ci, Padmé n'oublia pas de tourner immédiatement la valve de la douche-sonique et eut le bonheur de constater que, cette fois-ci, elle ne ressemblait pas à une écrevisse mais bien à un être humain en quittant la salle de bain. Ne sachant pas quoi mettre, elle avait repris sa robe-de-nuit qu'elle avait enfilée sans plus de cérémonie. N'ayant pas de brosse à sa disposition, elle démêla ses cheveux avec ses doigts, et fit une rapide tresse, bien loin de ses coiffures normalement sophistiquées.

Au grand déplaisir de la jeune femme, sa « mamie » - le surnom lui allait bien après tout - était encore là et si le plateau avec les fruits avait disparu, une énorme robe avait trouvée place bien en évidence sur le lit, ainsi que divers autres articles dont la jeune femme ignorait l'utilité.

-Je dois porter tout ça ? , s'enquit-elle tout en s'approchant.

Mamie répondit sans aucune hésitation :

-C'est un ensemble classique au nord d'Alderaan. Il est un peu lourd, mais c'est le summum de l'élégance. Je suis certaine qu'il vous ira à ravir.

Sous-entendu, Padmé n'avait pas le choix en la matière. Elle soupira. Si la politicienne avait toujours adoré les vêtements -son dressing en était témoin- et s'était souvent amusée à essayer différents styles, personne n'avait jamais osé lui imposer des habits depuis qu'elle avait dix ans. Ce n'était guère agréable de ne pas avoir le choix.

Elle soupira et laissa la vieille femme s'occuper d'elle.

La robe était encore plus lourde et épaisse que ce qu'elle avait laissé supposer. La texture était douce et si le tout n'était pas désagréable à porter, c'était tout de même... trop. Peut-être que Padmé aurait dû demander à Obi-Wan de lui laisser le temps de faire sa valise avant de partir ? Il aurait juste fallu qu'il combatte Vader un peu plus longtemps...

Agacée par cette pensée stupide, Padmé se contempla dans le miroir. L'image qui lui renvoya ce dernier la surprit. Elle se trouva une étrange ressemblance avec la sénatrice Goethel, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Heureusement, contrairement à cette dernière, elle n'était pas maquillée à l'outrance - une tradition royale de Naboo, d'après ce qu'elle avait assimilé.

-Comment suis-je ? , demanda-t-elle en tournoyant sur elle-même pour voir le résultat.

Elle se sentait ridicule et n'aimait pas vraiment ça, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de s'attirer une fois de plus les foudres de « Mamie ».

Il faudrait, aussi qu'elle pense à s'améliorer pour la recherche des surnoms. MP, Will Smith, Papy et maintenant Mamie... Elle commençait à devenir rouillée. Au moins, Dormé avait été plus originale avec Gollum...

-Parfaite, madame, affirma la vieille dame. Voulez-vous que je vous coiffe comme la tradition l'entend ?

L'idée traversa l'esprit de Padmé. Elle avait toujours aimé se coiffer, ou être coiffée. Or, depuis qu'e la CIA l'avait arrêtée chez Sabé, elle n'avait pas eu la possibilité de faire quelque chose d'autre que de tresser ses cheveux rapidement.

-Vous avez des traditions pour les coiffures ? , demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Mauvaise réponse. Elle se fit de nouveau foudroyer du regard. Cela devenait franchement lassant, à la longue.

-Nous sommes un monde très codifié, et non des barbares, s'insurgea Mamie.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Allez-y, capitula-t-elle tout en se demandant si elle faisait le bon choix.

Après tout, la domestique pouvait très bien profiter de sa position de force pour se venger et lui arracher les cheveux.

Heureusement, si la vieille femme était rancunière, elle ne le montra pas et la coiffa délicatement en sortant un peigne d'un tiroir que Padmé n'avait pas pensé à ouvrir. Elle s'avéra d'ailleurs d'une extrême dextérité et, en seulement quelques minutes, transforma radicalement l'aspect des cheveux de Padmé, ajoutant notamment une sorte de morceau de bois gravé qu'elle plaça au milieu d'un énorme chignon.

Une fois terminée, Padmé eut encore plus de mal à se reconnaître.

-Vous ressemblez à une véritable reine, déclara Mamie, satisfaite.

La Terrienne n'avait pas le courage de la contredire.

-Merci.

De nouveau, la servante ne s'intéressa pas à ses remerciements. Au lieu de cela, elle alla ouvrir la porte.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous amener aux Jedis.

Padmé la suivit docilement, bien trop heureuse d'être bientôt débarrassée de cette furie. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs qui, contrairement à la veille, étaient bien plus vivants. Des tas de personnes se croisaient et celles qui, vêtues comme Mamie, passaient à côté d'elle s'inclinaient respectueusement. Peu habituée à ce genre de chose -même les domestiques dans la villa de chez ses parents faisaient moins de courbettes- la jeune femme se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle était comme tout le monde et appréciait être reconnue mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement.

-Il y a plus de monde qu'hier, non ? , constata-t-elle.

-Ce sont les couloirs communs, répondit son interlocutrice, Hier, vous avez eu l'honneur de vous déplacer dans ceux réservés à la royauté.

Donc, il y avait même une ségrégation sur les couloirs utilisés. Ce monde était fou. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une grande porte que mamie ouvrit pour révéler une petite salle -cherchez l'erreur - laissant Padmé y entrer en première. Obi-Wan Kenobi et Yoda étaient déjà présents.

-Bonjour Padmé, la salua le Jedi roux en l'accueillant avec un sourire.

Il avait l'air en pleine forme. Padmé lui sourit à son tour, reconnaissante. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu aussi bien dormir la nuit précédente et il l'avait même réconforté à sa façon. Une aide mutuelle.

-Maître Kenobi, maître Yoda, dit-elle joyeusement.

Le Grand maître Jedi s'inclina, reconnaissant ainsi sa présence.

-On pourrait croire que tu es née sur Alderaan, commenta Obi-Wan en la détaillant.

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut féliciter, répliqua Padmé, n'ayant aucune envie de commenter davantage sa tenue.

-Les servantes royales sont de véritables dons du ciel, affirma le jedi.

Mamie lui fit les yeux doux -_doux!_\- comme si Kenobi venait de lui offrir le monde.

-Je vous remercie, maître Kenobi, roucoula-t-elle.

D'un ton totalement différent que celui qu'elle avait utilisée avec Padmé. Ecœurant. Décidément, Padmé ne l'aimait pas du tout. Aussi fut-elle plus que soulagée quand, enfin, la femme tourna les talons et les laissa seuls.

-Elle est effrayante, soupira-t-elle une fois la porte fermée.

Sa remarque sembla amuser Obi-Wan car il lui conseilla :

-Mieux vaut ne pas se mettre le personnel à dos. Ils sont très rancuniers.

C'était un peu tard pour ça. Elle avait remarqué. Mamie et elle avaient pris un très mauvais départ. Il était peu probable qu'elles puissent un jour s'entendre.

-C'est horrible. Il y a une véritable ségrégation sociale ici. Je n'imaginais pas Alderaan comme ça. Bail Organa est toujours si prompt à défendre l'égalité de tous au Sénat, déplora la terrienne.

Le Jedi nia aussitôt :

-Tu te trompes Padmé. Il n'y a aucune ségrégation. Alderaan est un monde sans inégalités. Le fils d'un riche noble peut devenir servant s'il le souhaite. C'est même un poste très prestigieux. Les membres du personnel tiennent à respecter les traditions ancestrales de leur monde. Bail n'aime pas vraiment ça. Il connaît les noms de presque tous ses subordonnés, mais il n'ose pas les appeler par leur nom. Pour eux, ça équivaudrait à un terrible déshonneur.

Peu convaincue, Padmé répondit :

-Je trouve ça étrange.

Les traditions étaient faites pour être changées. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Sinon, sur Terre, les hommes auraient toujours été considérés comme supérieurs aux femmes et celles-ci n'auraient eu d'autre choix dans leur vie que d'espérer un bon parti et faire des enfants. Et ce n'était qu'un exemple parmi les innombrables qui traversèrent l'esprit de Padmé.

-Tous les mondes ont leurs particularités, continua Obi-Wan. Les Terriens sont assez frigides, par exemple.

Attendez... Quoi ?

-Nous ne sommes pas frigides ! , s'offusqua aussitôt la politicienne.

Comment osait-il dire une chose pareille ? Il n'avait passé que quelques semaines sur Terre, enfermé dans une base militaire trop secrète à les aider à préparer une invasion imminente ! Il n'était même pas sorti se mêler aux Terriens. D'où pouvait-il tenir un tel constat ?

Bon, d'accord, la CIA était certainement frigide mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient eu d'autre choix. C'était les services secrets et ils venaient de découvrir que leur planète allait être attaquée !

-Mais surtout, vous êtes encore plus têtus que les habitants de Coruscant, ajouta Kenobi pour toute réponse.

Padmé le foudroya du regard :

-Nous sommes insoumis, ce n'est pas la même chose, répliqua-t-elle.

-Beaucoup de mondes dans l'univers trouverait que vous êtes un peuple indiscipliné et primitif. Cela n'est pas vrai pour autant. Tu analyses les habitants d'Alderaan avec les yeux d'une Terrienne et ça t'aveugle. Crois-moi quand je te dis que tu as beaucoup à apprendre d'Alderaan.

Il y avait une certaine sagesse derrière ces paroles et Padmé comprit exactement où le jedi avait voulu l'amener. Avec habilité, il lui avait fait comprendre que ce qu'elle croyait voir au premier abord n'était pas forcément vrai et que, plutôt que de s'entêter à critiquer les mœurs d'Alderaan, elle avait tout intérêt à en savoir davantage. Après, elle pourrait juger. Mais avec lucidité.

Obi-Wan Kenobi n'était pas le Négociateur pour rien, après tout.

-Je veux apprendre, finit-elle par dire.

A ses mots, le Jedi sourit.

-Bien sûr que tu le veux. Tu es une politicienne, après tout.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, railla-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Sa réponse fit ricaner Obi-Wan, comme si elle venait de lui raconter une blague que lui seul pouvait comprendre, et elle plissa le nez - un tic physique qu'elle avait depuis son plus jeune âge et qui précédait généralement un éclat de colère. Quand ses parents ou Pablo voyait cette expression sur son visage, ils savaient tous qu'il valait mieux ne pas aller plus loin dans leur discussion. Après tout, à sa manière, Padmé était une bombe à retardement.

Yoda toussota alors, surprenant les deux autres personnes qui avaient oublié sa présence.

-Intéressante, votre discussion est. Mais d'autres choses à faire, nous avons, leur rappela-t-il calmement.

Le moment était donc venu.

-Vous voulez mon sang, constata Padmé.

Obi-Wan, qui avait repris son sérieux, approuva.

-Quelques gouttes seront suffisantes, la rassura-t-il.

Ce n'était pas comme si Padmé aurait eu peur d'une simple prise de sang. Même s'il avait été nécessaire d'en fournir plus, elle n'aurait pas reculé. L'ancien maître d'Anakin prit une sorte de petit appareil, qui rappela à Padmé ceux qu'utilisaient les diabétiques pour surveiller leurs taux de glycémie, qu'il approcha d'un de ses doigts. Une légère piqûre se fit ressentit et une petite goutte de sang fit son apparition au bout de son majeur. Dès que le Jedi fit entrer cette dernière en contact avec un autre appareil, le grand écran derrière eux s'alluma et diverses données s'inscrivirent.

Padmé n'y comprit rien du tout.

-Impossible, cela est, murmura Yoda.

La terrienne se tourna aussitôt vers lui. Comment ça, impossible ?

-Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle.

Mais il ne répondit pas. A la place, Kenobi lâcha à son tour :

-Nous savions que le résultat allait sûrement être particulier, mais ça…

Padmé jeta derechef un coup d'œil à l'écran. Les schémas ainsi que les données inscrites ne voulaient rien dire pour elle.

-Mais quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle, commençant à se sentir dangereusement frustrée et inquiète.

Yoda se détourna finalement de toutes les données pour enfin prendre la parole.

-Familière avec la théorie des midichloriens, es-tu ? , s'enquit-il.

Elle savait que les midichloriens étaient des petits organismes qui permettaient aux personnes, s'ils en avaient un nombre suffisant, d'utiliser la Force. Obi-Wan l'avait expliqué au groupe quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'ils venaient juste de quitter la Terre. Mais elle n'en savait pas plus.

-Oui, plus ou moins, répondit-elle après avoir mesurer ses propos.

-Les midichloriens sont des petits organismes qui fusionnent avec les cellules sanguines dès la naissance, expliqua Obi-Wan, Ils ne font ainsi plus qu'un avec l'ADN de la personne. Ils deviennent un élément corporel. Les midichloriens sont comme figés dans les cellules. Avant la naissance, les midichloriens ne sont pas figés, mais mouvants. Le fœtus ne peut donc pas utiliser la Force. Certains de nos théoriciens estiment que c'est un moyen de préserver la santé de l'enfant et de la mère, et d'éviter qu'un fœtus n'utilise la Force dans le ventre de sa génitrice et ne cause des dommages irréversibles. Une fois né, au bout de seulement quelques jours, les midichloriens fusionnent et l'enfant peut utiliser la Force. Tu comprends ?

-Je crois que oui, répondit Padmé.

_Grosso modo_, ce qu'Obi-Wan venait de dire se résumait au fait qu'avant la naissance, les midichloriens d'un embryon n'était pas fixés et qu'ils ne pouvaient donc pas être utilisés.

Mais quel rapport avec elle ?

Le Jedi reprit :

-Or, Padmé, si une toute petite partie des midichloriens dans ton sang est bien figée dans tes cellules, la grande majorité est encore mouvante. Ils n'ont pas fusionné avec tes cellules et surtout, ils n'ont pas ton ADN mais un autre code génétique. Comme s'ils étaient latents, attendant leur légitime propriétaire pour fusionner.

Padmé eut alors peur de comprendre. Elle s'exclama :

-Attendez ! Vous voulez-dire que je porte en moi les midichloriens de quelqu'un d'autre ?

C'était quoi encore, cette histoire ?

-Certainement ceux d'Anakin, affirma Obi-Wan, Ça expliquerait votre lien.

Padmé se sentit soudain nauséeuse. Comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'elle était malade. Elle se laissa tomber sur la première chaise venue, faisant à peine attention à ce que les Jedis se disaient entre eux.

-Comparer les midichloriens mouvants avec l'ADN d'Anakin, il faut, déclara Yoda.

Kenobi se mit aussitôt en mouvement et sortit quelque chose de là où était ceint son sabre-laser.

-Tenez, c'est sa tresse de Padawan.

Padmé cligna des yeux, surprise. Entre ses mains, Obi-Wan Kenobi tenait la tresse de padawan de son apprenti. Padmé se souvenait encore parfaitement du jour où cette tresse avait été coupée et où Anakin, suivant la tradition Jedi, avait donné cette dernière à la personne dont il était le plus proche : son maître. Obi-Wan avait semblait exulter de bonheur cette journée-là, à l'instar d'Anakin.

Jusqu'à ce jour, la jeune femme n'avait jamais su ce qu'était devenu cette tresse.

Obi-Wan l'avait gardé sur lui. Comme s'il s'agissait de son plus précieux trésor. C'était certainement le cas. Les jedi n'avaient pas le droit de posséder quelque chose ayant une valeur matérielle. Ils ne recevaient pas d'argent quand ils effectuaient une mission. Ils ne possédaient que le strict minimum.

Mais les cheveux d'Anakin n'avaient pas une valeur économique, mais bien sentimentale.

Obi-Wan l'avait conservé sur lui, même après le passage au Côté Obscur de son ancien élève. Ce simple fait valait plus que mille mots : le Jedi gardait donc une affection particulière pour celui qui était désormais Darth Vader. Pour l'homme - le monstre - que Padmé devait espionner. Celui dont elle possédait sûrement une partie des midichloriens.

Yoda prit la tresse, la passa dans une sorte de scanner et de nouveaux résultats s'affichèrent. Padmé, qui n'y comprenait toujours rien, demandant rapidement :

-Alors ?

-Bien à Anakin, les midichloriens appartiennent, confirma Yoda.

Si elle n'avait pas été assise, Padmé serait certainement tombée par terre. Alors c'était vrai. En plus d'être liée à Vader par son subconscient, elle l'était aussi dans son propre métabolisme. Elle ne pourrait donc jamais s'éloigner de lui. Il serait toujours là, dans son propres corps, même s'il n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle avait besoin d'une bière. Ou même d'un verre de vodka.

Bien forte.

-Comment est-ce possible ? , demanda Obi-Wan.

-A une théorie, je pense. Contenir un nombre limité de midichloriens, les cellules ne peuvent. Sinon le développement de l'enfant, mis à mal aurait été. Un taux très élevé Anakin possédait déjà à la naissance. Encombrées, ses cellules étaient. Peut-être qu'encore plus de midichloriens, Anakin aurait dû avoir. Mais ne pouvant pas s'attacher à son corps, un autre réceptacle les midichloriens ont trouvé.

D'accord, la théorie avait du sens. Après tout, Anakin avait toujours été considéré comme étant le Jedi ayant le taux de midichloriens le plus élevé. C'était pour cette raison qu'on l'avait appelé l'Elu. Personne n'avait enregistré un chiffre aussi énorme. Si son taux avant encore augmenté, son corps n'aurait pas pu suivre.

-Mais pourquoi Padmé ? Pourquoi pas la mère d'Anakin, par exemple ? Elle était plus proche de lui d'un point de vue moléculaire et géographique, objecta Kenobi.

Pourquoi elle ?

La question de toute une vie.

Pourquoi avait-elle dû être considérée comme folle par son psychologue ? Pourquoi ses parents avaient-ils toujours eu des doutes sur sa capacité à gérer le monde réel ? Pourquoi avait-elle été condamné à rester loin des gens et à ne jamais parler de ses rêves à d'autres personnes ? Pourquoi était-elle liée à Vader ? Pourquoi les midichloriens l'avaient-ils choisi, elle ? Pourquoi Obi-Wan s'était-il retrouvé dans son monde à elle ?

_Pourquoi ?_

_-_Seulement spéculer, nous pouvons. Le choix de la Force, cela est. Liés plus que par des midichloriens, Padmé et Vader sont. Liés par le destin, ils seront. Rechercher l'entièreté de sa puissance, Vader voudra.

Padmé frissonna tandis que sa tête commençait à la lancer. Comment ça, rechercher « l'entièreté de sa puissance » ?

-Il est dans ce cas plus qu'impératif que Vader ne puisse jamais mettre la main sur Padmé. S'il découvre qu'il peut avoir encore plus de pouvoir en réalité que celui qu'il possède déjà maintenant, il détruira tout sur son passage pour pouvoir y accéder. Et une fois qu'il y aura accès, plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter, déclara Obi-Wan d'un ton lugubre.

C'était trop. Padmé avait mal à la tête. Terriblement mal. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer la douleur et de retrouver son calme.

-Beaucoup d'autres données, il nous faut prendre en compte. Possible il est…

Mais Padmé n'entendit pas la suite.

O

_L'excitation._

_Ce fut le premier sentiment que perçut Padmé quand le lien jusqu'alors bloqué qu'elle possédait avec Darth Vader se rouvrit. L'excitation et le contentement. Ce qui, lié au fait que Darth Vader était un psychopathe, ne pouvait pas être une bonne nouvelle. Finalement, la jeune terrienne décida que ce n'était définitivement pas sa journée, ni même son mois. _

_Voire même son année._

_Quand elle détailla le lieu où elle se trouvait, elle fut surprise de constater que non seulement Vader n'était plus à New-York mais qu'en plus, il n'était plus sur Terre._

_Il était de retour dans son énorme vaisseau. Padmé ne comprenait pas pourquoi. D'après tout ce qu'elle avait entendu jusqu'à maintenant, Palpatine avait donné l'ordre à son apprenti Sith de rester sur Terre. Surtout avec la rébellion qui devait s'y organiser désormais. Il n'avait donc aucune raison logique de quitter la planète - non pas que Padmé y ait quelque chose à redire, il était bien mieux loin de la Terre et de ses habitants._

_Il y avait pourtant un problème évident, et la jeune femme se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu rater pendant les quelques heures où elle avait été endormie. Quelque chose avait précipité son départ. La question maintenant était de savoir quoi - et si cela la concernait. Dans tous les cas, Padmé savait que l'Alliance Rebelle - elle aimait décidément beaucoup ce nom - aurait besoin de savoir que leur pire ennemi revenait dans leur galaxie. Elle avait donc besoin de recueillir le plus d'informations possibles pour pouvoir les leur transmettre._

_La première étant de savoir ce qui rendait le sith tellement satisfait._

_C'était la première fois que Padmé ressentait ce genre d'émotion chez Vader. Normalement totalement submergé par le côté obscur, il ne dégageait plus que haine et colère. Le contraire était un changement majeur. Elle aurait pu en être rassurée - après tout cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait éprouver autre chose que des émotions négatives - mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Quelles qu'elles soient, les raisons de sa joie malsaine trouvaient leur source dans le mal._

_Curieuse, Padmé regarda le jeune sith._

_Il était toujours aussi beau. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu magnifique, quelque peu troublé par la folie qui l'abritait, lui conférant une aura mystérieuse. Ses cheveux, décidément bien trop beaux et soyeux pour appartenir à un tel monstre, encadraient son visage en une perfection sauvage. Sa carrure si impressionnante en était même un peu effrayante._

_Comment pouvait-elle être liée jusque dans ses cellules à un homme pareil ? Il n'avait rien à voir avec elle. S'il était né sur Terre, il aurait sûrement envoûté toutes les filles qu'il croisait et n'aurait pas fait attention à la jeune politicienne. Si ce n'était pas pour une question de midichloriens éloignés de leur propriétaire, Padmé ne l'aurait jamais croisé. Même s'il avait envahi la Terre, elle n'aurait pu voir que son visage sous la forme de propagande pro-impériale. Elle l'aurait détesté._

_Elle le détestait aussi maintenant._

_Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Si ses actions en tant que Sith la révoltaient, c'était surtout ce qu'il était devenu qu'elle haïssait. Elle haïssait Vader pour avoir remplacé Anakin. Cela n'aurait donc, décidément, jamais aucun sens dans son esprit. Mais peu importait, après tout. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était son statut d'ennemi. Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions._

_Bien entendu, elle se sentait ébranlée par la découverte de sa proximité moléculaire avec le Sith. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas si étonnant. Si elle était liée à lui depuis des années, il y avait bien une raison. C'était bien mieux que de se dire qu'elle était folle, comme avait pu l'affirmer MP pendant des années. Si elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait les midichloriens d'Anakin en elle, elle savait désormais cependant à quel point ils étaient tous les deux liés. C'était mieux que l'ignorance dans laquelle elle avait été baignée ces dernières années._

_Sans attendre plus longtemps, Padmé se détourna de la source de sa confusion éternelle pour chercher les informations dont elle aurait besoin._

_Ils étaient au centre de contrôle du vaisseau._

_Les soldats-clones étaient animés d'un entrain particulier, comme s'ils sentaient eux aussi le contentement de leur supérieur. Padmé ne connaissait pas grand-chose au fonctionnement de l'armée galactique - ses maigres connaissances provenant en grande partie d'Anakin - mais elle pouvait ressentir l'excitation d'un groupe prêt à mener un raid._

_La jeune politicienne s'avança vers le soldat le plus haut gradé, au centre, et se pencha sur l'écran face à lui. Elle mémorisa avec attention les coordonnées qu'elle pouvait voir, tout en se rappelant amèrement que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, ces données étaient celles de la Terre et qu'elle avait encore eut la naïveté de croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'hallucinations..._

_-Monsieur, les premiers croiseurs sont arrivés en orbite autour de Kashyyyk. La quarantaine est effective, déclara soudain un homme._

_Padmé se tourna aussitôt vers lui._

_Ainsi, il y avait donc une planète encerclée par les forces de l'Empire ? Les connaissances de la Terrienne sur la géographie galactique était très vague, se limitant aux nombreux voyages d'Anakin durant la guerre des clones, et Kashyyyk ne lui était pas particulièrement familière. La question qu'il restait à élucider était de savoir pour quelle raison les impériaux avaient pris en otage une planète entière._

_Vader, avec une grâce effrayante, s'avança vers l'officier qui l'avait interpellé. Puis il se pencha vers l'écran en face de lui et sembla comprendre quelque chose derrière les nombreux chiffres affichés, car il sourit. Non pas d'un sourire psychopathe, comme il aurait été si facile de le croire, mais d'un sourire magnifique, comme celui d'un enfant voyant la neige pour la première fois depuis des mois._

_-Bien. Les troupes sont-elles au sol ? , susurra-t-il dangereusement bas._

_Padmé frissonna._

_L'officier demeura figé._

_-Infiltrées, comme vous l'avez demandé, répondit-il d'une voix mesurée._

_La politicienne ne put qu'admirer le contrôle étonnant de l'homme. Peu étaient capables de rester aussi calme face à Darth Vader. Le Sith était inquiétant, la puissance de son aura étouffante. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère et tout chez lui le prouvait. Ses subordonnés le savaient d'autant plus qu'ils étaient souvent la cible de sa colère._

_Padmé savait que le sang-froid de l'officier plaisait à Vader et même, au-delà, à ce qui restait d'Anakin Skywalker. Il appréciait la force, le courage, la détermination. Même chez ses ennemis. Il détestait la lâcheté plus que tout. Méprisait ceux qui mentaient, même pour sauver leurs vies._

_Peut-être le soldat survivrait-il assez longtemps pour être un jour muté et vivre une longue vie. _

_-Parfait. Bientôt, nous aurons un jedi en moins à nous soucier, annonça Vader._

_Padmé écarquilla les yeux tandis que ceux du Sith, jusque-là d'un bleu quasi céruléen, viraient dangereusement au jaune maladif. Un Jedi ! Vader avait trouvé un Jedi et avait quitté la Terre pour mettre la main dessus. Pire, il avait même mis en quarantaine la planète où il se trouvait pour être certain que personne ne puisse l'aider à d'échapper._

_Il fallait qu'elle en informe Obi-Wan le plus rapidement possible._

_La jeune femme ferma les yeux et, avec toute la détermination dont elle était capable, se concentra pour reprendre conscience. Ce n'était pas le moment de rester bloquée sur Vader. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Elle en avait déjà trop perdu en se déconnectant du Sith pour une nuit. Si elle avait été plus courageuse, si elle avait osé affronter quelques heures leur lien de plus, ils seraient peut-être déjà sur Kashyyyk. Elle balaya l'intrusif sentiment d'excitation qui demeurait encore présent dans son esprit, inspira fortement et enfin, rouvrit les yeux. _

O

Quand Padmé reprit conscience, elle constata qu'au lieu d'être assise sur une chaise, elle était presque entièrement allongée sur le sol. Kenobi avait dû anticiper son malaise car elle ne ressentait aucune douleur et sa tête était posée sur les genoux de ce dernier. Le choc de la réouverture du lien entre elle et Vader avait été trop puissant et sa stabilité trop fragile.

-Padmé, ça va ? , s'inquiéta Obi-Wan.

Elle ne répondit jamais à sa question. Au lieu de ça, elle s'exclama en se redressant :

-C'est Vader. Il a trouvé l'emplacement d'un jedi.

* * *

_Hello,_

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, corrigé par__** la merveilleuse Lereniel **__qui non seulement est super gentille mais est en plus quelqu'un de super ! Vraiment, je tiens à te remercier tout spécialement et à insister -je ne le ferai jamais assez- sur ta gentillesse. C'est merveilleux de se rendre compte que l'écriture d'une fanfiction, en plus de permettre de s'évader, permet de faire de jolies rencontres. Voilà. Cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans toi._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Il a été compliqué à écrire -comme le deux précédents-, n'est certainement pas le plus intéressant, mais donne quelques informations cruciales pour le reste de l'intrigue. Et voilà, une nouvelle porte se ferme, pour laisser place petit à petit à une nouvelle grande porte où l'on peut déjà presque entendre derrière la respiration de Vader... Mais je m'enflamme là. Soyez rassurés, pour une fois, j'ai de l'avance ! _

_Sinon, l'actualité étant ce qu'elle est, je profite de la publication de ce chapitre pour dire toute l'horreur que je ressens à propos des attentats que nous venons de subir. Puisque ici n'est pas l'endroit où en parler, j'ai posté un petit texte sur ma page profil, si cela vous intéresse, vous pouvez toujours regarder. _

_Je tiens, comme toujours, à tous vous remercier pour votre gentillesse, votre soutien.  
Et un merci particulier à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter et dont les messages me font vibrer de bonheur : __**Lereniel, Ambre, MagicClem, PadmeNAS, Sabrinabella, A-Skygirl, Claire-de-Plume, Imo23, Azzullria, Krystalle et Paulosora. **_

Bises à tous,

Kallen


	16. Chapter 16

_**Somnium**_

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée.

**Crédit**: L'épopée Star Wars est la propriété de George Lucas, rien n'est à moi.

_Merci mille fois à Lereniel pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre. Bises à toi._

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**҉**

* * *

**Espace**

**Secteur Mytaranor**

**Lieu Précis Inconnu**

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi soupira doucement tout en regardant, résigné, Padmé Naberrie écouter les sages paroles de maître Yoda sur les droits et devoirs des Jedi au fil de l'histoire galactique. Curieuse, la jeune femme ne cessait de poser de nombreuses questions et il était évident que la petite créature verte – bien qu'elle le cache derrière un stoïcisme à tout épreuve - était heureuse d'avoir une auditrice aussi intéressée. L'ambiance générale dans le vaisseau était plutôt bonne, compte tenu de ce qui les attendait.

Préparer une mission de sauvetage n'était pas chose facile. Surtout quand celle-ci avait lieu dans l'urgence et que les outils disponibles pour la mettre en œuvre étaient très limités. Peut-être que si l'Alliance Rebelle avait été créée plus tôt, il aurait été bien plus facile pour les membres de l'organisation d'agir. Mais malheureusement cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle avait été formée et le constat était là : ils manquaient cruellement de moyens.

La première question qui s'était posée avait été de savoir comment sortir d'Alderaan pour se rendre sur Kashyyyk. Les résistants avaient besoin d'un moyen de transport capable de les amener sans risque sur la planète, sans qu'ils ne se fassent remarquer outre-mesure. Ce qui s'avéra rapidement être le problème le plus important. Kashyyyk était déjà mise en quarantaine par l'Empire et les entrées et sorties de la planète étaient donc déjà bloquées par les puissantes flottes impériales. Dans tous les cas, et peu importait la dextérité du pilote, l'équipe de sauvetage serait tout de suite repérée. Or, les vaisseaux d'Alderaan étaient facilement identifiables. Le simple fait de les utiliser pour un tel événement était impensable : cela mettrait la vie de trop de personnes innocentes en danger.

Ce fut Mon Mothma qui, la première, avait avancé l'idée d'utiliser le vaisseau qu'avait volé Obi-Wan sur Terre. S'il était évident qu'il était désormais considéré comme utilisé par de « _dangereux criminels _» et que les troupes autour de Kashyyyk sauraient tout de suite qu'ils étaient des ennemis, l'avantage cependant était double. D'une part, aucun lien de pourrait être fait avec Alderaan et d'autre part, il ne serait pas abattu à vue. Car Darth Vader voulait tuer son ancien maître de ses propres mains et ne permettrait sûrement pas à ses sous-fifres d'entraver sa vengeance.

Conscients de cela, les membres de l'Alliance avaient donc unanimement décidé d'utiliser le vaisseau pour leur mission. Le seul souci étant que ce dernier avait un grand besoin de réparations. S'il avait réussi sans heurts à amener les Terriens en sécurité sur Alderaan, il avait cependant également utilisé la quasi-totalité de sa puissance et nécessitait quelques réparations et de multiples changements de pièces, notamment sur les moteurs de l'hyperpropulsion. De plus, Bail Organa, dans un souci de préserver leur couverture au cas où l'Empire aurait décidé de venir visiter sa planète, avait déjà ordonné le démantèlement de ce dernier. Ils avaient donc perdu un temps précieux à faire en sorte que le vaisseau soit apte à les conduire sur Kashyyyk. Fort heureusement, il ne fallait que quelques heures de voyage entre Alderaan, située dans la Bordure intérieure de la Galaxie, et Kashyyyk, qui se trouvait dans la Bordure médiane. Darth Vader, quant à lui, devait traverser les régions inconnues et même s'il était déjà en route, il lui faudrait bien plus qu'une journée pour atteindre la planète.

La deuxième question qui avait été posée concernait, évidemment, le rôle que tiendrait Padmé Naberrie dans le sauvetage du Jedi. Cela avait été, étonnamment, une question houleuse. Si Obi-Wan avait assuré farouchement qu'il valait mieux pour tous que la jeune femme reste sur Alderaan et ne se joigne pas à la première mission de l'Alliance, il fut cependant le seul à rester sur cette position.

Bien entendu, et fort logiquement, tous avaient été d'accord pour affirmer que la sécurité de la jeune femme était particulièrement importante. Ils savaient tous qu'il valait mieux l'éloigner le plus possible de Vader et de cet étrange lien qui les unissaient. Les résultats de l'analyse sanguine n'avaient fait que confirmer davantage cet état. Cependant, ils avaient vite pris conscience d'un élément primordial qu'ils n'avaient jusqu'alors pas pris en compte : le plus grand avantage que leur fournissait Padmé était de savoir exactement tout ce qui se passait autour de Vader. Pour qu'ils soient au courant de ce qu'elle voyait, ils auraient besoin de quelque chose d'évident : un moyen de communication.

Or, les moyens de communications disponibles étaient facilement traçables. L'Empire, dans toute sa folie « big-brotherienne », surveillait tout, particulièrement ce qui était émis par les membres du Sénat galactique. Bail Organa, notamment de par ses convictions profondément démocratiques, était déjà sur la liste rouge impériale et sous surveillance. De ce fait, laisser Padmé discuter, d'Alderaan à Kashyyyk, de ce qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves sur une ligne non sécurisée équivalait à annoncer tout simplement à l'Empire qu'il y avait une taupe rebelle sur Alderaan.

Ce qui n'était pas imaginable.

Si la décision de trouver un moyen pour communiquer sans que les impériaux puissent remonter jusqu'à eux avait rapidement été prise, ils n'avaient pour le moment que deux possibilités à leur dilemme. Soit Padmé restait en sécurité au Palais et les Jedi partaient à l'aveuglette à la recherche de leur confrère, soit elle venait avec eux sur Kashyyyk et augmentait ainsi drastiquement leurs chances de réussir leur mission. _In fine_, à la grande satisfaction de la jeune terrienne, ils avaient donc décidé de la laisser venir avec eux, estimant que le risque était plus que raisonnable quand on savait que Darth Vader était encore si loin d'eux.

Obi-Wan Kenobi avait toujours été quelqu'un de raisonnable.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment eu le choix. L'éducation Jedi, par définition, ne comprenait pas la possibilité de partir dans n'importe quelles rêveries enfantines. Au contraire, même. Encouragés à développer leur logique, les padawans étaient éduqués dès leur plus jeune âge aux mathématiques, à la chimie, à la métaphysique et à bien d'autres enseignements pour en faire des êtres de raison. Tout ce qui avait trait à l'imaginaire n'avait pas sa place dans leur formation. Ainsi chaque Jedi devait s'élever à un certain niveau de compétences pour pouvoir faire honneur au prestigieux et honorable titre qu'il portait.

Mais même parmi eux, Obi-Wan s'était vite illustré comme étant le plus rationnel de l'ancienne formation. D'un réalisme à toute épreuve, il n'avait pas craint d'analyser les problèmes et de tenter de les résoudre par tous les moyens possibles. C'était peut-être parce que son ancien maître, feu le chevalier Qui-Gon Jinn, avait été tout le contraire. Persuadé qu'il existait dans l'univers des choses que rien ne pouvait expliquer, enraciné dans des croyances millénaires que même la logique du Temple n'avait pas su faire disparaître, Qui-Gon y avait trouvé la force de se battre, l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur et le courage d'avancer. Dans la puissante relation qui liait un padawan à son maître, Obi-Wan avait été la Raison et Qui-Gon le Cœur.

Le Jedi savait que c'était là sa plus grande erreur. Si dans sa jeunesse, le fait de faire primer la logique sur toute autre chose - y compris ses sentiments - avait été une force, elle avait plus tard était la cause du désastre qui ravageait désormais toute une galaxie. Car Anakin Skywalker avait eu besoin de plus qu'une éducation raisonnable. Il aurait dû être entouré d'espoirs, de contes, au lieu de sombrer petit à petit dans un folie de la cohérence. Obi-Wan Kenobi aurait dû lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme un fils, comme un frère.

Il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Et désormais, Anakin était perdu.

Il avait sombré. Il était tombé dans l'obscurité, étouffant au passage tout ce qui restait du jeune garçon aux cheveux blond venu d'une planète désertique, dont le rêve avait été de visiter toutes les étoiles. La Guerre des Clones l'avait forcé à grandir trop vite. Les attentes des maîtres Jedi avaient été trop lourdes à porter. Mais surtout, Obi-Wan sentait qu'il avait failli. Il n'avait pas su sauver son élève de lui-même. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sombrer petit à petit dans un état mélancolique, au contraire, il avait été le témoin privilégié de sa souffrance. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait même pas dit au conseil de laisser le « _Héros sans peur _» respirer quelques instants. Ils avaient eu trop besoin d'Anakin et de ses dons, de son courage, de sa force et de sa vivacité d'esprit, pour le traiter comme n'importe quel autre Jedi d'à peine vingt ans. Obi-Wan savait – raisonnablement - qu'il aurait dû le protéger.

Il avait échoué.

Et le maître Jedi avait l'horrible impression de recommencer la même erreur aujourd'hui.

Padmé Naberrie était très différente d'Anakin. Bien qu'elle ait partagé toute sa vie ses rêves avec le jeune homme, elle avait cependant gardé une certaine forme de candeur. Elle avait grandi protégée des guerres, avait eu l'espoir idéaliste d'améliorer son monde, n'avait jamais connu la faim, le froid ou la souffrance. Elle vivait encore dans l'espoir et n'avait pas été frappée directement par la mort. Là où Anakin n'avait connu que la souffrance, elle avait connu le bonheur.

Mais sa vie paisible avait pris fin en même temps que sa planète avait perdu sa liberté. Désormais, elle était au centre d'une guerre intergalactique et les résultats de son analyse sanguine la reliaient directement à l'Elu. Ses capacités à voir Darth Vader quelle que soit la situation faisaient d'elle la meilleure chance qu'avait la nouvelle Alliance Rebelle pour contrecarrer les plans de l'Empire. A l'instar d'Anakin pendant la Guerre des clones, Padmé était indispensable.

Et elle allait en souffrir.2

En fait, elle en souffrait déjà. Lors de leur discussion, le soir de leur arrivée sur Alderaan, elle lui avait clairement exprimé le mal qu'elle avait à l'idée de se séparer de ses amis. Les Terriens avaient formés un lien étrangement puissant entre eux durant les quelques temps où ils avaient été ensemble et ils se faisaient plus que confiance. Padmé avait envie de rester avec eux, elle voulait protéger sa planète, agir directement. Or, de par son rôle tout à fait particulier, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle était leur espionne, ses responsabilités étaient donc totalement différentes et surtout, solitaires.

Obi-Wan aurait voulu la protéger de tout ce qui l'attendait. Bientôt, Padmé allait découvrir la souffrance qu'engendrait la perte de quelqu'un. Elle allait subir de plein fouet les répercussions de ses actes. Le Jedi savait qu'elle allait certainement beaucoup pleurer quand, malgré le fait de voir Vader, elle ne pourrait pas protéger des innocents de sa folie. Comme chaque guerrier, elle allait devoir affronter la culpabilité du survivant. En ce sens, plus le temps passerait, plus elle allait se rapprocher d'Anakin. Plus elle allait le comprendre. Obi-Wan anticipait le moment où il ne pourrait plus autant différencier les deux êtres.

Déjà, dans son regard, dans sa détermination et dans son aura, il distinguait aisément la présence de son ancien apprenti quand il regardait Padmé. Ce n'était pas sans logique, au contraire. Les résultats de son test sanguin était clairs : une partie des midichloriens du « héros sans peur » avaient trouvés refuge dans ses cellules. Intacts, non souillés par le côté obscur, ils n'avaient même pas encore subi le processus de fusion des nouveaux nés. Mais bien plus qu'une simple question moléculaire, c'était dans le tempérament de la jeune femme qu'il revoyait Anakin : le même entêtement, la même envie d'agir, la même fougue.

C'était pourquoi, contre toute la logique qui le caractérisait, le Jedi aurait largement préféré que la jeune politicienne ne fasse pas partie de leur mission de sauvetage. Il n'avait pas su protéger Anakin, et il ne pourrait pas épargner l'innocence de la Terrienne, mais il se devait d'éviter toute souffrance inutile. Même si pour cela, il devait changer sa façon de voir les choses, Obi-Wan le ferait : il ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de maître Yoda :

-A Kashyyyk, presque arrivés, nous sommes.

Surpris, Obi-Wan se détourna de sa contemplation - il fixait toujours Padmé qui le regardait à son tour avec un air inquiet - pour se tourner vers la petite créature verte. Cela faisait déjà cinq heures qu'ils avaient quitté Alderaan. Les préparations pour leur départ avaient duré dix heures. Désormais, le temps leur était compté. Il ne leur restait plus que quelques heures avant l'arrivée du l'apprenti Sith.

Yoda semblait aussi calme qu'à l'accoutumée, comme s'il ne craignait absolument pas de revenir sur une planète où il avait failli se faire assassiner par ceux qu'il considérait alors comme ses alliés. Connaissant le personnage, il n'y pensait peut-être même pas. Après tout, pour le sage, la mort n'était qu'une aventure de plus qu'il savait approcher davantage chaque jour.

Obi-Wan, quant à lui, ne partageait pas un tel stoïcisme. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de mourir maintenant. Surtout pas quand, par sa faute, la Galaxie rentrait dans ses heures les plus sombres. Il devait agir avant. Ensuite, quand les choses se seraient améliorées, il pourrait enfin devenir un avec la Force. En attendant, il avait du travail à faire.

Il ferma les yeux et s'ouvrit à la Force.

D'après ce que racontait les témoignages, les sensations que procuraient l'utilisation de telles capacités différaient d'une personne à une autre. La théorie restait cependant la même : atteindre une zone où il n'y aurait plus de « _soi_ » mais un « _nous_ », grâce à un état méditatif plus ou moins rapide, puis imposer sa volonté sur le reste des éléments. Pour le Jedi, c'était comme s'il mettait sa main dans l'eau. Il l'immergeait complètement, et le liquide lui apportait les informations dont il avait besoin. Les gouttelettes, tout autour de lui, se firent amicales, et remontèrent jusqu'à ses yeux, défiant la gravité somme toute relative de son monde imaginaire.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Pour un spectateur extérieur, ce fut comme si rien n'avait changé. Il avait à peine cligné des paupières. Mais pour tout utilisateur de la Force, tout était à présent différent. Désormais lié à cette dernière jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme, il pouvait la voir distinctement. Elle était là, partout autour d'eux, concentré dans chaque être vivant. Il discerna, sans mal, les concentrations de la Force par-delà le vaisseau, entourant les êtres vivants sans même qu'ils le remarquent.

-Comme nous le pensions, l'Empire a mis Kashyyyk en quarantaine. Il y a de nombreux vaisseaux en orbite autour de la planète, déclara-t-il en regardant le Grand Maître.

A son tour, Yoda s'immergea dans la Force pour vérifier les dires du jedi. Sa puissance était telle qu'il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir le lumineux changement qui s'opéra aussitôt.

-Nombreux, nos ennemis sont. Mais imbattables, ils ne sont pas. Délaissé, une partie de la planète, ils ont. Passer, grâce à la Force, nous pourrons.

Le roux approuva. Effectivement, les impériaux avaient laissés une marge de manœuvre conséquente juste au-dessus d'une des plus immense forêt de la planète. Si Vader avait été là, aucun doute que les choses auraient été différentes. Jamais son ancien élève n'aurait laissé un tel trou dans ses protections. Il était un trop bon tacticien pour ignorer que la moindre brèche dans une défense équivalait généralement à une bataille de perdue. Souvent, pendant la Guerre des Clones, ils avaient profité de ce genre d'erreur pour mettre à mal l'armée séparatiste. Impétueux, Anakin s'était souvent moqué de ceux qui n'étaient pas capables de voir que la moindre faille était un problème. S'il avait été avec lui, son ancien apprenti lui aurait sûrement offert un magnifique sourire avant de se précipiter vers les commandes du vaisseau et de les entraîner dans une course pittoresque qui se serait soldée par un atterrissage d'urgence.

L'idée fit de la peine au Jedi. Non, il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Si Darth Vader avait été là, tout serait fini. Il n'aurait jamais gagné un combat en face à face. Les choses auraient peut-être pu être différentes par rapport à leur combat sur Mustafar puisque Yoda était avec lui, mais Vader avait toute une armée de son côté. Ils auraient perdu et Padmé...

Que se passerait-il si Vader découvrait l'existence de la jeune femme et le lien puissant qui existait entre eux ? La tuerait-il ? C'était la solution la plus logique puisque aux yeux du Sith, Padmé représenterait une menace pour son pouvoir. Pourtant, Obi-Wan avait le pressentiment que son ancien élève se sentirait plus curieux qu'inquiet. Peut-être même chercherait-il un moyen de faire de cette « faiblesse » un avantage.

Dans les deux cas, la solution ne plaisait pas du tout au maître Jedi.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? L'écran de contrôle n'est même pas allumé…, demanda Padmé d'un ton surpris en se joignant à la conversation.

Obi-Wan sourit malgré la morosité de ses pensées. Personne ne demandait jamais à un Jedi comment il faisait pour voir ce que les autres de voyaient pas. Il le faisait, c'était tout. C'était irrespectueux pour un non-initié de s'enquérir des capacités des protecteurs de la galaxie. Mais Padmé ne le savait pas. C'était une Terrienne. Elle n'avait aucune notion des us et coutumes de leur univers. Si elle n'était pas ignorante grâce à ses rêves, elle n'en était pas pour autant totalement instruite. Surtout qu'au fil de ces années, son seul « professeur » avait été Anakin, qui s'illustrait par sa brillante incapacité à rester poli. La politicienne n'en avait pas conscience, mais sa spontanéité avait quelque chose de rafraîchissant.

-La Force, répondit-il simplement.

Padmé sembla attendre qu'il continue son explication plus largement pendant quelques instants, avant d'opiner. Puis elle ferma à son tour les yeux. Aussitôt, la Force ricocha en elle. Le Jedi, stupéfait, sentit sa présence changer pour s'approcher de plus en plus de celle de son ancien élève. C'était un spectacle étrange, un peu comme voir un Changeforme se métamorphoser. On avait beau le prévoir, on ne s'y faisait jamais.

-Vader sera là dans environ cinq heures, affirma-t-elle soudain en rouvrant les yeux.

Obi-Wan réfléchit rapidement à leur situation. Cinq heures était une marge temporelle suffisamment importante pour leur permettre une certaine sécurité. Sans Vader dans les parages, sauver le Jedi était plus que faisable. Cependant, ils devraient absolument partir avant que le seigneur Sith n'arrive. A défaut, la situation deviendrait alors beaucoup plus complexe. Mais même sans cela, ils devaient trouver un moyen de passer les défenses de l'Armée impériale, qu'il aurait été stupide de prendre à la légère, et découvrir l'endroit où se cachait le jedi. Cinq heures était une bonne marge, mais elle n'était pas non plus énorme. Il leur faudrait faire attention.

-Maître Yoda, vous connaissez plutôt bien Kashyyyk, avez-vous une idée de là où nous pourrions semer les Impériaux ? Demanda Obi-Wan.

Yoda prit une expression pensive.

-Les grottes et les cascades, près de Daiiichi. Denses, elles sont. Un vaisseau comme le nôtre, facilement dissimulé, il serait. Cependant, bien caché, le Jedi est. Exactement où il est, je ne sais. Loin de notre position, il pourrait être.

Obi-Wan acquiesça. Lui non plus de discernait pas le Jedi dans la Force. Il espérait que ce dernier, sentant la présence de deux de ses confrères, cesserait de se dissimuler pour qu'ils puissent le trouver et lui venir en aide. En cas contraire, malgré tout leurs efforts, ses chances de survivre diminueraient drastiquement. Et les leurs aussi. Quoi qu'il advienne, dans cinq heures, ils devraient avoir quitté Kashyyyk.

-Est-ce que Vader sait où se trouve le jedi exactement ? , demanda-t-il alors à Padmé.

Celle-ci secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-S'il le sait, il n'en a rien dit.

Yoda répondit aussitôt.

-La crainte des traîtres, les Siths ont toujours eu. Le mot confiance, inconnu il est pour eux. Les Siths trahissent, alors trahis ils sont un jour. Telle est la Loi des serviteurs du Côté Obscur. Triste est leur vie, car toujours seuls, ils sont. Le Sith Vader, toujours se méfiera de son entourage.

Le roux frissonna à cette pensée. Anakin n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de solitaire. Il avait toujours profondément aimé les autres, trop même, pour le Code Jedi. Petit, il n'avait pas hésité à inviter des étrangers chez lui, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un esclave, et à leur apporter son aide au risque même de sa propre vie. L'Anakin dont Obi-Wan se souvenait faisait confiance aux autres, et se reposait même sur eux quand la situation l'exigeait. Il était sociable, charmeur, taquin...

Bon sang, comment avait-il pu devenir un monstre pareil ? Qu'avait-il donc raté ? Quand son ancien padawan avait-il cessé de croire en l'Humanité ?

Certes, la Guerre des Clones avait été terrible. Il avait été forcé de changer de façon radicale. Il était même devenu une célébrité adulée dans la Galaxie. Obi-Wan avait-il été si aveugle ? Que s'était-il passé entre le moment où il avait quitté Coruscant pour éliminer Grievous et leurs désastreuses retrouvailles sur l'instable système de Mustafar ? Même Padmé l'ignorait. Le Jedi aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le savoir. Peut-être alors aurait-il pu raisonner son ancien apprenti…

Obi-Wan se força à arrêter là ses ruminations. Il se faisait souffrir pour rien. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'égarer, encore une fois, dans des questionnements dont il n'avait pas la réponse. Il devait se concentrer sur le concret : ils avaient besoin de se rendre rapidement à Daiiichi tout en y semant les troupes qui allaient inévitablement les poursuivre.

Ils avaient besoin d'un plan.

Ou, a tout du moins, quelque chose de plus élaboré que la simple idée de « foncer dans le tas ». Les Impériaux avaient laissé un endroit de libre mais, malgré tout, ils étaient encore capable de détecter un vaisseau entrant dans une atmosphère sans leur accord. Si Obi-Wan était un bon pilote, il n'était sûrement pas le meilleur de tous. Ils allaient devoir jouer avec prudence et surtout, avec rapidité.

O

Padmé Naberrie était grisée.

On aurait pu croire en toute légitimité que la perspective de foncer tête baisser au travers de centaines de vaisseaux remplis de soldats clones dont le seul but était de les neutraliser et les amener à Darth Vader par tous les moyens possibles aurait eu l'effet contraire. Elle-même s'était souvent imaginée à la place d'Anakin Skywalker lors de ses missions de premier ordre pour sauver une planète, et s'imaginait tétanisée par le poids des responsabilités qui lui incombaient.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était au contraire électrique, intense, vivifiant. L'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines lui donnait l'impression d'être capable de surmonter n'importe quel obstacle.

Enfant, comme tout un chacun, Padmé avait souvent rêvé de vivre une grande aventure. MP, son psychologue acariâtre, avait longtemps estimé que si la vie d'Ani était si mouvementée c'était parce qu'au contraire, celle de la jeune fille était des plus banales. C'était vrai. Souvent, elle avait espéré que ses rêves changent et qu'à la place du garçon, elle devienne l'héroïne de son subconscient.

Bien entendu, ce n'était jamais arrivé.

Non, Padmé n'était pas la protagoniste principale de ses rêves. Mais là, en ce moment, elle était éveillée. Et c'était fichtrement mille fois plus excitant que tout ce qu'elle avait jusque-là vécu par procuration. Étrangement, sur Terre et lors de sa fuite vers Alderaan, la jeune politicienne avait machinalement accepté son nouveau rôle sans pour autant en ressentir la moindre excitation. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée enfermée dans une pièce d'une base secrète de la CIA avec une quantité limitée d'oxygène à sa disposition, elle avait été surprise par son calme, par sa logique, par son flegme. Or, en ce moment, c'était tout le contraire. Elle avait bien du mal à rester maîtresse d'elle-même.

C'était peut-être parce que, pour la première fois de toute son existence, elle avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de vraiment utile. Elle était là pour aider à sauver une vie innocente, pour mettre en déroute un empire dictatorial, pour offrir à la nouvelle Alliance Rebelle sa première victoire.

Elle était là pour changer les choses.

Obi-Wan Kenobi n'avait pas du tout apprécié sa participation active à cette mission, et il ne l'avait pas caché. Il aurait préféré qu'elle reste en sécurité sur Alderaan, loin des conflits, et surtout, loin de son ancien apprenti. Si la jeune politicienne comprenait parfaitement ses motivations, il n'en restait pas moins que sa résignation était déplacée. Il ne pourrait jamais l'éloigner de Darth Vader, surtout s'il s'avérait exacte qu'elle conservait en elle-même une partie de ce dernier.

Les capacités scientifiques de Padmé n'étaient pas extraordinaires. Si elle comprenait parfaitement les notions de cellules, d'ADN, d'atomes, et si elle se souvenait parfaitement de ses cours de sciences au lycée - notamment sur la composition classique d'une cellule - elle n'assimilait pourtant pas ses propres différences cellulaires. Mais surtout, elle s'en fichait.

Complètement.

Bien entendu, elle avait été choquée d'apprendre qu'une partie des midichloriens d'Anakin avaient trouvé refuge dans son corps, mais après tout, ce n'était pas plus étonnant que d'être relié à ce dernier depuis des années.

Padmé s'étonnait elle-même. Elle se sentait courageuse, déterminée et comptait bien ne pas laisser une quelconque information génétique perturber le reste de son existence. Elle tiendrait bon et ferait comme si rien n'était. Elle ferait comme Peter Parker : si son ADN était étrange, elle en ferait une force et vivrait sa vie normalement. La comparaison la fit sourire et elle jeta un coup d'œil pour regarder les étoiles visibles par le hublot.

Yoda et Obi-Wan étaient en pleine discussion sur la meilleure façon possible de dépasser les défenses des Impériaux. Padmé les aurait volontiers aidé mais, contrairement à eux, elle ne pouvait pas voir la position de leurs ennemis sans que le panneau de contrôle soit allumé. D'après ce qu'avait affirmé les Jedis, ne rien allumer pourrait leur permettre de rester à couvert des radars des autres vaisseaux plus longtemps que si leur balise était activée. Ce qui voulait dire ne pas avoir accès à leur propre matériel de détection. Pour les deux hommes, ce n'était certainement pas un problème puisque, grâce à la Force, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Pour Padmé, cependant, c'était une autre histoire et cela la rendait particulièrement inutile pour le moment.

De toute façon, elle savait bien que si elle était là, ce n'était sûrement pas pour ses capacités tactiques. Elle n'avait rien d'un soldat, et si son niveau affligeant aux échecs était un signe, elle n'avait certainement rien d'un brillant tacticien militaire. Elle laissait ça aux autres. Sa tâche à elle était de surveiller Vader : c'était parfaitement dans ses cordes.

Il y avait cependant peut-être bien une chose qui manquait à Padmé. Elle aurait voulu que ses amis soient là. Elle les avait à peine croisés la veille lors de leur réunion d'urgence. D'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre, ces derniers s'étaient déjà vu attribuer leurs propres objectifs tandis qu'elle dormait encore profondément dans sa chambre. Elle savait que la distance qui allait s'instaurer entre eux était une question de sécurité -l'unilatéralité du lien qui l'unissait à Vader n'étant certainement pas assurée.

-Padmé, tu devrais t'asseoir, ça risque de bousculer un peu, la prévint Obi-Wan.

Padmé sourit. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'en effet, les choses allaient bouger. Elle n'en attendait pas moins. A côté de ça, même le _Space Mountain_ et sa mythique _Space Station 77 _de Disneyland auraient l'air d'une pâle imitation.

-D'accord. J'arrive.

Rapidement, elle s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté de l'ancien maître d'Anakin et mit machinalement sa ceinture de sécurité. Le geste dut attirer l'attention du Jedi car il lui demanda :

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

Elle répondit aussitôt :

-Pas le moins du monde. J'ai totalement confiance. Je sais qu'on va y arriver. Je n'ai pas besoin de la Force pour avoir la foi.

Un petit rire se fit soudain entendre à sa droite. Surprise, Padmé tourna son attention vers l'autre occupant du vaisseau. Yoda lui souriait tendrement, comme elle se souvenait l'avoir vu faire tant de fois avec les enfants du Temple, alors qu'il prenait de son temps pour former les générations futures.

-Des Terriens, beaucoup, nous avons à apprendre, philosopha le vieux sage, N'est-ce pas, maître Kenobi ?

Le compliment alla droit au cœur de la jeune femme qui sentit un élan de tendresse traverser son cœur pour la petite créature. Yoda était un être bon, généreux, qui se préoccupait des autres avant lui-même. Si Padmé avait souvent pu voir que les Jedis avaient beaucoup de défauts, Yoda, lui, paraissait en être exempt.

-Ils sont étonnants, confirma le Jedi roux.

Puis, sans plus attendre de réponse, il actionna une manette face à lui. Leur vaisseau, jusqu'alors quasiment à l'arrêt, se précipita d'un bond vers Kashyyyk. Padmé put rapidement distinguer la planète verdoyante et, _in extenso_, les innombrables vaisseaux qui l'entouraient. Même si les connaissances mécaniques de la jeune politicienne étaient plutôt moyennes, elle pouvait quand même se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de petits modèles. Padmé comprit amèrement que le plus gros de la flotte avait suivi Vader et était donc en ce moment encore sur Terre. S'ils avaient une chance aujourd'hui de passer les défenses de l'Empire, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils étaient en train de coloniser son monde.

Elle grimaça.

Obi-Wan était un excellent pilote et ils entrèrent rapidement dans l'atmosphère de la planète. Tout aussi brusquement, les premiers vaisseaux se mirent à les pourchasser. C'était stressant de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de se fier entièrement à autrui dans une telle situation. Pourtant, de toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, c'était sûrement en Obi-Wan Kenobi qu'elle avait le plus confiance. C'était un homme bon qui n'avait pas hésité à mettre en danger sa propre vie pour les sauver, ses amis et elle. Il avait été jusqu'à rencontrer son ancien élève alors qu'il était encore sous le coup d'une grave blessure, et qu'il savait que si le combat devait perdurer, il y trouverait la mort. Aussi Padmé ne prononça-t-elle pas le moindre mot pendant toutes les manœuvres du Jedi.

A la grande stupeur de la jeune femme, il ne fallut que quelques feintes pour se débarrasser de plus des trois-quarts de leurs assaillants. Obi-Wan, même sans aucun instrument de contrôle, réussissait à gérer leur course avec dextérité. Après tout, c'était logique. Ce n'était pas parce que son apprenti avait eu un don pour le pilotage que son ancien maître en avait été démuni. Quant aux Clones qui entouraient la planète, ils ne faisaient certainement pas partie des meilleurs de leur catégorie. Ces derniers étaient sur Terre. Finalement, le plan se déroulait plutôt sans encombre.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans un paysage beaucoup plus escarpé que les forêts qu'ils survolaient jusqu'alors, maître Yoda commença à donner quelques indications à Kenobi. Ensemble, coordonnés à la perfection, les deux Jedis firent fi de leurs assaillants pour mettre en œuvre le plan qu'ils avaient façonnés quelques minutes plus tôt. Padmé comprit tout de suite qu'ils étaient arrivés à Daiiichi lorsque les lacs se firent plus nombreux et que les grottes se succédèrent à un rythme stupéfiant. Obi-Wan sema le dernier vaisseau qui les suivait en entrant dans une caverne dissimulée par une petite cascade. Personne ne connaissant son existence n'aurait pu deviner sa présence. Comme Yoda l'avait deviné, ils y furent en sécurité et évitèrent ainsi tout affrontement.

Leur arrivée sur Kashyyyk s'était donc déroulée sous les meilleurs auspices. La seule chose qui restait désormais à savoir, c'était où se trouvait précisément le jedi en fuite pour pouvoir le retrouver et le faire sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Or, d'après ce que Padmé avait pu comprendre des discussions entre ses deux « partenaires » (le qualificatif la rendait étonnamment nerveuse) ce dernier était assez doué pour cacher sa présence dans la Force. Si cela mettrait effectivement des bâtons dans les roues des Siths, cela entravait également leur progression et pouvait mettre en péril toute la mission de sauvetage. Car même si Vader n'avait aucun lien avec le fuyard et pourrait éventuellement avoir du mal à le localiser en ne se basant que sur ses dons, il n'aurait aucun mal à sentir l'énergie magistrale que devait dégager deux Jedis aussi puissants que Yoda en Obi-Wan côte à côte.

Mais, surtout, Darth Vader avait un net avantage sur eux. Quelqu'un lui avait appris qu'un de ses ennemis se cachait sur Kashyyyk. Son informateur, qui qu'il soit, avait également très bien pu lui dire exactement où trouver le Jedi en fuite. Non pour la première fois ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, la politicienne regretta amèrement d'avoir bloqué leur connexion le temps d'un soir. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, non seulement ils auraient eu beaucoup plus d'avance que quelques heures pour mettre en place leur plan de sauvetage, mais en plus elle aurait pu entendre tout ce que l'indicateur du Sith avait à lui transmettre. Cela aurait été mille fois plus simple.

Oh, non. Padmé ne regrettait pas d'avoir enfin pu profiter d'un sommeil reposant. Mais les conséquences en avaient été désastreuses. Obi-Wan Kenobi avait raison : le lien qui l'unissait au seigneur Sith était un énorme avantage et pouvait sauver des vies. Peu importe la situation, elle n'avait pas le droit de le bloquer totalement. De toutes façons, elle détestait la sensation d'être privée d'une partie d'elle-même. Et si ce que le Jedi avait dit s'avérait exact, ce serait de toute façon de plus en plus difficile à mettre en place. En fait, puisque les midichloriens d'Anakin étaient dans ses propres cellules, c'était impossible. Comment pouvait-on se séparer d'une partie de ses cellules ?

Le lien qu'elle entretenait avec Darth Vader avait certainement changé sa vie à jamais. Si, avant, son influence n'avait été que mince lorsqu'elle avait été persuadée qu'il était irréel, ce dernier allait désormais influer dans chacun de ses actes. Dans chacun de ses choix. Et elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en plaindre. C'était une relation dangereuse, qui risquait de l'amener à une mort prématurée, mais c'était surtout un nouvel espoir. Padmé n'allait plus considérer leur lien comme une malédiction, mais plutôt comme un cadeau. Un don dont elle pourrait se servir pour aider le Côté Lumineux de la Force.

C'était ce qu'elle allait faire.

Rêver d'Anakin n'avait jamais été quelque chose qu'elle avait cherché à faire. Au contraire. Pendant des années, elle avait essayé de toutes ses forces de nier ses rêves et de les faire disparaître au cœur de ses nuits. Bien entendu, cela n'avait jamais marché. Elle comprenait aujourd'hui pourquoi. Ironiquement c'était aujourd'hui - alors qu'il était un monstre - qu'elle devait se forcer à entrer dans son monde. Et, le plus étrange, c'était la facilité avec laquelle elle arrivait à y accéder.

Quand Obi-Wan lui avait proposé de fermer son esprit aux intrusions extérieures, il avait conseillé à la jeune femme de faire le vide en elle et de ne se concentrer que sur sa « lumière intérieure ». C'était difficile. Elle avait toujours tant de choses à l'esprit, tant d'émotions, de pensées, d'analyses, que les nier toutes était une action particulièrement difficile. Or, quand Padmé cherchait à rentrer en contact avec Vader, elle faisait exactement le contraire. Il n'avait pas besoin de se fermer. Elle avait juste besoin de se laisser porter par ses sentiments. Son esprit, même conscient, trouvait sans mal leur lien particulier et l'amenait sans encombre à destination.

C'était encore plus facile que de prendre le métro New-yorkais

Elle avait juste besoin de fermer les yeux, d'oublier là où elle se trouvait exactement, et le reste se faisait naturellement. Le seul problème, s'était qu'elle ne savait pas comment Vader allait appréhender ses venues impromptues et directives. Padmé s'imaginait très bien que ce n'était pas la même chose d'entrer par une porte ouverte et de défoncer ladite porte pour rentrer. Si, pour elle, ses mouvements ne lui paraissait pas brusques, pour lui, ça pouvait être exactement le contraire.

Padmé savait que Vader la ressentait de plus en plus. Elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi. A cause d'une nouvelle proximité ? Parce qu'elle avait accepté sa réalité ? Ou simplement parce qu'il était de plus en plus puissant ? Elle ne le savait pas. Ce qu'elle savait par contre, c'était qu'elle devait faire plus attention que jamais. Le lien était un avantage pour l'Alliance Rebelle. Il ne devait pas devenir la cause de leur perte. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait devoir prendre des précautions supplémentaires : même si pour le moment, elle n'avait aucune idées desquelles. Quand l'occasion se présenterait, elle demanderait à Obi-Wan de l'aider. Elle avait confiance en lui.

Sur cette pensée optimiste, la jeune femme défit sa ceinture et, à la suite des deux Jedis, posa pour la première fois le pied sur la planète de naissance des Wookies. C'était étrange. En soit, l'atmosphère de Kashyyyk n'était pas différente de cette de la Terre. Il faisait bon, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'une quelconque différence de pression d'oxygène ou de quoi que ce fut, par rapport à son monde natal ou à Alderaan. Si elle n'avait pas été certaine d'être dans une autre galaxie, Padmé aurait pu croire qu'elle avait juste quitté New-York pour faire un des célèbres « retours à la nature » proposés par d'innombrables agences de voyages qui surfaient sur la vague « écolo ». Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et Padmé était la première Terrienne à venir sur cette planète. Elle eut l'ironique pensée que Neil Armstrong n'avait qu'à bien se tenir : elle était désormais la Terrienne ayant visité le plus de planètes. C'était quoi la formule qu'elle aurait dû utiliser pour l'occasion, déjà ? « _Un petit pas pour l'homme, un grand pas pour l'humanité_ ? ».

N'importe quoi. Elle était peut-être la première Terrienne à arpenter le sol de Kashyyyk, mais certainement pas la première humaine. Ce qui voulait dire que toutes les grandes pensées qu'elle avait si longtemps étudié durant ses cours de sciences sociales n'avaient plus aucun intérêt. C'était déconcertant. Cependant, elle n'était plus à ça près : presque tous les fondements de ses croyances avaient vacillé.

-Est-ce que vous avez une idée de là où se trouve le Jedi ? , s'enquit-elle.

Obi-Wan agita la tête de droite à gauche avant de lui répondre :

-Non. On peut ressentir sa présence mais elle est brouillée.

Eh bien tant pis. Elle allait croiser les doigts pour que Darth Vader ait un peu plus d'informations et qu'il soit assez loquasse pour en parler à ses subordonnés pendant qu'elle l'espionnait. A défaut, ils avanceraient à l'aveuglette. Elle ferma donc les yeux et se laissa porter jusqu'à son ennemi.

O

_Sans grande surprise, Darth Vader était dans le pont de son vaisseau, comme la dernière fois qu'elle avait forcé leur lien à s'ouvrir._

_Padmé savait qu'il adorait naviguer dans la galaxie. Il était un pilote hors pair, ses capacités étaient reconnues dans toute la galaxie, mais son côté « absolu » le forçait à rester présent au cœur du navire pour pouvoir parer à la moindre difficulté. Il aurait pu rester tranquillement dans ses quartiers -certainement les plus luxueux du vaisseau, et attendre patiemment que les heures passent, mais le seigneur Sith n'était pas comme ça. Anakin avait toujours eu le sang chaud, n'avait jamais supporté de rester calme et patient. En cela, son passage du Côté Obscur de la Force de l'avait pas changé. En fait, cela l'avait encore plus échauffé._

_Darth Vader ne supportait pas l'erreur, et veillait attentivement à ce que tout se passe correctement, à défaut de quoi le coupable serait très certainement réprimandé de ses propres mains._

_Padmé, si elle méprisait ce qu'était devenu son Ani, accordait au seigneur Sith la qualité de toujours prendre part aux actions qu'il devait mener. Jamais il ne fuyait devant un défi. C'était un soldat. Et ses hommes, s'ils le craignaient, le respectait en tant que meneur. Son pouvoir, accentué par ce qui restait du Héros sans peur, faisait de lui un leader charismatique, et ses subordonnés étaient fiers de servir sous son commandement._

_Comme Obi-Wan l'avait deviné quelques jours plus tôt, Vader était la figure de proue de l'Empire. _

_Il le savait._

_Il en profitait._

_Padmé frissonna._

_Vader était plus beau que jamais. Pour le moment relativement calme, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur bleu électrique. Sa prestance était à son apogée. Même entouré pas son aura sombre et meurtrière, il n'en était que plus mystérieux et attirant. A sa façon, il donnait un tout nouveau sens à l'image de « la beauté du mal ». Si Padmé n'avait pas été au courant de ses actions passées, et de la folie meurtrière qui l'habitait, elle aurait sans le moindre doute été captivée par l'homme en face d'elle. _

_Mais elle le connaissait._

_C'était peut-être même encore pire. Car elle se souvenait d'Anakin. Elle se souvenait du jeune esclave qui aurait tout sacrifié pour sa liberté et pour sa mère. Elle se souvenait du jeune homme dévasté quand celle-ci était morte dans ses bras. Elle se souvenait du valeureux combattant, prêt à tout pour apporter la paix dans une galaxie déchirée par diverses prétentions territoriales. Elle se souvenait d'un homme qu'elle aurait pu aimer. Mais il n'en restait plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Juste un beau visage qui bien trop souvent se tordait de cruauté._

_-Monsieur, nous recevons un appel de l'un des vaisseaux en orbite autour de Kashyyyk._

_Vader, qui jusqu'à présent contemplait les étoiles défiler, le dos bien droit et l'air insaisissable, se tourna vers l'officier qui venait de l'interpeller._

_-Transmettez la communication sur mon canal d'appel, ordonna-t-il simplement._

_Sans attendre le moindre commentaire ou même vérifier que l'homme exécutait bien les ordres -comme si ce dernier aurait pu oser se rebeller- le Sith s'avança sans la moindre hésitation jusqu'à un sas. Padmé le suivit docilement. Peut-être la conversation qui allait suivre allait-elle porter sur l'emplacement du Jedi ? Un peu de chance ne lui ferait pas de mal, après tout. A peine le sas fut-il fermé derrière lui - sans aucun doute pour s'assurer que personne ne serait au courant de ce qui allait être abordé lors de cette réunion imprévue - que le comlink s'alluma. Que l'objet soit automatisé ou grâce à la Force, Padmé ne put en être sûre. _

_Aussitôt se matérialisa l'image d'un officier clone, bleuté par la couleur systématique de l'appareil de communication. Si les clones étaient normalement réputés pour la maîtrise totale de leurs émotions, celui-ci affichait clairement une mine inquiète. Et si Padmé pouvait le voir, alors Darth Vader aussi. Or, à en croire ses nouvelles habitudes de sociopathe, ce n'était sûrement pas la bonne chose à faire. Le Sith semblait respecter bien plus la vie des personnes qui n'affichaient aucun sentiment que ceux qui le craignaient. _

_-Monseigneur, salua l'officier clone en inclinant le tête respectueusement._

_Vader le fixa quelques instants, appréciant certainement le malaise de son interlocuteur, avant de répondre :_

_-J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me déranger, commandant, intima l'ancien Jedi en guise de salutations._

_L'homme frémit. Padmé fut soulagée de savoir qu'il était loin de Vader. A défaut, il aurait sûrement été en danger de mort face aux humeurs volatiles de son supérieur. Certes, cet homme était son ennemi, mais la Terrienne ne souhaitait pas pour autant qu'il vienne encore augmenter le nombre de morts dont le Sith était responsable à cause de ses pics de colère. _

_Prenant son courage à deux mains, le clone se lança :_

_-Oui, Monseigneur. Un vaisseau a forcé notre blocus et s'est posé sur Kashyyyk il y a quelques minutes. Nous l'avons suivi jusqu'à certaines régions dans le Nord mais il nous a... semé._

_Un long et pesant silence s'abattit aussitôt dans la pièce. Padmé n'avait même pas besoin de ressentir les émotions du seigneur Sith pour savoir à quel point l'information le mettait dans de très mauvaises dispositions vis-à-vis de son malheureux interlocuteur. Un élan de fierté la traversa. S'il était contrarié, c'était parce ses plans étaient entravés grâce à ses « visions ». C'était tellement gratifiant ! Quand Vader rouvrit la bouche, sa voix était glaciale :_

_-Êtes-vous en train de me dire que quelqu'un a réussi à rentrer dans un espace mis en quarantaine par l'Empire et que vous n'avez pas la moindre idée d'où se trouve ce vaisseau ?_

_-Ce n'est pas tout, Monseigneur. Nous avons pu identifier le vaisseau comme étant la Canonnière d'assaut YE-4 volée sur Terre il y a quatre jours._

_La colère du sith explosa d'un coup._

_Ce n'était pas la première fois que Padmé était témoin de la puissance dévastatrice du Côté Obscur. Elle avait souvent pu constater, ces derniers temps, que les réactions dans la Force de celui qu'elle considérait avant comme son ami-imaginaire se décuplaient exponentiellement quand elles répondaient à ses émotions. Mais la démonstration de pouvoir dont elle fut témoin à cet instant même balaya toute ses certitudes concernant les limites de ses derniers._

_La table où était posé le comlink se fendit dans toute sa longueur avant de céder brutalement._

_Padmé ne savait pas de quelle matière était composée cette dernière. Cela ressemblait à un metal solide, ou peut-être à une sorte de béton argenté__, dont l'épaisseur conséquente fournissait à l'ensemble une impression de solidité. Pourtant, elle se fissura comme si elle était en papier-mâché. Des datapads __s'envolèrent dans la pièce comme s'ils ne pesaient rien et la jeune femme, par réflexe, se recroquevilla sur elle-même, bien qu'elle ne fut pas réellement présente. _

_-__Obi-Wan !, s'écria le Sith, Bien entendu, il ne peut pas se contenter de mourir tranquillement dans un coin ! Mais comment-a-t-il su ? , murmura-t-il ensuite tout en arpentant la pièce, dont le sol tremblait encore sous la puissance de sa colère._

_Vader se retourna rapidement vers le sas encore fermé, son regard se perdant quelques instants sur la vitre qui permettait au Sith de continuer à observer ses hommes au travail. Quelques-uns jetaient des regards apeurés dans leur direction mais la grande majorité semblait avoir décidé que la meilleure chose à faire était d'ignorer ce qui venait de se passer et de rester concentré dans son travail. Puis Vader prit le comlink, qui avait miraculeusement survécu à la destruction qu'il venait de provoquer, et ordonna froidement à l'officier :_

_-Renforcez le blocus autour de Kashyyyk. Demandez des renforts. Je veux qu'aucun navire ne puisse quitter cette planète, c'est compris ? Utilisez n'importe quel moyen. Dîtes à l'infanterie en surface de s'armer de faisceaux à rayons tracteurs. Comprenez-bien, commandant, que s'ils s'échappent, vous subirez vous-même les conséquences de votre échec. Est-ce clair ?_

_Son interlocuteur, apeuré, s'empressa de lui répondre._

_-Parfaitement, Monseigneur._

_Sans attendre un mot de plus, Vader éteignit le comlink pour mettre fin à leur conversation._

_-Obi-Wan…, gronda-t-il dangereusement, d'une voix aussi froide qu'une promesse de mort._

_Ses poings se serrèrent et, dans toute sa folie, il jeta l'appareil qu'il avait encore dans les mains. Celui-ci s'éclata contre le mur, explosant en mille morceaux. Décidément, rien ne survivait à la colère de Vader._

_Finalement, il quitta la pièce pour retourner auprès de ses hommes effrayés. Personne n'osait dire un mot. Padmé comprenait tout à fait leur crainte. Elle-même, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir et encore moins la toucher, le craignait quand il était dans cet état. La simple mention d'Obi-Wan faisait ressurgir en lui ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais. Non pour la première fois, la politicienne se demanda ce qui avait pu faire naître une telle animosité dans son cœur. Un mépris si noir que seule la mort des Jedis pouvait racheter._

_Elle n'aurait pas la réponse aujourd'hui, elle en était bien consciente._

_Quand il s'avança vers l'un des officiers clones, ce dernier se figea sous le poids de la crainte._

_-Augmentez la puissance de l'hyperpropulsion à son maximum. Je veux que l'on soit sur Kashyyyk dans moins de quatre heures, déclara-t-il sans même le regarder._

_-Mais, Monseigneur, c'est impossible. Nous ne pouvons pas..._

_Vader leva simplement la main..._

_Padmé se retourna brusquement, sachant parfaitement le sort qui attendait l'homme qui avait osé remettre en question la décision d'un Sith. Le bruit d'un corps qui s'écroule lui donna raison. Quand elle se tourna de nouveau vers le Sith, ce dernier souriait. Ses beaux yeux bleus avaient de nouveau disparu au profit d'un regard jaune de prédateur. La cadavre de son subordonné gisait à ses pieds._

_-D'autres objections ? , demanda-t-il._

_Bien entendu, personne ne répondit._

O

Padmé rouvrit les yeux et déglutit, s'arrachant à la vision d'horreur à laquelle elle venait d'assister.

Malheureusement, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, elle n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles à annoncer à ses amis. Obi-Wan dut le remarquer tout de suite, car il s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Padmé lui sourit, malgré son malaise, avant de résumer brièvement ce qu'elle venait de voir :

-Vader est au courant de notre arrivée. Ils vont demander des renforts, comptent utiliser des faisceaux à rayons tracteurs et il est déterminé à être là dans moins quatre heures...

La politicienne fit attention à ne pas mentionner le fait qu'elle venait d'assister à une des crises de colère meurtrières de Darth Vader. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à peiner davantage encore l'ancien maître d'Anakin. Il souffrait déjà bien assez, même s'il le dissimulait très bien. Celui-ci, inconscient des préoccupations de la jeune femme à son égard, commenta sobrement la nouvelle :

-C'était à prévoir. Les rayons tracteurs ne sont pas un problème : ils ne sont pas assez puissants pour gêner notre fuite, surtout depuis le sol. Le tout est d'arriver à sortir d'ici avant que Vader n'arrive.

Yoda approuva ses dires d'un hochement de tête, ses oreilles baissées dans un angle pittoresque. A tout autre moment, Padmé aurait été attendrie par la vision de l'étrange sage face à elle. Mais elle n'en avait pas le cœur en ce moment. L'inquiétude qui l'avait désertée plus tôt dans la journée venait se faire rappeler à son bon souvenir au plus mauvais moment.

-Mais nous n'avons aucune idée de là où nous devons aller, protesta-t-elle.

Obi-Wan ne répondit pas.

Ils sortirent enfin de la grotte où ils venaient de dissimuler le vaisseau, passant contre la roche pour éviter l'eau de la cascade qui leur servait de cachette. La lumière éblouit Padmé pendant quelques instants. Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois jusqu'à s'y habituer puis... Elle resta sans voix. Une immense forêt verte s'étendait devant eux à perte de vue. Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique, céruléen, et elle entendait sans le moindre problème les bruits de petits animaux dont elle ignorait la nature, qui vivaient leurs vies sans être dérangés par leur présence. C'était simplement magnifique.

-Waouh, lâcha-t-elle.

Béate, oubliant un instant tous ses problèmes, la jeune femme tendit une main vers le flot d'eau incessant qui tombait à côté d'elle. Elle était fraîche et pure. Une beauté innocente. Tellement différente de tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans sa vie. Et elle aimait ça plus que tout. C'était rafraîchissant, calme, loin de la guerre et de la folie des hommes. Une enclave préservée. Elle aurait pu rester là pendant des heures...

Le problème étant que des heures, elle n'en avait pas.

-On dirait bien que la situation s'améliore, commenta Obi-Wan en la tirant à nouveau de ses songes.

Padmé retira sa main et demanda d'un ton interrogateur :

-Comment ça ?

Ce fut cependant Yoda qui lui répondit, de sa traditionnelle syntaxe singulière :

-De s'ouvrir à la Force, notre ami fuyant vient.

* * *

Hello,

Et voilà, le chapitre 16 ! Waouh ! Je commence vraiment à avancer. Comme je suis heureuse. D'ailleurs, j'ai hâte de publier le chapitre 17. Mouhahaha. (Comment ça tout le monde a peur d'un coup?). Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même s'il est étonnamment long quand, au final, il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Mais il se passe aussi tellement de choses... (Ca n'a aucun sens, je sais).

La semaine prochaine, c'est mon anniversaire. Wep. Du coup, je vais publier un chapitre le... 10 décembre, avant de souffler mes bougies pour mon quasi quart de siècle ! Bha oui, pour moi, le plus beau des cadeaux, c'est de partager avec vous ce que j'aime le plus: l'écriture. J'ai commencé à écrire mon chapitre 19 cette semaine et, oulala, je m'étonne moi-même. Peut-être que si je garde le rythme, je vais terminer bien plus vite cette histoire que ce que j'avais imaginé. Mais enfin, j'ai encore au moins 31 chapitres à écrire avant alors...

Comme toujours, un merci tout particulier aux personnes qui commentent cette histoire : **Lereniel, Sabrinabella, MagicClem, Guest, Ambre, A-Skygirl, PadmeNAS et Aangel-21. **Vous êtes **merveilleux. **

Que la Force soit avec vous.

Kallen


	17. Chapter 17

_Somnium_

**Résumé de l'histoire**: Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée.

**Crédit**: L'épopée Star Wars est la propriété de George Lucas, rien n'est à moi.

**Comme toujours vous pouvez lire ce chapitre sans peur grâce à la géniale Lereniel. Vive toi !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**҉**

* * *

**Secteur Mytaranor**

**Kashyyyk**

**Région Daiiichi**

* * *

Padmé Naberrie avait toujours été l'exemple de la parfaite citadine: elle en avait les bonnes comme les mauvaises habitudes. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangée outre mesure, puisqu'elle avait depuis longtemps estimé qu'elle ne quitterait jamais le côté animé des grandes mégalopoles pour s'isoler dans un coin perdu de la Terre. Padmé aimait la ville - en particulier New-York - et la verdure qu'elle côtoyait le plus souvent était celle de Central-Parc, dont l'herbe ne dépassait jamais le seuil critique des cinq centimètres de haut, lors de ses balades quotidiennes. Au moment de ses rares vacances pour se « ressourcer », la jeune femme avait certes apprécié la promiscuité avec la nature, mais ses excursions avaient toujours été encadrées par des professionnels pour lui éviter de prendre le moindre risque inutile.

Autant dire que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle était en train de _subir_ aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois qu'un Jedi penserait à se cacher sur une planète, il faudrait qu'elle pense à lui envoyer _un mémo_ pour lui signaler d'éviter les endroits difficiles d'accès. Il fallait penser au bien être des secours, que diable !

Kashyyyk était une belle planète, oui. Un monde préservé de la folie des hommes. Mais elle était aussi dangereuse. La nature y faisait sa loi et à chaque pas, la jeune politicienne se retrouvait à faire face à de nouveaux défis pour éviter d'être soit piquée par un insecte non-identifié (_qui pouvait très bien porté tout un tas de maladies dont elle n'était même pas au courant!_) soit de trébucher sur une racine ou de se prendre les pieds dans une plante… Le tout en tenant le rythme rapide des deux hommes devant elle qui, eux, n'avaient aucun mal à rester en parfait équilibre. Ce qu'elle faisait depuis presque deux heures déjà. Même Yoda, qui était étonnamment agile pour une créature vieillarde qui s'aidait d'une canne, paraissait de toute jeunesse comparé à elle... Elle commençait à s'épuiser tandis que ses compagnons n'avaient même pas le souffle court.

La vie était _franchement_ injuste.

Pour le moment, leur mission de sauvetage ressemblait plus à une grande randonnée qu'autre chose. Les deux Jedis s'étaient mis d'accord sur la position de leur frère d'arme - _pas tellement éloignée d'eux, à peine quelques heures! _\- et sur la direction à suivre pour le retrouver le plus rapidement possible. S'il existait des chemins tracés par les hommes pour éviter ce qui, tout compte fait, ressemblait plus à une jungle qu'à une forêt, il fallait à tout prix les éviter. En effet, c'était ces endroits là que les soldats clones allaient arpenter les premiers pour les chercher. Ils avaient donc coupé à travers la végétation et Padmé avait perdu son âme d'_Indiana Jones_ quand elle s'était écroulée pour la troisième fois de tout son long et avait fini sa chute dans une sorte de boue à l'odeur nauséabonde.

Autant dire, donc, que son humeur était en chute libre. Même en chute vertigineuse. Non pas qu'elle se soit plainte une seule fois de la situation aux deux Jedis, elle avait son honneur. Mais quand même, si elle s'était attendue à ce que leur mission soit stressante et angoissante, elle n'avait certainement pas estimé que ce serait à cause de la nature. Elle avait anticipé les menaces de mort des soldats clones, s'était même préparée à la présence de Darth Vader lui-même, mais elle n'avait certainement pas envisagé le fait d'être mise en déroute par des saletés de _feuilles mortes _!

Et pour aggraver les choses, il faisait une chaleur de plomb. Les vêtements qu'elle avait reçu pour l'occasion - un pantalon qui semblait être fait en cuire ainsi qu'un pull particulièrement lourd - la protégeait certes relativement bien des coups de branches mais ne permettaient malheureusement pas à sa peau de profiter d'une quelconque fraîcheur. Elle se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur et son corps, peu habitué à tant d'efforts, commençait à lui dire qu'elle allait trop loin : elle avait déjà des crampes sur les côtés et des problèmes pour respirer.

Heureusement, ce n'était pas elle qui portait les sacs. Gentlemen, ou avec anticipation, Obi-Wan Kenobi et maître Yoda s'étaient dévoués à transporter les quelques affaires dont ils avaient besoin , ce qui se composait surtout d'eau et de médicaments. Après tout, ils ne pouvait pas savoir dans quel état ils trouveraient l'autre Jedi. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il soit blessé. On n'était jamais trop prévoyant et eux aussi avaient besoin de vivres.

Padmé s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à demander de l'eau quand, brutalement, la branche d'un arbre se rabattit sur son visage avec une force impressionnante. Elle tomba à la renverse, sous le choc, tandis qu'une vive douleur s'insinua partout sur son visage. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. C'en était trop. Si elle avait été sur Terre, elle serait certainement resté sur le sol, les bras croisés de mécontentement. Sur Kashyyyk, bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de jeter un regard assassin à la traîtresse végétation tandis que les Jedis s'arrêtaient solidairement.

Décidément, elle préférait la ville.

-Est-ce que ça va, demanda Obi-Wan en lui tendant une main.

Elle la prit aussitôt et le Jedi roux l'aida sans le moindre mal à la remettre sur ses pieds. Pour lui, cela ne devait pas représenter plus d'efforts que de soulever une brindille.

-J'ai encore mes deux yeux, ça pourrait être pire, grinça-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle était de mauvaise humeur, elle le savait. Mais elle savait aussi que ses émotions n'étaient pas seulement les siennes. Darth Vader était lui aussi très en colère et ses sentiments, ajoutés à ce qu'elle vivait, créaient en elle un mélange aussi explosif qu'un volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption. C'était tourbillonnant, c'était brûlant, et elle avait mal à la joue ! Mais les Jedis n'étaient pas coupables de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait donc pas à leur imposer capricieusement son mal-être. Surtout pas Obi-Wan qui avait tant insisté pour qu'elle reste sur Alderaan alors qu'elle-même s'était entêtée à les suivre. Elle décida donc de s'excuser.

-Désolée. Vader est tellement en colère que j'ai du mal à faire le tri dans ce que je ressens, expliqua-t-elle.

Sans attendre, elle se remit à marcher comme si rien n'était, tout en prenant garde aux endroits où elle mettait les pieds, bien décidée à ne plus trébucher. Ce n'était pas la peine d'empirer la situation.

-Problématique est la puissance de votre lien, pour toi, peut-être, constata maître Yoda.

Padmé approuva :

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais plus le temps passe, plus le lien est fort. Et moins il est unilatéral.

L'information stoppa nette l'avancée d'Obi-Wan qui, inquiet, s'enquit au quart de tour :

-Comment ça ?

La politicienne regretta aussitôt d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de partager ce qui c'était passé il y a deux nuits (si l'on pouvait calculer de cette façon l'écoulement temporel quand on savait que sur Alderaan il faisait actuellement nuit). Elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter avec ça maintenant, surtout alors qu'ils avaient déjà assez à faire avec la recherche de leur camarade Jedi.

D'un autre côté, Padmé savait qu'ils avaient le droit de tout connaître de l'état de son lien avec Darth Vader. Après tout, sa proximité avec eux les mettaient en danger. S'il s'avérait que le Sith pouvait se rapprocher des Jedis survivants en passant par elle, ils devaient le savoir et prendre les dispositions qui convenaient. Bien que les choses ne soient pas aussi drastiques que cela : Padmé les aurait tout de suite prévenus dans le cas contraire.

-Le soir de notre arrivée sur Alderaan, avant que vous ne veniez me parler, j'ai rêvé de Vader. Il m'a ressenti et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il m'a pris pour sa mère.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard qui signifiait certainement quelque chose, mais Padmé n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi, et le Jedi roux fronça les sourcils.

-La mère d'Anakin est morte, lui rappela Obi-Wan.

Padmé haussa les épaules.

-Je sais, j'étais là quand il l'a vengée. Ça ne change pas le fait qu'il m'ait prise pour elle.

Cette fois-ci, l'ancien maître du Sith écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

-Pardon ? Tu as dit « vengée » ?

Padmé se mordit la langue en se rendant compte qu'une seconde fois, elle avait parlé avant de réfléchir. Non pas qu'elle comptait garder les premiers déboires d'Anakin secrets, surtout si cela pouvait aider les Jedis à comprendre quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas saisi dans la métamorphose d'Ani, mais elle avait l'horrible impression de trahir sa confiance. De trahir un moment presque intime entre eux. Elle se souvenait trop bien de ce jeune homme au cœur brisé, pleurant la perte de sa mère et d'une partie de lui-même. Elle se rappelait s'être installée à côté de lui, l'avoir serré dans ses bras et d'avoir pensé que si cet homme avait existé, elle l'aurait aimé de tout son être. Il y avait eu quelque chose de spécial cette journée-là. Elle n'en avait même pas parlé à MP - Dieu seul savait quel genre de conclusions erronées il aurait pu en tirer - mais elle allait devoir aborder le sujet à présent.

-C'était juste avant que la Guerre des Clones, commença-t-elle, Quand Anakin a quitté la sénatrice Goethel, il n'est pas venu directement essayer de vous sauver. Il a compris que ses rêves étaient plus qu'une simple crainte. Il est allé sur Tatooine et a découvert que sa mère avait été enlevée par les Hommes des sables. Quand il l'a retrouvée, elle avait été torturée si violemment qu'elle est morte dans ses bras. Il a massacré tout le clan, les hommes… Ainsi que les femmes et les enfants.

La nouvelle parut mettre encore davantage à mal la confiance d'Obi-Wan en lui-même. Jamais il n'avait semblait aussi vieux qu'en cet instant : les traits tirés, l'air maussade… brisé. Padmé n'avait aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de penser. Il estimait sûrement que c'était de sa faute : il n'avait pas été là quand son padawan en avait eu le plus besoin. Pire encore, il n'avait remarqué aucun changement chez ce dernier, alors même qu'il avait fait face à son mal-intérieur. Il se sentait coupable. Padmé n'avait aucune idée de comment le réconforter.

Yoda, quant à lui, voyait les choses de ses yeux de sage Jedi.

-Déjà sombré du Côté Obscur, l'Elu avait donc, constata-il simplement, les oreilles baissées.

A ces mots, la Terrienne cessa brusquement son avancée et se tourna, accusatrice, vers la petite créature.

-Non. Il avait conscience d'avoir fait quelque chose d'impardonnable et l'a tout de suite regretté. Vous n'étiez pas là pour l'aider à surmonter les événements. Vous n'avez pas le droit de le juger aussi sévèrement, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour se donner un air de confiance absolue - celui qu'elle avait tant de fois répété dans le miroir.

Si son ardeur à défendre Anakin Skywalker surprit Obi-Wan dont le regard tourmenté la fixait intensément, sa révolte ne sembla pas plaire à maître Yoda car celui-ci répliqua aussitôt :

-Un Jedi, Skywalker était. Dépassé par ses sentiments, il ne devait pas être.

Bien que Padmé respectât beaucoup le grand maître, elle avait toujours particulièrement détesté la folie conservatrice des Jedis. Si ces derniers avaient eu beaucoup de qualités - courage, loyauté, abnégation - ils avaient cependant perdu de vu le plus important. Les sentiments. Ils étaient persuadés que le fait de ressentir quelque chose était une erreur qu'ils devaient éviter par tous les moyens possibles. La proximité avec les autres d'un point de vu relationnel était prohibé. Cela rendait les jedi lointains, inaccessibles… et malheureux. Pendant des années, Obi-Wan avait essayé de convaincre Anakin de ne pas penser à sa mère. Alors que cette dernière était le modèle parfait qu'il aurait dû suivre : courageuse, intègre, dévouée.

Les hommes qui n'avaient aucun sentiment et qui suivaient simplement les ordres étaient plus effrayant qu'autre chose. Sur Terre, Padmé avait déjà entendu parler de ces sociopathes qui commettaient souvent des crimes horribles juste pour calmer leur ennui. Elle avait regardé _Esprits Criminels_ assez souvent pour savoir que les personnes qui n'éprouvaient rien étaient souvent des assassins en devenir.

-C'est un être humain, leur rappela-t-elle. Les humains ont des sentiments. Ceux qui n'en ont pas deviennent des monstres.

Yoda lui lança un regard profond de ses grands yeux verts, qui la transperça.

-Les fondements des Jedi, comprendre, vous ne pouvez pas, avança la petite créature.

Padmé commençait à se sentir agacée. Vraiment agacée. C'était lui qui ne comprenait rien du tout. Il était borné, ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait tort. Il ne voyait pas que c'était l'obstination de Jedis qui les avaient amené à leur perte.

-Et vous ne comprenez pas ce qui fait un être humain, siffla-t-elle.

Les oreilles de maître Yoda se baissèrent et son expression devint sombre, comme pour la châtier :

-Dépourvu de sentiments, je ne suis pas. Les maîtriser, cependant, je le dois. La voie des Jedis, cela est.

-Alors vous ne pouvez pas vous étonner d'avoir été anéanti par l'un des vôtres.

Obi-Wan, qui jusque-là s'était abstenu de parler, finit par sortir de son mutisme :

-Padmé, tu vas trop loin.

Il avait raison. Elle allait beaucoup trop loin. Ses paroles dépassaient ce qu'elle pensait. Certes, le fonctionnement archaïque de l'institution jedi était la cause de beaucoup de problèmes, mais ce n'étaient pas pour autant qu'ils avaient mérités de finir assassiner par quelqu'un en qui ils avaient eu confiance. Ce qui c'était passé au temple était un désastre sans nom.

Padmé savait qu'elle avait tord. Mais une partie d'elle lui hurlait aussi qu'elle avait raison. Si les jedi étaient des êtres de sagesse, ils auraient du anticipé où leurs actions les mèneraient. La sagesse, comme n'avait de cesse de le répéter le Grand Maître Jedi, c'était d'essayer de comprendre les autres avant de les condamner. Ils voulaient condamner Anakin sans se mettre à sa place.

Ils pouvaient haïr Vader. Mais Ani avait été totalement différent.

Elle répliqua :

-Non, je ne vais pas trop loin. Vous aussi, vous avez besoin de comprendre vos erreurs. La façon dont vous avez tous été si sévères avec Anakin pendant des années n'a certainement pas contribué à améliorer la situation aujourd'hui. Vous avez créé Vader.

Kenobi prit un air grave et la culpabilité se dessina sur ses traits de nouveau.

-Je le sais, commenta-t-il. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'un grand pouvoir apporte de grandes responsabilités. Anakin a toujours eu un potentiel exceptionnel. Nous avons juste essayé de faire en sorte qu'il comprenne les devoirs qui lui incombaient. Malheureusement, cela n'a pas fonctionné comme nous l'avions espéré.

C'était l'euphémisme de l'année. Ani n'était certainement pas devenu l'homme bon qu'elle avait toujours imaginé qu'il serait. Il s'était détruit. Elle l'avait perdu le jour où il n'avait plus fait aucune distinction entre un enfant innocent et un ennemi. Elle l'avait perdu quand il avait brisé sa dernière attache, laissant son ancien maître comme pour mort dans une planète volcanique instable. Il y avait brûlé son humanité. Anakin était mort sous des flammes qui avaient lacérés son âme sans même avoir besoin de toucher son corps.

Obi-Wan Kenobi en avait conscience, et ça le détruisait de l'intérieur. Il avait beau ne pas se plaindre, Padmé pouvait le comprendre. Il se haïssait lui-même, il se reprochait déjà les actions de son ancien Padawan, et ne niait même pas ses accusations. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle. Ce fut pourquoi Padmé, malgré sa colère, décida de désamorcer la situation. Non pas car elle pensait avoir tord, mais parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de faire souffrir le roux davantage.

-Est-ce que vous venez de plagier _oncle Parker_ ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Évidement, le jedi ne comprit pas la référence.

-Je crains ne pas comprendre.

La jeune femme lui sourit, amusée. Bien entendu il n'avait jamais entendu parler de spider-man. L'idée étrange de regarder les films Marvel avec lui, lui traversa l'esprit. Nul doute que le membre du conseil aurait eu bien des critiques à faire au jeune Peter Parker : notamment le fait de se laisser dépasser par ses émotions et son amour sincère pour la jolie Mary-Jane.

-Peu importe. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, trancha-t-elle en reprenant son avancée.

-Padmé ?, hésita Obi-Wan.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui en entendant son nom, manquant de prendre son pied dans une racine.

-Hmm ?, Marmonna la politicienne en foudroyant le sol du regard.

-Tu vas dans le mauvais sens, lui apprit le Jedi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, résignée.

**O**

Dix minutes plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le jedi qu'ils cherchaient. Ce qui commençait à devenir vraiment inquiétant. Les minutes étaient comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de leur tête, et le fil qui la retenait s'amincissait de seconde en seconde. L'inquiétude de Padmé, mêlée à la colère de Vader et l'oppression qu'ils ressentaient tout deux devenait difficilement supportable.

Yoda et Obi-Wan avait déjà ralenti leur rythme pour qu'elle puisse les suivre plus facilement. Ils avaient certainement devinés qu'elle était à bout de force. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Ce qui voulait dire que, finalement, Padmé était plus un poids qu'il fallait supporter qu'une aide quelconque. Elle était un fardeau. Elle détestait ça. Tout comme elle détestait Vader qui continuait inlassablement à lui envoyer ses sentiments négatifs dans la tête !

Il fallait qu'ils trouvent le jedi. Vite.

-Est-il encore loin ? Demanda la terrienne.

Silencieusement, elle pria tout les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que ce soit le cas. Mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir sur l'utilité de ses supplications : les dieux ne l'avaient jamais écouté une seule fois.

-Non, nous ne devrions plus trop tarder à le rencontrer, affirma Obi-Wan sans la regarder. Il avance vers nous, lui aussi.

Padmé soupira.

-J'espère, car ça fait déjà plus de deux heures...

Et elle commençait à désespérer. Obi-Wan avait affirmé quesi jamais ils se retrouvaient bloqué sur Kashyyyk avec Vader, leurs chances de survivre étaient très maigre. Voire même quasiment néantes. Or, Padmé n'avait pas particulièrement envie de mourir aujourd'hui. Oui, mourir pour sauver une personne était une noble façon de perdre la vie. Mais si elle avait son mot à dire, elle préférait largement l'idée de continuer à vivre un bon moment.

Et surtout, de ne jamais avoir à faire face à Vader réellement.

Les jedi avaient affirmés que dans une telle situation, il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer. Il la ressentirait et la considérerait comme une menace. Cependant, elle avait connu Anakin. Il avait été curieux. Vader serait curieux. Et ça, c'était fichtrement flippant.

Elle allait avancer qu'il valait peut-être mieux commencer à faire demi-tour quand elle entendit une sorte de couinement à sa gauche. Padmé sursauta. Aussitôt, les sabre-lasers des deux jedi s'activèrent dans un bruit singulier. Padmé réalisa alors qu'elle n'était pas armée. Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle n'avait jamais fait parti de ces personnes qui détenaient une arme à feux chez elles. Elle n'avait jamais aimé la _National Rifle Association_. Elle n'avait pas pour autant renié le second amendement de la Constitution des États-Unis. La jeune femme avait prôné un véritable encadrement concernant le port d'armes à feu et elle ne savait pas du tout comment tirer. Là, en cet instant, elle le regrettait franchement.

Une haute silhouette se dégagea de derrière les armes. Une silhouette vraiment imposante, et clairement pas humaine. La créature ressemblait à une sorte d'ours géant. Elle détenait une incroyable fourrure marron, avait de grands yeux noirs et était à la fois effrayante et attrayante. Une sorte de Yeti des forêts. Un Wookie.

Hypnotisée par le wookie, Padmé ne remarqua pas tout de suite la petite et frêle personne qui se tenait à ses côtés. Les jedi, si. Ils éteignirent aussitôt leurs armes. En découvrant le visage encore enfantin de l'homme.

-Maître Yoda, maître Kenobi ! Je savais que vous étiez encore en vie, s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers eux.

Il ne fit aucune attention à Padmé, qui fronça les sourcils.

-Padawan Caleb Dume. Vous allez bien ?, s'enquit Kenobi en le reconnaissant.

Le dit Caleb Dume rappelait vaguement quelque chose à la terrienne. Anakin l'avait déjà croisé, elle le savait. Mais ils n'avaient pas entretenu une relation particulière. Caleb lui ressemblait un peu, pourtant. Il avait de grands yeux bleu, un visage fin mais grave, des cheveux bruns assemblés dans une longue tresse. Il était jeune aussi. Un adolescent. Un adolescent que Vader voulait mort...

-Oui, Maître, répondit-il en s'inclinant. Je suis heureux de vous voir.

-Où est maître Billaba ?, demanda Obi-Wan.

Le nom de Billaba rappelait également quelque chose à la terrienne. Mais de loin. A l'époque, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux interactions sociales d'Anakin. Elle avait été bien trop occupée à vivre sa vie et à se persuader que tout cela n'était pas réel. Elle le regrettait amèrement aujourd'hui. Elle aurait pu apprendre tout un tas de choses utiles pour l'Alliance Rebelle.

-Mon maître est mort, répondit Caleb.

Son regard vacilla quelques instants et il chassa les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières. Il voulait être fort. C'était un enfant. Et la personne qui était la plus proche de lui venait de mourir. Il aurait du pleurer. Padmé du se faire violence pour ne pas le serre dans ses bras : il n'aurait certainement pas apprécié un débordement d'affection de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. De plus, elle était bien placée pour savoir que les adolescents n'appréciaient pas beaucoup qu'on les prennent pour des enfants. Elle avait été pareille. Anakin aussi.

-Des jours sombres, nous vivons, déclara maître Yoda. Une bonne amie, Depa était. La regretter, nous allons tous.

Les deux autres hommes acquiescèrent tous en silence.

-C'est mon maître qui m'a dit, avant de mourir, de venir sur Kashyyyk pour vous retrouver, maître Yoda. Elle savait que vous survivriez à l'ordre 66. Je commençais cependant à m'inquiéter.

Les oreilles de la petite créature verte remuèrent. Padmé prit ça comme le signe évident que cette dernière comptaient se lancer dans un long discours. Au même instant, son mal de crâne s'accentua encore davantage. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça.

-On pourrait peut-être parler en marchant, proposa Padmé.

Les trois jedi et le wookie se tournèrent vers elle. Caleb plissa même le regard, soupçonneux. Elle n'y fit pas attention.

-Oui, approuva Obi-Wan.

-Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda en même temps le padawan.

Padmé soupira. Elle commençait vraiment à arriver à ses limites. Elle ne répondit pas et avança au hasard dans la première direction venue. Ce devait être la bonne, car personne ne la contredit cette fois-ci.

-C'est Padmé Naberrie, une Terrienne, expliqua l'ancien maître d'Anakin pour calmer le méfiant padawan.

Padmé pouvait comprendre ses réticences à lui faire confiance. Après tout, presque toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait étaient décédées. D'après le peu de choses qu'il avait dit, il n'était vivant que grâce au sacrifice de son maître. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginée ce qu'il avait vécu depuis la création de l'Empire.

-Terrienne ? Je ne connais pas ce peuple, affirma-t-il.

Ce qui fit sourire la terrienne en question. Si seulement toute la galaxie avait pu continuer à les ignorer...

-Tu n'as pas eu accès aux dernières nouvelles ?, interrogea le roux.

-Pas vraiment.

-Est-ce que tu sais... qui est à la tête des Siths ?

La question attira l'attention de Padmé. S'il savait qu'Anakin était le responsable du massacre de ses amis, sa méfiance était donc encore plus justifiée.

-Non. Mais il a toute ma colère.

-Céder à la colère tu ne dois pas, jeune padawan. Au Côté Obscur de la Force, cela te mènera. De devenir ce que tu détestes, tu risques, récrimina Yoda.

La jeune politicienne leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répliqua pas. Grand mal lui en prit car au moment où elle quitta des yeux le sol boueux, elle manqua de tomber.

-Oui, maître. Pardon, maître, s'amenda l'adolescent.

Le grand maître tourna son attention vers le wookie.

-Heureux de te voir, je suis, Chewbacca. Protéger un Jedi, encore une fois, tu as réussi. Merci infiniment.

Les deux créatures, opposées dans tout les sens, devaient s'entendre à merveille. Même l'air grave de Yoda semblait s'adoucir en présence de Chewbacca. Padmé, curieuse, détailla le wookie. Enfin, elle pensait que c'était un wookie. Elle chercha à le confirmer :

-C'est un Wookie, c'est ça ?, demanda-t-elle.

Caleb lui lança un coup d'œil cette fois-ci intriguée. Il avait du estimer qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse, mais semblait douter fortement de son intelligence. Padmé connaissait ce regard : c'était le même regard que celui que lançaient ses adversaires politiques la première fois qu'ils étaient face à elle. Généralement, elle leur faisait largement regretter de la sous-estimer. Cependant, elle comprenait les doutes du jeune homme. Elle devait lui paraître bien étrange.

-Bien entendu, nous sommes sur Kashyyyk, leur planète natale, expliqua-t-il.

Padmé allait lui répondre mais Obi-Wan la devança.

-Padmé n'est pas très au fait de toutes les espèces de la galaxie. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit un Wookie.

Une jolie façon de dire qu'elle était ignorante. Elle ironisa.

-C'est aussi la première fois que je vois vraiment un padawan.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire car le jedi lui répondit tristement :

-J'ai peur que tu n'en rencontres plus beaucoup, Padmé.

Elle frissonna. Oui, Vader s'en était assuré. C'était déjà un miracle que l'un d'eux soit encore en vie. Même les maîtres jedi avaient pliés sous la puissance de l'Empire. Plus le temps passait, moins probable il était de retrouver un jedi vivant. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, elle était peut-être entourée des trois derniers représentants de l'ordre ancien.

-Vous pourriez reconstruire un temple tout en restant cachés, non ?, proposa-t-elle.

S'ils sortaient vivant de Kashyyyk, cela s'entend.

-Une trop grande concentration, dans la Force, cela provoquerait. Tout de suite, Vader nous trouverait, désapprouva Yoda.

Caleb s'enquit aussitôt :

-Vader ? Qui est-ce ?

Obi-Wan se crispa. Padmé refusa de répondre. C'était déjà assez horrible de se l'avouer à elle même, elle n'avait pas non plus envie d'expliquer à un jeune adolescent probablement traumatisé que Vader était un jedi qui avait tué ses frères d'arme. Qui avait causé la mort de son maître.

-Un Sith, il est. Responsable de l'attaque contre le Temple, il est, expliqua Yoda.

Le dégoût se dessina sur les traits encore juvéniles de Caleb. Padmé comprenait. Elle aurait sûrement eu la même expression si elle n'avait pas été liée à Anakin. Si elle n'avait pas était au courant de son humanité passée. Pour ceux qui ignoraient Anakin Skywalker, Vader n'était qu'un monstre.

-C'est mon ancien apprenti, avoua soudain Obi-Wan.

Padmé lui lança un regard surprit. L'avouer au jeune padawan ne servait à rien dans leur situation actuelle. La colère fit place au choc sur le visage de Caleb.

-Attendez, vous voulez dire Anakin Skywalker ? C'est impossible ! Pourquoi le Héros sans peur nous attaquerait-il? Ça n'a aucun sens. C'est notre ami, répliqua l'adolescent.

Padmé aurait aimé pouvoir lui fournir une réponse. Lui dire ce qui avait traversé l'esprit d'Anakin quand il s'était laissé devenir un monstre. Mais elle n'avait aucune réponse. Elle laissa donc le soin au roux de calmer le jeune homme.

-C'était notre ami. Maintenant, si nous ne voulons pas mourir, nous devons partir d'ici avant qu'il n'arrive. Dans combien de temps Vader sera-t-il là ?

Caleb, bien qu'il ne comprenait rien à la situation, n'insista pas. Padmé ne pu qu'admirer son self-contrôle. Les jedi étaient vraiment des êtres à part.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Juste assez pour voir où en était Vader.

-Un peu moins de deux heures, répondit-elle.

-Alors nous dépêcher, nous devons, affirma Yoda.

Ils accélèrent. Trop même pour elle. Elle manqua de peu de s'écrouler derechef. Obi-Wan la regarda d'un air résigné.

-Tu es trop lente, Padmé.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Il pensait qu'elle ne le savait pas ?

-Je fais ce que je peux, s'indigna la jeune politicienne.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait l'habitude d'être pourchassée par son « ami-imaginaire » dans une planète où la notion de bitume ne devait jamais avoir existé.

-Ce n'est pas assez. Chewbacca, peux-tu porter Padmé, s'il-te-plait ?

La jeune politicienne n'eut même pas le temps de se défendre que le wookie, avec une force spectaculaire, la souleva comme si elle n'était qu'une brindille. Offusquée, Padmé se mit à le frapper.

-Remets moi par terre ! Je sais marcher !, cria-t-elle.

Chewbacca ne le fit pas.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, affirma Obi-Wan. Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux, mais Vader arrive. Je commence déjà à le ressentir alors même que j'ai fermé notre liaison maître-apprenti. Il est trop proche.

Padmé voulait hurler. Elle ne le fit pas. Convoquant chaque once de la patience qui restait en elle -et elles n'étaient plus beaucoup- elle accepta sa défaite avec mauvaise humeur.

-Si vous racontez ça à Pablo, je vous ferai la peau !, menaça-t-elle.

Personne ne lui répondit.

O

Le temps était presque écoulé.

Obi-Wan pouvait ressentir Darth Vader comme s'il était déjà face à lui. Sa puissance dans la Force était comme un aimant. Un phare dans la nuit. L'énergie de l'obscurité qui l'entourait désormais était telle que sa propre vision dans la Force en était assombrie. Darth Vader approchait, et même si Obi-Wan se fermait complètement à la Force, ce dernier n'aurait aucun mal à les trouver. Deux maîtres Jedis et un padawan se remarquaient bien trop, même s'ils tentaient de se dissimuler. Et c'était sans même parler de Padmé. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait ressentir le seigneur Sith à proximité de la jeune femme.

Mieux valait ne pas le découvrir.

Ils étaient presque arrivés au vaisseau. Yoda n'avait aucun mal à se repérer dans l'immense forêt et Chewbacca devait avoir un deuxième sens pour éviter les dangers de cette dernière. Caleb Dume se débrouillait quant à lui plutôt bien. Rapide, endurant, il avait tout d'un excellent élève et ferait un jour un excellent Jedi... Si on lui en laissait l'opportunité.

Obi-Wan avait tout un tas de questions qu'il avait envie de poser à l'adolescent. Qu'avait-il vu au Temple ? Comment s'en était-il sorti ? Comment son maître avait-il trouvé la mort? Depa Billaba avait été une excellente amie. C'était elle qui avait abandonné sa place de maître Jedi à cause de ses problèmes de santé pour la laisser à Obi-Wan. Le Jedi lui avait souvent demandé conseil et elle avait toujours répondu avec sincérité. Sa mort l'attristait énormément. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas le temps de bavarder davantage. Ils devaient avancer. Il pourrait exiger des réponses plus tard, quand ils seraient en sécurité. Pour le moment, ils ne devaient pas perdre une seconde.

-Padmé, combien de temps avons-nous ? , s'enquit-il auprès de la jeune femme.

Padmé, que Chewbacca portait avec une facilité déconcertante, n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis presque deux heures, arborant une moue boudeuse. Obi-Wan pouvait parfaitement la comprendre : lui non plus n'aurait pas du tout apprécié d'être bringuebalé de la sorte. Son orgueil en aurait pris un sacré coup. Or, justement, si Padmé Naberrie avait bien un défaut, c'était l'orgueil. Ce n'était guère étonnant après tout : c'était une politicienne. Les politiciens étaient connus pour leur vanité.

Cependant malgré son entêtement, la jeune femme obtempéra. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, laissant la Force faire son effet. Curieux, le Jedi aurait bien aimé savoir ce que voyait la jeune femme. Il aurait même aimé pouvoir simplement contempler le visage de son ancien apprenti sans que celui-ci n'essaye de lui planter son sabre-laser entre les deux yeux. Quand Padmé rouvrit les yeux, elle les darda sur Kenobi et il eut l'étrange impression de voir pendant une micro-seconde la couleur bleutée des yeux de son ancien padawan dans ceux couleur chocolat de la jeune femme. Il balaya rapidement l'illusion : il voyait juste ce qu'il voulait voir.

-Quelques minutes, répondit-elle.

C'était peu. Mais il s'en doutait. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus il pouvait ressentir la proximité de son ancien apprenti. Ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre. Il accéléra.

-Ça sera vraiment juste, commenta-t-il.

Aussi rapidement que possible, ils enjambèrent les roches humides qui leur permettraient l'accès à la cascade. Padmé avait fermé les yeux. Elle était certainement en train de surveiller Vader. La présence de Chewbacca était une bénédiction. Sans lui, ils ne seraient jamais arrivés aussi vite. Padmé n'était pas faite pour les missions de terrain. Il s'en était douté. L'Alliance Rebelle devrait en avoir conscience. Toute la situation était bien trop dangereuse pour la jeune femme.

Il n'hésita pas à traverser le flot continu d'eau qui s'écoulait de la cascade et ses compagnons le suivirent aussitôt. Il fut énormément soulager de voir que les soldats-clones n'avaient pas trouvés leur vaisseau. Ils allaient y arriver.

-Enfin !, s'écria Caleb en découvrant leur moyen de transport.

Obi-Wan ouvrit la porte tandis que Chewbacca posait finalement Padmé à terre. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et tituba quelques instants.

-Venir avec nous, tu vas devoir, Chewbacca. Là où nous sommes, Vader peut clairement sentir. Si tu restes là, il te tuera, expliqua Yoda.

Le wookie laissa échapper une sorte de grognement affirmatif. Ils entrèrent finalement dans le vaisseau. Ils y étaient presque.

-Caleb, sais-tu piloter ?, demanda le maître jedi.

L'adolescent hésita. Sa réaction, exactement contraire à celle qu'aurait eu Anakin, le blessa. C'était stupide, mais ce simple fait lui rappela à quel point Ani avait été un padawan compétent. Un brillant jedi. Ses compétences l'avaient dépassé. Et aujourd'hui, ses extraordinaires capacités étaient au service du mal.

J'ai quelques notions, mais je suis encore novice, répondit finalement Caleb.

Inutile, donc. Ils avaient besoin d'un excellent pilote pour quitter Kashyyyk. Ils devraient déjouer les soldats-clones en orbite. Ils seraient alertes. Ils devraient riposter.

-Chewbacca ?, essaya le jedi.

Si le wookie ne savait pas piloter, ils devraient confier les commandes à Padmé. Or, elle n'était pas très douée elle-même. Elle avait réussi à faire décoller le vaisseau sur Terre, oui, mais il n'y avait eu aucun vaisseau pour mettre la Terre en quarantaine. Après tout, conquérir cette planète avec les flottes impériales avait été un jeu d'enfant et les quelques « vaisseaux » que les terriens possédaient avait des capacités d'actions négligeables. Peut-être que si Caleb et Padmé étaient ensemble les choses iraient mieux ?

Forte heureusement le Wookie affirma être un bon pilote dans une longue complainte de grognements.

-Super, alors tu vas nous faire décoller. Moi je vais m'occuper des canons. On n'a pas le temps de chercher à être discret. On fonce, annonça-t-il.

Padmé lui sourit. Il l'interrogea du regard.

-Généralement, ça, ce sont les plans d'Anakin, expliqua-t-elle.

Son affirmation fit rire le jedi. Oui, foncer avait toujours été la stratégie préférée d'Anakin. Dieu seul savait comment ils avaient réussit à survivre jusque là. La témérité de son ancien élève avait souvent menacée de lui causer des cheveux blanc avant l'âge.

-Il a tout appris de moi, répondit-il fièrement avant que ses yeux ne s'assombrissent.

Sous la pression du moment, il avait oublié que son ennemi n'était autre que son ancien apprenti. Il chassa ces pensées négatives de son esprit autant que possible et se dirigea vers les canons. La terrienne. Au même moment, le vaisseau s'éleva. Effectivement, le wookie savait piloter.

-C'est parti, s'exclama-t-il. Padmé, accroches-toi.

La jeune femme s'attacha rapidement, à l'instar de Caleb qui s'installa à côté de lui.

Ils quittèrent finalement leur cachette.

Étonnement, il n'y avait aucun vaisseau qui surplombait l'espace aérien de Kashyyyk. Ce qui était loin d'être bon signe. Les soldats-clones avaient donc concentrés leurs forces autour de la planète. Ils étaient organisés. Ils avaient prévu qu'il serait beaucoup plus difficile de partir que de rentrer. Mais ils avaient encore leurs chances : Vader n'était pas là.

Comme il l'avait anticipé, dès qu'ils sortirent de l'atmosphère, il constata que le nombre de vaisseaux avait doublé depuis les quatre dernières heures. Le sith comptait bien les garder ici jusqu'à son arrivée. Arrivée imminente, d'ailleurs, à en croire les tremblements de Padmé. Inspirant profondément, Obi-Wan commença à tirer.

C'était la répartition des tâches qui convenait le mieux au Jedi. Anakin avait toujours préféré piloter. Lui tirait. Bien que, si possible, son ancien padawan préférait faire les deux. Il pouvait très bien gérer les deux quand les commandes étaient rassemblées : il l'avait prouvé dès ses sept ans.

Un premier vaisseau ennemi explosa, puis un second.

Les impériaux commencèrent alors à répliquer.

Chewbacca n'était pas seulement un bon pilote. C'était un excellent pilote. Obi-Wan ne savait pas d'où le wookie tenait de telles compétences mais celles-ci s'avérèrent très utiles. Malheureusement, ils étaient clairement en mauvaise posture et un tir ennemi les toucha. Les soldats clones ne visaient pas pour les tuer, mais pour les paralyser. Vader voulait s'occuper d'eux lui-même. Pour la première fois, Obi-Wan en fut soulagé. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, ils seraient déjà morts.

Plusieurs voyants s'allumèrent en même temps et une petite alarme se déclencha. Ils n'avaient aucun droïde de réparation. Une première, pensa-t-il, normalement Anakin amenait toujours son R2D2 avec lui en mission. S'ils s'en tiraient, il investirait dans une unité de réparation.

-Des champs de force, maître Kenobi. Ils essayent de nous ralentir, s'écria Caleb à sa droite.

Il reprit ses tirs, visant cette fois-ci les défenses de ses ennemis.

-Ils n'y arriveront pas, affirma-t-il.

Ils pouvaient y arriver. Ils avaient juste besoin de passer à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Chewbacca, déclenche l'hyperpropulsion ! ordonna-t-il.

Le wookie grogna. Incrédule, le jedi délaissa ses commandes pour se retourner vers lui. Il devait avoir mal entendu :

-Comment ça, on n'a pas encore assez de vitesse ?

Chewbacca lui répondit. De ses grognements, le roux comprit qu'à cause des dégâts qu'ils venaient de subir, il devait rediriger l'énergie des générateurs auxiliaires vers l'hyper-drive au risque sinon de causer un court-circuit qui les ferait tous griller. Il avait encore besoin d'une bonne minute.

_Pourquoi est-ce que cela lui arrivait tout le temps ? _

Il retourna vers les canons accentua ses tirs.

-Bien visé, maître Kenobi.

A cet instant, un froid terrible l'envahi tandis que Padmé, à ses côtés, laissait échapper un glapissement d'horreur.

-Vader est là, affirma-t-elle.

Il le savait.

Il n'avait pas le temps.

Il tira une nouvelle fois.

Trois vaisseaux explosèrent en même temps.

-Chewbacca !, cria-t-il.

L'alarme arrêta soudain de sonner. Les lumières s'abaissèrent très nettement dans l'habitacle pour ne plus laisser qu'une ambiance tamisée. Un imposant vaisseau apparu dans son angle de vue. Obi-Wan serra les manettes du canon désespérément. S'ils ne partaient pas maintenant, c'était terminé.

Soudain, le wookie activa d'un coup sec l'hyperpropulsion.

Padmé hoqueta.

-Wow, c'était moins une, déclara Caleb.

Obi-Wan poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils avaient réussi à sauver un jeune padawan, à mettre en déroute Vader, et à réussir leur première mission en tant que membres de l'Alliance Rebelle. Le tout sans aucun dommage. Le Jedi se détourna des commandes des canons pour se tourner vers Padmé. Il lui offrit un sourire sincère. Bien que la jeune femme n'en ait pas conscience, sa présence avait donné au Jedi roux l'impression, l'illusion, que son ancien padawan était également avec lui. Obi-Wan pouvait le ressentir en elle. Si cela était déroutant c'était aussi étrangement réconfortant.

Padmé lui rendit son sourire, les yeux brillants de fierté. Ils se levèrent tous pour féliciter Chewbacca.

Tout à coup, le beau sourire de la politicienne disparut de son visage. Sans aucun avertissement préalable, la jeune Terrienne s'effondra sur le sol du vaisseau et poussa un cri déchirant. Obi-Wan se précipita aussitôt vers elle, essayant de la rattraper. Mais il était trop loin. Il s'agenouilla rapidement à côté d'elle, cherchant la raison de sa souffrance.

Il ne vit rien.

Physiquement, Padmé allait parfaitement bien. Elle n'avait aucune blessure, aucune raison de souffrir atrocement. Mais c'était pourtant le cas. Ses yeux étaient embrouillés de larmes, vitreux. Là où quelques instants plus tôt il n'y avait eu que de la joie, régnait désormais la douleur. La Terrienne avait considérablement pâli et tremblait comme une feuille. Obi-Wan se concentra sur la Force pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

Il en comprit vite la raison.

Les midichloriens en Padmé s'étaient activés. Jamais Obi-Wan Kenobi n'aurait imaginé voir un jour une telle chose. Des midichloriens latents, dans le corps d'une femme adulte, qui sans avoir fusionné avec les cellules de leur porteuse affichaient tout de même leurs pouvoirs. Leurs sombres pouvoirs. La Force de Vader entourait actuellement Padmé. A travers elle, le Jedi pouvait voir la démesure de la puissance de son ancien apprenti. Même si cela n'avait aucun sens, Padmé était actuellement tellement liée au seigneur Sith que les midichloriens en elle répondaient aux ordres de leur vrai propriétaire, laissant leur porteuse dans un état de souffrance inimaginable.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? , demanda Caleb en s'agenouillant de l'autre côté de la jeune femme.

Le padawan devait être perdu par tout ce qu'il devait ressentir et voir. L'aura d'obscurité autour de la politicienne était effrayante. L'adolescent ne savait pas quel genre de lien Padmé entretenait avec Vader, et n'avait jamais été à proximité d'un seigneur Sith. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il ressentait tant le Côté Obscur de la Force autour d'une femme qui jusqu'à présent n'avait fait que briller de luminosité. Ça ne pouvait que l'inquiéter. Peut-être même était-il vraiment paniqué, au fond, mais il ne prenait courageusement pas en compte ses craintes et espérait aider une inconnue.

Caleb Dume ferait un excellent Jedi. Depa aurait eu de quoi être fière de lui.

-Padmé, est-ce que tu m'entends ? , s'enquit le Jedi roux en posant une main sur le front de Padmé.

Il la retira aussitôt, agressé par le Côté Obscur.

La jeune politicienne plongea ses beaux yeux marrons dans les siens, comme pour garder une trace de la réalité. Mais ils étaient flous, perdus. Padmé n'était plus entièrement avec eux. Elle était aussi avec Vader, alors qu'il venait de perdre pour la première fois de sa vie contre les rebelles et que, pour la troisième fois, son ancien maître lui avait échappé...

-Il est fou ! Il est en train... de tuer tout le monde ... Avec des éclairs ! Mes mains... Elles brûlent ! , cria-t-elle désespérément.

Obi-Wan prit aussitôt les mains de Padmé, faisant fi de l'horrible pression du Côté Obscur qui combattait automatiquement ce qui était lumineux en lui. En effet, les mains de la jeune femme étaient brûlantes. Déjà, quelques cloques commençaient à apparaître sur sa peau délicate. La Terrienne n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de manuel, on le devinait aisément à la douceur et à la fragilité de ses paumes. Elles n'étaient couvertes d'aucune cicatrice, n'étaient pas rugueuses et leur pâleur signifiait qu'elles ne voyaient pas souvent le soleil. Padmé avait même les ongles limés. Et pourtant, désormais, sa peau soignée était brûlée.

Vader maîtrisait donc un des pouvoirs des Sith'ari. Il possédait la traditionnelle foudre Sith du Côté Obscur de la Force : les éclairs de Force. La situation empirait de jour en jour et son ancien apprenti allait bientôt devenir inaccessible.

Surpuissant.

Pour le moment, les brûlures étaient encore superficielles. Les tremper dans du bacta serait suffisant. Mais Obi-Wan n'avait aucune idée des proportions que la folie de Vader pourrait avoir comme répercussions sur la jeune femme si sa colère dévastatrice s'éternisait ainsi. Il ne comptait absolument pas attendre que l'expérience ce termine. Il fallait qu'il mette fin à leur liaison. Il savait que Padmé pouvait le faire, elle avait déjà réussi, mais les conditions étaient dans ce cas nettement différentes.

Elle souffrait.

-Padmé, nous allons bloquer ton esprit. Concentre-toi, essayes de le vider de toute pensée.

La Terrienne le regardait toujours fixement dans les yeux, ses larmes coulant désormais librement sur ses joues. Elle se mordait violemment les lèvres pour ne pas hurler, serrant trop fort. Du sang commençait déjà à couler. Quand elle desserra finalement la mâchoire, ce fut pour lui dire :

-Je ne peux pas !

Ses yeux virèrent au jaune pendant quelques instants.

Caleb hoqueta, horrifié.

Obi-Wan, lui, sentit la panique monter en lui.

-Padmé, s'il-te-plait. Tu dois fermer votre connexion, essaya-t-il tout de même de lui faire comprendre.

Mais la Terrienne ne l'entendait plus. Submergée par la douleur, son esprit était en train de défaillir. Peut-être même qu'elle était tellement perdue, qu'elle ne savait plus où elle était. Yoda posa une de ses petites mains sur le visage de la politicienne.

-Y arriver, elle ne peut. Pas assez de maîtrise, elle ne possède, déclara-t-il tristement.

Obi-Wan Kenobi savait que le Grand maître Jedi était quelqu'un de profondément bon. Padmé, dans toute sa vivacité, avait su se rendre attachante. La petite créature verte ne voulait certainement pas qu'une personne innocente souffre ainsi à cause du Côté Obscur. Or, Padmé était innocente, plongée sans raison dans un combat qui n'aurait pas dû être le sien. Yoda s'était attaché à elle et à son étrange franchise très terrienne. Peu de monde avait jamais osé contredire le Grand maître de l'Ordre sur les mœurs Jedi. La jeune femme n'avait même pas hésité. Yoda avait certainement trouvé sa franchise revigorante.

-Que pouvons-nous faire ? , s'inquiéta Obi-Wan.

Le Grand maître répondit :

-La plonger dans le sommeil, il nous faut. Soulager la douleur, cela pourra.

Obi-Wan approuva. Bien évidemment, il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Padmé avait toujours été liée à Vader, même en étant endormie. Mais éveillée, les répercussions sur son métabolisme et sa psyché n'étaient certainement pas les mêmes. La jeune femme lui avait même dit que pendant la descente aux enfers d'Anakin, elle avait dormi pendant presque deux jours. Il était tout à fait possible que son corps l'avait forcé à rester en sommeil comme un mécanisme de défense.

La trousse de secours ! , s'écria-t-il en se levant pour attraper le premier sac qu'il trouva.

Ils avaient ramené de quoi endormir quelqu'un en urgence si nécessaire. Après tout, ils n'avaient eu aucune idée de comment se trouverait le Jedi qu'ils recherchaient. Ils avaient eu de la chance, le jeune padawan était en pleine forme. Caleb, qui était également parti à la recherche du sédatif, prit un deuxième sac et fouilla à son tour, essayant désespérément de se rendre utile. Une deuxième fois, le Jedi roux se sentit admiratif devant l'abnégation du padawan. Même sans savoir de quoi il retournait, il faisait confiance aux deux maîtres pour faire ce qui était le mieux. Dans leur situation d'urgence, il ne posait pas la moindre question, se contentant d'agir.

Anakin aurait-il fait ça ?

Kenobi chassa aussitôt cette pensée de sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions sur les actions de son ancien apprenti. Actuellement, c'était lui qui était la cause de la douleur de Padmé. Se demander s'il l'aurait aidée sans savoir pourquoi n'avait aucune utilité. Cela ne pouvait que lui causer une peine supplémentaire dont il n'avait certainement pas besoin.

Caleb sortit de l'un des sacs un injecteur. L'objet contenait un puissant sédatif.

-Tenez, maître Kenobi, dit-il en lui tendant.

Obi-Wan le prit aussitôt, s'agenouilla derechef aux côtés de Padmé et la piqua tout en appuyant afin que l'anesthésiant se déverse dans son sang. L'effet fut immédiat.

-Ani... murmura-t-elle finalement avant de s'endormir.

A ce moment-là, Obi-Wan réalisa que Padmé lui avait menti. Non, elle ne différenciait pas vraiment Darth Vader d'Anakin Skywalker. Elle savait qu'ils étaient les mêmes et... Elle croyait encore en lui ! Comment pouvait-elle garder l'espoir alors qu'elle était le témoin privilégié de sa démence ? A quel point Padmé Naberrie était-elle vraiment attachée à Anakin Skywalker ?

Déjà, tout à l'heure, la Terrienne avait été étonnamment prompte à défendre les actions du jeune homme. Elle lui avait pardonné les meurtres de tout un clan d'Hommes des sables, affirmait même que sa réaction avait été normale. La demoiselle avait grandi aux côtés d'Anakin, l'avait vu dans ses moments de joie comme dans ses moments de tristesse. Elle connaissait des choses que même son ancien maître ne savait pas sur lui. Et pourtant, malgré cela, même elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé pour qu'Anakin perde à ce point la raison et devienne ce qu'il avait toujours juré de combattre.

Jamais de sa vie, Obi-Wan ne s'était senti aussi perdu.

Yoda le sortit de ses songes.

-Leur lien, trop dangereux, il est, souffla le Grand maître. Mais les séparer, impossible, il nous est. Un douloureux destin attends Padmé. En conflit avec elle-même, elle sera. S'activer en elle, vont les midichloriens de Vader. Pas une Sith, elle n'est. De moins en moins supporter leur puissance, elle pourra.

Le Jedi roux acquiesça. Oui, la situation était de plus en plus préoccupante et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour changer la donne.

-Elle va mourir ? , demanda Caleb.

Obi-Wan grimaça.

-Jamais écrit, est le futur. Mais plus du Côté Obscur, Vader s'enfoncera, plus douloureux, pour elle ce sera.

Le Jedi détailla Padmé. Si elle paraissait plus détendue, ses joues étaient toujours striées de larmes, son teint était blafard et ses mains étaient rouges, pleine de cloques. La jeune Terrienne, normalement si vivante, voire parfois même fatigante, était encore tremblante. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait voir en ce moment. Vader était peut-être encore en train de tuer ses subordonnés sans aucune raison. Et la politicienne était forcée d'assister à ça.

-Nous devons arrêter Vader. Par tous les moyens. Elle ne mérite pas ça, affirma Obi-Wan.

C'était de sa faute si elle devait en passer par là. Il n'avait pas su aiguiller son apprenti et n'avait même pas été capable de l'arrêter sur Mustafar. Il avait failli et désormais, c'était Padmé qui en subissait les conséquences. Pire, il avait osé se poser sur son monde et la forcer à participer à une rébellion qui la mettrait en danger de mort à chaque instant.

Non, il devait stopper Vader. C'était sa responsabilité.

-Sans elle, impossible, tout cela est. Quoi faire, je ne sais. Un tel lien, jamais, je n'avais encore vu, répondit doucement Yoda.

Obi-Wan le savait. Mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas y penser. Sans rien répliquer, il ouvrit le sac où étaient rangés les quelques médicaments qu'ils avaient pris avec eux, attrapa un petit pot puis retourna auprès de Padmé. Sans attendre, il prit les mains blessées de la jeune femme et commença à appliquer doucement de la crème dessus. Presque aussitôt, les brûlures commencèrent à se refermer.

Il s'assura que ses plaies étaient soigneusement guéries, puis la prit dans ses bras pour la poser le siège qu'elle n'aurait pas dû quitter.

-Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, Padmé. Je ne perdrai pas le peu qu'il me reste d'Anakin, lui promit-il tout en attachant la ceinture.

Tant qu'il aurait la moindre force, Padmé Naberrie vivrait.

* * *

Hello !

Et voilà, le chapitre 17. Avec une semaine de retard. Décidément, dès que j'annonce une date, je la loupe à chaque fois. Moi qui voulais tellement publier pour mon anniversaire... Mais il c'est passé tellement de choses... J'ai d'abord été kidnappé le jour de mon anniversaire, traînée un peu partout pour une fête surprise, j'ai mangé beaucoup de gâteaux, et puis je me suis dit que je pouvais publier le chapitre le 16 décembre pour la sortie du nouveau film. Mauvaise idée : je n'avais pas prévue de devenir complètement fan du VII au point de ne pas vouloir quitter le cinéma... Donc ce chapitre est publié le 17 décembre. Un jour avant la sortie du film aux USA. Ce qui est quand même assez symbolique.

Alors, vous en pensez quoi de la fin de ce chapitre ? Je dois dire que je l'aime beaucoup. J'ai été très inspirée pendant la rédaction : je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter tellement j'étais dedans. Bref, j'aime cette fin. Mais pas autant que j'aime mon chapitre 19. Qu'est-ce que je suis fan de mon chapitre 19. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je suis aussi heureuse d'un chapitre. Mais bon, avant le 19, encore faut-il passer par le chapitre 18. Je vais essayer de le publier rapidement, mais je n'annonce pas de date. Je foire toujours mes dead-lines de toute façon...

Bref.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je m'excuse car je crois bien avoir oublié de répondre à deux ou trois commentaires (ce qui est inadmissible).

Merci à Ambre pour m'avoir souhaité un bon anniversaire. Je t'envoie pleins de bisous.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, et particulièrement à ceux qui laissent un commentaire : **Ambre, Lereniel, Paulosora, BibiCool360, Imo23, Krystalle, MagicClem, Ange, et A-Skygirl. **

Bises à vous,

Kallen


	18. Chapter 18

_Somnium_

**Résumé de l'histoire**: Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée.

**Crédit**: L'épopée Star Wars est la propriété de George Lucas, rien n'est à moi.

**Béta-lectrice : cette histoire est corrigée par la merveilleuse Lereniel. J'en profite pour encore et toujours lui exprimer toute sa gratitude. Sans toi, cette aventure ne serait vraiment pas la même.**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**҉**

* * *

**Aldera**

**Capitale d'Alderaan**

* * *

Lorsque Padmé reprit connaissance, ils étaient revenus sur Alderaan depuis longtemps.

Elle était allongée sur un lit beaucoup trop grand, et l'odeur pharmaceutique particulière lui monta aux narines. Pendant un moment, elle se laissa croire qu'elle était sur Terre, dans un hôpital, après avoir subi un choc qui lui avait retourné le cerveau, la plongeant plus profondément que jamais dans l'un de ses rêves et lui faisant perdre la notion de réalité. Malheureusement, elle dut vite se rendre à l'évidence. La chambre dans laquelle elle était n'avait rien d'une chambre d'hôpital terrienne.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace des nombreux appareils qui décoraient les pièces stériles des cliniques. Pas de moniteur cardiaque, pas de télécommande pour régler le lit, pas de télévision, pas de drap pour séparer les salles communes en deux dans l'espoir d'avoir un semblant d'intimité. Non, il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Et elle ne portait même pas l'une de ces horribles chemises d'hospitalisation - déferlante du mauvais goût.

Les quelques appareils électroniques qu'elle pouvait voir étaient de petites tailles et leurs aspects étaient relativement similaires. Sphériques, métallisés, lisses. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi ils pouvaient bien servir. Le lit était on ne peut plus normal, confortable, et grand. Plus grand que celui qu'elle avait dans son appartement. Mais surtout, ce qui la ramena rapidement à la réalité fut le décor qu'elle pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre : un magnifique paysage montagneux.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rappeler de tous les évènements : l'invasion de la Terre, la création de l'Alliance Rebelle, la mission de sauvetage d'un Jedi et puis la colère de Vader. Il avait été si énervé, tellement perturbé, qu'elle s'était retrouvée piégée sous la puissance de sa folie. Il avait tué bien des gens, juste pour se _défouler_. Sa main - celle de chair et de sang - avait envoyé des éclairs. Tous ceux présents n'avaient eu aucune chance et elle avait eu tellement mal...

Padmé regarda aussitôt ses mains, à la recherche des traces de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elles avaient été bandées avec attention et elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Pourtant, elle se souvenait avec une étonnante précision de la souffrance de la brûlure. Elle avait toujours entendu dire que le souvenir de la souffrance s'amoindrissait avec le temps. Pourtant, la Terrienne savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

_Comment pouvait-on ne pas se rappeler d'avoir cru mourir de l'intérieur ?_

La jeune femme se redressa lentement, essayant de ne pas brusquer son corps encore fragile. Ce qu'elle avait vécu dans le vaisseau l'avait ébranlée. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que sa connexion avec Vader puisse être forte au point qu'elle en subisse physiquement les conséquences. Jusqu'alors, la seule blessure physique qu'elle avait reçue était une trace de main sur sa gorge et elle n'y avait même pas fait plus attention que ça. Elle ne se l'était pas expliqué et avait décidé de traiter cette information comme sans importance.

Mais elle était t_rès _importante, maintenant.

Padmé avait déjà décidé de se battre contre le seigneur Sith et sa dictature impériale, quelles que soient les conséquences. Elle n'allait certainement pas revenir dessus parce que sa vie était un petit peu plus en danger. Cependant, ce qui était différent désormais, c'était qu'elle devait essayer d'éviter au maximum d'être connectée à Darth Vader au moment où il sombrait dans une colère sans commune mesure. Mais elle ne savait absolument pas comment faire, surtout puisqu'ils étaient liés à un _niveau cellulaire._

Heureusement, les Jedis étaient de son côté. Ils comptaient l'aider. Obi-Wan lui avait même promis de lui apprendre à fermer son esprit contre la présence constante de son ancien apprenti. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour tenir sa promesse. Ce serait à elle d'être à la hauteur de ses exigences. Et elle devrait être capable de savoir quand, exactement, fermer son esprit, sans pour autant risquer de manquer des informations cruciales.

Bref, elle avait du travail.

Cette perspective, loin de la démoraliser, la rassura. Elle avait toujours eu besoin d'avoir un but dans sa vie pour avancer. D'après elle, ceux qui n'avaient aucun espoir n'avaient aucune vie. Les êtres humains avaient besoin d'un objectif à atteindre pour, un jour, sentir le bonheur de sa réalisation. Ensuite, ils se fixaient un nouveau but, encore plus complexe que le précédent. Motivés, ils avançaient. A défaut, ils restaient cloîtrés chez eux à ne rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Padmé en était bien incapable.

Elle avait toujours eu des rêves. Elle avait souhaité s'émanciper de ses parents, aller vivre à New-York, faire de la politique, etc. Et comme si ces derniers n'avaient pas été suffisants, elle voulait désormais mettre fin à un empire despotique, libérer sa planète, être libre. Or, pour cela, elle allait devoir se former, travailler, informer, se démener. Padmé avait toujours été quelqu'un de borné. Elle allait le faire. Et ça lui donnait envie de quitter cette chambre stérile à l'odeur monochrome semblable à celle des hôpitaux terriens pour se mettre au boulot.

C'était bien mieux que d'attendre que Darth Vader ne refasse une crise de nerfs.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et tout un groupe de personnes y entrèrent sans demander la moindre autorisation. Padmé sourit en découvrant le visage des intrus. L'un d'entre eux se précipita vers elle et, sans la moindre inquiétude vis-à-vis de la question d'espace privé, la serra dans ses bras sans plus de cérémonie.

Décidément, Pablo ne changerait jamais.

-Bon sang, Padmé ! Quand vas-tu arrêter de te mettre dans les pires situations ?, la réprimanda-t-il avec une expression sérieuse.

Nichée contre son meilleur ami, la jeune politicienne se sentit soudain en paix. Oui, le dernier mois qu'elle venait de vivre était catastrophique, et c'était l'euphémisme du siècle. D'accord, ce n'était pas la grande joie d'être liée à un psychopathe overbooké de midichloriens et de se retrouver inconsciente à cause de lui. Mais, au final, le plus important, c'était qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait des gens qui étaient là pour elle. Avec elle. Des personnes qui se souciaient de son bien-être. Pas à cause de ses capacités d'intrusion dans l'esprit dérangé de Vader, mais parce qu'elle était leur amie.

Peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver, Pablo avait toujours été là pour elle. Il était un peu comme le rocher sur lequel elle pouvait toujours se reposer quand tout allait mal. Déjà enfant, il s'inquiétait pour elle, veillant sur la jeune demoiselle comme si elle était sa petite sœur, sans rien attendre en retour.

Finalement, après quelques instants, le bel hispanique s'écarta pour la laisser respirer, inconscient du sentiment de réconfort qu'avait entraîné son geste. Presque aussitôt, Sabé se pencha vers elle et la scruta de ses petits yeux marrons - à l'évidence à la recherche de tout signe de mal-être. Son regard se posa finalement sur ses mains bandées que Padmé tenta rapidement de cacher sous les couvertures.

Peine perdue.

-Je vais bien, la rassura-t-elle.

Si la jeune femme du Michigan ne la crut pas un seul instant, elle ne le dit néanmoins pas et décida de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, très vite imitée par Dormé et Papy, le groupe entourant Padmé comme une muraille de forteresse dressée pour l'abriter du monde extérieur. Un sentiment de confort, de protection, traversa de nouveau Padmé et balaya tous ses doutes. Oui, elle était en sécurité. Même si elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ses rêves, elle n'était pas seule.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? , demanda Dormé.

Malgré elle, Padmé sourit. Même si elle n'avait pas eu la possibilité de créer une certaine proximité avec la femme brune (bien qu'une étrange jalousie soit rapidement apparue), elle cernait déjà la personnalité pétillante de cette dernière. Curieuse, professionnelle, elle voulait tout savoir, aimait transmettre le plus d'informations possibles et s'attachait à ne rien laisser au hasard.

Elle était méthodique, à l'instar de Padmé. Son travail de journaliste l'avait préparée à ne rien mettre de côté et à analyser la moindre information pour en tirer toutes les conclusions possibles. Un tempérament qui servirait certainement beaucoup à la journaliste à l'avenir. Surtout en ces temps troublés où ils ne pouvaient pas être trop prudents.

-Vader est devenu encore plus fou que d'habitude, répondit-elle de façon évasive.

Si Dormé fut satisfaite de la réponse, Pablo fronça les sourcils.

-Et le rapport avec tes blessures ? Je pensais que vous l'aviez évité ?

La confusion se dessinait les traits gracieux du jeune homme. Instantanément, Padmé comprit qu'il avait déjà dû assister au débriefing de la mission sur Kashyyyk. Nul doute que les Jedis s'étaient empressés de rassurer l'Alliance sur la réussite de leur première mission. Ils avaient dû célébrer le premier échec de l'Empire et de Vader avec une grande satisfaction. Pablo avait donc appris qu'ils avaient de justesse échappé au Sith sans qu'ils n'aient réellement été en danger.

-Il est tout le temps là, Pablo. Dans ma tête, lui rappela la politicienne.

La confusion sur le visage de son ami d'enfance fit place à l'expression la plus haineuse que Padmé n'ait jamais vu sur lui. Pablo était un pacifiste, il ne méprisait pas les gens. Il avait même tendance à leur trouver des excuses. L'âme d'un artiste, il arrivait toujours à trouver du bon en chacun. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il s'insurgea :

-Il faut qu'on le zigouille !

Son ton était sans appel. Il était certain de ce qu'il avançait. Il voulait la mort de Vader. Le meilleur ami de Padmé voulait la mort d'Anakin. D'Ani. Horrifiée, elle balbutia :

-Qu... Quoi ?

La confrontation de ses deux univers avait déjà plongé Padmé dans un intense chaos. Ses repères avaient été balayés pour ne laisser que des incertitudes. L'illusion qu'elle avait aimé était devenue un assassin tangible et réel. Et l'autre constante de sa vie s'engageait à son tour dans une voie pleine d'obscurité. Ses deux « amis » - bien qu'Anakin n'ait jamais eu conscience de leur « relation »- voulaient se détruire l'un l'autre.

-Ce bâtard n'a pas le droit de vivre après tout ce qu'il a fait, s'exclama le barman. C'est lui ou nous. Et je préfère que ce soit lui ! On doit l'exterminer.

Encore à moitié allongée, Padmé se redressa totalement, son cœur se mettant à battre contre sa poitrine avec force tandis que la colère se répandait en elle comme une traînée de poudre. Pablo n'avait pas le droit de dire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de la trahir, lui aussi.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Pablo ! J'ai déjà perdu un ami à un monstre, je ne vais pas te perdre aussi.

Si jamais Pablo venait à rencontrer Vader, Padmé savait parfaitement comment les choses finiraient. Il n'aurait aucune chance. Il serait mort avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait. Avant même de pouvoir déterminer si les yeux de son ennemi étaient bleu ou jaune. Sa mort provoquerait certainement celle de sa meilleure amie. Padmé ne pourrait jamais se remettre de la disparition de Pablo, d'autant plus que s'il était aujourd'hui dans une telle position, c'était de sa faute. Car elle lui avait partagé ses rêves, car elle était allé à New-York, au _Sweet_, avant de quitter la Terre.

Oh non, Padmé ne regrettait pas d'être retourné dans sa ville avant de partir de son monde. Elle avait su que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Elle était heureuse de ne pas être seule aujourd'hui, d'être entouré de personnes qui comprenaient le rôle particulier qu'elle avait désormais à jouer. De plus, s'ils n'avaient pas fait un détour par_ la grosse pomme_, Obi-Wan Kenobi n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de faire son discours télévisé et d'ainsi créer la résistance sur Terre. Non, Padmé ne regrettait pas ses choix, mais s'ils devaient mener à la mort de son meilleur ami, alors elle aurait tout perdu.

Elle savait que, d'une certaine façon, Pablo ne voyait qu'une chose : elle était en danger et il avait besoin de la protéger. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle avait aimé Anakin. Pour lui il n'y avait que Darth Vader, un monstre. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'Ani, petit garçon esclave qui rêvait de visiter toutes les étoiles de l'univers. Il ne voyait que les restes d'un homme qui avait détruit leur vie, d'un assassin qui n'hésiterait pas à les tuer à vu d'œil.

-Je ne vais pas laisser Vader te tuer, s'écria le bel hispanique.

Il était en colère, certainement accablé par le fait qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord avec lui.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser devenir un assassin, contra-t-elle.

Ils échangèrent un long regard.

-Padmé, les interrompit Sabé, tu sais que Vader est notre ennemi et qu'on doit s'en débarrasser, n'est-ce pas ?

Se détournant de son meilleur ami, Padmé répliqua :

-Crois-moi, je sais mieux que toi qui est Darth Vader...

Si Sabé allait répondre quoi que ce soit, elle ne le fit pas, prise de court par Pablo.

-Oui. Ce qui fait que tu n'es pas neutre dans ton jugement, affirma-t-il.

Outragée par ce que venait de dire son meilleur ami, le rouge lui monta aux joues.

-Mon jugement est parfaitement clair, merci, nia Padmé.

Mais Pablo n'en démordait pas.

-Alors qui est Vader ?

-Le pire mal que la Galaxie ait connu, répondit la terrienne.

Sa réponse du saisir Pablo puisqu'il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, fronça les sourcils et arbora à son tour une mine concernée.

-C'est ce que...

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour être des monstres nous aussi, coupa Padmé.

Médusé, Pablo ne répliqua pas. Son regard laissait entendre qu'une partie de lui considérait que Padmé était folle et qu'une autre partie la trouvait étonnement sage. Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce, pesant, jusqu'à ce que Dormé ne le rompe en éclatant de rire, clairement amusée par l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi les journaux te décrivent comme une idéaliste rêveuse et un peu simplette, raya-t-elle tout en se tenant les côtes.

Sidérée, Padmé foudroya la journaliste du regard.

-Je ne suis pas simplette, nia-t-elle en bloque.

Elle était beaucoup de choses, mais elle ne se considérait certainement pas comme quelqu'un de simplet. Au contraire, même. Elle avait confiance en ses capacités intellectuelles. Elle n'était pas une idiote. Elle était même la personne qui en savait le plus sur la situation de la galaxie dans la salle. Elle ne comptait pas se laisser insulter.

\- Nous sommes en guerre Padmé. On va forcément tous changer. Toi particulièrement, insista son meilleur ami.

Cette fois-ci définitivement agacée, la politicienne répliqua fermement :

-Je refuse de changer. Je suis d'accord pour évoluer, mais pas pour changer. Je ne laisserai pas Vader me forcer à devenir ce que je déteste.

Pablo ébouriffa les cheveux de Padmé et lui sourit tendrement.

-Je ne veux pas que tu changes, Pad'. C'est ce qui fait ton charme.

De nouveau, un sentiment de chaleur se développa dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Ils avaient beau ne pas être forcément d'accords, ils n'en restaient pas moins des amis proches. Seul Pablo avait le droit de désordonner les cheveux de Padmé sans recevoir une bonne correction. Il était le seul a pouvoir s'en sortir sans dommage après un geste aussi enfantin.

-Tais-toi, idiot, l'insulta-t-elle gentillement tout en délogeant sa main de ses cheveux.

Tanner décida à ce moment là de prendre la parole. C'était un fait assez rare pour que, malgré son timbre de voix bas, chacun s'intéresse à ses propos.

-J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que notre planète a été attaquée, fit-il remarquer.

Dormé -qui paraissait toujours pourtant inébranlable face aux événements- perdit son sourire. Pour la première fois, Padmé pu voir derrière sa façade. La journaliste aussi souffrait de la situation. Elle aussi devait avoir de la famille sur Terre, peut-être même dans une ville occupée par l'Empire. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir si ses proches allaient bien, s'ils étaient en sécurité. Elle n'avait même pas abordé le sujet une seule fois.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Padmé réalisa à quel point ils étaient tous touchés. Bien entendu, sa connexion avec Vader faisait d'elle le centre de l'attention du petit groupe, mais elle n'était pas la seule avec des problèmes. Tanner pouvait très bien avoir des enfants. Pablo avait sa famille -même si les relations qu'il entretenait avec eux étaient brouillées depuis son_ coming-out._ Et elle-même, au delà de sa connexion avec Vader, avait laissé ses parents et sa précieuse petite sœur sur Terre sans savoir comment ils allaient. Pire, elle avait été tellement prise dans leur fuite qu'elle avait à peine pensé à ces derniers.

-Je crois qu'on a tous du mal avec ça, Papy, répondit la journaliste.

L'informaticien, avec une certaine bonhomie, déclara :

-Il n'y a pas de cellule psychologique sur Alderaan. Pourtant, on en aurait bien besoin.

Malgré elle, Padmé laissa échapper un petit rire. L'idée qu'il puisse y avoir une cellule psychologique sur Alderaan pour les aider à traverser l'invasion de leur planète était risible. Elle imaginait sans mal des tas de MP essayant de lui expliquer qu'elle souffrait d'un épisode post-traumatique et qu'elle devait donc en conséquence sortir prendre l'air. Ridicule.

-Les psy sont souvent plus cinglés que leurs patients, ironisa-t-elle.

Ils pouffèrent tous à son commentaire jusqu'à ce que Pablo annonce :

-Padmé, nous quittons Alderaan ce soir...

Le cœur de la jeune femme sembla se geler à ses mots. Figée, elle ne pu que hocher la tête tout en essayant d'assimiler ce que son meilleur ami venait de dire.

-Je vois, murmura-t-elle.

Bien entendu, elle avait su dès le début qu'elle allait rapidement être séparée de ses amis. Elle avait même confié ses craintes à Obi-Wan lors de son moment d'insomnie. Cependant, l'entendre confirmé si rapidement lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. A leur façon, ils avaient créés un lien entre eux. Or, elle allait en être mise à l'écart davantage encore.

-Je préférerais que tu viennes avec nous mais...

Pablo aussi avait l'air malheureux. Peut-être même se sentait-il coupable de la laisser derrière lui. Il l'avait toujours protégé, tout comme elle en avait fait de même avec lui, mais aujourd'hui sa mission était bien trop importante pour qu'il laisse ses sentiments interférer. Cependant, Padmé savait que si elle le lui demandait, il resterait avec elle. Égoïstement, elle voulait le faire. Mais elle devait être courageuse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, le réconforta-t-elle. Je préfère rester ici et ne pas vous mettre en danger. En plus, c'est vous qui allez risquer le plus vos vies tandis que moi, je vais me prélasser dans un château avec la famille royale d'une superbe planète. On peut dire que je prends des vacances.

Pablo leva les yeux au plafond face aux pitreries de son amie.

-Tu ne prends jamais de vacances, Pad'.

-Raison de plus, affirma Padmé.

Un petit silence tranquille s'installa, rapidement rompu par la politicienne.

-Vous avez déjà prévu quelque chose ?

-On ne peut pas t'en dire trop, répondit Papy.

Il avait raison. Moins Padmé en savait, plus ils étaient en sécurité. Tout de même, la jeune femme n'appréciait que très peu d'être ainsi laissé à l'écart. Elle voulait au moins savoir si ce qu'ils comptaient faire n'était pas trop dangereux.

-Sabé est étonnante, affirma Dormé.

Sabé, étonnée de se voir ainsi distinguée, tourna toute son attention vers la journaliste.

-Pas du tout, nia-t-elle vivement.

Padmé sourit. Oui, Sabé Stewart était quelqu'un d'étonnant. Contrairement à elle, la demoiselle ne s'était jamais laissé décourager, même quand elles s'étaient toutes les deux retrouvées enfermé dans une salle sans fenêtre ni air conditionné. Même avec la cheville foulée, elle avait traversé New-York à pied. Elle était discrète, timide, mais elle ne manquait pas de courage.

-Tu savais qu'elle est l'une des plus grandes héritières de Russie ?, s'enquit Dormé.

Surprise, Padmé demanda :

-Vraiment ?

Elle n'avait rien remarqué de particulièrement extravagant chez Sabé. Sa maison à Lexington était certes propre, et avec une vue imprenable sur le grand-lac, mais n'était pas démesurément luxueuse. Elle n'avait rien d'un palace que l'on pouvait imaginer chez une riche héritière -Padmé était bien placé pour le savoir.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, avança humblement la principale concernée.

Dormé, cependant, n'en démordait pas :

-Pas grand-chose ? Grâce à elle, on aura des moyens économiques quasiment infini !

-Sans parler du personnel, ajouta Pablo.

L'affirmation fit encore plus hésiter Padmé.

-Le personnel ? Quel personnel ?

Elle n'avait vu personne chez Sabé qui ressemblait à du personnel de main d'œuvre. Elle avait peut-être un jardinier -le jardin avait eu l'air d'être impeccablement entretenu- mais pas plus. Dormé acheva de la stupéfier en déclarant :

-Notre petite Sabé vient d'une énorme famille mafieuse. T'y crois, toi ?

Déconcerté, Padmé se demanda quelques instants si ses amis n'étaient pas en train de se moquer d'elle ou de l'embrouiller au cas où sa connexion avec Vader était plus ouverte qu'elle ne le pensait. Parce que franchement, elle avait déjà du mal à imaginer Sabé en riche héritière, mais s'il fallait en plus lui coller l'étiquette de mafieuse, ça devenait ridicule.

-Une famille mafieuse de Lexington ?, demanda Padmé avec une moue dubitative.

Elle ne croyait pas beaucoup en cette histoire.

-C'est une de mes demeures de vacances, répondit Sabé. Ma famille n'y était pas retournée depuis des années, c'est pourquoi la maison était aussi délabrée. Mais c'est un joli coin.

Ca, Padmé ne pouvait pas le nier. Lexington avait l'air d'être une charmante petite ville, la vue était magnifique, et le tourisme devait être l'une des sources principales de revenu de la ville. La maison avait assez de cachet pour être une destination de vacances pour une famille riche à la recherche d'un endroit peu fréquenté pour se détendre.

-Donc tu étais en vacances ?, questionna Padmé.

Elle ne voulait vraiment pas croire qu'elle s'était autant trompé sur Sabé. Elle l'avait imaginé comme une jeune femme qui avait eu la malchance de naître dans une petite ville et qui devait s'ennuyer dans la vie. Elle l'avait vu comme une personne lambda. Si ce que disait Sabé était vrai, elle s'était totalement fourvoyée. Et pourtant, la politicienne se souvenait parfaitement avoir trouvé à la jeune fille quelque chose de différent. Une chose qui ne collait pas avec l'image qu'elle s'en était faite. Elle se tenait bien droit, elle avait un accent qu'elle avait trouvé chic, et sa retenue pouvait très bien découler d'une éducation stricte.

-Non, je suis revenue de Russie à cause de ton e-mail.

-Tu veux dire que tu es revenue de Russie juste parce que je t'ai envoyé un message ?, répéta Padmé.

L'idée était dérangeante.

-Oui, affirma Sabé. Comme je rencontre chaque personne qui prend un intérêt à mon site. Je dois transmettre la parole de Revan. C'est la mission de ma famille depuis le Grand Exode.

Ce que disait Sabé avait un certain sens. Padmé se souvenait parfaitement de l'étrange discussion qu'elles avaient eu avant l'arrivée de la CIA. Sabé avait affirmé que sa famille avait été choisie pour soutenir une personne que la Force aurait choisi pour vaincre les siths. Elle avait même affirmé que cette personne était Padmé : ce qui l'avait fait fuir. Si elle était tellement convaincu que ce qu'elle disait été vrai, et qu'elle croulait sous l'argent, venir prêcher ses croyances n'avaient pas du lui paraître excessive.

Tout de même, elle parlait anglais couramment et on ne discernait aucun accent russe. Padmé allait lui faire part de son scepticisme quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule personne, ses amis se relevèrent. Mamie passa dans l'embrasure, les mains chargées d'un plateau de nourriture. Padmé soupira : elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de faire face aux commentaires souvent désobligeants de la vieille femme.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle, vous êtes réveillée, constata la dame âgée tout en posant sa charge sur une table.

Padmé se hâta de lui répondre :

-Bonjour.

Mieux valait ne pas mettre Mamie en colère. Obi-Wan avait insisté sur les différences de cultures entre Alderaan et la Terre. Il lui avait conseillé de faire de son mieux pour s'intégrer. Pour cela, elle devait accepter que les domestiques sur Alderaan n'étaient pas considérés comme faisant partie d'une caste inférieure mais qu'il s'agissait exactement du contraire. Elle devait remettre en question toutes ses certitudes.

Padmé allait essayer d'engager la conversation avec elle quand Mamie remarqua enfin qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la chambre. Elle plissa les yeux.

-Mais… Que faites-vous ici ? Comment êtes-vous entrés ?

-Eh bien…, commença Tanner tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants, l'air coupable.

-Je vois. Je vous saurai gré de bien vouloir partir. Le médecin a ordonné de laisser mademoiselle se reposer.

Sans attendre, les terriens, effrayés par Mamie, se hâtèrent vers la sortie non sans adresser quelques gestes de la main pour saluer Padmé, Tanner à leur tête. Ce qui fit sortir la politicienne de son état de stupeur

-Attendez, ils partent ce soir d'Alderaan. Je ne vais plus les voir, tenta Padmé.

Elle n'avait pas du tout envie qu'ils la laissent. Elle voulait passer tout le temps qu'il leur restait sur Alderaan avec eux. Une fois qu'ils seraient loin d'elle, elle n'aurait plus aucun lien avec sa planète. Elle serait seule, dans une galaxie bien plus effrayante que tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginé un jour avoir à affronter. Elle serait seule face à Vader. Padmé Naberrie, jeune politicienne New-yorkaise s'effacerait, pour ne plus laisser que Padmé Naberrie, espionne au compte de l'Alliance Rebelle. Résistante. Condamnée à mort par l'Empire.

Bien entendu, Mamie ne partageait pas ses inquiétudes. La domestique de savait rien de Padmé, si ce n'est qu'elle venait de la Terre. Elle ignorait tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, tout ce qu'elle _allait_ endurer. Elle ne comprenait pas à quel point l'idée de se retrouver seule l'effrayait.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, pensa la rassurer Mamie. Vous pourrez quitter l'infirmerie dès que le médecin vous aura ausculté. En attendant, vous devez vous reposer. Seule.

Padmé voulait discuter, essayer de la faire changer d'avis, mais quelque chose dans son expression la dissuada de le faire. Mamie était du genre bornée, à ne pas revenir sur ses décisions.

-Il viendra avant ce soir ?, demanda-t-elle donc simplement.

Mamie approuva.

-Sans aucun doute. J'irai moi-même les chercher, si je suis assurée que vous vous reposerez encore une heure ou deux.

Résignée, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le lit. Ce n'était pas la peine de discuter. Et si jamais le médecin ne revenait pas avant l'heure, elle trouverait un moyen de sortir en cachette. Pour le moment, il valait mieux faire profile bas.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Pad', je ne partirai pas sans te dire au revoir, assura Pablo en lui souriant doucement.

-T'as plutôt intérêt, menaça la jeune femme en fermant les yeux, essayant de ne pas faire voir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

Pablo ne le remarqua pas. Il ferma la porte, la laissant de nouveau seule.

O

Comme l'avait affirmé mamie, le médecin ne tarda pas à venir vérifier l'état de Padmé. La jeune femme constata avec amusement que quelque soit la planète où elle se trouvait, ces derniers étaient toujours les mêmes. Consacrés, inquiets pour leurs patients, altruistes. C'était certainement la vocation qui faisait ça : si l'on consacrait son existence à sauver des vies, c'était car on avait de l'estime pour celle-ci.

Il n'avait pas fallut beaucoup de temps au médecin Alderien pour l'examiner. Il avait doucement retiré les bandages de ses mains et la terrienne avait été soulagée de voir qu'elles ne gardaient aucun stigmate du traumatisme qu'elles avaient vécues en quittant Kashyyyk. La médecine galactique était vraiment plus évoluée que sur Terre et, pour la première fois, Padmé se mit à réfléchir aux nombreux avantages que pourrait retirer sa planète de sa nouvelle relation avec la Galaxie. En un autre temps plus démocratique, l'entrée de la Terre au sénat galactique aurait été une bénédiction.

Cependant, pour le moment, c'était plus une malédiction qu'autre chose.

Après avoir découvertes ses mains, le docteur s'était afféré à lui faire passer toutes sortes d'examens étranges qui ne comprenaient aucun « stéthoscope » mais une batterie de matériaux électroniques reliés à un datapad. Elle répondit -avec une certaine réticence- à de nombreuses questions sur son état de santé physique et psychique. Quand il fut enfin assez satisfait des résultats, une heure avait passé et l'agacement de Padmé avait atteint son paroxysme : entre curiosité et ingérence, il y avait quand même une certaine _différence_ !

Aussi fut-elle largement soulagée en découvrant que les vêtements que lui apportèrent mamie -avec l'aval du médecin- n'étaient heureusement pas ceux lourds et cérémonieux d'Alderaan mais un classique pull beige ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Si elle n'en reconnue pas la matière, le côté pratique la fit soupirer de bien-être une fois habillée. Son courage avait des limites : en ce moment, elle avait besoin de sentir quelque chose de familier avant qu'elle ne perde totalement son esprit. Elle avait l'étrange envie d'une tasse de chocolat chaud, de s'affaler dans son canapé, et de regarder une vielle série télévisée sur son ordinateur portable.

Mais ce n'était pas possible. D'abord, il n'y avait rien ressemblant de près ou de loin à du chocolat de disponible sur Alderaan. Les plats qu'elle avait reçu pour le moment se constituaient essentiellement de fruits qui commençaient à lasser Padmé. Ensuite, elle n'avait pas son ordinateur, ni quoi que ce soit de personnel sur elle. Même les vêtements dans lesquels elle avait quitté New-York n'étaient pas les siens mais ceux prêtés « gracieusement » par la CIA. Ici, elle n'avait rien. Enfin, quand bien même aurait-elle eut son ordinateur et une connexion internet, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour rien.

L'Alliance Rebelle avait besoin d'elle.

Doucement, craintivement, la jeune politicienne ouvrit son esprit. Contrairement à ses habitudes, elle fit beaucoup plus attention, espérant ainsi pouvoir se retirer rapidement si Vader était de nouveau dans un de ses états de folie destructrice. Elle fut soulagée de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Loin de là même.

Vader était calme, presque saint d'esprit. Ou du moins autant que pouvait l'être un assassin de masse. Il méditait. De la même façon que l'aurait fait un jedi. Padmé avait toujours adoré quand son sommeil coïncidait avec la méditation d'Anakin. C'était reposant, agréable, brillant et lumineux. Elle s'était souvent laissé bercer par le sentiment de bien être d'Ani, par toute la douceur qui avait caractérisé son être.

La méditation de Vader n'était pas très différente. Certes l'obscurité était plus oppressante, mais le calme était toujours là, les sentiments du sith enfin maîtrisés. Il y avait plus de colère, mais de façon acceptable. Et, de façon beaucoup plus surprenante, Padmé pouvait ressentir de la fragilité, quelques fragments de loyauté, et un peu d'amour.

Humain. Vader était humain. Vader était ce qui restait d'Anakin Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker était ce qui restait d'humain dans Darth Vader.

Padmé se retira de son subconscient, mal à l'aise. C'était tellement plus facile de détester Vader s'il n'était plus qu'un monstre. Mais elle -mieux que quiconque- savait que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. Le monde n'était pas manichéen. Tout n'était pas noir ou blanc. Tout était une nuance grisâtre, loin des dogmes de l'enseignement Jedi.

Le médecin -qui devait avoir loupé sa vocation de séquestreur- la sortie de ses pensées :

-A priori, vous êtes en pleine forme. Les bandes de bacta ont faits leurs œuvres, vous ne garderez aucune cicatrice physique. Cependant, je vous conseil de vous approcher d'un psycho-guérisseur : ce que vous vivez pourrait entraîner des traumatismes physiologiques irréversibles.

Padmé ne releva pas. Comme toujours, quelqu'un voulait l'envoyer voir un psychologue. Pour éviter qu'elle ne se « casse ». Comme si un psy pouvait l'aider ! Sa planète avait été conquise par un empire dictatorial dirigé par un homme qu'elle avait pensé toute sa vie n'être qu'un rêve ! _MP l'aurait fait enfermer à vie ! _

_-_Je peux y aller?, demanda-t-elle à la place.

-Vous pouvez, répondit-il.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement et, sans attendre plus longtemps, se précipita vers la porte de la chambre, bien décidée à retrouver les autres terriens le plus rapidement possible pour passer le plus de temps avec eux avant leur départ. Elle se serait précipité dans n'importe quelle direction -elle ne savait même pas dans quelle aile du château elle était- si elle n'avait pas aperçu une chevelure rousse familière. Elle s'arrêta.

Les bras croisé, l'air tranquille, Obi-Wan Kenobi était adossé à l'un des murs du couloir, silencieux. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas en avoir la confirmation, Padmé était certaine qu'il attendait depuis déjà un bon moment qu'elle soit libérée de l'infirmerie. Le geste, ridicule, la fit sourire.

-Bonjour Padmé, la salua-t-il en quittant sa position pour la rejoindre.

Il lui rendit son sourire. Cependant, il semblait fatiguer. Comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Son visage, grave malgré toute sa douceur, était marqué. Obi-Wan Kenobi n'avait pas eu la vie facile ces derniers temps et il en ressentait les contre-coups de plein fouet. Certainement que son état de santé à elle n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il avait du s'inquiéter et peut-être même se sentir coupable.

Bien que les souvenirs de Padmé de ce qui c'était passé en quittant Kashyyyk étaient floues -elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à distinguer ce qui se passait réellement sous ses yeux et ce que Vader faisait- elle se rappelait pourtant parfaitement de la réaction immédiate du maître Jedi. Il s'était précipité vers elle pour l'aider, lui avait demandé de fermer son esprit, avait tenté de la protéger de la folie de son ancien apprenti et cela même alors que ce dernier n'était pas physiquement avec eux. Padmé savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Obi-Wan, comme Anakin avait pu compter sur lui. Un élan de gratitude la traversa. Même si Pablo, Dormé, Sabé et Tanner quittaient Alderaan et la laissaient seule, Kenobi resterait avec elle. Il le lui avait promis. Il serait avec elle, la protégerait au péril de sa vie, et elle avait le sentiment qu'elle serait l'une des personnes les plus en sécurité de la galaxie grâce à lui. Après tout, si Anakin s'était illustré durant la Guerre des Clones, son maître n'avait pas été en retrait.

Soucieuse de lui transmettre sa reconnaissance, Padmé posa une main sur l'épaule du Jedi, un geste qui semblait arriver de plus en plus souvent. L'action sembla rassurer le roux qui se détendit, ses beaux yeux retrouvant un peu de leur luminosité malgré la fatigue.

-Comment va Caleb ?, s'enquit-elle.

Elle espérait de toute son être que le jeune padawan allait bien et qu'il réussissait à affronter le déluge qui avait traversé son monde en épargnant une partie de son innocence. Au moins, il était en vie. C'était plus que beaucoup d'autres de ses camarades au temple Jedi. S'ils n'avaient pas été sur Kashyyyk, le jeune adolescent se serait retrouvé seul à devoir faire face à Darth Vader. Ce dernier l'aurait massacré sans aucun état d'âme. Il aurait tué un enfant en plus. La pensée la rendait nauséeuse.

-Il va bien, lui apprit le maître Jedi. Yoda lui-même va s'occuper de terminer son entraînement à partir de maintenant. Il va recevoir le meilleur enseignement Jedi possible. Son maître aurait été très fier de lui.

Le rappel qu'Obi-Wan avait également perdu une de ses amis, l'ancien maître de Caleb, brisa derechef le cœur de la jeune femme. Seraient-ils toujours en deuil ? N'y aurait-il de cesse dans cette escalade de vies détruites ?

Padmé morigéna ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être pessimiste. Ils avaient sauvé la vie de Caleb, ils avaient mis en déroute l'Empire, et sa mission à elle était de faire en sorte que cela continue. Ils allaient sauver des vies. Peut-être pas celles de tout le monde -elle n'était pas naïve, elle savait que c'était impossible- mais le plus possible. Elle ferait en sorte que Caleb n'ai pas à faire le deuil d'encore plus de ses proches.

Et cela comprenait Obi-Wan. Si ce dernier comptait la protéger elle, elle s'assurerait qu'il ne mettre pas sa vie inutilement en danger. Avec Yoda, Kenobi était le dernier membre du conseil jedi encore vivant. Une partie de l'héritage jedi était en lui. Il était beaucoup plus important que ce qu'il croyait. Le simple fait qu'il soit en vie représentait la faiblesse de Vader : l'incapacité qu'il avait eu d'achever son ancien maître. Celui qu'il avait considéré comme un père de substitution.

-C'est bien, répondit tranquillement Padmé.

Doucement, Obi-Wan commença à arpenter les couloirs. La jeune femme le suivit.

-Et toi, comment vas-tu ?, demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait répondre. Dire qu'elle allait mal serait faux . Comme l'avait affirmé le docteur, elle était en pleine forme physiquement. Elle n'allait pas bien pour autant : elle avait cru mourir après tout.

-D'après les médecins, je suis au top de ma forme, répondit-elle évasivement.

Bien entendu, Obi-Wan remarqua le fait qu'elle venait d'éluder de répondre franchement, mais n'en demanda pas plus. Peut-être savait-il qu'elle n'avait simplement pas envie de répondre. D'ailleurs Padmé n'était elle-même pas sur de ce qu'elle ressentait, son esprit toujours pris dans un tourbillon de sentiments qui la laissait incertaine.

-Tu nous a beaucoup inquiétés, affirma le jedi.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, ne sachant de nouveau pas quoi répondre. Elle aurait pu s'excuser, mais cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Elle n'avait eu aucune maîtrise sur ses actions.

-Je me suis inquiétée aussi, déclara-t-elle finalement.

-Vader... Comment se sentait-il ?, s'enquit Obi-Wan.

La question aurait pu avoir de quoi faire dérailler Padmé. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que qui que ce soit lui demande un jour comment allait son ami imaginaire, hormis MP. Même maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'on lui demande comment Vader allait, mais plus ce qu'il complotait... Cependant il s'agissait d'Obi-Wan et la jeune femme savait qu'il ne la questionnait pas en raison d'une curiosité mal placée, mais parce qu'il voulait vraiment connaître la réponse. D'une certaine façon, le lien qu'elle avait avec Vader devait lui permettre de garder des nouvelles détournée d'Anakin.

-Instable, répondit-elle. Il ne maîtrisait rien, ni sa haine, ni sa colère, pas même ses propres pouvoirs. Il était effrayant.

Si le jedi masqua parfaitement ses émotions, cela n'empêcha pas Padmé de comprendre qu'il avait espéré une autre réponse. Elle ignorait laquelle.

-Tu dois apprendre à te couper de lui à volonté. Si votre lien devient aussi puissant, il est impératif que tu saches le maîtriser sur tous ses aspects.

La politicienne optima. Bien entendu, elle avait conscience que son lien avec Vader devenait dangereux. Elle ne voulait rien de plus que de pouvoir éviter de revivre ce qu'elle venait de subir. Pour cela, elle avait besoin d'Obi-Wan.

-Je sais. Mais je ne sais pas comment.

-Je t'ai déjà proposé mon aide. Il est temps de l'appliquer. Suis-moi.

Docilement, la jeune femme continua de lui emboîter le pas, se retenant de lui répondre qu'elle le suivait déjà. Au lieu de cela, elle demanda :

-Où allons-nous ?

Elle espérait qu'il ne comptait pas la faire sortir dehors. Si l'atmosphère de Kashyyyk avait été beaucoup trop chaleureuse, sur Alderaan c'était exactement le contraire. Il faisait beaucoup trop froid. Padmé n'était pas du tout habillée pour faire face à l'hiver de la planète. Elle fut donc soulagée quand le jedi lui répondit :

-Vers le patio. Bail m'en a confié les clés, nous ne serons pas dérangés.

Le dit _patio_ n'était plus très éloigné de là où ils se trouvaient. A peine quelques minutes de marche. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, la jeune femme hoqueta de stupeur.

-C'est magnifique, souffla Padmé.

C'était un euphémisme. Le mot exacte était_ démesuré_. L'endroit était démesurément grand et ressemblait plus à une énorme serre placée en plein milieu du château qu'à un patio. Il y avait même_ des arbres_. Les plantes étaient de toutes les couleurs, archétypes étranges que Padmé n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, même dans ses rêves. Tout était à couper le souffle. Rien à voir avec les couloirs métallisés qu'elle venait de traverser.

Curieuse, Padmé avança jusqu'à une sorte de vivier intérieur, où plusieurs espèces aquatiques -certaines excessivement grandes- nageaient à leur aise. Obi-Wan l'accompagna et commenta :

-La Force est là, dans son sens le plus pur, tout autour de nous. Dans chaque fleur, dans chaque ruisseau, à même la pierre. Dans la nature, elle s'épanouit, ne subit pas la tentation du Côté Obscur ou l'aveuglement du Côté Lumineux. Dans un tel lieu, la Force est neutre. Il est donc beaucoup plus facile d'interagir avec elle. C'est pourquoi le temple Jedi comportait la plus grande serre de tout Coruscant. Pour former un apprenti, il vaut mieux que ce dernier puisse se perdre dans la Force sans aucune interférence extérieure, quelle qu'elle soit.

Consciencieuse, Padmé essaya de voir le monde des yeux du jedi. Voyait-il les choses différemment. Pouvait-il voir une sorte de courant tellurique passer entre chaque élément ? Déjà petite, la jeune femme s'était demandé si Anakin n'avait pas une vision plus détaillée du monde. Elle n'en avait jamais eu la certitude mais de ce qu'elle avait entendu de ses discussions avec son maître, s'ouvrir à la Force rendait les choses étonnamment plus claires.

-Ça ressemble à une théorie très bouddhiste, commenta-t-elle en se détournant du vivier pour se concentrer vers son interlocuteur.

Obi-Wan ne releva pas la référence.

-C'est ici que nous allons apprendre à fermer ton esprit, mais pas seulement.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le jedi défit quelque-chose de métallique de sa ceinture.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, s'enquit-elle tout en attrapant l'objet étrangement familier.

-Un blaster d'entraînement. L'Empire va vouloir nous détruire. Un jour ou l'autre, ils réussiront à nous localiser. Tu devras savoir te défendre.

Padmé frissonna. Elle avait bien conscience qu'un jour ou l'autre, l'Empire risquait de leur mettre la main dessus. Après tout, ils venaient de s'engager dans un combat où ils risquaient leurs vies. Mais la jeune femme avait préféré ne pas trop y penser. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si un jour elle devait faire face à Vader. Elle mourrait certainement...

-Vader est capable d'arrêter les tirs avec la Force. Je ne serai jamais à la hauteur. Je ne pourrai pas gagner un combat contre lui.

Le jedi approuva :

-Oui, tu as raison. Même le meilleur tireur d'élite n'arriverait pas à lui faire une égratignure. Mais savoir te défendre pourrait te permettre de t'échapper avant qu'il ne mette la main sur toi.

Peu probable. Si Darth Vader voulait vraiment « mettre la main » sur elle, il n'hésiterait pas à tout détruire pour y arriver. Obsédé par les jedis, il se fichait bien des dommages collatéraux que pouvait engendrer sa quête de vengeance. Cependant, Padmé préférait largement mourir en se battant qu'en se laissant faire. Donc, si elle pouvait emmener avec elle quelques salops à la solde de Palpatine, elle le ferait. Elle attrapa donc le blaster d'entraînement et s'étonna de sa légèreté.

-Donc vous allez m'apprendre à bloquer mon esprit et à tirer, résuma Padmé.

-Pas seulement. Je veux aussi voir si tu es capable de maîtriser les midichloriens d'Anakin, compléta l'ancien maître d'Anakin.

-Quoi ?!, s'exclama Padmé, cette fois-ci totalement déroutée.

Venait-il de dire qu'elle pouvait peut-être se servir des midichloriens étrangers dans son sang ?

-Les Midichloriens latents dans tes cellules se sont activés, lui expliqua-t-il. C'est ce qui a causé tes blessures. Tu sais déjà que leurs réveils est lié à la colère de Vader. Mais est-ce qu'ils se sont activés directement en raison de sa folie, ou car toi-même tu t'ai laissé sombrer par la puissance de cette dernière ?

Padmé cligna des paupières, incertaine.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Obi-Wan pris le temps de s'asseoir sur un rocher au bord du vivier avant de lui demander :

-Est-ce qu'ils ont réagi à la colère de Vader, ou à la colère que tu as ressentie ?

Intriguée, Padmé lui répondit par une question.

-Je pourrai peut-être me servir de ses capacités ?

Si c'était le cas, cela voulait dire qu'elle pourrait elle aussi interagir avec la Force. Mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Quand elle était adolescente, elle avait quelques fois essayer de mettre en pratique ce qu'elle avait entendu dans ses rêves, notamment les conseils d'Obi-Wan. Ce qui n'avait aboutit à rien, sauf à la renforcer davantage dans sa convistion que ses rêves n'étaient pas réels.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est juste une théorie. Ce qui est certain, c'est que l'un de vous à la mainmise sur vos Midichloriens en commun. Ce serait très utile que ce soit toi.

La jeune femme nia aussitôt :

-Je ne crois pas. Ils sont à Anakin. Je n'ai jamais ressenti la moindre connexion avec la Force. Je n'ai pas de pressentiments, pas de visions, mes réflexes sont médiocres et je ne fais certainement pas bouger des objets par ma seule volonté.

-Padmé, tu ne croyais pas non plus que tes rêves étaient réels. Il est tout à fait possible que tu aies inconsciemment muselé ces capacités pour avoir l'impression d'être « normale ».

Dubitative, elle répondit tout de même :

-Peut-être...

Après tout, c'était Obi-Wan l'expert dans la Force. Peut-être pouvait-il ressentir quelque-chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas. En effet, elle s'était déjà trompée presque toute sa vie alors une fois de plus... Étrangement, cependant, Padmé était persuadée que cela ne fonctionnerait pas.

-Il va aussi falloir que nous testions l'étendue de ta liaison avec Vader. Jusqu'où peux-tu rentrer dans sa tête ?

Cette fois-ci, la terrienne n'hésita pas avant de répondre :

-Beaucoup trop loin.

Sa franchise fit sourire le jedi. Et Padmé fut étonnée de constater comment un simple plissement des lèvres pouvait donner à l'homme une expression totalement différente et réussissait à la mettre en confiance.

-Tu dois connaître tes limites pour pouvoir faire en sorte de ne pas les dépasser et que Vader n'apprenne jamais ton existence, expliqua-t-il. Anakin a toujours été inconscient de ce qui l'entoure, mais il n'a jamais été aveugle. Sa connexion avec la Force est presque sans limites. Si tu vas trop loin, il le saura.

Padmé médita quelques instants sur ces paroles. Elle savait que Vader l'avait déjà ressenti deux fois. Une fois alors qu'elle dormait chez Pablo, puis quand elle avait tenté de se reposer lors de sa première nuit sur Alderaan. Certes, il l'avait prise pour sa mère, mais il avait réalisé sa présence. Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé avant cette année. Obi-Wan avait affirmé que les pouvoirs du sith ne cessaient de s'accroître. Elle était donc en danger et elle devrait faire confiance au jedi pour l'aider à trouver ses « limites » sans attiser la curiosité de Vader.

Une nouvelle fois, Padmé fut soulagée de savoir que l'ancien maître d'Anakin était là. Jamais elle n'aurait réussi à s'en sortir sans lui.

-Donc c'est quoi le programme ? Méditation, entraînement au tir, sport, incursion dans l'esprit de Vader et tentative d'usage de la Force, c'est ça ?, blagua-t-elle.

Sa tentative d'humour fut un échec.

-C'est plutôt bien résumé, oui. Tu viendras ici toute la semaine dès l'aube, pour que nous puissions commencer par bloquer ton esprit. Puis nous quitterons le palais royal et nous nous installerons dans un endroit moins surveillé pour éviter de mettre en danger les Organa. Yoda et Caleb vont eux quitter Alderaan et rejoindre une planète où leur concentration dans la Force sera moins flagrante. Ça te convient ?

Padmé soupira. La perspective de devoir de nouveau changer d'endroit, l'idée que de surcroît même Yoda et Caleb allaient la laisser, en plus de ses amis, ne l'enchantait guère. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Ai-je mon mot à dire ?, raya-t-elle.

Obi-Wan du prendre beaucoup plus au sérieux sa remarque que ce à quoi elle était destinée de prime-abord car il se releva pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas prisonnière Padmé, affirma-t-il. Bien entendu que tu as ton mot à dire. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux quitter l'Alliance et retourner sur Terre ou n'importe où dans la Galaxie. Tu es libre de faire tes choix.

Le jedi semblait convaincu de ses paroles. Il estimait certainement qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la retenir si elle ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas la priver de sa liberté. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui le faisait...

-Non, je ne le suis pas. Tant que je ne peux pas bloquer Vader, je ne serais jamais libre. Pas même dans mon propre esprit, répliqua-t-elle.

Obi-Wan la détailla un instant, le regard scintillant, avant de lui répondre :

-Alors fais en sorte de trouver ta propre liberté. Libère-toi de Vader.

* * *

Coucou,

Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre 18 de Somnium ! Yep ! Il n'a pas été le chapitre le plus facile a rédiger, puisque à sa façon, il marque un tournant dans l'histoire générale... Mais oui, ça y est, les choses changent radicalement. Préparez-vous, on arrive dans du lourd. Mouhahahaha ! (va se cacher dans un coin).

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Ayé, j'ai posé les bases de ce qui sera désormais l'intrigue principale. Padmé se prépare à survivre à une éventuelle rencontre avec Vader... Elle s'arme pour l'inévitable. Les choses vont _enfin_ pouvoir bouger *sourire machiavélique*.

Comme toujours, je remercie les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire cette histoire et je remercie en particulier **Lereniel, Toutouille, aangel-21, Ambre, BibiCool360, MagicClem, Sabrinabella, RosaLounaFreedom, Andras Kouros, PadmeNAS, Guest, 20, Krystalle, Petite bulle d'imagination, Vive Star Wars, LauraNyra, Selina C, Innkcoco, Alice, , Braisebang, phoebecambrai, ange et Dadetine** pour leurs commentaires. Je vous aime, vous êtes les meilleurs. Vraiment les meilleurs. Je suis la plus comblée des auteurs de fanfiction et c'est grâce à vous.

Bises à vous, et que la Force soit avec vous.

Kallen


	19. Chapter 19

**Somnium **

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée. Crédit: L'épopée Star Wars est la propriété de George Lucas, rien n'est à moi.

**Remerciement particulier**: à Lereniel, ma super beta-lectrice, qui n'hésite pas à me dire quand je dérive dans le réalisme de mon intrigue, quand je fais de Vader un personnage trop badass et que je suis en plein délire de fan-girl. Et en plus de tout ça, elle corrige mon orthographe bien trop souvent calamiteux et ma syntaxe à trois francs six-sous. Un grand merci pour elle.

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

**Coruscant **

**Planète Capitale **

**Palais Impérial**

* * *

_**Six mois plus tard**_

* * *

Darth Vader détestait beaucoup de chose dans l'univers. En réalité, il détestait même la quasi-totalité de la galaxie où il avait grandi. Il détestait les citoyens tellement centrés sur leurs petits problèmes qu'ils étaient prêt à dénoncer leur propres voisins pour récupérer un lopin de terre. Il détestait les politiques qui se disaient indépendants mais qui s'agenouillaient devant Palpatine comme devant un messie. Il détestait ceux qui se complaisaient dans l'injustice de leur monde et qui se considéraient comme des êtres supérieures alors qu'ils n'étaient que des insectes gênants. Mais surtout, Darth Vader détestait l'Alliance Rebelle. Oh oui, il les détestait de toute son âme, ou de ce qui en restait. Il les détestait même plus qu'il haïssait son maître, Darth Sidious, ce qui n'était pas peu dire...

Ces salauds étaient bien organisés, il devait l'admettre. Leurs stratégies étaient brillantes, leur infiltration dans chaque sphère de l'Empire était remarquable, la propagande qu'ils menaient sur Terre contre les impériaux -et contre Vader lui-même- était bluffante. Le seigneur Sith devait le reconnaître, ses nouveaux ennemis étaient bien plus doués que l'avaient été les Séparatistes durant la Guerre des clones. C'était certes beaucoup plus amusant de jouer avec des concurrents sérieux, celui qu'on appelait encore le « héros-sans-peur » en était bien conscient, mais c'était bien moins agréable de perdre la face devant ses hommes à chaque fois.

Contrairement à tout ce qu'aurait pu penser les personnes qui côtoyaient régulièrement le Sith, Darth Vader était une personne pragmatique. Et réfléchie. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, non seulement il aurait été un piètre stratège, mais en plus, Sidious aurait trouvé la mort depuis bien longtemps. Mais comme Darth Vader était loin d'être un idiot, il avait gardé son « maître » vivant pour gérer son Empire pendant qu'il pourchassait ses véritables ennemis : les Jedis. Il savait donc parfaitement que personne ne pouvait gagner toutes les batailles dans un jeu de force équitable. Perdre un combat contre l'Alliance Rebelle une ou deux fois était acceptable. Toujours signifiait que le jeu était biaisé.

Or, Vader n'avait jamais aimé les tricheurs.

Il avait donc très rapidement compris qu'il devait réviser chacun de ses plans d'attaques pour pouvoir mettre le doigt sur celui qui regardait ses cartes et transmettait des informations cruciales aux rebelles. Il avait joué double : donnant de fausses informations à certains, remettant en cause la fidélité de tout le monde -même celle de Palpatine!- et installant pièges sur pièges dans l'espoir de découvrir le traitre. Il avait agi avec beaucoup de précaution, tissant une toile d'araignée complexe tout autour de lui, sans pour autant réussir à attraper le cafard qui lui posait tant de problèmes.

Ce qui le rendait chaque jour davantage d'une humeur massacrante.

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas dire de décharger un peu de sa colère sur ses hommes. Si les soldats-clones s'avéraient être remplaçables, les bons éléments n'étaient pas légion. Quant aux soldats volontaires, leur dévotion n'était jamais vraiment acquise. Il ne pouvait décemment pas tuer chacun de ses meilleurs éléments chaque fois que l'Alliance Rebelle réussissait à le prendre de vitesse, ou il n'en aurait rapidement plus.

C'était frustrant.

Or, Darth Vader n'aimait pas cette sensation. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'être un incompétent notoire, un piètre stratège, un incapable à la tête d'une armée de pacotille. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas : ses subordonnés étaient compétents, leurs moyens technologiques étaient au summum de la modernité, ils étaient plus nombreux, mieux entraînés, mieux préparés. Sans aucune fausse modestie, Vader pouvait affirmer que ses ruses étaient brillantes et que chacune de ses manœuvres aurait dû aboutir à la réussite de l'Empire. Après tout, contrairement à son premier échec sur Kashyyyk, le dictateur ne sous-estimait plus ses adversaires.

Malheureusement, l'Empire n'arrivait toujours pas à détruire ces nuisances idéalistes. La frustration du Sith ne faisait donc que croître à mesure que la popularité des rebelles -il préférait largement le terme de terroristes- augmentait. Les Terriens étaient eux une épine dans son pied qu'il lui tardait d'ôter. Ils ne cessaient de remettre en question l'autorité impériale, faisaient exploser chaque installation implantée, menaient une révolte générale et entêtée et refusaient même de respecter les ordres de leurs représentants politiques. Ils scandaient à la désobéissance civile, et osaient même le comparer à un de leurs dictateurs du passé qui aurait dû devenir peintre !

La planète était devenue le terreau de la Rébellion mais Sidious refusait catégoriquement d'éradiquer ses habitants. Il affirmait que l'opinion publique de la galaxie considérait la découverte de la Terre comme une avancée majeure concrétisée par l'Empire : s'en séparer aurait été un coup bien trop grand pour le régime encore jeune. Cependant, Vader se tenait prêt à tout moment à appliquer un envisageable changement de stratégie de la part de l'Empereur : il aurait un plaisir non dissimulé à se débarrasser d'un petit milliard de Terriens pour se détendre un peu. En rétrospective, tout cela était la faute de son ancien maître : Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Si l'Alliance Rebelle agaçait fortement Vader, le Jedi, lui, l'obsédait totalement. Il n'avait pas abattu son ancien maître quand il en avait eu la possibilité. Il s'était montré faible sur Mustafar, en ayant été empêché par les derniers échos d'Anakin Skywalker. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de vérifier que Kenobi rendait bien son dernier souffle. Prétentieux, orgueilleux, il avait été persuadé que jamais il n'aurait eu la force de quitter la planète volcanique. Il aurait dû se douter que le Jedi survivrait : Obi-Wan le faisait toujours. Pendant un certain temps, Vader avait cru que le lien maître/apprenti qui l'unissait au Jedi n'était pas totalement rompu. Obi-Wan avait découvert que son ancien élève l'avait suivi sur Terre grâce à leur lien, et l'avait fermé pour sauver sa peau. Cependant, Vader s'était dit que, peut-être, Kenobi avait pu trouver un moyen de dissimuler sa présence dans son esprit pour pouvoir l'espionner à son aise. Cependant, il avait eu beau sonder chaque partie de lui-même dans la Force, il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre le reliant au Jedi qu'un fil mince, effiloché, prêt à céder à tout moment. Plus le temps passait, plus le fil s'amincissait. Il ne serait bientôt plus que le souvenir d'une époque révolue. C'était inenvisageable que Kenobi puisse s'en servir pour savoir où il était, encore moins pour l'espionner.

Restait qu'il y avait un espion quelque part. Un espion particulièrement doué. Brillant même. Capable de ne pas se faire détecter par toutes ses ruses, ne tombant dans aucun panneau, déterminé à ruiner toutes ses actions. Quand Vader mettrait la main dessus -car il le trouverait un jour, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps- il savourerait le moment où il mettrait fin à sa vie. Il avait déjà tout un tas d'idées : ce serait long, ce serait douloureux. Jouissif. Il lui ferait payer chacun de ces moments de déshonneur, de honte. Il lui ferait payer le fait d'avoir été convoqué par un Sidious en colère et qui le faisait mariner depuis une heure devant son bureau tandis qu'il s'entretenait avec un idiot sans commune-mesure du nom de Tarkin, qu'il comptait promouvoir dans leur futur nouveau régime administratif. Mais Vader n'en avait rien à faire.

Sidious lui faisait perdre son temps, et lui commençait à perdre toute patience.

Peut-être l'idée de mettre fin au règne de Palpatine tout de suite n'était-elle pas si mauvaise ? Sidious, en effet, s'avérait être toute autant une nuisance qu'un allié. Il commençait à devenir plus qu'agaçant quand il osait croire que son apprenti était à sa disposition. Vader était peut-être assez sage pour ne pas vouloir régner lui-même, mais si la situation s'avérait nécessaire, il pouvait toujours placer quelqu'un d'autre sur le trône impérial. Quelqu'un qui ne le convoquerait pas pour d'obscures raisons et ne le laisserait pas attendre pendant une heure pour le recevoir.

Si le jeune Sith devait adapter son emploi du temps surchargé de tueries Jedi pour pouvoir le rencontrer, le corollaire exigeait à tout du moins que son maître en fasse de même. Et pas qu'il le laisse attendre pendant qu'il discutait de choses inutiles avec un officier dont Vader pouvait certes accorder sa loyauté à l'Empire, mais qui le jugeait toujours comme un enfant, alors qu'il lui avait déjà sauvé la vie... lors d'une lointaine mission.

Agacé, le Sith jeta un regard appuyé sur la jolie secrétaire qui mourrait de crainte derrière son bureau de l'autre côté de la salle. Une créature inutile, qui n'était là que pour la décoration, et peut-être pour satisfaire les désirs de l'Empereur. Pauvre petite chose : Sidious était tout aussi révoltant extérieurement qu'intérieurement. C'était un Sith, en ce sens, ses seuls plaisirs étaient liés à la souffrance des autres. Même Vader l'admettait volontiers : en comparaison, il pouvait encore être considéré comme un être pourvu d'une gentillesse sans limites. Un enfant de chœur.

Ce qui voulait tout dire.

La secrétaire appuya derechef sur son comlink, espérant peut-être réussir ainsi à faire sortir sa Majesté impériale de son bureau avant que le jeune Sith ne perde totalement le peu de calme qui lui restait et ne la tue pour se défouler. L'action aurait été inutile : Sidious n'accordait aucun intérêt à la disparition de quelques subordonnés, encore moins des femmes. Mais Vader espérait que voir quelqu'un agoniser serait moins ennuyant que de rester stoïquement installé sur un siège avec comme seule distraction la respiration hérétique de la femme apeurée.

Heureusement pour cette dernière, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à l'instant précis ou le Sith levait une main et s'ouvrait à la Force pour étouffer son ennui avec de funestes conséquences. Tarkin, vêtu d'un grotesque uniforme grisâtre que Vader refusait catégoriquement de porter, sortit enfin du petit bureau avec un air hautain qui détourna aussitôt les envies de meurtre du Sith sur sa désagréable personne. Vader détestait qu'on le regarde comme un être insignifiant. Les politiciens avaient la fâcheuse manie de le faire depuis des années : il s'assurait qu'il n'en soit plus le cas aujourd'hui.

Stupidement, Tarkin pensait que son statut privilégié auprès de l'Empereur garantirait sa sécurité. Comme si Palpatine pouvait le protéger contre son apprenti ! Le destin disposait une ironie amusante : Vader pouvait protéger ceux qui le méritaient de Sidious, mais ce dernier n'avait aucune réelle emprise sur son élève. Le jeune homme l'avait très vite mis au courant : il ne comptait pas être son esclave. Il n'en serait plus jamais : ni un esclave sur Tatooine, ni au profit des Jedis, ni pour les Siths.

S'il était prêt à s'investir pour une cause particulière, la seule mesure politique qu'était prêt à engager Vader était celle-ci : l''abolition de l'esclavage dans l'Empire. Et pas avec quelques décrets stupides, comme il y en avait tant, mais avec des actions. Vader haïssait les esclavagistes, presque autant qu'il exécrait les Jedis. Il comptait bien un jour en débarrasser la galaxie. Les gens avaient le droit à une certaine liberté, dans le cadre légitime des règles impériales. Car la population était idiote, ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour les mener à vivre en paix. Pas forcément lui. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Peut-être demain ?

Sidious, malgré ses innombrables défauts, pouvait comprendre ça. Il comprenait que pour obtenir la paix, il fallait parfois faire quelques sacrifices. Il était capable de le gérer. Il avait juste besoin de pouvoirs. Vader les lui accordait.

Mais il pouvait aussi les lui reprendre.

-Vader, déclara Tarkin.

Le susnommé plissa dangereusement les yeux face au ton employé. Non seulement l'homme ne le reconnaissait pas par son titre de « Seigneur » mais l'insultait même en lui accordant à peine son attention. Personne ne sortait indemne d'un tel affront. Il était temps que cet être insignifiant comprenne où était sa place : à genoux, à ses pieds. Vader allait lui enseigner une leçon dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie.

Or, il était un excellent pédagogue.

Il leva simplement la main, et ferma le poing en serrant petit à petit.

L'homme s'écroula aussitôt sur ses genoux, portant les mains à sa gorge comme s'il essayait de se dégager d'une entrave invisible. Il étouffait. Ses yeux devinrent larmoyants. C'était exultant, plaisant. Vader adorait ça. Il aimait voir le regard suppliant des personnes qu'il étranglait à mort alors qu'ils s'accrochaient à la conscience. Dans ces moments-là, leur regard perdait cette étincelle d'orgueil tandis qu'ils étaient remis à leur juste place. Le Sith atteignait l'exultation quand la dernière étincelle d'espoir vacillait dans les yeux de ses victimes pour ne laisser place qu'à une amère résignation : ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre lui. Lui seul avait le pouvoir.

-C'est _Seigneur_ Vader pour vous, Tarkin, rappela-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, Apprenez à respecter vos supérieurs.

Le teint de Tarquin, normalement blafard, commençait déjà à tendre vers un étrange bleu pâle. Ses yeux noirs, d'habitude si hautains, si brillants se ternissaient déjà, éteints et sans doute se révulseraient-ils bientôt dans leurs orbites.

Vader sourit. Tout ce pouvoir était tellement grisant. Dire qu'il avait refusé pendant des années d'utiliser ses dons simplement à cause de quelques principes moraux que les Jedis ne respectaient de toute façon plus depuis longtemps... C'était ridicule. Oh oui, il avait eu raison de remettre en question les enseignements de son ancien maître et de ces idiots conspirateurs qu'avaient été les maîtres du conseil Jedi. Ils avaient été fous, aveugles, stupides de ne pas utiliser les pouvoirs qu'ils possédaient...

Ils avaient eu peur, et avaient essayé de cacher ce fait derrière des principes moraux vides de sens. Non, utiliser le Côté obscur de la Force n'était pas anormal. Les Jedis avaient cru que pour respecter l'équilibre de la Force, il fallait éradiquer les ténèbres. Ils avaient eu tort. Pour que le monde soit équilibré, il avait besoin de bon comme du mauvais.

C'était la même chose dans la Force.

Shmi Skywalker avait mis l'Élu au monde, celui destiné à rétablir l'équilibre dans la Force. C'était ce que Vader faisait. Non seulement il le faisait au sein même de toute une galaxie, mais il avait même réussi à rééquilibrer en lui-même le Côté obscur et le Côté lumineux. Il maîtrisait déjà l'enseignement Jedi et il apprenait à présent celui des Siths.

Obi-Wan Kenobi avait souvent répété à Anakin Skywalker que le savoir était le pouvoir. Darth Vader ne l'avait pas oublié, et y croyait toujours dur comme fer. Mais contrairement à son ancien maître, il savait que le savoir ne se limitait pas à l'enseignement Jedi.

Le savoir, c'était le pouvoir, et il avait le Pouvoir. Un pouvoir démesuré, exacerbé par la puissance de sa haine et son envie de vengeance qui coulait dans ses veines pour lui donner la force de se battre. Il avait le pouvoir, celui de mettre fin à la vie de cet imbécile de Tarkin qui, de par son manque cruel de connaissances et de bon sens, avait cru lui être supérieur.

Il pouvait le tuer. Darth Sidious serait certainement en colère, mais Vader l'était déjà. Cependant, le Sith savait qu'aller jusque-là n'était déjà plus utile. Il avait déjà bien fait comprendre à Tarkin qui était aux commandes et, à moins d'être poussé par quelque envie suicidaire, ce dernier serait désormais bien plus respectueux envers son supérieur. Mais l'envie de débarrasser la galaxie de cette vermine était malgré tout très tentante.

Tant de puissance dans le creux de sa main. Soit il serrait le poing et la trachée de Tarquin exploserait de l'intérieur en milliers de petits morceaux... Soit il le relâchait, et l'homme vivrait sans trop de séquelles. Que choisir ? Il devait se décider rapidement. A chaque seconde qui passait, les chances de survie de sa victime s'amoindrissaient. Peut-être pouvait-il simplement lui demandait de lui fournir quelques bonnes raisons de le garder en vie. Il n'aurait même pas besoin d'entendre sa réponse à voix haute. Il lui suffirait de forcer son esprit pour voir s'il en avait vraiment...

Vader allait interroger le politicien quand il sentit une présence beaucoup plus sombre s'approcher de lui. Darth Sidious venait de sortir de son bureau pour le retrouver.

-Que faites-vous, Seigneur Vader ?, demanda-t-il tout en regardant sans grand intérêt la démonstration de puissance de son jeune apprenti.

Vader se retourna vers lui et sourit, à peine conscient que ses magnifiques yeux bleus venaient de virer au jaune.

-J'enseigne le respect, Maître, répondit-il d'un ton enjoué.

L'empereur -qui venait pourtant d'accorder une longue audience au politicien- ne daigna même pas lui lancer un regard. Vader savait parfaitement pourquoi. Palpatine méprisait la faiblesse plus que tout autre chose dans la galaxie. Il ne la supportait pas. Plus que cela, il la haïssait. Or, Tarkin, en ce moment même, en était l'illustration parfaite. Sidious n'était pas un homme de cœur, il n'était pas tendre, ne défendait pas la veuve et l'orphelin, et ceux qu'il estimait inférieurs.

Il n'avait aucune pitié pour les faibles.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, déclara Palpatine. Suivez-moi.

Vader desserra le poing. Tarkin, qui avait été maintenu à genoux par la Force, s'écroula sur le sol de tout son long et fut aussitôt pris d'une quinte de toux violente. L'Empereur fit un geste rapide de la main et sa secrétaire - qui devait être habituée à voir les gens sortir du bureau de son employeur dans un tel état - sortit de derrière son bureau et s'agenouilla auprès de Tarkin. Pathétique, pensa Vader en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa victime.

-Remplaçable, murmura-t-il tout en enjambant son corps pour entrer enfin dans la bureau de son maître.

Si Sidious l'entendit, il n'en fit pas grande affaire. Le bureau de Palpatine n'avait que très peu changé depuis qu'il était devenu Empereur. Grand, moderne, digne de l'homme le plus important de la Galaxie. Pourtant, aux yeux de Vader, il paraissait indéniablement différent. Quand Anakin Skywalker était venu ici, il l'avait fait pour trouver réconfort auprès d'un ami, et il n'y avait perçu que bienveillance.

Il avait été aveugle, atrocement aveugle. Mais aujourd'hui, il voyait mieux. Le Côté obscur imprégnait même les murs, ne laissant aucun doute quant à la personne qui y siégeait. Dans le fond, l'énorme baie-vitrée laissait apercevoir la nuit froide de Coruscant. Le puissant monde-capital qu'ils gouvernaient.

Darth Sidious s'installa rapidement sur son siège luxueux. Le capuchon qu'il portait désormais pour cacher ses traits monstrueux -séquelles du dernier combat qu'Anakin avait livré contre lui-même et perdu- n'était pas assez grand pour dissimuler toute l'étendue de sa laideur. Son teint était d'une pâleur inhumaine, son visage ridé, défiguré à vie, ne trouvant un semblant d'étincelle que dans la monstruosité de son regard. L'Empereur était à présent à peine humain. Si Darth Vader était la beauté du mal, attractif, mortel, Sidious était l'archétype même de la véritable image des ténèbres : disgracieux, repoussant, mais tout aussi mortel. Vader n'était revenu que très peu de fois dans le bureau de l'Empereur depuis l'instauration de l'Empire. Sidious n'aimait pas laisser son apprenti trop près du Sénat -comme si Vader voulait rencontrer davantage des politiciens véreux- et préférait largement l'occuper à rechercher les rares Jedis survivants. Une situation qui convenait parfaitement au jeune Sith. Ils communiquaient souvent par hologramme, Sidious prenant à peine le temps de former son apprenti dans la voie des Siths. Leur relation maître/apprenti était limitée, mais elle convenait aux deux guerriers. Sidious n'avait pas à superviser Vader à chaque instant, et Vader ne se sentait pas trompé par Sidious comme il l'avait été pendant des années. C'était une situation donnant donnant.

Or, pour une raison que ne connaissait pas le jeune Sith, l'Empereur venait de mettre de côté leur entente cordiale pour le convoquer ici, dans le bureau symbole de sa toute-puissance. Comme s'il essayait d'asseoir son autorité.

Chose qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

En s'asseyant, l'Empereur l'incita prendre place face à lui, sur un siège bien moins confortable, où prenait place ses sbires inutiles. Une insulte déguisée. Vader resta debout, croisant les bras d'impatience.

-Comment allez-vous, mon ami ?, demanda l'Empereur d'un ton faussement affable.

Vader renifla dédaigneusement. Comment Palpatine osait-il encore l'appelait « ami » ? Oh non, ils n'étaient plus amis depuis longtemps. Pas depuis que Darth Vader avait pris le relais sur le faible et crédule Anakin Skywalker. Ils n'avaient peut-être même jamais été amis. Tout n'avait été que tromperies, corruption, endoctrinement. Anakin Skywalker avait fait confiance à ce serpent, ce qui avait causé sa chute. Sidious était stupide s'il croyait pouvoir se servir des faiblesses de son alter-ego passé contre lui.

Et Vader n'aimait _pas_ la stupidité.

Il n'avait aucune raison de répondre à la question de son « maître ». Palpatine se fichait royalement de la réponse. Les tourments émotionnels de son apprenti ne l'intéressaient guère. Tout comme ceux d'Anakin. Si le Sith lui demandait comment il allait, cela ne pouvait être que pour deux raisons intrinsèquement liées. La première pour installer une impression de confiance entre eux. La deuxième, pour pouvoir, de cette façon, mieux le manipuler. Ce qui voulait dire que le dictateur craignait quelque chose.

Il avait peur de Vader.

L'Empereur n'était peut-être pas si aveugle, après-tout.

Mais il sous-estimait encore son apprenti. Vader n'était pas dupe. Il voyait les choses avec beaucoup plus de précision, désormais. Il pouvait voir au travers de la grossière toile d'araignée dans laquelle son maître essayait de l'empêtrer. Il ne comptait pas se jeter dedans.

Il ne répondit donc pas à la question, mais en posa une autre :

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait appeler, Maître ?

Sidious, qui jusque-ici avait essayé de garder le Côté obscur de la Force qui l'entourait sur une laisse plutôt serrée, comprit instantanément que la fausse cordialité n'amènerait à rien. L'obscurité envahit alors le bureau au point que Vader n'arrive plus à percevoir qu'un seul éclat lumineux qu'il découvrit, à sa grande consternation, venir de lui-même.

Bien entendu, l'Empereur avait dû le remarquer lui aussi. La Force seule savait quel genre de conclusion il pourrait en tirer. Que son apprenti ne soit pas assez immergé dans le côté obscur, peut-être ? Absurde. Vader était le mal incarné. Il n'aurait plus dû y avoir la moindre trace de bon en lui. Le fait que la Force lui indique le contraire était dérangeant et pouvait donner de fausses idées à son maître.

Sidious laissa quelques instants s'écouler avant de finalement lui répondre :

-J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à le faire, soyez-en certain. Mais il s'avère que j'ai reçu récemment quelques compte-rendus concernant les dernières missions menées par mon armée et j'ai été très... étonné... par les résultats du commandant de ma flotte.

Vader grimaça à l'accusation à peine dissimulée. Évidemment, quelqu'un avait informé l'Empereur de ses échecs successifs. Et Sidious n'en était pas très heureux. Il voulait que quelqu'un rende des comptes, et ce quelqu'un, c'était Vader.

-L'Alliance rebelle est téméraire, avoua le Sith.

Il n'avait aucune raison de mentir à son maître. Oui, il n'avait pas encore réussi à mettre en déroute l'Alliance Rebelle. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Une fois qu'il aurait trouvé et éliminé le traître, les choses iraient beaucoup mieux. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre : il écraserait ces sales rebelles comme s'il ne s'agissait que de quelques pathétiques insectes. Mais pour le moment, sa priorité restait de mettre la main sur la personne qui transmettait ces informations si cruciales.

Sidious se redressa, tentant de paraître encore plus imposant. La majorité de gens devaient se sentir effrayés de se retrouver face à un seigneur Sith à l'apogée de sa puissance. Mais pas Vader. Palpatine n'était rien comparé à ses pouvoirs. Il n'était pas le moins du monde intimidé.

-Oui, confirma Sidious. Un fâcheux contretemps, j'en suis bien conscient, surtout qu'ils ne font pas un secret de leurs objectifs finaux : renverser tout ce que nous avons mis tant de temps à construire. Me renverser, moi.

-Ils n'y arriveront pas, déclara Vader.

L'Alliance Rebelle avait peut-être la chance d'avoir un excellent espion, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour mettre l'Empire à mal. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de les vaincre. En face à face direct, ils perdraient. Ils le savaient, puisqu'ils évitaient constamment les confrontations de ce type, chose qui ne faisait qu'accroître le dégoût de Vader. Ils étaient lâches. Et il détestait la lâcheté. Il n'y avait rien d'excitant à ne s'engager que dans des batailles que l'on savait gagnées d'avance,. C'était ennuyeux, et menait finalement à l'échec. Dans la guerre, il fallait savoir être audacieux.

-Pourtant, si j'en crois ces mêmes compte-rendus, les statistiques ne sont pas en notre faveur.

Les statistiques... Les statistiques n'avaient aucun intérêt. Une guerre ne se faisait pas avec des probabilités. Surtout si ces dernières étaient biaisées par un élément encore inconnu.

-Nous avons un traître parmi nous, expliqua Vader.

Sidious se pencha vers lui et siffla :

-En effet. La question est : pourquoi est-il toujours en vie ?

Parce c'est un très bon espion, répondit intérieurement Vader. Non pas qu'il l'admettrait jamais à voix haute. Oui, peut-être au fond de lui le Sith éprouvait-il une sorte de respect réticent envers le rebelle. Ce n'était pas donné à n'importe qui de lui tenir tête et de gagner face à lui.

Même si c'était temporaire.

-Je ne l'ai pas encore localisé, lança-il simplement.

-Bien entendu, bien entendu. Ce n'est certainement pas lié à un manque de volonté de votre part, n'est-ce pas, Seigneur Vader ?

Vader plissa dangereusement les yeux.

-Qu'insinuez-vous, mon Maître ?

-Peut-être Anakin Skywalker n'est-il pas totalement mort ? Peut-être veut-il préserver la vie de certains Jedis ? Préserver la vie de son ancien maître ?

-Anakin Skywalker est mort. Ma loyauté va à l'Empire.

-Je l'espère, Vader. Sinon les conséquences pourraient être... regrettables, je le crains.

La colère de Vader failli échapper à son contrôle. L'air autour d'eux, déjà obscurci par la présence de Sidious, s'alourdit encore considérablement. Le peu de chaleur restante n'était quasiment plus visible, étouffé par la côté sombre de la Force. Même le léger filet lumineux qui restait en Vader sembla perdre de son intensité. Le Sith se pencha vers Sidious, son aura le dominant clairement. A côté de lui, l'Empereur paraissait négligeable.

-Seriez-vous en train de me menacer, Darth Sidious ?, demanda-t-il.

Sidious lui sourit, d'un air presque douce-heureux.

-Je me contente de vous prévenir. Par amitié.

Vader fit une moue dégoûté. Amitié. Encore. Mensonges ! Oh, comme il avait envie de se jeter sur Sidious en brandissant son sabre-laser. Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver un morceau de son corps qui n'était pas totalement marqués pour y laisser une nouvelle cicatrice ?

C'était tellement tentant. Mais aussi inutile. Le jeune sith dû se faire violence pour ne rien répondre.

-Si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, je vais retourner traquer cet ennuyant petit espion.

-Quand vous l'aurez trouvé, faites-lui ressentir ma colère.

-Comme il vous sierra.

Vader quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, essayant toujours de contenir sa colère.

Dans l'antichambre, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Tarkin. La secrétaire l'avait certainement déjà fait conduire vers un med-service, mais cela ne voulait pas forcément dire que la salle était vide. Lama Su, premier ministre de Kamino et concepteur des soldats-clones, attendait à son tour une entrevue avec l'Empereur. Vader fit à peine attention à ce dernier, encore bien trop occupé à essayer de maîtriser sa colère en passe de déborder.

Comment Sidious osait-il remettre en question sa détermination à mettre fin à l'Alliance Rebelle et, surtout, à la vie de son traître d'ancien maître, Obi-Wan Kenobi ? Pour Vader, il n'y avait rien de plus important que ça. Éliminer Les Jedis. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. L'Empereur, plus que n'importe qui, aurait dû le savoir. Ces sales Jedis avaient ruiné sa vie, comme ils avaient pris celle de sa mère... Il n'aurait de repos que lorsqu'ils seraient tous morts.

Rapidement, les pas du seigneur Sith le menèrent à traverser l'immense édifice qu'était le Palais impérial. Un bâtiment démesuré, pour flatter l'orgueil tout aussi démesuré des politiciens corrompus que celui qui y logeait. Les personnes qu'il croisa s'éloignèrent toutes rapidement de lui. Ce qui était presque amusant.

Vader allait enfin quitter le Palais royal quand un garde osa l'interpeller.

-Seigneur Vader, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, salua le soldat.

C'était encore un jeune homme, peut-être même plus jeune encore que Vader. Un novice. Il n'avait pas dû rejoindre l'armée depuis bien longtemps. De fait, il n'avait aucun grade et ne savait pas à quel point il était téméraire d'interpeller ainsi un Sith. Surtout un Sith clairement en colère. Vader aurait pu le tuer, et le fit presque, juste pour pouvoir satisfaire ne serait-ce qu'un peu ses envies de meurtre. Cependant, alors qu'il allait mettre fin à la vie du jeune fou, il sentit quelque chose. La Force lui murmurait de ne pas tuer ce gamin.

Il le regarda curieusement. Il n'était pas sensible à la Force, c'était évident. Il était encore inexpérimenté, et ne semblait pas être dans une forme physique exceptionnelle. Il était même un peu maigre. A priori, il était comme tout le monde. Mais il avait un rôle à jouer, la Force était formelle. Curieux, le seigneur Sith lui demanda :

-Qui êtes-vous, soldat ?

Le jeune homme se redressa avec un air formel.

-Je suis le cadet Firmus Piett, d'Axxila, Monseigneur. Je viens de rejoindre l'armée impériale.

Même son nom n'avait rien d'intéressant. Et Vader se fichait d'Axxila : cette planète n'avait aucun intérêt particulier. Mais il y avait quelque chose, il avait juste besoin de trouver quoi.

-Et en quoi cela m'intéresserait-il?, gronda-t-il.

Le soldat aurait dû avoir peur. C'était une réaction logique, celle que tous les hommes sous son commandement auraient eu. Mais naïf, Piett répondit simplement :

-Cela n'a pas à vous intéresser, Monseigneur.. C'est simplement un honneur pour moi de saluer le plus valeureux combattant de l'Empire.

Généralement, Vader méprisait les flatteurs. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise qu'il était le meilleur parce qu'il le savait. Surtout que la plupart du temps, les beaux parleurs ne croyaient pas un piètre mot de ce qu'ils déblatéraient. Mais le Sith ne discerna cette fois aucun mensonge dans ce qu'avançait le jeune soldat. Il estimait vraiment que c'était un honneur de le voir.

-Vous ne mentez pas, constata-t-il simplement.

-Jamais s'il n'en est nul besoin, confirma Piett.

Sa réponse fit sourire Vader. Pas d'un de ses sourires qui annonçait la mort imminente de quelqu'un, non. Mais de celui qui voulait dire qu'il appréciait ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Aussi sincère que pouvait l'être un Sith.

Peut-être venait-il de trouver un allié ?

-Intéressant. Dites-moi, cadet, quel est votre spécialité ?, s'enquit-il.

-J'aimerais me spécialiser dans la stratégie militaire, mais je ferai comme bon il semblera à l'Empire.

La stratégie militaire, vraiment ?

_Très_ intéressant. C'était exactement ce qui manquait dans son entourage. Un homme assez intelligent, avec de la vision, capable si nécessaire de prendre les bonnes décisions en l'absence de Vader. Une personne de confiance, presque.

Presque.

Mais quelqu'un qui pourrait également l'aider quand il n'aurait aucune idée de comment agir.

Exactement comme maintenant avec ce petit espion rebelle...

-Dites-moi, Cadet, que feriez-vous s'il y avait un traitre parmi vous et que malgré tous vos efforts, vous n'arriviez pas à le trouver ? , demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Surpris par la question, le cadet répondit néanmoins tout de suite avec assurance :

-Alors ce serait que mes efforts n'auront pas été assez grands. J'en prendrais donc la responsabilité.

Une réponse correcte, mais ce n'était pas ce que cherchait Vader. Il poursuivit donc :

-Mais si vous aviez fait tous les efforts possibles et imaginables. Si vous aviez piégé toutes les personnes autour de vous avec de fausses informations, si vous aviez vérifié les moindres systèmes électroniques à la recherche d'un mouchard, gardé pour vous des informations cruciales mais que malgré tout, les traitres finissaient toujours par avoir les informations correctes, qu'en penseriez-vous ?

Piett, après quelques instants de réflexion, avança alors une réponse stupéfiante :

-Eh bien, si les informations que je suis le seul à posséder finissent par être découvertes par mes ennemis, c'est que je suis moi-même le traître.

-Absurde, répliqua aussitôt le Sith.

Il n'était certainement pas celui qui transmettait des informations à l'Alliance Rebelle. Il les méprisait de tout son être ! C'était impossible !

Mais le soldat ne fut pas déstabilisé par la véhémence de son ton et continua :

-On dit que lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, même improbable, doit être vérifié.

Oui... Il avait raison. Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, il devait vérifier qu'il n'était pas lui-même l'informateur inconscient de la Rébellion.

-Et comment agiriez-vous pour déterminer si vous êtes le traître ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton réservé.

-En vérifiant si les données que je suis le seul à avoir finissent entre les mains de mes ennemis et si celles dont je n'ai pas connaissance leur restent inconnues, répondit simplement le cadet.

Ça avait du sens… Et surtout, ça pouvait marcher. La Force lui avait dit de ne pas éliminer le jeune homme et il savait maintenant pourquoi : il serait son allié. Vader prendrait grand soin de le former à n'obéir qu'à lui, à n'avoir confiance qu'en lui, à mépriser l'Empereur, à n'être fidèle qu'au commandant de la marine impériale. Il en ferait une arme, la plus affûtée possible.

-Une stratégie très intelligente, lieutenant Piett, affirma Vader.

Le soldat baissa humblement la tête en un salut de gratitude.

-Merci, Monseigneur, mais je ne suis encore qu'un cadet.

De nouveau, Vader sourit. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était un sourire sombre, plein de promesses.

Conspirateur.

-Plus maintenant. Vous venez d'être muté à mon service, lieutenant. Allez vous préparer. Nous partons dans une heure.

* * *

Hello,

Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre 19 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Et que vous n'êtes pas trop déstabilisés par ce petit passage dans l'esprit de Darth Vader (je crois que j'y ai laissé quelques plumes, mais j'ai adoré). Ce chapitre, c'est un peu la pierre angulaire autour de laquelle tourne mon intrigue, au même niveau que le futur chapitre 24... On y trouve des indices évidents pour la suite de l'histoire, mais aussi et surtout un indice beaucoup plus discret et qui a directement à voir avec le lointain climax. Indice : il ne s'agit que d'une simple phrase glissée vers la fin du chapitre et qui contient une vingtaine de mots. Vous avez une idée de quelle phrase je parle ? Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire Somnium et, tout particulièrement, celles qui ont la gentillesse de laisser un commentaire : **Rey Organa, Ange, Guest, Ambre, Braisebang, , 20, Nelenia, Toshiyoshi, Sabrinabella, Mitsuki81, Guest, **et** Salom.**

VOUS ÊTES GENIAUX ! Bises à vous, et que la Force soit avec vous, Kallen

PS : Si vous avez laissé un commentaire anonyme, afin de pouvoir vous répondre, j'ai reconverti mon ancien blog inutilisé depuis des années. La-vagabonde. skyblog. com . Ainsi, désormais, tout le monde aura une réponse à son commentaire sans aucune distinction d'inscription ou non. Ceux ayant un compte auront leur réponse par MP, les autres sur le blog. Enjoy.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Somnium**_

* * *

**Résumé de l'histoire**: Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise, rêve depuis toujours d'une autre galaxie et d'un homme appelé Anakin Skywalker. Quand elle réalise que ses rêves sont réels, il est déjà trop tard. Darth Vader vient conquérir cette planète trop longtemps oubliée.

**Crédit**: L'épopée Star Wars est la propriété de George Lucas, rien n'est à moi.

**Remerciements : A la superbe Lereniel, ma beta-lectrice d'exception.**

* * *

**WARNING : CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UNE SCENE DE VIOLENCE GRAPHIQUE RELATIVEMENT LONGUE ET JUSTIFIE UN RATING T.**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

**҉**

* * *

**Village d'Ameri**

**Alderaan**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà huit mois que Padmé Naberrie avait quitté la Terre.

Huit mois qu'elle avait réalisé que les rêves qui l'avaient accompagné toute sa vie n'étaient pas fictifs, mais bien réels. Huit mois qu'elle était devenue une espionne -à distance- de l'Alliance Rebelle et qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour mettre l'Empire en déroute. Huit mois que la jeune politicienne avait troqué sa vie posée de terrienne pour embrasser l'instabilité d'une réfugiée politique dont personne ne devait connaître l'existence.

Huit mois... Et rien ne semblait s'arranger.

Comme l'avait prévu Obi-Wan, ils avaient quitté le château d'Aldera pour s'éloigner des Organa afin de garantir au maximum leurs sécurités respectives. Le couple royal leur avait trouvé une petite maison, dans un petit village où il y avait plus de pâturages que d'habitants et où les gens étaient plus enclins aux commérages qu'à partager de vraies informations. Ce qui voulait également dire qu'elle était coupée du reste de la galaxie, et de la Rébellion. Le Jedi les contactait régulièrement pour les tenir informés de la teneur des rêves de Padmé. Quant à elle, elle ne recevait pas la moindre nouvelle sur l'Alliance Rebelle, pour les protéger. Ce qui voulait aussi dire qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Pablo, Dormé, Sabé et Tanner. Les maigres informations qu'elle possédait étaient celles filtrées de l'Holonet. Or, comme tout « bon régime tyrannique », l'Empire avait largement censuré ce dernier.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas mais elle s'y accoutumait. Tout comme elle s'était habituée à agir comme n'importe quelle habitante d'Alderaan. Elle avait adapté sa garde-robe à ce qu'on attendrait d'une maîtresse de maison Alderaanienne. Elle avait étudié les us et coutumes de son monde d'accueil avec beaucoup d'attention, s'entourant d'une armée de livres et demandant régulièrement conseil à Obi-Wan. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, d'ailleurs. Sa nouvelle façon de vivre lui permettait de sortir régulièrement pour acheter tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Cependant, et malgré ses efforts, les habitants d'Ameri la trouvaient étrange et la regardaient toujours avec méfiance. Bien moins que si elle se serait baladée vêtue d'un jeans, mais tout de même.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, vivre à la campagne n'était pas si ennuyeux. Le temps filait vite. Entre les entraînements d'Obi-Wan -qui devenaient presque une punition- et l'apprentissage intensif de toutes les cultures galactiques, l'entretien de la maison et les tâches annexes, elle n'avait pas le temps de souffler. Surtout que Vader était un électron libre : furibond, il ne cessait jamais sa vendetta contre les Jedis, et bloquer son esprit était fatiguant.

Mais elle y arrivait. Elle le bloquait quand elle le voulait. C'était toujours déchirant, toujours épuisant, toujours déstabilisant, mais ces derniers mois, elle avait enfin pu dormir sans rêver de la folie de son ex-ami-imaginaire. Sur ce point, les enseignements d'Obi-Wan avaient largement porté leurs fruits. Elle s'était également avérée être une excellente tireuse : elle ne ratait que rarement sa cible, et Obi-Wan affirmait qu'elle avait un véritable talent à l'état brut. Malheureusement, ce talent ne se développa nullement dans ses capacités à maîtriser les midichloriens d'Anakin. Elle n'avait aucun réflexe jedi, et même quand elle se mettait dans une colère noire, rien ne fonctionnait. Obi-Wan dut se résigner au fait que seul Vader pouvait y avoir accès. Il continuait malgré tout à espérer un miracle.

Étrangement, ce qui manquait le plus à Padmé de sa vie d'avant n'était ni le luxe, ni sa liberté, ni même ses ambitions politiques. Ce qui lui manquait le plus, c'était de prendre une bonne douche d'eau chaude, et non d'ultrasons. La possibilité de commander une pizza à n'importe quelle heure aussi : elle avait envie de malbouffe, et non de l'équilibre alimentaire exemplaire d'Alderaan. Elle pourrait même tuer pour un hamburger bien calorique, parfois.

Sa famille lui manquait, également. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment ils allaient. Comment supportaient-ils la mise sous tutelle de leur planète ? Elle se demandait souvent comment ses parents avaient accueilli l'Empire. L'avaient-ils acceptés ou s'étaient-ils engagés d'eux-mêmes dans la résistance ? Étaient-ils en sécurité ? Ils l'étaient bien plus sans elle, lui avait affirmé Obi-Wan quand elle lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Padmé réalisait pleinement à quel point elle était attachée à sa famille. Elle avait souvent décrié ses parents, notamment son père, pour son manque d'ouverture d'esprit . Elle s'était éloignée d'eux. Mais elle avait toujours compté sur eux.

Heureusement, elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait Obi-Wan avec elle. Même si elle ne partageait pas le même lien avec lui qu'elle l'aurait eu avec Pablo, une sorte d'étrange amitié s'était tissée entre eux. Ils se comprenaient. Ils partageaient la même souffrance par rapport à la disparition d'Anakin, la même haine contre l'Empire, ils étaient tous deux condamnés si Vader leur mettait la main dessus, et ils étaient obligés de rester cacher pour survivre. Ajouter à cela le fait qu'ils étaient les deux seuls habitants à des kilomètres à la ronde, et un lien se serait forcément forgé. Comme une sorte de relation maître/apprenti, mais différente tout de même.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que par moments, il ne lui sortait pas totalement pas les trous de nez.

Obi-Wan Kenobi restait un Jedi. De fait, il ne se plaignait pas, se contentait de presque rien, trouvait la paix en méditant, était patient, et possédait tout un tas de vertus que Padmé n'aurait jamais. Pour lui, donc, la vie qu'ils vivaient sur Alderaan était agréable, voire même reposante après ce qu'il avait traversé durant la Guerre des Clones. Pour Padmé, ce n'était certainement pas le cas et il lui arrivait par moments de ne plus du tout supporter sa nouvelle vie. Et comme l'avait découvert Obi-Wan, mieux valait ne pas philosopher quand la politicienne était fatiguée, quand Vader était de mauvaise humeur, ou quand elle sortait d'une douche-sonique.

Kenobi relevait peu ses sautes d'humeur. Selon lui, c'était une réaction logique vis-à-vis de tous les changements dans sa vie. Il lui conseillait alors simplement de fermer son esprit et, généralement, elle se calmait presque instantanément. Le rouquin ne critiquait pas, il acceptait les choses, ce qui déconcertait la jeune femme. Comment arrivait-il à rester constamment stoïque ? Peut-être parce que lui, contrairement à elle, n'était pas plongé dans le noir complet et qu'il savait comment les choses se passaient... Cette pensée ne manquait jamais de la rendre amère.

Étrangement, depuis quelques jours, Vader semblait avoir renoué avec les conseils de son ancien maître. Il était beaucoup plus calme, plus mesuré, ne tuait plus personne de son équipage, et pouvait même presque paraître agréable à quelqu'un qui ne le connaitrait pas. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait reçu un nouveau jouet: une gigantesque navire de guerre, capable de contenir à son bord une véritable armée, qu'il avait lui-même nommé _l'Executor_. Ou peut-être aussi parce qu'il méditait de plus en plus : au point que Padmé commençait à trouver ça étrange. Dans tous les cas, le changement d'humeur de Vader était ennuyeux. En effet, comme il était moins téméraire, cela voulait aussi dire que Padmé avait moins d'informations à transmettre à l'Alliance. D'après Obi-Wan, ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Il espérait surement prendre cela comme un signe que sa folie commençait à s'amoindrir. Padmé savait pourtant que ce n'était pas le cas. Son instinct lui hurlait que c'était simplement le calme avant la tempête. Une tempête qui menaçait de la balayer.

En cet instant, Padmé était allongée tranquillement dans l'herbe, les yeux fixés sur le ciel bleu d'Alderaan. C'était l'été, et il faisait chaud. La jeune femme avait donc décidé qu'aussi longtemps qu'il ferait plus de vingt degrés, son « entraînement » quotidien aurait lieu à l'extérieur. Obi-Wan avait accepté sans aucun réticence. Pour Padmé, même penser au climat était déroutant. Quand ils étaient arrivés sur Alderaan, c'était l'hiver alors que sur Terre, il faisait un temps quasiment caniculaire. Maintenant, Alderaan profitait des températures clémentes de la période estivale tandis que dans son monde d'origine, l'hiver devait s'être installé. Peut-être même y avait-il de la neige en ce moment sur New-York. Si c'était le cas, les enfants devaient s'amuser comme des fous, quelqu'un avait peut-être même organisé sur les réseaux sociaux une bataille de neige géante... A moins qu'une sorte de loi martiale n'empêche les réunions...

Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer, et souvent espérer qu'elle était pessimiste.

Vader avait quitté la Terre depuis longtemps. Il méprisait sa planète natale et ses habitants. Il ne s'intéressait que très peu à la politique qui y était menée - en réalité, il ne s'intéressait tout simplement pas à la politique en général - et se contentait de dire qu'il fallait plus de répressions, comme s'il s'agissait d'une solution miracle. Mais bien évidemment, ça ne l'était pas. En tant que politicienne aguerrie, Padmé savait que Vader faisait une grosse erreur stratégique. Il aurait dû essayer de négocier avec les politiques terriens. Il les avait soumis au silence et donc, fatalement, les avait forcés à se rebeller. Ou du moins, c'était ce que Padmé espérait. Vader donnait des ordres, mais ne s'intéressait que peu à la Terre, contrairement à l'Empereur. Mais comme Padmé n'avait aucune connexion avec le dictateur –fort heureusement d'ailleurs- elle ignorait le sort réservé à sa planète. Elle savait juste que c'était l'hiver...

C'était horrible d'en savoir si peu.

Obi-Wan lui avait affirmé que les choses se déroulaient correctement. Que l'Alliance Rebelle n'arrêtait pas d'entraver les plans de Vader grâce à ses informations. Il lui disait que tout ce qu'elle faisait était bénéfique, et qu'ils luttaient comme ils le pouvaient contre l'Empire. Mais Kenobi ne lui mentait pas. Il ne lui affirma à aucun moment qu'ils étaient proches de gagner la guerre. Ils gagnaient des batailles, mais au rythme où les choses avançaient, il leur faudrait encore beaucoup d'efforts et de temps. De toute façon, l'Empire ne s'effondrerait pas sans la disparition des deux Siths. Or, ils étaient aussi prêts de battre Vader que Padmé l'était de prendre la présidence de son pays...

Au moins, ils avaient de la chance que ce dernier puisse être trompé. La rumeur du moment disait qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi se cachait sur Kessel, une planète dont Padmé n'avait jamais entendu parler. Vader était persuadé que la rumeur était exacte et était, en ce moment même, en route vers la planète. Il n'y trouverait certainement pas son ancien maître.

Ce dernier était en face d'elle, sur Alderaan, et méditait tranquillement depuis une heure. Padmé était censée en faire de même. Elle avait bien tenu une vingtaine de minutes avant que son ennui ne se fasse sentir et qu'elle ne quitte sa position assise en tailleur pour se prélasser au soleil. La méditation n'était pas son fort, elle s'en lassait rapidement et ne s'épanouissait pas dans l'entraînement jedi.

Padmé ferma les yeux.

Vader, excité à l'idée de retrouver Obi-Wan, était en train de discuter avec le lieutenant Piett, un jeune soldat qui venait juste d'être placé sous ses ordres, à propos de la façon dont la prochaine mission impériale serait mise en place. Le seigneur Sith paraissait même accorder beaucoup plus de crédit aux dires du nouvel arrivant qu'à ceux de ses plus anciens subordonnés. Ce qui était étrange quand on connaissait le peu de confiance des Siths envers autrui.

Padmé écoutait distraitement, sachant pertinemment que Vader ne trouverait pas ce qu'il voulait sur Kessel. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait certainement devoir fermer son esprit avant que sa colère vienne mettre sa propre santé en danger. Depuis le moment de leur fuite de Kashyyyk, Padmé avait réussi à anticiper les moments de colère du seigneur Sith et à se protéger au maximum. D'ailleurs, en huit mois, il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué une seule fois sa présence. Ce qui était synonyme de sécurité. C'était ce qu'elle craignait le plus, que Vader finisse par entrer dans sa tête et qu'il la détraque encore plus qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Cependant, leur lien devait être plus unilatéral qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, car Padmé n'avait rien remarqué d'alarmant.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux.

Obi-Wan n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Elle soupira, se redressa, épousseta sa longue robe avec désintérêt, puis décida s'asseoir en tailleur et de reprendre sa méditation, faute d'avoir quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire. Méditer était quelque chose d'étrange. C'était comme une sorte de communion qu'il fallait trouver avec soi-même.

D'après Obi-Wan, c'était le précepte le plus important de l'enseignement Jedi, mais aussi le plus compliqué à faire assimiler à ceux n'ayant pas grandi au temple. Avant de méditer, il fallait comprendre pourquoi on le faisait, et ainsi revenir au fondement même de la croyance Jedi : « T_out se trouve dans la Force, la Force est un_ ». L'univers était un tout, un ensemble en perpétuel expansion, qu'aucun être vivant ne pourrait jamais parcourir en entier, régi par des lois tellement complexes et variantes que personne ne pouvait toutes assimiler. L'univers, dans son absoluité, ne pouvait que mettre en exergue l'insignifiance des choses qui le composaient. Et pourtant, l'univers, sans ces choses, n'était pas. Et ces choses étaient toutes liées par les midichloriens. Les midichloriens permettaient donc d'accéder à l'univers, au tout, à la Force. Mais ces derniers n'étaient accessibles que si l'être qui désirait s'en servir ne se considérait pas comme une unité, mais comme un ensemble, car on ne pouvait pas comprendre le monde sans se connaître, et se reconnaître comme un maillon de cette chaine. Il fallait donc savoir se définir en tant que personne et en tant que groupe pour pouvoir s'inscrire dans la Force. Ce qui, en définitive, n'était possible qu'au travers de la méditation.

Padmé n'avait absolument rien compris à cette théorie quand Obi-Wan la lui avait expliquée, et elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

Mais Obi-Wan lui avait affirmé en retour que même si elle ne comprenait pas le point de vu des Jedis, elle était tout à fait capable de reconnaître qu'il était important de se connaître soi-même. A défaut de quoi, elle ne pourrait jamais fermer son esprit. Alors Padmé avait médité. Au début, elle avait vraiment eu l'impression de perdre son temps. Il y avait le noir, puis il y avait la lumière, un cœur qui palpitait, mais rien d'autre. Kenobi n'avait pas été surpris de voir qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à maîtriser son enseignements -plus la personne était âgée, moins elle arrivait à accepter les choses abstraites et plus elle était bloquée par ce qu'elle croyait être vrai.

Padmé appelait ça du réalisme.

Obi-Wan de l'obscurantisme.

Après un mois d'échecs perpétuels, le Jedi avait élaboré une nouvelle stratégie. Puisque la Terrienne n'arrivait pas à assimiler ses théories, il lui avait demandé : « _Que penses-tu être ?_ ».

La question existentielle avait laissé la jeune femme pantoise avant qu'elle ne réponde finalement qu'elle était un esprit conscient. Padmé n'était pas une idiote. Elle était instruite et curieuse. De plus, elle avait vu MP pendant des années et s'était logiquement beaucoup intéressée à la psychanalyse. Elle avait donc parlé de la théorie freudienne du « _ça_ », du « _moi_ » et du « _sur-moi _», du passage de l'état de conscience à celui d'inconscience. Obi-Wan lui avait alors dit qu'elle devait méditer pour découvrir son « _ça_ ». C'était la clef dont elle avait eu besoin. La méditation mystique devenant une introspection scientifique, les choses s'étaient accélérées. Deux semaines plus tard, Padmé avait découvert au fond d'elle-même la « _maison freudienne_ » de son inconscient et étrangement, celle-ci s'était petit à petit métamorphosée en un ensemble de tunnels plus ou moins éclairés.

Obi-Wan avait était satisfait de voir à quel point la jeune femme, une fois qu'elle avait dépassé son scepticisme, avait rapidement accédé à son état méditatif et comment les choses devenaient davantage plus faciles chaque jour. Il s'était moqué de sa façon de tout rationaliser -elle appelait ça une déformation terrienne- et lui avait expliqué que pour chaque personne, l'inconscient revêtait une forme différente. Pour Obi-Wan, il s'agissait de longs fleuves. Pour la grande majorité des Jedis, il s'agissait de chemins. Anakin lui avait dit un jour qu'il s'agissait pour lui de simple lumières. Le subconscient que l'on découvrait dans son état de méditation était une simple représentation de ce qu'on était au plus profond de nous-mêmes. Le jedi lui affirma même qu'elle pouvait être fière de ce qu'elle était : un tunnel était fort, un tunnel était protégé et qu'une succession de tunnels qui menaient vers différents endroits n'était pas très différent des classiques « chemins » de la majorité des Jedis. C'était le signe d'un subconscient équilibré.

Padmé avait accepté le compliment sans grand enthousiasme.

Depuis lors, Padmé n'avait plus aucun mal à méditer. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aimait ça. C'était ennuyant et surtout, c'était toujours la même chose. Elle le faisait plus pour faire plaisir à Obi-Wan qu'autre chose.

Une fois les yeux fermés, Padmé se concentra sur elle-même. Elle tenta d'oublier la sensation du soleil sur les parties de sa peau que la robe qu'elle portait ne couvrait pas, d'oublier le frottement du vent dans ses boucles, la sensation de l'herbe fraîche sous ses mains et les cris des oiseaux à proximité. Elle ne s'intéressa qu'à une chose, la lumière qu'elle imaginait être dans sa poitrine. Elle ne fit pas attention au cœur sombre qui battait comme un rappel qu'elle ne serait jamais vraiment seule, et laissa la blancheur devenir si éclatante qu'elle l'aveugla, avant de se retrouver au centre d'un labyrinthe de tunnels désormais familiers.

Elle se concentra davantage pour pouvoir se déplacer et explorer « qui elle était » dans la limite de ses possibilités. Elle ne pouvait jamais aller loin. Chaque tunnel était différent. Plus ou moins éclairés, ils menaient tous à une partie d'elle-même. L'un était plein de joies, le suivant de nostalgie, un autre d'amours, un de tristesses, etc. Mais au final, ils finissaient tous par déboucher sur une sorte de mur invisible qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin qu'une vingtaine de pas.

Tous, sauf un.

Il y avait un dernier tunnel, plus sombre, plus étroit, qui faisait frissonner Padmé à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à l'arpenter. L'aura qui s'en dégageait était horrible, d'une obscurité absolue, et la jeune femme était persuadée qu'il s'agissait de celui représentant son lien avec Darth Vader. Obi-Wan n'était pas aussi formel. Il lui avait dit qu'il était tout à fait possible que ce soit une partie d'elle, que chacun avait quelque chose de sombre en lui, mais Padmé savait que ce tunnel ne devait pas être ainsi. Il était bien trop sombre, trop inhumain. Elle ne s'était pas beaucoup avancée à l'intérieur. Elle se retrouvait à chaque fois submergée par la crainte.

Elle avait peur d'une partie d'elle-même.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer d'y avancer à chaque fois.

Courageusement, elle fit quelque pas, et frissonna quand elle crut sentir comme des araignées sur sa peau. L'obscurité paraissait presque se draper sur son corps, comme une sorte de linceul. Et malgré toute sa curiosité, elle fit marche arrière. Elle détestait ça. Comment Obi-Wan pouvait-il rester des heures, voire même des jours, à méditer ? Agacée -et révoltée contre sa propre faiblesse- Padmé décida de fermer son esprit. Au moins, elle aurait fait quelque chose. Elle imagina que des murs bloquaient désormais l'accès aux tunnels et, instantanément, ces derniers apparurent. Une fois satisfaite, elle cessa de méditer.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle sortait de ses méditations, Padmé eut besoin de quelques instants pour recouvrer ses esprits. Le monde, volatile, paraissait beaucoup trop mouvementé comparé au calme rangé de son inconscient. Comme d'habitude, elle mit plusieurs secondes à s'adapter à la lumière vive du soleil. Elle cligna des paupières et sursauta.

Obi-Wan Kenobi avait terminé de méditer. Toujours assis en tailleur, il n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux bleu étaient pourtant fixés sur elle avec attention. La Terrienne n'avait aucun moyen de savoir depuis combien de temps il la regardait ainsi. Mais elle savait qu'il l'étudiait. Il s'intéressait à chacun de ses mouvements, à l'énergie qu'il pouvait ressentir chez elle dans la Force… et comme toujours, son jugement fut sec :

-Tes émotions sont trop volages, commenta-t-il.

Padmé grimaça et détourna le regard. Instinctivement, elle arracha quelques brins d'herbe, saisie comme à chaque fois par la façon dont le moindre toucher lui paraissait différent même après une brève méditation.

-Je n'aime pas méditer, répondit-t-elle simplement en admirant la verdure entre ses mains.

En cela, elle n'était pas très différente d'Anakin. Lui non plus n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié se perdre dans ses pensées. A lui aussi, Obi-Wan avait martelé qu'il était trop « volage ».

-Je sais, répondit le jedi.

Obi-Wan était quelqu'un de pragmatique. Il savait que son enseignement était difficile. Il avait même affirmé qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien pour son âge. Pour Padmé, c'était une jolie façon de cacher son manque de progrès. Le décorum du mérite brandi comme une arme pour endiguer son découragement. De belles paroles, mais qui se résumaient à ça : l'échec.

Et une certaine déception.

Elle n'entendit pas Obi-Wan se lever. Pourtant, il fut bientôt juste devant elle, lui cachant le soleil. Il lui sourit, comme il le faisait toujours. Sûrement pouvait-il sentir sa déception et s'atteler à la remotiver. Il lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à se lever. Elle n'hésita pas à lui donner la sienne.

-Nous rentrons déjà ?, s'enquit-elle en se redressant.

-Je crois qu'un peu d'exercice ne nous ferait pas de mal. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le corps engourdi de trop d'inactivité, la perspective d'un peu d'action lui parut alléchante. Elle n'était pas mauvaise dans ses entraînements physiques. Elle était certainement bien en deçà des capacités extraordinaires du Jedi, mais elle se flattait d'avoir véritablement progressé. Déjà, elle maniait le blaster avec une dextérité étonnante.

-Ça me convient, accepta-t-elle.

Mais elle déchanta vite lorsqu'elle réalisa que les exercices que le Jedi avaient en tête n'étaient pas des entraînements aux tirs, mais un test au corps à corps. Là, elle était bien moins douée.

-Tiens, déclara Obi-Wan en lui tendant l'un des bâtons qu'il venait de prendre dans son sac.

Il garda le second entre ses mains. Elle soupira.

-Vous allez encore vous bander les yeux ?, demanda-t-elle en attrapant son « arme ».

Une fois par semaine, Obi-Wan estimait que le meilleur moyen pour voir ses progrès de manière globale était de lier tous les exercices en un seul test. Il testait son habileté, sa prise de risque, ses décisions et sa capacité à ressentir la Force lors d'un combat en lui demandant d'essayer de le battre alors qu'il avait les yeux bandés. Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à le faire, mais elle s'améliorait.

-Non. Ça ne sera pas aussi facile, aujourd'hui, l'informa-t-il.

-Comme si ça l'avait été un jour, maugréa Padmé.

Le Jedi rit de bon cœur avant de lui rappeler :

-Les règles sont les mêmes que d'habitudes, touche moi une fois avec ton arme, et tu gagnes.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Padmé ouvrit les hostilités. Bien trop lentement cependant, puisque Obi-Wan n'eut aucun mal à anticiper ses actions et, aussi habilement qu'un danseur, fit un pas sur le côté. Le morceau de bois qui servait d'arme à la jeune femme fendit l'air mais fut loin de frôler le Jedi et elle se trouva rapidement déséquilibrée. Il n'avait même pas soulevé son propre bâton pour parer.

Déjà agacée, Padmé recula. Le jeu était biaisé. Comment pouvait-elle seulement imaginer battre le légendaire _Négociateur _quand leur différence de niveau était si évidente ? Elle avait beau se montrer sans relâche, offensive, tenter désespérément d'imposer son rythme, il était plus entraîné, plus grand, plus adroit, plus fort et, surtout, était ouvert à la Force. Il n'avait qu'à attendre qu'elle se frustre, qu'elle commette la moindre erreur, qu'elle baisse sa défense, et il mettrait fin au combat avec une seule attaque.

Derechef, elle frappa. Mais cette fois-ci, elle visa les jambes. Une erreur, comprit-elle lorsqu'Obi-Wan leva son bâton. Il ne le faisait que lorsqu'il était certain de gagner. Avec une rapidité et une dextérité stupéfiante, l'arme fila droit vers sa tête. Elle tenta de parer la taillade et fut stupéfaite -et grandement soulagée- quand son coup réussit. Juste au-dessus d'elle les morceaux de bois se rencontrèrent dans un « _pop !_ » puissant et elle leva les yeux vers eux, étourdie, concentrant toutes ses forces pour éviter que le gourdin ne lui fracasse le crâne.

Ce moment d'inattention lui fut fatal.

Obi-Wan profita de son désarroi pour lui assener un coup de pied dans les jambes. Il visa ses mollets. Si la douleur fut minime -il avait clairement mesuré ses forces- le choc fut cependant suffisant pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, amortissant néanmoins sa chute grâce à ses mains.

-Tes attaques sont trop prévisibles, affirma Obi-Wan, Tu manques d'imagination et tu es trop lente.

Padmé le foudroya du regard tout en tentant de s'asseoir dignement, n'aimant guère le ton utilisé.

-Vous êtes trop rapide, répliqua-t-elle.

Contrairement à elle, il pouvait utiliser ses capacités dans la Force durant un combat. Il voyait les choses avant qu'elles n'arrivent. Même une microseconde était suffisante pour tout faire basculer.

-Tu n'es pas assez endurante, continua-t-il sans prendre sa réponse en compte.

Elle ne l'était certes pas. Mais elle faisait de son mieux. Avant, quand elle était juste Padmé Naberrie, jeune New-yorkaise à l'avenir prometteur, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'apprendre à se battre. Rien n'aurait justifié un tel entraînement. Encore qu'elle était loin de s'être laissée aller. Elle n'était pas une grande sportive, mais elle courrait régulièrement dans Central-Parc.

-Vous êtes trop exigeant, affirma Padmé.

Bien entendu, Obi-Wan nia en bloc :

-Et toi, tu ne l'es pas assez. Relèves-toi.

Mais Padmé n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se lever. Pas le moins du monde. Elle se sentait déjà assez vexée comme ça, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'ajouter encore une nouvelle humiliation à son palmarès aujourd'hui. Certainement pas. Elle lança donc au Jedi un regard aigu.

\- Non, répondit-elle.

\- Padmé, soupira-t-il.

Aucun doute qu'il se sentait las de ses sautes d'humeur. Peut-être allait-il finir par s'énerver à son tour ? Cela aurait pu être drôle, mais aussi intéressante cette perspective fut-elle, elle avait quelque-chose de bien plus important à faire.

Comme recouvrer quelque peu sa dignité.

-Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville, avoua-t-elle finalement.

Obi-Wan réagit exactement comme elle s'y était attendue. Son expression ennuyée disparut et il s'assit à côté d'elle. S'il y avait une chose que Padmé avait pu comprendre à propos du Jedi au cours des derniers mois, c'était qu'Obi-Wan se sentait responsable de tous les malheurs de l'univers. Et, par extension, des siens. Il estimait que c'était de sa faute si aujourd'hui Padmé se retrouvait au milieu d'une guerre galactique. Elle avait eu beau lui rappeler que son lien avec Anakin/Vader n'était pas de son ressort, lui affirmait que c'était _sa_ présence sur Terre qui l'avait forcée à se retrouver au milieu de la lutte millénaire opposant les Siths et les Jedis. De ce sentiment de culpabilité ressortait une détermination farouche de s'assurer qu'elle était toujours en sécurité. Une détermination presque obsessionnelle.

-Laisse-moi voir, intima-t-il.

Ce qu'elle fit. Elle déchaussa rapidement sa chaussure gauche. Il prit doucement son pied entre ses mains, tentant de déterminer à quel point sa cheville était atteinte. Quand elle fut certaine qu'il était totalement concentré sur la détection d'une quelconque blessure interne, elle attrapa le morceau de bois qu'elle avait laissé s'échapper pendant sa chute et lui tapa doucement la tête avec. Surpris, le Jedi leva vers elle un regard hébété.

-Alors, _qui_ est trop prévisible ?, demanda-t-elle, euphorique.

Enfantine, elle lui tira la langue. L'étonnement du rouquin fit doucement place à la compréhension, puis à la fierté. Un doux sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il venait de se faire avoir en beauté.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu es...

Elle n'entendit malheureusement pas la fin de sa phrase, une douleur comme elle n'en avait connu que très peu de fois au court de sa vie traversa soudain son crâne. Elle poussa un gémissement. La dernière vision qu'elle eut avant de se retrouver avalée par une lumière vive fut celle d'Obi-Wan, pris de panique. Puis elle se sentit tomber.

.

**o**

.

Son mal de tête s'évanouit presque aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu tandis que la lumière blanche qui venait de l'aveugler se dissipait petit à petit. Quand cette dernière ne fut plus qu'un souvenir, la jeune femme se força à rouvrir les yeux et fut stupéfaite de constater qu'au lieu de se retrouver dans l'herbe fraîche d'Ameri, elle était agenouillée sur un sol en terre-battue, rouge et froid. Elle réalisa rapidement ce qui venait de se passer.

Son lien avec Darth Vader s'était rouvert. Cela avait été si puissant que les murs qu'elle avait construit avec soin autour de son esprit s'étaient effondrés comme s'ils n'étaient fait que de sable, balayés par une mer houleuse. Obi-Wan l'avait déjà prévenue de cette possibilité. D'après lui, plus les émotions étaient fortes, moins il serait facile de les bloquer. C'était pourquoi, peu importait la distance entre un maître Jedi et son apprenti, si l'un d'eux venait à périr, l'autre le ressentirait immédiatement à travers la Force, peu importait que son esprit soit bloqué.

Padmé se redressa, inquiète. Que Darth Vader puisse éprouver quelque chose d'assez fort pour passer outre ses barrières ne pouvait pas être de bonne augure. Surtout quand on savait que les sentiments qu'éprouvaient généralement le jeune Sith se composaient majoritairement de colère, de haine et de souffrance. Tant bien que mal, la Terrienne tenta désespérément de bloquer son esprit. Cependant, cela s'avéra impossible. Soit elle n'avait pas assez de volonté, soit pas assez de force, mais elle ne réussit même pas à se concentrer assez pour vagabonder dans les « tunnels de son inconscient ». Padmé se résigna donc à découvrir ce qui avait eu un impact si important sur Vader pour l'empêcher involontairement de revenir à sa réalité.

Vader était juste en face d'elle.

_A priori_, rien n'était différent de d'habitude. Rien, si ce n'est qu'il souriait. Un sourire froid, mortel, bien plus effrayant que pouvait l'être sa colère. Quand Darth Vader souriait ainsi, c'était comme s'il faisait une promesse. Comme s'il promettait à ses adversaires la plus horrible mort possible.

Padmé se retourna, afin de voir qui étaient ces derniers. Afin de voir les malheureux destinataires du sourire effrayant du Sith. Ils étaient huit, installés en demi-lune, comme s'ils étaient occupés par une quelconque réunion avant que celle-ci ne soit interrompue par l'arrivée importune du seigneur Sith.

La jeune-femme n'eut aucun doute quant au fait que ces derniers étaient tous des Jedis en fuite. En effet, chacun d'entre eux portaient, ceint à la taille, le sabre-laser si reconnaissable des utilisateurs de la Force. Le lieu où ils se trouvaient n'avait cependant rien à voir avec l'endroit où l'on aurait pu s'attendre à retrouver des Jedis ayant survécu à l'ordre 66. Il faisait sombre, beaucoup trop sombre, et les quelques lumières qui baignaient la pièces étaient artificielles, jaunâtres. Les murs, à l'instar du sol, étaient en terre-battue, et s'ils conféraient à l'endroit une impression de solidité, leur étroitesse donnait également l'impression lugubre d'être enfermé dans un caveau funéraire stérile, sans la moindre trace de vie.

Ce qui frappa le plus Padmé, cependant, ce fut les différentes odeurs qui y régnaient. Nul doute, d'ailleurs, que si elle avait été véritablement présente, elle n'aurait que très peu apprécié le mélange. L'air était lourd, relevé. Les maigres connaissances qu'elle avait sur le commerce galactique lui permirent d'identifier là où elle se trouvait : dans une mine d'épices. Comme il y en avait tant en dehors de la zone du Noyau.

Comme toujours, la perception de Padmé dans ses rêves -même éveillés- était différente de la réalité. Ainsi, Vader semblait s'être drapé d'obscurité, comme un manteau protecteur, épais, et lourd, tandis que les Jedis semblaient attirer la lumière. Ils étaient bien plus visibles. La jeune-femme essaya de voir qui accompagnait Vader et fut stupéfaite de constater qu'aucun soldat-clone ou embrigadé ne l'accompagnait. D'abord surprise, elle se sentit ensuite saisie d'angoisse. C'était la première fois que Vader faisait face à autant de Jedis à la fois depuis la chute du temple à Coruscant. Des Jedis déterminés à en découdre.

Padmé frissonna, se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé sur Kashyyyk, quand la colère de Vader s'était faite telle qu'elle en avait subi des répercussions sur sa propre santé. Elle tenta de balayer ces souvenirs. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être aussi inquiète. Peu importait. Elle devait voir ce qui allait se passer. Non seulement elle était bloquée là, mais en plus la situation était bien trop grave. Si Vader venait à perdre un combat, l'Alliance Rebelle devait le savoir. Au contraire, s'il gagnait à un contre huit Jedis, l'Alliance pourrait ainsi relever encore davantage leur appréciation sur sa dangerosité.

Vader s'avança, passant à côté de Padmé sans la voir. Il s'approcha de ses ennemis avec assurance, une confiance arrogante. Tout dans sa démarche droite et décidée ne montrait que mépris envers ses anciens camarades. Ces derniers, eux, n'avaient pas encore bougé et arboraient tous des visages stupéfaits. Certains étaient apeurés, d'autres dégoûtés ou encore en colère.

Le Sith s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux, se plaçant exactement au centre du demi-cercle. Il surplombait ses adversaires de par sa taille -il était le seul débout- mais aussi de par l'aura qu'il dégageait. Il n'y avait aucune crainte chez le Sith.

Il était la crainte.

-Oh, une réunion d'anciens camarades... Quelle chance !, s'exclama-t-il.

Darth Vader écarta les bras. Comme une mère l'aurait fait au moment de retrouver ses enfants après une longue absence. Parodie. Son geste n'était que moquerie, et tout le monde pouvait le voir. Les Jedis ne s'y trompèrent pas, et leurs regards trahissaient tout le dégoût qu'ils pouvaient ressentir face à la raillerie du Sith.

-Darth Vader, déclara froidement l'un d'entre eux.

Padmé tourna son regard vers lui et grimaça. Même si elle s'était efforcée de s'habituer aux multiples espèces vivants dans la galaxie, certaines étaient plus difficiles à accepter que d'autres. Le Jedi qui venait de prendre la parole était certainement quelqu'un de bon, mais son physique était clairement repoussant. Il était grand, costaud, sa peau était de la même couleur que l'écorce d'un arbre, et paraissait tout aussi impénétrable. Il n'avait pas de nez et pas de cheveux. Ses yeux étaient étrangement petits tandis que sa bouche était disproportionnée par rapport à son visage. Il ressemblait à un mauvais croisement entre _Davy Jones_ et un _Unas_. (1)

-Ma'kis, salua Vader. On dirait que vous n'avez pas prévu de place pour moi. Je suis blessé.

Le dénommé Ma'kis se leva, attirant aussitôt sur lui l'attention des autres personnes présentes.

-Comment nous as-tu retrouvé ?, s'enquit-il.

Vader haussa dédaigneusement les épaules.

-Ne soyez pas prétentieux, ce n'était pas vous que je cherchais, aussi « intéressants » puissiez-vous être. Où est Obi-Wan Kenobi ?

Ce fut à cet instant que Padmé réalisa où elle se trouvait. Ils étaient sur Kessel, là où Vader avait été persuadé de trouver son ancien maître. Elle n'avait pas cru bon d'en informer Kenobi, puisqu'elle savait que Vader faisait fausse route. Elle ne s'attendait simplement pas à ce qu'il y trouve d'autres Jedis. Peut-être aurait-elle dû lui dire ?

Une jeune femme aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux courts pris à son tour la parole, débordant de confiance, pas le moins du monde craintive face à celui qui avait pourtant décimé bon nombre de ses camarades.

-Il n'est pas là, affirma-t-elle. C'était un piège pour t'appâter. Et tu es tombé dedans.

Le regard du seigneur Sith se braqua alors entièrement sur elle, inquisiteur. Son expression, d'abord froide, se mua finalement en amusement. De nouveau, il sourit, puis se mit finalement à ricaner. Un rictus mauvais déforma son beau visage, ce qui dégoûta Padmé : ainsi, il semblait encore plus fou qu'à l'accoutumée. Il lui rappelait en fait le_ Joker de Batman, avec sa folie et sa propension à apprécier semer le chaos._

Quelques Jedis frissonnèrent également en entendant sa réjouissance. Même Padmé se sentait effrayée, alors qu'il était loin d'elle, qu'il ne la détectait pas, et qu'elle avait déjà été bien trop souvent témoin de sa folie.

-Shadday, tu n'as pas fait ça ?!, s'exclama la troisième femme du groupe.

C'était une jolie Jedi typée asiatique, plus âgée, et clairement horrifiée quant à la perspective d'avoir été ainsi trahie par l'une des leurs. Et elle n'était pas la seule le reste du groupe était tout aussi choqué, à l'exception peut-être de l'homme à la peau noire et au regard déterminé situé le plus à droite. Peut-être était-il au courant ? Padmé n'eut pas le temps de se pencher davantage sur cette hypothèse, car la dénommée Shadday de tourna vers ses confrères et les fixa tous un à un.

-Bien sûr que si, répondit-elle, Darth Vader doit payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait subir aux Jedis. Nous sommes assez nombreux pour gagner contre lui. Il est temps de lui faire payer pour ses crimes.

De nouveau, Vader éclata de rire, la posture détendue. Il se dégageait de lui une aura de confiance. Vader n'avait pas peur. Il était calme. Exactement comme pendant les attaques qu'Anakin menait durant la Guerre des Clones, pensa Padmé. C'était le Héros sans peur, celui qui avait tant combattu mais jamais perdu. Celui que les Jedis savaient être surpuissant. Celui en qui ils avaient placé leur foi.

L'Élu.

Leur bourreau.

-J'aime ta témérité, déclara-t-il finalement, une fois son rire calmé, C'est dommage, mais tu vas mourir aujourd'hui. En fait, vous allez tous mourir.

L'annonce installa un froid glacial.

-Tu n'as aucune chance, Vader, répliqua l'homme à la peau noire, Nous sommes bien plus nombreux que toi.

Sa tirade laissa le Sith de marbre.

\- Et bien moins puissants. Mais non, peut-être que quelqu'un survivra aujourd'hui. Dites-moi où se trouve Obi-Wan et je serai miséricordieux.

\- Tu es obsédé par ton ancien maître, déclara alors une autre des personnes présentes.

Lui non plus n'était clairement pas humain. Il avait la peau bleutée, d'une couleur ni trop vive, ni trop pâle. De petite taille, il dégageait une aura de sagesse presque insolente quand on la comparait à la folie qui semblait habiter Shadday. Nul doute était permis quant au fait qu'il était le plus âgé et celui autour duquel s'était fédéré le groupe de Jedis. Alors que ses camarades étaient tous effarés par la folie de la jeune femme, la petite créature restait d'un calme olympien, détaillant son ennemi avec mesure. _Il ressemblait un peu à maître Yoda._

L'expression de Vader changea quand, à son tour, il détailla le petit Jedi. Son sourire amusé se mua en grimace de mépris. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il se sentait insulté... Ou peut-être simplement parce que, à l'instar de Padmé, il voyait lui-aussi son interlocuteur comme un adversaire plus digne de lui. Après tout, contrairement à Padmé, Vader connaissait ses ennemis. Il avait grandi auprès d'eux. Il était donc tout à fait apte à connaître et considérer leurs forces et leurs faiblesses.

-Je ne le cache pas, répondit-t-il, Mais Obi-Wan Kenobi, lui, est un défi, contrairement à vous.

Le petit être allait certainement dire quelque chose, mais fut coupé avant-même d'avoir commencé par un fracas assourdissant sur sa gauche. Padmé sursauta et, inconsciemment, se rapprocha précipitamment de Vader jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques pas de ce dernier. Elle dut pencher la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir voir quelle était la source du vacarme, cachée de sa vue par la large épaule –protectrice - de Vader.

Une jeune femme blonde, d'une beauté frappante, s'était levée d'un bond. Ses yeux, d'un bleu aussi limpide que ceux d'Anakin, partageaient la même folie que Vader. Son visage était plissé par la fureur qui l'habitait. Padmé eut juste le temps de noter à quel point son expression était féroce et déterminée, avant que la folie ne s'empare sans commune mesure de la jeune femme, qui se précipita d'une traite vers Vader.

-Ne te moque pas de nous!, hurla-t-elle.

Sa voix aussi était assombrie par la haine. En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva face au seigneur Sith, meurtrière, et le bruit familier de l'activation d'un sabre-laser résonna contre les murs de terre. Le souffle de Padmé se bloqua tandis que l'arme millénaire des Jedis se précipitait vers Vader, vers elle….

Avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres à peine du cou de Vader.

Pendant quelques secondes, Padmé ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer. Un instant auparavant, la blonde était prête à abattre Darth Vader et, l'instant d'après, elle ne bougeait plus.

Puis elle comprit.

La jeune femme n'arborait plus aucune trace de haine sur le visage. Le mépris, la colère, tout avait été remplacé par l'incompréhension. Ses yeux, jusqu'ici traversés par un torrent impétueux d'émotions, ne reflétaient plus que douleur et se remplirent de larmes… Larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à couler librement sur le visage de porcelaine, jusqu'à rencontrer des lèvres figées. Et quand la jeune femme tenta de respirer, de la vapeur sortie de sa bouche...

Padmé mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il s'agissait en réalité de fumée. Son corps avait brûlé de l'intérieur. Mortel, le sabre-laser lui avait non seulement déchiré les entrailles, mais il les avaient carbonisées. Elle détourna le regard du visage de la jeune femme quand l'odeur de chair carbonisée se fit clairement ressentir et se força à bouger, dépassant Vader par la droite, les jambes flageolantes. Ses efforts furent alors récompensés par une vision d'horreur.  
Vader n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Padmé, qui était jusque-là juste derrière lui, n'avait même pas remarqué le moindre mouvement. Pourtant, durant le court laps de temps durant lequel la folle blonde s'était précipité sur lui, il avait trouvé le temps d'activer son arme et de la planter en plein dans son estomac.  
Padmé sentie la bile lui remonter la trachée et posa rapidement ses mains tremblantes sur sa bouche pour éviter de vomir. L'acide lui brûla la gorge et elle déglutit à grand peine.  
D'un coup sec, Vader remonta son arme jusqu'à la poitrine de sa pauvre victime. Un bruit écœurant de déchirement se fit entendre et Padmé, trop proche, eut un nouveau haut-le-coeur. Puis, finalement, après ce qui parut des heures à la New-yorkaise, le Sith recula, son arme se délogeant du corps de sa victime, qui s'écroula sur le sol.

-Merde, glapit-elle. Merde, merde, merde!

Sans un regard pour le dangereux Sith juste derrière elle, Padmé se laissa tomber vers le corps de la pauvre femme, oubliant qu'elle n'était pas réellement présente. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle pleurait, ni que son corps était secoué de soubresauts. Elle voyait seulement la vie de la jeune-femme s'échapper prématurément de celle-ci. Elle posa ses mains sur la tunique déchirée, même pas étonnée qu'elle ne soit pas ensanglantée, et suivit de son indexe la brûlure noirâtre. Elle était rappeuse et brulante. Réelle.

Elle n'aurait pas dû le remarquer.

Padmé cria et s'éloigna brusquement du corps, encore secoué de spasmes, dégoûtée. Elle aurait voulu fermer les yeux, ne plus rien voir de la scène d'horreur dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée, mais elle en était bien incapable. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de la jeune femme. Elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle-même. Peut-être même qu'Anakin avait suivi les mêmes enseignements qu'elle au temple Jedi. Avaient-ils un jour été amis? Lui avait-elle un jour offert son aide pour la rédaction des nombreuses recherches que devaient effectuer les padawans ? Avaient-ils été les mêmes oisillons, s'étant envolés du nid pour suivre des chemins différents, mais partageant malgré tout une proximité indéniable?

Il n'y avait plus la moindre proximité, aujourd'hui. L'un était vivant, l'autre agonisait. L'un était un assassin, l'autre sa victime. Padmé se recroquevilla sur elle-même, se sentant soudain sale. Sale de partager un lien avec un tel monstre. Sale de ne rien pouvoir faire pour éviter ce qui venait de se passer. Sale, car même si le sang n'avait pas coulé, elle avait pourtant l'horrible impression d'en être recouverte et de sentir sa texture poisseuse sur ses paumes.

Pire, elle se sentit même soulagée quand, finalement, la poitrine de la pauvre fille cessa de bouger et qu'une fine pellicule se posa sur ses yeux, brouillant ses iris bleus d'un flou brumeux, rendant son regard aussi dénué de vie que son corps. En moins d'une minute, la jeune femme téméraire, pleine de vie, dans la fleur de l'âge, avait trouvé la mort de façon perverse.

-C'était une action stupide, affirma Vader.

Surprise, Padmé se tourna vers lui. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, il l'avait dépassée et s'était rapproché des autres Jedis toujours assis. Sans aucun doute étaient-ils tout autant choqués que Padmé. Elle ne pouvait plus voir son visage, seulement son dos. C'était certainement préférable. Si elle n'avait pas paniqué sur Terre quand elle avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée, elle se sentait aujourd'hui au bord de la crise de panique. Quand Anakin Skywalker était devenu Darth Vader, elle avait supporté le massacre d'innocents en se rappelant, tel un mantra, qu'il n'était pas réel.

Qu'elle rêvait.

Aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Et elle était bloquée. C'était impossible qu'elle puisse bloquer son esprit.

Elle aurait dû être calme pour ça. Mais là, elle était _paniquée._

Vader s'amusa à faire tournoyer son sabre-laser, la lumière assassine de ce dernier éclairant tour à tour les visages de sept autres Jedis d'une couleur mortelle, promesse de mort.

-Un autre candidat ?, demanda-t-il.

En réponse, des bruits de raclement se firent entendre. Les Jedis se relevèrent tous d'un coup. Padmé admira la façon dont, synchronisés, ils agirent tous sans concertation. Pourvu par une volonté commune, ils prirent tous place afin de ne laisser à leur ennemi aucun moyen de les atteindre individuellement. Seul des années de pratique et une confiance mutuelle pouvait permettre une telle formation tactique. Ils agissaient comme des Jedis.

Ils agissaient comme des frères.

Le petit homme bleu et la femme aux traits asiatiques restèrent en retrait. Shadday et le géant chauve choisirent de rester en "milieu de terrain". Les trois derniers, eux, se positionnèrent directement en premier plan. Ma'kis juste en face de Vader, l'homme à le peau noire à sa droite et le dernier, aux allures de viking, à sa gauche. Vader n'en fut pas pour autant inquiet. Il ne recula pas d'un centimètre de sa position, et, toujours méprisant, faisait toujours tournoyer son sabre-laser avec désinvolture, ce qui laissa Padmé perplexe : pensait-il réellement n'avoir aucune difficulté à abattre autant de Jedis ?

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de se pencher davantage sur la question. Déjà, l'homme à la peau noire se précipitait sur Vader. Son sabre-laser fendit l'air, s'allumant instantanément. Il sembla crier quelque chose, mais Padmé n'en comprit pas la teneur.

Lui aussi était trop téméraire. Obi-Wan affirmait toujours qu'il fallait attendre le meilleur moment pour attaquer, qu'une offensive prématurée aboutissait toujours sur un échec. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait pu vérifier au fur et à mesure de son entraînement. Anakin Skywalker le savait, même s'il avait souvent eu du mal l'appliquer. Darth Vader le savait donc également.

Pas l'autre jeune homme, visiblement.

Cependant, il ne fut pas le seul à attaquer. Ma'kis, le grand homme à la peau couleur de pierre, s'élança également vers le Sith, déterminé. Ses pas étaient nettement plus mesurés, plus fluides. Les deux hommes arrivèrent au même moment sur Vader, qui n'avait pas bougé. Les lumières conjointes de leurs armes plongèrent vers leur ennemi qui au dernier moment, fit un pas sur le côté, exactement comme Obi-Wan Kenobi l'avait fait auparavant avec elle lors de l'entrainement. L'issue fut également la même. Déstabilisé, Ma'kis manqua sa cible, trop à droite. Vader para ensuite sans grand effort l'attaque de l'autre homme, lui attrapa prestement le bras, et avec une force insoupçonnable par rapport à sa fine carrure, le projeta sans grande difficulté sur la folle qui était à l'origine du futur massacre : Shadday.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à terre. Des cibles trop faciles à éliminer. Ses camarades aussi durent s'en rendre compte car, toujours aussi synchronisés, ils vinrent les entourer, protecteurs. Ultime rempart contre une mort certaine.

Contre toute attente, ce fut une erreur.

-Arg!, glapit quelqu'un.

Surprise, Padmé se tourna aussitôt vers la source du bruit.

Vader, profitant de la distraction de la chute des deux Jedis, s'était finalement décidé à se mouvoir. Nez à nez avec Ma'kis, le corps de ce dernier était pourfendu, l'arme rouge du sith l'ayant transpercé de part en part. Contrairement à sa précédente victime, l'assassin dégagea rapidement son sabre-laser du corps du grand homme. Il tomba à genoux face à Vader qui, loin d'être miséricordieux, le délogea de sa position de faiblesse d'un coup de pied. Le Jedi s'écroula ensuite, tête la première. Il fut pris de quelques spasmes rapides, puis se figea définitivement.

Padmé se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de crier, ignorant complètement si son corps, sur Alderaan, subissait également son accès de détresse. En à peine une minute, les Jedis avaient déjà perdus deux de leurs compagnons. Vader, lui, n'était même pas essoufflé. Obi-Wan l'avait prévenu: les pouvoirs de Vader grandissaient chaque jour un peu plus. Plus le temps passait, moins il ressemblait à un être humain et plus il devenait un monstre.

Il se tourna vers ce qui restait de ses ennemis et Padmé eut le loisir de voir que son sourire fou n'avait pas disparu.

Le géant bleuté, en découvrant la scène, poussa un cri de colère et se précipita à son tour sur Vader. Il pourfendit soudain l'air et, avec la vitesse que seul un Jedi pouvait se targuer de posséder, acheva son saut droit sur le Sith. Vader esquiva difficilement et Padmé hoqueta quand elle ressentit soudain comme un violent coup dans son estomac.

Vader venait d'être blessé. Pas énormément, peut-être une simple égratignure pour lui, mais le sabre-laser du gorille lui avait lacéré le dos. Pas assez pour que ce soit dangereux, mais assez pour lui faire perdre le sourire et prendre une expression meurtrière. Ses yeux virèrent au jaune.

Et l'aura de la mine s'obscurcit indéniablement.

Le jeune-homme au regard décidé que Vader venait de projeter sur Shadday, profita de la surprise de son ennemi pour l'attaquer de nouveau. Si l'attaque n'aboutit pas, l'ancien Jedi fut obligé de quitter sa position avantageuse où il pouvait voir chacune des personnes présentes et juste en face de Shadday. Padmé réalisa alors que Vader pouvait perdre. Vraiment. Les chances étaient contre lui. Même lui aurait du mal à réussir à survivre face à tant de Jedis.

La question suivante était : survivrait-elle si lui venait à périr ?

Ce n'était pas si important finalement. Qu'elle vive ou périsse, si le danger que représentait Darth Vader pour sa planète disparaissait avec elle, elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. S'il ne restait plus que Sidious, les Jedis survivants pourraient s'en sortir. Ou du moins l'espérait-elle. Sans le soutien public du « Héros sans peur », l'opinion de la Galaxie serait beaucoup moins favorable au changement de régime.

Sans Vader... Il y avait de l'espoir.

La brune face au Sith dégaina son arme. Padmé resta interdite. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un sabre-laser, comme en possédait chaque jedi, mais d'une épée. Une putain d'épée, comme on en trouvait sur Terre, même si la lame était noire. Or, s'il y avait bien une chose dont Padmé était certaine, c'était qu'aucune lame classique ne pouvait déjouer la puissance d'un laser. L'arme de Vader allait découper la lame en deux, à l'instar de sa propriétaire.

Cependant, quand les deux armes se rencontrèrent, ce ne fut pas celle de Shadday qui se brisa, mais bien celle du Sith. Le laser rouge vif scintilla plus fort quelques instants avant que, finalement, l'arme du bras droit de l'Empereur ne finisse pas s'éteindre. Padmé en resta bouche-bée.

-Comment... ?, s'étonna Vader.

Shadday lui répondit, hautaine.

-C'est une lame en cortosis, lui apprit-elle. Ton sabre-laser sera neutralisé pendant plusieurs minutes. Plus de temps qu'il m'en faut pour te tuer.

C'était terminé. Vader n'avait plus aucune chance, désormais. Comment pouvait-il s'en sortir, s'il n'avait même plus d'arme pour se défendre ? Il allait mourir, et elle avec lui, peut-être. Ce ne fut pourtant pas sa mort à elle qui l'accabla, mais bien la sienne. Vader était mauvais, oui… mais Ani... _Ani_ avait toujours été bon, généreux. Il n'avait été qu'amour, que douceur. La haine n'avait pas toujours noyé son cœur et sa raison. Lui aussi allait disparaître. L'enfant avec qui elle avait grandi, qu'elle avait tant espéré rencontrer un jour.

Padmé se releva et s'éloigna du corps sans vie de la Jedi blonde. S'il allait mourir, elle serait à ses côtés à ce moment-là. Elle ne serait peut-être pas là pour le pleurer. Obi-Wan le ferait. Mais il serait le seul à se souvenir de lui comme un être-humain, et non comme un monstre. Elle l'accompagnerait jusqu'au bout. Comme lui l'avait accompagnée toute sa vie.

Shadday chargea. Padmé se précipita vers eux. Vader attrapa alors le bras de la jeune-femme juste avant qu'elle le poignarde. Padmé s'arrêta.

_« Crac ! »_

La femme hurla, son poignet retourné en un angle peu naturel. En une fraction de seconde, la situation s'était inversée. Vader tenait l'épée de sa main gauche. La droite se logea dans les courts cheveux de la brune. Il souriait de nouveau, comme si tout se passait exactement comme ce qu'il avait prévu. Il lui vola son arme, puis il glissa sa main dans les cheveux courts de la demoiselle, tirant son visage vers l'arrière. La détermination de Shadday vacilla.

Vader lui rompit le cou dans un bruit d'os cassés et laissa son cadavre s'écrouler sur la terre-battue sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Ce n'était que la troisième personne qu'il assassinait en quelques minutes, après tout.

Avec une rapidité digne des plus grands maitres de la Force, il se précipita vers ce qui restait de ses adversaires. Facilement, grâce à sa nouvelle arme, il désactiva ainsi l'arme de l'homme à la peau noir, celle du géant bleu et celle d'un homme plus âgé aux cheveux tressés en dreadlocks.

Mais les Jedis n'étaient pas en reste. La dernière femme du groupe –celle aux trais asiatiques- attaqua à son tour, déterminée. La différence de niveau entre son attaque et celles des précédents adversaires de Vader était remarquable. Contrairement aux autres, elle n'essaya pas de tuer Vader en face à face. Elle visa les jambes.

Et elle réussit.

Le seigneur Sith tomba.

Elle ne fut cependant pas la seule à le défier. La petite créature, qui ressemblait tant à Yoda, se jeta à son tour dans le combat contre Vader. Ce dernier, déjà blessé, évita de justesse un coup mortel, mais ne réussit pas à éviter entièrement l'attaque.

Son bras gauche se détacha sous le coup du sabre, emportant l'épée de cortosis, son dernier moyen de défense, dans sa chute. Ce n'était peut-être que son bras artificiel, mais Padmé savait que les nerfs étaient connectés au métal. Même si Vader échappa à une nouvelle mutilation, il devait quand même souffrir le martyr. Il ne laissa pourtant voir aucun signe de douleur et réussit à se redresser….

Pour se retrouver menacé par le sabre-laser de la femme asiatique qui s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine de son cou. Au moindre mouvement, il perdrait la vie à son tour, décapité.

Il se figea. Padmé retint son souffle.

Mais le sabre-laser ne toucha pas la peau.

-Je vous tuerai, tous !, s'écria-t-il d'un ton haineux.

Padmé frissonna à cette menace. Mais elle fut la seule à le faire. Les Jedis se regroupèrent autour de lui, satisfaits d'avoir réussi à plier le puissant Sith. L'Élu.

-Que s'est-il passé, Anakin ?, demanda la petite créature qui venait de lui couper le bras, Pourquoi t'es-tu retourné contre ta famille ?

La rage déforma encore plus le visage de Vader.

-Vous n'êtes pas ma _famille_, rugit-il. Vous l'avez détruite. Je vais tous vous massacrer pour ça !

_Il est fou,_ pensa Padmé. Elle ne devait certainement pas être la seule à le penser car ils échangèrent tous un regard étonné.

-Tue-le, Bultar, s'écria l'un des survivants.

C'était celui qui n'avait pas semblé être perturbé par l'annonce de Shadday du piège qu'elle avait tendue à Vader. Celui que Padmé pensait être de la conspiration. Le plus jeune parmi ceux que l'ombre d'Anakin n'avait pas vaincu.

-Non. Il doit d'abord être jugé, répliqua la dénommée Bultar.

Les autres acquiescèrent, et Padmé, bien qu'étonnée, comprit pourquoi. Les Jedis n'étaient pas des assassins. Ils jugeaient et ils ne mettaient jamais à mort un ennemi désarmé. C'était leur code. Leur honneur. Ce qui pouvait être totalement incompréhensible dans la situation présente mais qui anima le cœur de la Terrienne d'un double soulagement. Non seulement, elle ne verrait pas mourir Vader aujourd'hui -et elle gagnerait ainsi le temps de se préparer à l'inévitable auprès d'Obi-Wan. Mais en plus, et surtout, cela voulait dire que malgré l'horreur de la trahison de celui qu'ils avaient estimé être leur ami, les Jedis ne s'étaient pas perdu dans la vengeance. Il étaient encore honorables. Ils n'étaient pas des monstres.

Padmé soupira de soulagement. Mais ce ne fut certainement pas le cas du jeune jedi, dont le visage se tordit de colère, alors que celui de Vader s'était mué de surprise.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ?! Jugé par qui ? Il a décimé le Conseil !, s'écria-t-il véhément.

Sa voix s'approchait dangereusement d'un ton hystérique. Il perdait les pédales. Padmé le détailla, méfiante. Contrairement aux autres Jedis, il ne maîtrisait aucunement ses émotions. Comme Anakin, avant que ce dernier ne sombre dans l'obscurité. Et ça, c'était mauvais signe.

-Il est désarmé. Nous ne tuons pas un adversaire sans défense, lui rappela Bultar en le jaugeant d'un œil sévère.

-Peu importe. Tue-le !, insista-t-il cependant.

-Non, Arana !

-Si tu es incapable de le faire, je le ferai moi-même.

A la stupeur de Padmé, le Jedi se jeta sur sa camarade. Vader ne bougea pas, figé, incrédule, par ce qui se passait devant lui. Il n'eut même pas le présence d'esprit de profiter de l'occasion pour s'éloigner. La Terrienne ne parvint pas à distinguer exactement les gestes des Jedis, et se sentit de nouveau nauséeuse quand elle comprit finalement le dénouement de cette crise inattendue.

-Ar...ana, gémit Bultar, transpercée par sa propre arme.

Avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

Arana venait de tuer son amie.

Sans démontrer le moindre remord, et sans attendre, le sabre-laser de la défunte en main, il se jeta sur Vader. La folie qui l'habitait n'avait d'égale que celle du Sith. Cette fois-ci, Padmé n'eut aucun mal à anticiper ce qui allait se produire. La lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Vader lui était bien trop familière. C'était celle qu'il avait quand une personne le dégoutait. La stupeur avait laissé place à la colère, à la haine. Il s'était trouvé une nouvelle cible.

Arana n'eut aucune chance.

Le Sith se releva, comme s'il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure, usa de la Force pour récupérer la lame en Cortosis de son bras artificiel, qui fila dans les airs jusqu'à sa main gauche. Quand Arana se retrouva sur lui, prêt à en découdre, et qu'il réalisa que son ennemi n'était plus désarmé, il était déjà trop tard. Vader l'empala sans la moindre difficulté.

Puis il se retourna vers les trois derniers Jedis, le visage aussi sombre que son âme.

-Vous n'êtes que de méprisables insectes, vociféra le Sith, délogeant le cadavre de sa lame d'un coup de pied, Vous prônez la dévotion, mais vous refusez l'amour. Vous dites agir pour vos camarades, mais vous les poignardez dans le dos. Vous prétendez aider la veuve et l'orphelin, mais vous enlevez des enfants à leur mère. Vous êtes abjects. Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais !

Il les toisa tous du regard, avant de finalement demander :

-Où est Obi-Wan Kenobi ?

Obi-Wan... Toujours Obi-Wan. C'était la seule chose qui intéressait Vader. La fixation du Sith sur ce dernier ne pouvait pas simplement s'expliquer par le fait qu'il était son ancien maître. Pourquoi le détestait-il lui en particulier ? Juste parce que Vader s'était montré trop faible pour l'achever sur Mustafar ?

-Ton obsession pour ton ancien maître causera ta perte, prophétisa la petite créature bleue.

Puis, de nouveau coordonnés, les Jedis survivants jetèrent un des nombreux chariots présents dans la mine vers Vader. Ce dernier s'écarta d'un bond. Trop lentement. Quand le wagonnet heurta le mur de plein fouet, ce dernier explosa. Vader fut propulsé dans les airs. Même si elle n'était pas présente, Padmé crut sentir le souffle de l'explosion sur sa peau, et des piqûres de douleur sur tout son corps.

Il s'écroula sur le sol et ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes. Puis, finalement, quand il se redressa, Padmé découvrit son état avec horreur.

Une partie de ses vêtements avait brûlé, ou s'était déchirée, elle n'aurait su le dire. Il avait déjà été blessé à la jambe et dans le dos, n'avait plus qu'un bras, et avait égaré la lame en Cortosis pendant l'attaque. Une partie de son visage était rouge, gonflée, et déjà elle pouvait entrevoir comme des cloques se former . Ses cheveux étaient couverts de débris et le blond avait disparu sous la suie. Sur sa joue gauche, une longue entaille s'était dessinée, d'où le sang suintait librement.

Il n'avait plus aucune chance de gagner contre les trois Jedis qui, eux, étaient encore en pleine forme. C'était impossible.

-J'en... ai... Assez !, hurla-t-il en se relevant, titubant.

Puis il défia toutes les probabilités.

Alors que Padmé s'attendait à ce qu'il charge pour finir ses jours dignement, en se battant jusqu'au bout, il leva son bras droit vers le plafond. L'horreur -_la plus terrible, la plus effrayante, la véritable horreur_\- s'abattit sur eux sans qu'ils n'aient rien pu voir venir.

L'obscurité, qui émanait de seigneur Sith, se drapa autour d'eux. L'air de chargea d'électricité. Puis tout ce qui était vivant agonisa. Les Jedis tombèrent, tentèrent de respirer, convulsèrent. Et, en quelques secondes moururent, assassinés pas une puissance telle que Padmé n'en avait jamais vue.

Padmé écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers le Sith.

Il n'arborait plus aucune blessure. Celle de son dos s'était entièrement refermée. Celle de sa jambe aussi. Les brûlures sur son visage n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Les seuls témoignages de l'explosion qui avait eu lieu quelques instants plus tôt encore présents sur son corps était la suie et les multiples déchirures sur ses vêtements. Mais sinon, Darth Vader était en parfaite santé. L'ombre de ce qu'il était quelques instants plus tôt.

Il avait gagné. Les huit Jedis, qui dix minutes plus tôt encore discutaient vivement, avaient tous péris.

Mais la folie ravageuse du Sith ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Au contraire, l'obscurité que ressentait jusqu'alors Padmé et qui avait causé la mort des trois derniers Jedis fut attirée par la dernière source de vie présente. Une énergie que Vader lui-même n'avait pas remarqué. Telle des centaines de lames finement aiguisées, la puissance destructrice du Sith plongea vers elle, et la douleur qu'elle ressentit alors fut indescriptible.

A son tour, comme les huit Jedis avant elle, elle tomba. Vidée.

-Anakin ! Anakin, arrête ! Tu vas me tuer ! Ani !, hurla-t-elle désespérément.

Il fallait qu'il l'écoute. Qu'il arrête tout ça. Il allait la tuer. Elle ne pensa même pas qu'elle était en train d'essayer d'entrer en contact avec un monstre. Qu'elle faisait exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle s'était efforcée à faire jusque-là. La souffrance était telle que plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Sauf sa vie.

Mais Anakin ne répondit pas. L'ignorant totalement, il continuait d'absorber toute l'énergie qui tourbillonnait autour d'elle, lumineuse, éblouissante, avant d'être avalée par les ténèbres insondables qui recouvraient le Sith comme l'aurait fait une armure. Jamais Darth Vader n'avait aussi peu ressemblé à Anakin Skywalker qu'à cet instant.

Il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

-Obi-Wan, supplia finalement Padmé, désespérée, avant de se mordre les lèvres jusqu'à ce que le goût métallique du sang ne se répandre dans sa bouche.

Puis toutes les lumières de l'univers s'éteignirent, happées elle aussi par l'obscurité.

Happées par Darth Vader.

* * *

Hello!

**D'abord, pardon pour le pavé que je vais écrire en cette fin de chapitre**, mais celui-ci a bien besoin de quelques éclaircissements. Je vous aime! _(regard larmoyant)._

Et voilà un chapitre de plus, un! Et pas le plus court, ni le plus calme.

Dois-je préciser à quel point il a été difficile à écrire (_ce qui commence à être une dangereuse habitude)?_

La grosse difficulté de ce chapitre s'est posée au moment de commencer à écrire la scène du conclave de Kessel. Je n'avais jamais vraiment rédigé une scène de bataille, mais je voulais faire quelque chose de bien. J'avais envie que vous ressentiez ce qui se passe, que les mouvements soient fluides, que le vocabulaire soit le bon, que vous vous m'étiez à douter du fait que Vader puisse s'en sortir. Que j'en doute moi-même. Du coup, je n'ai jamais travaillé autant une scène, et j'en suis devenue encore plus barge que je ne le suis de base. Ce qui, conjugué avec la reprise de GoT, a bien failli coûter cher aux personnages, étant dans un état d'esprit dangereusement proche de celui de Ramsay ("fuyez! Pauvres fous!").

Au final, si je ne peux pas dire que le résultat soit aussi bon que ce que je voulais, j'espère tout de même qu'il ne vous a pas déplu.

J'en profite aussi pour vous poser une question. Vous avez pu remarquer que j'ai bien précisé au début du chapitre qu'il y avait une scène de violence graphique. _Est-ce que cela vous dérange ou non ? J_'ai bien conscience que cela gâche un peu la surprise, mais j'ai eu échos de certaines personnes ne l'ayant pas précisées et ayant été vivement critiquées à cause de ça. Je voudrais vraiment avoir votre avis, car si cela gâche trop votre plaisir de lecture, je ne le préciserait plus aux prochains chapitres, même si cela me vaut quelques critiques.

Comme toujours, j'en profite pour remercier toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire: **Lereniel, Guest, Paulosora, Ange (x2), Gigira, Sabrinabella, Ambre (x2), Themis, ReyOrgana (x2), MagicClem, Mitsuki, A-Skygirl, Selina C**. Vous ignorez à quel point c'est important pour moi.

Bises à vous tous,

**Kallen**

* * *

1\. Davy Jones dans Pirates des Caraïbes et l'espèce Unas de l'univers de Stargate SG1.

PS. **J'ai répondu à tous les commentaires du chapitre 19 sur mon blog**_ (lavagabonde. Skyblog)_ consacré à cet effet. Vous trouverez également un petit article sur le conclave de Kessel, avec une rapide présentation des personnages, une explication sur les pouvoirs que démontre Vader dans ce chapitre, quelques-unes de mes fiches de préparation pour la scène, etc.


End file.
